


Expect the Unexpected

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother, F/M, M/M, Messy relationships abound, Snakesak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 80,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: In which Snakesak plays Big Brother.





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> SO, ok. Here's how this happened:
> 
> 1\. I've always wanted to write a Big Brother fic, but never found the right fandom.  
> 2\. I really wanted to write Isak as Snakesak. 
> 
> I don't entirely know where this is going, but I think it'll be fun.

Isak knows he’s going to win.

He doesn’t need luck, a special advantage, or even to win a competition. He can play awkward, vulnerable, and a little stupid while still being likeable. He can flirt. He can lie without breaking eye contact.

He can pretend to have someone’s back, to be with them and only them, even to love them. It’s not Isak’s favourite quality about himself, but it’s useful. Especially with 1,000,000 NOK on the line.

Isak scans the three houseguests waiting to enter the house with him. There’s a blonde girl wearing heels that made her stumble across the stage, a brunette projecting a girl-next-door-persona Isak can already see through, and a curly-haired boy that seems too relaxed.

Isak focuses on the boy. Not because he’s a boy—or, well, Isak’s not sure. Girl or boy, he’ll do what he needs to get ahead. It doesn’t matter if he likes it. Not that he knows what he likes.

It’s much easier to be fake than to figure out who the fuck he is.

He wants to play this game with someone laidback and loyal. Someone who won’t get paranoid or run their mouth too much. Someone who doesn’t care enough to fuck with Isak’s game.

This could be that guy.

Eskild Tryggvason, the host, instructs them not to speak, but asks them questions anyway. How do they feel? Isak laughs a little, like he’s nervous. It’s good if the audience warms to him; they usually have some influence over the game. Curly-haired boy barely reacts, just rocks back-and-forth on his feet—a nervous tic. Good. He’ll be relieved to have Isak take him under his wing.

Eskild invites them to enter the house. Isak purposefully goes last so he can play off everyone else’s reactions before reacting himself.

The blonde girl screams—loud, high-pitched, and long. So long that the curly-haired boy shoots Isak a what-the-fuck look, which Isak returns. Perfect.

The introductions are a rush of hugs and handshakes: Vilde, Iben, and Jonas. Isak looks all of them in the eye and repeats their names back to them. He stays with Jonas longer than he stays with the girls and says, “We should find beds.”

Jonas nods and follows him out of the living room. As they go, Isak listens to the girls’ conversation.

“Can you believe we’re actually here?” Vilde asks. “It looks just like it does on TV!”

“I’ve never actually watched the show,” Iben says. Bullshit.

Isak finds a room with four beds and places his bags on one of them. Jonas does the same, already following his lead. “You don’t seem that excited to be here,” Isak says.

Jonas rolls his eyes. “This show is straight out of a dystopian novel. It’s inhumane.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Some producer recruited me. And I need the money, so.” Jonas shrugs. “Maybe that makes me a shit person." 

“Are you kidding? Sounds like you actually have morals. That puts you above everyone else here.”

“Including you?”

“Oh yeah. I’m a shit person.” Jonas laughs because Isak plays it like a joke. He knows he doesn’t come across as a shit person. People think he’s a fucking puppy.

“I know it’s early,” Isak says. “But I get a good vibe from you. Those girls out there? Fake. You’re real.”

“Yeah. You too.”

They shake hands. Isak doesn’t want to freak Jonas out or commit to anything to soon by using the term alliance, but this is a good start.

They’re interrupted when the next group of houseguests enter: Noora (too serious), Mahdi (potential floater), Eva (messy), and Chris (fuckboy). Isak tries to make a good impression on each of them, but pays more attention to who everyone’s initially drawn to. Eva, Chris, and Iben. Noora and Vilde. Mahdi and Jonas. That could change tomorrow, but Isak needs to get through today first.

The third group includes Sonja (quiet, but not dangerous), Magnus (talks too much), Emma (already eyeing Isak), and William (quiet, but dangerous). Isak smiles at Emma, then quickly looks at the floor. Make her think she’s in control.

Everyone theorizes in the frenzy of introductions and getting settled. Is this everyone? It must be: there are only twelve beds. Will they have their first competition tonight? What’s the twist? Is anyone playing with a secret partner? Will past houseguests come back? Are there twins playing as one person?

Vilde pops the champagne and pours everyone a glass as they sit around the couch for formal introductions. Isak makes a point to sit beside Emma. “Are you as nervous as I am?” he asks.

She smiles, almost shy. “Definitely. Some people seem cool, though.”

Isak mirrors her smile. “Yeah. Some people do.”

Vilde volunteers to introduce herself first, but she’s stopped before she starts by the doors opening again. There are two more houseguests.

The first is a Muslim girl Isak can’t get a read on. Maybe because he’s too distracted by the boy beside her.

He is fucking beautiful. Isak doesn’t know if he’s supposed to think that way about boys, but fuck, he does about this one. And he’s looking right at Isak.

They introduce themselves as Sana and Even and insist they don’t know each other, despite being the only ones to enter the house as a pair. Isak doesn’t buy it.

Someone points out there aren’t any beds left. Noora offers to share with Sana. Isak hears himself offering to share with Even. It’s the first thing he’s done in this house that he hasn’t thought through, but he decides it’s good. Best to keep people he’s not sure about close to him. He’ll work on Sana, too. He’ll get them to reveal their secret.

After the introductions, Isak shows Even to their bed. “What’s your read on the house so far?” he asks.

Big Brother comes over the speaker and tells them to change into active wear for the first Head of Household competition. “Not sure yet,” Even says as he changes. It’s a little distracting, but Isak at least notices that he looks strong. Competition threat. “Some of the guys are pretty hot, though.”

Then, he winks. He fucking _winks_ at Isak as he leaves the room.

For the first time, Isak’s nervous.                                                                                                                                  


	2. Week One: HOH and Nominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments on the first chapter! I am having way too much fun writing this, and I just hope you enjoy reading it. :)

Isak’s biggest weakness is that he’s not very strong.

He’s holding onto a swinging rope and balancing his feet on a small platform for the Head of Household competition. His arms burn. His legs ache. He’s discovering muscles he didn’t know he had because they fucking hurt.

It’s been twenty minutes. He doesn’t want to win. Winning an endurance competition and being the first person to nominate two houseguests for eviction is equivalent to painting a giant target on your back. He just doesn’t want to be the first to fall; it would give the first HOH an easy reason to nominate him. And Isak doesn’t plan on making this game easy for anyone

“How are you doing?” Jonas asks from the rope beside him.

“Struggling.” At least that’s honest. “You?”

“I’m solid.”

He is. Jonas has something called _upper body strength_ Isak’s read about. “Don’t win,” Isak mouths to him, betting on Jonas being able to read lips.

“Why?” Jonas mouths back.

It’s too much to explain without speaking. “Trust me.”

Jonas nods. They’re solid.

Just as Isak starts to slip, the first and second houseguests fall: Magnus and Emma. He falls with a “Fuck,” acting like he’s disappointed, and joins them on the bench. “Hey, you were awesome,” he says to Emma.

“Now I know you’re a liar,” she says, but it’s teasing. “I sucked.”

“No, that competition was really hard."

“Is anyone going to tell me I did a good job?” Magnus asks.

Isak throws his arm around Magnus’s shoulders. “You did great. It takes a lot of courage to be the first one to fall.”

“Pretty harsh.”

They’re all laughing. Being out of the competition can be just as valuable as being in it.

It doesn’t take long for the others to fall: Eva, Sana, Mahdi, Noora, Even, William, Sonja. When it’s down to Vilde, Jonas, Iben, and Chris, Isak gestures for Jonas to drop, and he does.

Everyone left looks like they could do this for hours. It makes Isak reconsider Vilde as a potential threat and even more wary of Iben.

“Do we want to start making deals?” Chris asks. When he’s met with silence, he says, “Your choice. I’ll stay up here all night.”

It’s such an obvious bluff Isak’s annoyed by it. Worse, it seems to be working on Vilde. “You won’t put me up?” she asks.

“I swear.”

That’s all it takes for Vilde to drop. Noora and William help her to the bench.

“You know you’re my girl, Iben,” Chris says.

“How many girls do you have, Chris?” Iben asks, resulting in a chorus of _ooohhh_ ’s from the peanut gallery.

“You’re safer if I win than if you win. I’ll do all the dirty work.” He winks at her. Isak catches Noora pretending to gag and William smirking at her.

“I’m not afraid of dirty work.”

Isak believes her. That’s why he’s relieved when she slips and Chris wins.

Chris jumps off and hugs Iben. “Don’t worry,” he says. “You’re good.”

Not if Isak can help it.

\---

Even’s changing in front of Isak again. Isak’s regretting volunteering his bed. Not because he minds the sight, not at all—it just makes his thoughts go a little foggy.

“I feel like I was screwed no matter who won,” Even says. “Everyone’s targeting me and Sana.”

“Because you’re part of the twist.”

Even joins Isak on their bed. He’s changed out of his shirt, but not into another. “I don’t know why they sent us in together like that. Maybe we pissed off the producers.”

Isak furrows his eyebrows and Even laughs. “What?”

“Sorry, do you think you’re going to figure out if I’m lying by squinting at me?”

“Yes. This is how I read minds.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah. I’m very powerful.”

Even smirks at him. “What am I thinking right now, Isak?”

“Easy. You’re thinking ‘Oh shit, there’s a guy who can read minds here. Better not lie to him.’”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Boys that beautiful are always liars. It’s how the universe remains balanced.

“I don’t trust you at all,” Isak says.

“I don’t trust you, either.”

But Even’s smiling at him in way that suggests there’s something going on here, even if they can’t trust each other. Something Isak can’t define, but knows could fuck him over if he lets it grow.

Isak shoves Even’s chest. “Put a shirt on. Your mom’s going to watch this.”

\---

In the two days before nominations, Isak watches before he talks.

Chris and Iben have a thing going on, but so do Chris and Eva. Iben ignores the other guys, but constantly pulls the girls into rooms. Isak needs more information.

“You get along with Eva, right?” he asks Jonas.

“Yeah, she’s cool,” Jonas says. “She’s actually normal.”

“Unlike everyone else here?”

“Exactly.”

“You need to ask her what Iben’s telling the girls.”

Jonas looks so put off by the idea of actually playing the game. “I don’t think she actually likes Iben that much.”

“That’s why she’ll tell you.”

Jonas sighs. “Yeah, but—do we really need to know?”

Jonas is not exactly the yes-man Isak was hoping for. More like a yes-if-I-have-to-man. “Who do you think Chris is going after?” Isak asks.

“I don’t know. Sana and Even?”

“He’s noticing that you’re getting close to Eva. It’s pissing him off.” Isak has no idea if that’s actually true, but at least it’s plausible.

“He has Iben.”

“Chris’s whole game is to get the girls on his side. He’s fucked if Eva chooses you over him.”

“You think he might nominate me?”

Isak shrugs. “You did too well in that competition. He’ll say you’re a threat and no one will question him. If we prove Iben’s doing something shady, we can redirect the target.”

Jonas looks at him a second too long. “What?” Isak asks.

“Nothing. Just glad you’re on my side.”

\---

Eva told Jonas everything, and now she’s telling Isak everything.

“It’s such a relief to talk about this,” Eva says as Jonas plays with her hair. The three of them are alone in the hot tub. “The other girls are just going along with whatever she says, but she’s so fake. Like, she’s proposing a girls’ alliance, but then going and flirting with Chris? Does she think we’re stupid?”

“How does she justify that?” Isak asks.

“She says she’s playing him, but come on. I’m all for girl power, but I trust you guys more than I trust her.”

Eva has loose lips and shaky loyalty. She’s the perfect spy.

“I only trust you guys,” Isak says. “And I’m just going to put this out there: I think the three of us could go really far together.”

Eva looks to Jonas, who nods. Isak is Jonas-Approved. “Final three?” Eva asks.

“Final three,” Isak confirms.

\---

Chris reminds Isak of himself. He just projects the worst parts of himself rather than hiding them like Isak tries to.

Isak feels kind of sick looking at him. It’s like Chris is covered in slime.

Chris offers Isak a beer from his mini-fridge in his HOH room. Nominations are in a couple hours. “We haven’t really talked,” Isak says as he opens the beer. “Where’s your head at?”

Chris rolls his eyes. “Neither of us are stupid, Isak. We haven’t talked because I’m nominating your bro.”

“Jonas?” Chris nods as his door opens. Iben.

“Oh, sorry,” she says. “I didn’t know you guys were talking. I’ll come back.”

Once the door’s closed behind her, Isak lowers his voice to a whisper. “You know she's listening against the door, right?”

“Come on.”

“She’s shady as fuck.”

Chris shakes his head. “I’ve got Iben under control. She loves me.”

“Then why is she running around trying to form an all-girls’ alliance?”

Chris’s perma-smirk falters. “Where did you hear that?”

“Eva. She’s telling all the girls that she’s playing you.”

“ _I’m_ playing _her._ ”

“This is going to look really embarrassing when she evicts you in a couple weeks.”

Chris finally shuts up. Isak opens Chris’s door, and sure enough, something resembling a brunette girl is running away. He slams the door and raises his eyebrows at Chris.

“I don’t want to look stupid,” Chris says.

Of course. There’s no worse fate for a misogynistic asshole than being outsmarted by a girl. “Nominate Iben and a pawn. Get rid of her before she fucks all of the guys over.”

“I still want Jonas out.”

“You can get Jonas out anytime. He doesn’t give a shit about this game.”

“I thought you guys were tight.”

“Only because I know he’s not that dangerous. I don’t want to work with someone who can beat me.”

Chris looks mildly impressed. Isak feels a little sick again.

“Who should the pawn be?”

Isak’s thought about this, too. “It has to be a girl, otherwise Iben might mobilize the girls to keep her. Emma was first out of the competition and she’s such a non-entity that no one will vote her out.”

Bonus: Isak can spin it to make it seem like he’s saving Emma from eviction, even though she won’t be in actual danger.

“No one's going to suspect us working together,” Chris says. “We’re not really running with the same people.”

Isak extends his arm to make a deal with the devil.

\---

Even’s leg is shaking at the nomination ceremony. Isak stops it with his hand. “You’re not going up.”

“You know that because you can read minds?” Even asks. Isak just nods.

“I thought it would be hard to  nominate two people for eviction,” Chris says as the start of his speech. “And it was hard to nominate one of them, but the other was the easiest decision I’ve ever made. With that, the first person I’m nominating for eviction is…Iben.”

Isak relishes the surprise on Iben's face.

“You’re playing everyone in this house. You’re going home this week, and I can’t wait to watch you leave.”

Chris nominates Emma, assures her that she’s a pawn, and adjourns the nomination ceremony. “What the fuck just happened?” Iben asks as some of the girls consoles her.

Isak finds Emma and hugs her. “I know he said I’m a pawn, but—”

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Isak kisses her head and watches her blush. “I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

Isak’s biggest weakness isn’t really a problem. He doesn’t need to win competitions to control this house.


	3. Week One: Eviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on this fic! Since some of you aren't familiar with Big Brother, here's a quick rundown of the rules:
> 
> Strangers live in a house where they're filmed 24/7. The goal is to be the last houseguest standing. Each week, the Head of Household (HOH) nominates two people for eviction ("puts them on the block.") Then, there's a veto competition that six houseguests compete in: the HOH, the two nominees, and three people chosen by a random draw. The veto-winner is safe from eviction and has the power to save one of the nominees. If they use the power of veto, the HOH has to nominate a replacement nominee. Finally, there's an eviction in which all of the houseguests (except for the nominees and HOH) vote out one of the nominees. The outgoing HOH can't compete in the next HOH competition. All of that said, Big Brother is known for twists, so there's room to play with the rules. :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

This week is almost too easy.

William wins the veto and doesn’t use it. It’s a non-event. All Isak needs to do is ensure Emma has six votes to stay, and he’s confident she has five: himself, Jonas, Eva, William, and Magnus. He could easily work on someone like Vilde or Mahdi for the sixth, but he wants to work on Even. That boy’s too fucking mysterious.

He finds Even talking to Sana and Sonja in one of the bedrooms. They’re quiet for a second too long after Isak opens the door, then Sana says, “Yeah, I played a lot of basketball in high school” as though they’d been talking about that the entire time.

Even nods at Isak. “What’s up? Can’t fall asleep without me?”

“I would love to sleep without you. You take up the entire bed. And hog the covers.”

“Guess we’ll just have to get closer.”

Sonja slaps Even’s arm in a way that’s too familiar. Isak didn’t realize they were hanging out. “You know how to play pool, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to teach me?”

Even’s smile falls somewhere between adorable and fucking sexy. Isak’s still working on the scale.

“How do I hold the stick?” Isak asks once they’re outside, pointing at it the sky.

“You mean the cue? Here, it’s best if I show you.” Even moves behind Isak and puts his hands on his, guiding them into the correct position.

Isak knows how to play pool, but this is good for his game because…he doesn’t fucking know. He just likes it.

“First, we take the break shot,” Even says. Isak bends over the pool table to take aim, and Even bends down with him. Together, they shoot, and sink the 8 ball on the break.

“That’s good, right?” Isak asks.

“Depends on what rules you’re playing, but some would say you just won.”

“I won?” Isak widens his eyes and his grin. “I’m a fucking champion.”

“You are.”

“The best pool player that’s ever lived.”

“Because of me.”

There’s his in. Isak turns around so he’s facing Even and hoists himself onto the pool table. “Why aren’t we working together yet?”

“Read my mind and I’ll tell you.”

“Ok. You’re intimidated by me.” Even laughs so hard he snorts. Isak punches his arm. “See, I know you’re laughing as a defense mechanism because you’re terrified of me.”

“You’re cute, Isak.”

“In a tough way.”

 “Yes. Very tough.”

Isak refocuses. Even’s smile is too damn distracting. “What were you talking about with the girls?”

“Basketball.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “You know I’m not stupid.”

“Then don’t ask questions you already know the answer to. We were talking about who we’re going to evict.”

“And?”

“And it was a very productive conversation.”

Isak jumps off the table and moves to the other side, further from Even. He needs some space to think clearly. “I don’t get why it’s even a conversation. Iben’s a threat. Emma’s just kind of here.”

“Isn’t she your girlfriend or something?”

“She’s something, but she’s not my girlfriend.”

Even rounds the table so he’s on the same side as Isak. “I’m not the one you have to convince. Iben’s really working on the girls, especially Eva. She’s saying they can team up against Chris next week and get a strong guy out. You need to talk to her."

“That’s what Sana and Sonja told you?” Even looks caught. “I mean, how else would you know?”

“Are you going to tell them I told you?” Even asks.

“Why would I do that?”

“So they’ll turn on me?”

“That’s not what I want. I kind of like having you around.”

“Only kind of?” Even raises his eyebrows and Isak’s heartbeat rises with them.

“Let’s not get carried away. You still hog the covers.”

\---

The girls have something special.

Especially Noora, Eva, Vilde, and Sana. They’re always together, but they don’t whisper. If anything, they’re too loud, laughing, dancing, and acting like they actually like each other. Even if they never talk game, that’s more dangerous than any alliance.

Isak can’t join or kill something like that, but he can make them think he’s on their side. Especially with Eva’s endorsement.

He’s helping Eva and Noora make spaghetti for the house while Vilde and Sana watch. Or, he and Eva are sword-fighting with raw noodles as Noora cooks. “Hello?” Noora says. “Are you two going to help or just keep getting in the way?”

“I’m helping by distracting Isak from fucking it up.” Eva says.

Isak scoffs and pokes her shoulder with a noodle. “Fuck it up? I’m an excellent cook. Have you tried my toast?”

“You burnt instant rice yesterday,” Sana says.

That is not untrue.

“It’s great to see you interacting, Isak,” Vilde says. “You’ve been so isolated.”

From her specifically, but sure. He’ll go with it. “Yeah, everything’s just so fucked up in here. The lying stresses me out.”

“God, I know,” Eva says. “Obviously I trust you guys, but I can’t tell with anyone else. Even Jonas sketches me out sometimes. He’s always dodging my questions.”

Noted. “It’s the guys I’m worried about,” Noora says. “Not you, Isak, but Chris and William.”

“I thought you liked William,” Vilde says.

“No, she liked William yesterday, but she hates him today,” Eva says. “Keep up.”

“Well, then we should keep Iben,” Vilde says. “She’s going after them.”

Sana shoots Vilde a look, complete with a subtle nod towards Isak. It’s not as discreet as she thinks it is.

“Ok, I think there’s something I need to tell you about Iben,” Isak says as though it’s the most stressful sentence he’s ever spoken. “I don’t know, it might’ve been nothing….”

“What is it?” Eva asks.

“I went to talk to Chris in his HOH room and she was in there.”

 “Telling him off?” Vilde asks.

That’s exactly what happened, but the truth isn’t of much use to Isak.

“No, they were laughing and I don’t know, cuddling? It just seemed weird because she was so pissed at him.”

All of the girls but Sana exchange glances. Sana stares directly at Isak and says, “You think Chris and Iben are working together? And Chris risked putting her up just to hide it?”

“I don’t know,” Isak says. “Like I said, it was probably nothing. But you were talking about working with Iben, so I thought you’d want to know.”

“I definitely wanted to know,” Eva says. “Thanks, Isak.”

“Yes, thanks Isak,” Sana repeats, but there’s no gratitude in her voice.

It doesn’t matter. He’ll get to her through Even.

\---

Isak almost forgot about the cameras.

He didn’t think he would. Not only are they everywhere, but they move, following the houseguests’ wherever they go in a room. And, he spends hours every day in the diary room, explaining his game to a camera instead of playing it.

But sometimes he forgets, like when Even put his arm around him in bed last night.

He’s hyperaware of them now. It’s the first live eviction and Eskild’s speaking to them via a screen with an audience behind him. These are people that saw him tease Even, heard him call Even beautiful in the diary room. These are people that will try to define his sexuality for him.

These are also people that know he’s a fucking liar, but he’s less concerned about that. They know what show they’re watching.

Eskild asks them questions about the first week everyone gives vague answers to.

“What’s one word to sum up the week, Vilde?”

“Crazy!”

“Is everyone getting along, Mahdi?”

“It’s hard to live in a house with 13 strangers.”

“Are there any showmances yet, Even?”

Eskild and the entire fucking audience behind him smile like they’re in a joke. Even just laughs and says, “I hope so.”

Isak’s relieved when it’s time to vote. This is the easy part. After his conversation with the girls, he’s sure Eva and Even are voting to evict Iben, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they swayed everyone into a unanimous vote.

After everyone’s voted, Eskild announces the results. “By a vote of seven to four….”

Isak startles. There’s no scenario in which those numbers make sense, unless—

“Emma, you’ve been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Oh. Fuck.

There’s no time to be pissed because he has to figure out what happened. As he hugs Emma, he studies people’s reactions. Jonas and Eva are surprised. Chris and William are pissed. Everyone else knew this was happening.

So, he lost two votes. Magnus’s, which isn’t entirely surprising. That guy’s always going to go with the majority.

And Even’s.

It’s not only that Even didn’t vote with him. Isak’s sure now that he’s working with Sana. He was bullshitting when he said that Isak needed to talk to Eva; she was always solid. It was a distraction. Worse, it got Isak to expose himself in front of the girls. If they figure out he’s lying, he’s fucked, and that’s a real possibility with Iben still in the game.

Even played him.

When Eskild instructs them to go to the backyard for the next HOH competition, Isak pulls Even back without thinking about what he’s going to say. That’s the fucking problem with Even. All Isak can manage is, “Seriously?”

Even shrugs. “Emma wasn’t good for my game. As long as Iben and Chris are both here, they’ll keep going after each other. It keeps the target off me.”

Fine, but that doesn’t help Isak any.

“Or,” Even says, looking Isak up and down. Why does he insist on looking at him like that? “Maybe I was just jealous.”


	4. Week Two: HOH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to keep you entertained before 4x01 drops. :) Enjoy!

The second HOH competition tests how observant they are, but not about anything that matters.

Isak knows who’s talking to who and who’s not talking to who. He notices that William talks to Chris, Noora when she lets him, and no one else. He notices that Noora goes to bed at eleven every night, no matter what’s happening. He notices that when Eva’s upset, she goes to Noora instead of him, Jonas, or Chris.

He has no fucking clue how many pictures are in each bedroom or how many pillows are on the living room couches, which is why he’s the second out of competition, only beating Sana. He was actually trying for this one, too. He doesn’t know where he stands right now.

Noora wins, likely because she’s the only houseguest that isn’t sleep-deprived. Isak notices the way her jaw drops when she wins: shock followed by disappointed. She was trying to throw it.

If she didn’t want to win, she can’t be that committed to what happens this week. If Isak can get to Noora, he can get his game back on track.

First, he needs to get through the night.

Isak’s alone in his bedroom when Even comes in. “Am I still welcome here?” he asks.

“There’s a free bed now that Emma’s gone,” Isak says.

“I know. That’s not what I asked.

“I don’t care where you sleep.”

“So, it’s ok if I sleep here.”

“Or if you sleep somewhere else.”

Even strips to his boxers and climbs into bed with Isak. They both lie on their backs, staring at the ceiling. “I need you to know that I’m not working against you,” Even says.

Isak laughs because come on, how naïve does Even think he is? “Right. That’s why you voted against me and lied to me.”

“Emma wasn’t good for your game, either.”

“I could control her.”

“People are worried about showmances. You were giving them a reason to target you.”

That’s a fair point, but Isak doesn’t want to admit it. “Ok, but Iben staying is also pretty shit for my game.” 

“She’s so blinded by her hate for Chris that she doesn’t care about anyone else. Don’t stress about her.” Even turns onto his side so he’s facing Isak. Isak ignores him and counts the ceiling tiles; maybe it’ll help him win a competition. “You’re still pissed at me.”

“I don’t care, Even. It’s fine.”

“You’re a shit liar, Isak. I’m not the only one who sees through it.”

That makes Isak look at Even. That’s interesting. “Who else?”

Before Even can answer, the door opens and Jonas and Eva come in. “Hi boys,” Eva says as she crashes onto Jonas’s bed. Jonas nods at Isak and ignores Even. “William and Magnus are sleeping in the HOH room with Noora and Vilde, so it’s just us tonight.”

That means there are two empty beds in this very room, but neither Isak nor Even moves. “What’s Noora thinking?” Isak asks.

“She doesn’t even know. She can’t decide if she’s in love with William or if she should evict him. Whatever, though. You and Jonas are good with her because you’re good with me.” Eva pauses. “Not sure about you, Even. But since we didn’t know Emma was leaving, it’s only fair for you to worry this week.”

“I had to do what was best for my game,” Even says. “Isak’s forgiven me.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“But you don’t want me to sleep anywhere else.”

“I already said that I don’t fucking care. Do what you want.”

Jonas and Eva exchange a look that Isak doesn’t like. Nothing reveals how much you care like insisting you don’t care, and Isak knows that. Forget about controlling others: he needs to remember to control himself.

“Let’s just chill and talk tomorrow,” Jonas says before turning off the lights. 

Once it’s dark, Isak feels Even lean over him. “You asked me who else,” Even whispers, right into his ear. Isak shivers. “It’s Sana.”

Isak rolls over so he’s facing Even. “Sana?”

“She’s been throwing your name around since the first night. I told her that I have you under control.”

 “You don’t.”

“No shit, but it’s better for you if she thinks I do. She won’t come after you if she thinks we’re together.”

Because Even and Sana are together. Isak knew that, but this is confirmation. “Her biggest target right now is William,” Even whispers. “If you can get him out this week, you can get her on your side.”

“On Noora’s HOH?”

“What, you don’t think you can do it?” Even raises his eyebrows: this is a challenge.

“Of course I can do it. I just don’t fucking trust you.”

“So what? Don’t you want William out, too?”

He does. William’s a quiet competition threat who seems to have total control over both Chris and Noora. If he leaves, Isak can get closer to Chris. And if Even’s telling the truth, he’ll gain an ally and lose an enemy in Sana.

Plus, he needs to prove he can do it.

\---

William is a producer’s dream.  

Attractive, mysterious, showmancing the most beautiful girl in the house. Isak’s sure he’s comparing his strategy to a game of chess in the diary room, explaining each move in excruciating detail.

But, he’s not scrappy. He won’t be able to overcome a setback the way Isak’s about to.  

Isak doesn’t need Sana for his plan to work, but he needs her to know that he’ll ultimately be responsible for William's eviction. He follows Eva around until she’s hanging out with Noora and Sana, and stays after Eva leaves them for Jonas.

It doesn’t take long for William to approach them. “What’s up?” he asks, but he’s only asking at Noora.

“Nothing that concerns you, Willhelm.” Noora answers as though talking to William is the most trying thing she’s ever done.

“It’s embarrassing that you don’t know my name yet.”

“For you, yes. It’s devastating.”

When William smirks in response, Sana looks like she might puke. Isak assumes he looks the same. This guy’s a fucking tool.

But when William invites Noora up to her own HOH room, she follows.

“It’s like he’s brainwashed her,” Isak says once they’re gone. “She’s not herself around him.”

Sana eyes him. “I’m going to  find Vilde.”

“Wait, Sana.” When she gets up anyway, Isak decides on a new approach. If she thinks he’s a liar, he’ll prove her wrong by being straight up with her. “I know you want William out.”

Sana hesitates, then sits back down. “Fucking Even. What else did he tell you?”

“That you’ve been throwing my name around.”

“Because you’re just as manipulative as William, but more dangerous because no one suspects you of it.”

Isak appreciates Sana’s no-bullshit approach to the game. It’s easier to plead his case knowing exactly where she stands. “You’re right. So, use me.”

“What?”

“Let me manipulate Noora into targeting William this week. I’m not a threat if I’m on your side.”

“Do you really think you can pull that off?”

Maybe. “Yes.”

“And then what? We’re working together?”

“Sure. You tell me what needs to happen and I’ll do the dirty work.”

“Even if I say we need to get rid of Jonas? Or Eva?”

“You won’t because you’re not worried about them.”

Isak knows he’s got her when Sana’s quiet.

“Don’t fuck this up, Isak.”

\---

Isak spends nomination day in the kitchen because it gives him a clear view of the HOH room. Once William leaves, Isak goes in.

Noora’s on her bed with her earbuds in. “Hey, what are you listening to?” Isak asks.

“Promise you won’t mock me?”

“Me? Mock? Never.”

“Justin Bieber.”

“Seriously?” Isak laughs and Noora throws a pillow at him. He catches it and joins her on the bed.

Noora pulls one earbud out and hands it to him. “Tell me this doesn’t make you feel better.”

It makes him want to slice his ears off so he’ll never have to hear it again, but he smiles and says, “Yeah, ok. It’s working.”

They listen for awhile before Noora says, “So, you’re here to talk about noms.”

“No, actually. I just wanted to see if you were ok.”

Noora pauses the music. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. You haven’t seemed like yourself since you won HOH.”

“Well, yes. It’s stressful.”

“And Eva said you haven’t really been talking to her. Just William.”

Noora plays with a thread on her blanket. “He’s…I know we’ve been spending a lot of time together. It’s tiring. I like him, but it’s…I don’t know, confusing. I can’t tell what’s real in this house.”

“I know what that’s like.”

Noora’s surprised. “You do?”

Isak takes a deep breath. This is the riskiest part of his plan, but its success depends on it. Noora has to trust that he understands what she’s going through. “Ok, I haven’t told anyone here this. Not even Jonas.”

“You haven’t told anyone what?”

“Even and I kind of have…I don’t even know. It’s a thing. Nothing’s happened, but it always feels like something might. You know?”

Noora nods because of course she does. “I didn’t know you were gay.”

“I still don’t know if I am, to be honest. I’ve never felt something like this. I don’t know what the fuck’s happening, but it’s exactly what you said. I can’t think around him.”

Isak may be playing Noora, but this is still the most honest conversation he’s had in this house.

“I don’t want to let a boy ruin my game,” Noora says. “That’s not who I am.”

“Honestly, if I won HOH this week? I would’ve gotten Even out. It would suck, but at least I’d feel like myself again.”

Isak can tell Noora’s considering it, so he doubles down. “Imagine how badass it would be if you nominated William,” Isak says. “No one would say you let a boy control you.”

Noora smiles. “That would be pretty cool.”

“Very cool. Or—hey, you know what would be even better?" Isak laughs as though he just thought of this. "If you backdoored him.”

“You think?”

“Put Chris and some other guy up, like Mahdi or Jonas. Someone who can win the veto. Make William think he’s safe, blindside him at the veto ceremony, and don’t even give him a chance to save himself. Now, that? That would be epic.”

“It’s risky.”

“Risky moves win the game.”

Noora nods and pulls him in for a hug. “Thanks, Isak. I hope you get an epic moment with Even, too.”

So does he, but doesn’t know what he wants epic to mean just yet.


	5. Week Two: Veto and Eviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still having way too much fun with this, and a long weekend means lots of time to write. :) If you celebrate it, happy Easter! Enjoy the update!

Noora nominated Chris and Mahdi. Everyone expected it, but as far as Isak knows, no one but him, Noora, Even, and Sana know about the backdoor plan. He hasn’t told Jonas because he might tell Eva, she might tell Chris, and he might tell William.

But even if all goes to plan and William leaves this week, Isak still won’t tell Jonas. He can have one solid alliance with Jonas and Eva and another with Sana and Even. All he wants is for the four of them to look out for him; they don’t have to look out for each other.

The veto pick is crucial this week. Isak wants to play, but not to win; that’ll expose him. Just to make sure Noora, Chris, Mahdi, or someone else who will use it does.

Chris pulls the first ball and gets houseguest’s choice. “Got to go with my boy, William.”

Well, fuck. They do some sort of bro-hug as Noora pulls Iben’s name. That’s not great, either. She won’t use it because she knows Chris will go home if he’s against Mahdi. Thankfully, Mahdi pulls Isak’s name.

He can pull this off.

Noora chooses Eva to host and instructs them to change into swimwear the producers selected, which is concerning, but not as concerning as the giant slip and slide course leading to a pool of suds in the backyard.

Before the competition begins, they’re told to model their swimwear for the cameras. Chris and William ham it up. Iben does a few twirls. Noora looks mortified.

Isak plays shy. Then Even wolf-whistles, and he actually is shy.

Eva goes over the rules: they each have five puzzle pieces matching the colour of their swimsuit hidden in the suds. They have to retrieve them one at a time and bring them back to their station by running across the slip and slide course. Once they have all their pieces, they can solve the puzzle.

Isak tries so he doesn’t look suspicious, but he pays more attention to how everyone else is doing. It becomes a competition between Chris and William: they both have four pieces to Noora’s one, his two, and Iben’s three. He has to step in.

Isak’s colour is green, but he looks for Chris’s: red. He finds one and sticks it in his trunks. When he’s sure no one’s looking, he drops it beside Chris and kicks his leg.

“What the fuck?” Chris says. Isak just points at his piece. Chris nods at him before running it back.

Chris solves the puzzle before William even finds his fifth piece, not that William cares. “I was going to save you anyway,” he says as Eva puts the veto around Chris’s neck. She sneaks a kiss on his cheek, too. “Now you can save yourself.”

Even has a towel ready for Isak, but he brushes the bubbles out of Isak's hair with his fingers. “You were shit.”

Isak takes the towel and dries himself off. “Thanks.”

“Looked fucking hot, though.”

Isak feels eyes on him: Noora’s watching him from under William’s arm. He nods at her in a way that he hopes conveys we’re-both-getting-used-by-boys-but-we’re-both-going-to-win. Her smile suggests that it does.

Once they’re back inside, Chris pulls Isak into the storage room and shuts the door. “Why did you help me?”

Isak shrugs. “I felt bad about last week.”

“But you know William would've used it on me. And he would’ve been safe.”

Isak realizes the one thing he didn’t prepare for: Chris having a brain.

“He is safe; Noora’s in love with him. I was just trying to help. I didn’t really think about it.”

“You looked for my pieces instead of your own. You had to think about that.”

“Well, yeah. I knew I wasn’t going to win, so I thought I’d help you because we’ve been working together. I have no loyalty to William.” Isak can tell Chris isn’t convinced. “Look, it doesn’t matter. William’s fine. If you actually thought he was in danger, you would’ve thrown it to him.”

“I don’t throw competitions.”

Chris’s ego is his worst enemy. It’s what Isak can hurt. “You just let people help you win them.”

That throws Chris into silence for a second. He’s more tolerable when he’s not talking. “So what’s Noora’s plan? Put a pawn up next to Mahdi?”

“I don’t know, probably? Did you see the way she looked when she won? She didn’t even want to be HOH. Her best case scenario is getting through this week without any blood on her hands.”

“What a cowardly way to play.”

If he only knew.

\---

Isak’s trying not to be openly giddy at the veto ceremony.

He clutches the couch cushions, recites the alphabet backwards in his head, whatever he can do to appear calm. He’s fucking excited, though. Moments like this are why he loves this game, and he orchestrated this one.

Isak only checked in with Noora once since the competition, after he saw William leave her HOH room. “You still good?” he asked.

“Better than ever.”

He believed her; there was a new fire behind her eyes that’s still burning strong. This move will make her dangerous, but that’s a problem for another week.

“This is the veto ceremony,” Chris says. “I’ve earned the power to veto one of Noora’s nominations. And obviously I’m going to use it on myself, so can we skip the formalities?”

Everyone laughs because everyone’s relaxed. They all think the replacement nominee will just be a pawn.

“Noora, since I’ve veto’d one of your nominations, you need to name a replacement nominee.”

Noora stands and smiles, almost a smirk. Isak thinks it's a good look on her.

“There’s someone here who’s been trying to play me since the first night,” Noora says. “Unfortunately for him, I’m smarter than that. So, Willhelm? Care to take a seat?”

Isak wants to laugh, but he mirrors Chris’s expression instead. Raised eyebrows, jaw dropped, total shock. William plays it cooler than that, but Isak can tell he’s surprised. And pissed.

But Iben can’t help herself. She’s laughing and hugging Noora.

“The veto ceremony is adjourned,” Chris says, his bravado gone. Isak pulls him aside as people start to leave the room.

 “Iben’s behind this,” he whispers. “Just look at her.”

“She’s leaving next week,” Chris says, except he doesn't whisper. In fact, he looks right at Iben. She flips him off in response.

“I had nothing do with this,” Iben says. “But wow, I’m so happy it happened. That’s what, two weeks in a row, Chris? That you’ve been played by girls?”

“Fuck off.” Chris follows William outside. His confidence is gone, and now Iben and Noora have so much that they’ll get comfortable. William will leave this week, and best of all, Isak’s proven his worth to Sana.

Actually, Isak realizes, getting in Sana’s good graces isn’t the best part of this. It’s the look Even’s giving him right now. It’s not making him nervous.

Isak finally feels like he deserves it.

\---

There’s barely any talk about the vote. Everyone knows William’s leaving.

“I’ll feel so much better once William’s gone,” Isak says to Jonas. Jonas is lifting weights in the backyard, and Isak is…spotting him or something. He’s not too sure. “You can’t trust guys like that.”

“I still wish it was Chris instead,” Jonas says. “I fucking hate that guy.”

“Me too, but William’s a pretty good alternative.”

Jonas puts the dumbbells down and sits upright on the bench. Isak’s relieved. Watching other people work-out is exhausting. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you help Chris win the veto?”

Isak hopes his surprise reads as shock that Jonas would even ask such a question. “What the fuck? No. Of course not.”

“He was looking in the same spot forever because he’s that fucking stupid, then you came over and he found a piece there. It was weird.”

“Really? I don’t know, maybe he saw it once I moved?”

“Yeah. Maybe."

“Wouldn’t have made a difference, anyway. William would’ve won and used it on him.”

Jonas shakes his head. “William was ahead, but he couldn’t find that last piece to save his life. Iben was closing in on him. Fuck, I went from wanting her out last week to rooting for her. She hates Chris more than I do.”

“Why do you hate him so much?”

“He’s a douchebag?” Isak nods. That’s valid. “And I don’t what the fuck Eva’s doing with him. She says she’s using him, but she’s not coming back to us with any information.”

“I think she just likes him.”

“That’s even worse.”

It's a strong reaction for someone who doesn't give a shit about the game. “You actually like her, don't you?"

“Yeah. It’s going to fuck me over.”

He’s right, but it’s an opportunity for Isak. “I like Eva, but you know I’m only working with her because of you, right? As far as I’m concerned, the only alliance I’m a part of is a final two with you. We’ll cut her before she has the chance to screw us.”

Jonas pounds his fist. “Ride or die?”

“Ride or die.”

\---

It’s a 9-1 vote to evict William. Chris threw him a pity vote, but even he knew William didn’t stand a chance.

Isak made plans to meet Sana and Even in the storage room after the eviction, but before the HOH competition. He needs to solidify their alliance before the power shifts, and he has the length of a commercial break to do it.

“Are you impressed?” Isak asks them.

Even bows to him. Sana crosses her arms. “Noora was already skeptical of William,” she says.

“Oh, that’s bullshit. He would’ve controlled her this week if I didn’t talk to her. He and Chris would both be here and any one of us could’ve gone.”

“Isak’s right,” Even says.

Sana rolls her eyes. “Isak could tell you the sky was falling and you’d believe him.”

Well, that’s good to know. “You guys need me on your side,” Isak says. “I know Chris and Iben are going after each other now, but once that’s over, the target goes right back to you. I can keep you safe.”

“But why would you want to?” Sana asks. “Aren’t you working with Jonas and Eva?”

“They’re numbers. I need partners. You’re the smartest person here, Sana. Of course I want to work with you.”

“And me?” Even asks.

“You happen to be aligned with the smartest person here.”

“Oh. I thought it might be because you have a crush on me.”

“Yes, Even. That’s it.”

“I mean, you’re always flirting with me. So forward. It’s really kind of embarrassing, Isak.”

He. Is Frustrating. Sana’s groan suggests she agrees. “You’re even more annoying when you’re with him,” she says. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Even says.

Isak knows they’re about to be called to the backyard for the HOH competition. He’s running out of time. “Are we going to do this or what?” he asks. “Final three?”

“How do we know that you’re not telling Jonas and Eva we’re just numbers?” Sana asks.

“You don’t. You have to trust me.”

“And what reason do I have to do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because I just stuck my ass out to get William evicted for you?”

“I’m in,” Even says. “So fucking in. Come on, Sana. This is only good for all three of us.”

Sana sighs, but concedes. “Fine. I’m in.”

“We need a name,” Even says.

“No,” Isak and Sana say in unison. At least that’s something they agree on.

“Real alliances have names.”

“So do fake ones,” Sana says.

“I was thinking the Extinguishers,” Even says.

“That’s shit,” Isak says as Sana says, “Did you actually have to think about that?”

“Do either of you have something better?” At their silence, Even says, “Perfect. We’re the Extinguishers.”

“I’m already regretting this,” Isak says.

Even smirks. “I’ll change that.”

“We need to break this up before someone realizes we’re all in here,” Sana says. “I’ll leave first. You guys should wait a couple minutes, but it’s fine if you leave together. Everyone will assume you were just making out.”

They will?

When Sana leaves, the storage room seems smaller and Even seems closer. “We could make-out,” Even says, way more casual than those words make Isak feel. “You know. For our cover.”

They’re interrupted by Big Brother telling them to go to the backyard for the competition. “Ah, too bad,” Even says. He stands on his toes so he’s looking directly into a camera. “To be continued, Norway.”

 


	6. Week Three: HOH and Nominations

The HOH competition is a little phallic. Not that Isak is focused on that.

It’s a giant game of ring toss, but the sticks are horizontal instead of vertical and each is assigned a number of points. The houseguest who scores the least amount of points each round is eliminated until there’s one person standing.

On Isak’s first throw, his ring lands just in front of his feet. So much for that.

“Distracted, Isak?” Even asks he positions himself to throw.

It’s been five minutes and forty-seven seconds since Even invited him to make-out in the storage room. Isak’s spent five minutes and forty-six seconds imaging what that would be like. The spare second was spent considering how phallic this competition looks.

It’s stupid. Even was just playing with him; Isak knows that. He tries to focus his attention elsewhere, but it lands on the way Even’s hands are gripping his ring.

He’s so fucked.

Isak’s first out of the competition, followed by Eva, Magnus, Sonja, Jonas, Mahdi, Even, Vilde, and Chris. It comes down to Sana and Iben.

Iben scores a 75 out of a possible 100. When it’s Sana’s turn, Chris cheers for her. She glares at him. “We’re not working together.”

“Fuck, I was just being supportive!”

Isak knows better than to be openly supportive, but Sana has to win this.

She gets a cool 100, just like she has all game. Isak hangs back as Noora, Vilde, and Even rush to congratulate her, but he’s the most excited he’s been all game. He doesn’t have to manipulate the people in power this week. He actually has it.

“Shit, I don’t talk to Sana,” Jonas says to him. “You think we’re ok this week?”

“I have no idea." 

\---

“Sana! You never told me you had a hot brother! What’s his name? Can you introduce us after the show?

Sana takes the picture out of Vilde’s hands. “No, Vilde.”

Everyone’s in her HOH room pretending to care about her family and crying over the letter they sent her, even though she saw them less than a month ago. If Isak ever wins HOH, which is seeming less and less likely, he doesn’t know how he’ll fake caring about a letter from his parents. He’s going on four months without speaking to them beyond the occasional text to assure them that he’s still alive.

Everyone’s lingering, hoping to be the first to talk to Sana alone after her win. Isak’s bored of waiting. He’ll make it happen for him and Even.

“What kind of music did you get, Sana?” he asks.

She tosses him the iPod. “Tupac.”

“Seriously? Even and I were talking about how we wish we could listen to old school hip-hop before competitions. Get us fired up.” That’s true.

“Doesn’t Isak just look like someone who listens to old school hip-hop?” Even teases. 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you heard me rapping.”

“You guys can listen to it now,” Sana says. “I’m going to shower.”

Sana goes to her washroom and Isak joins Even, who’s already made himself comfortable on the HOH bed. He puts one earbud in and gives Even the other, creating a soundtrack just for them. Even taps out the beat on Isak’s thigh.

People start to take the hint. Eva’s the last to leave. “Enjoy, boys!” she sings as she closes the door.

And Isak kind of wants to lie here and enjoy the music and the way Even’s fingers are dancing on him, but they have work to do. “Sana!” he calls. “They’re gone!”

Even sighs and takes his earbud out. “Way to kill the mood, Isak.”

Sana comes out of the washroom and grabs a bag of Non Stops from her HOH basket. She pours the multi-coloured candies onto her bed and sits across from Isak and Even. Even reaches for a candy, but Sana slaps his hands away. “We have work to do.”

“With these?” Even asks.

“I’m not making a stupid move this week. We need to plan, and in order to do that, we all need to understand exactly what’s going on in this house.” She sets a yellow, green, and red candy aside. “I’m red, Isak’s green, and Even’s yellow.”

“I want to be red,” Isak says.

“I will put the two of you up if you don’t take this seriously. Don’t test me.” Isak holds his hands up in innocence. “We’re a solid three. Right?”

“The Extinguishers!” Even says.

“Fine, whatever. The fucking Extinguishers. But we also have our side alliances.” Sana grabs another yellow candy. “You’re still good with Sonja?”

He is? “Yes. And she doesn’t have anyone else.”

“Good. Keep it that way.”

“Since when are you good with Sonja?” Isak asks.

“Maybe if you noticed other people when Even’s around, you would know,” Sana says, grabbing a green candy. “Isak, you have Jonas.”

“And Eva.”

“Are we talking about the same Eva that’s always with Chris?”

“They’re just fucking around.”

“You’re sure?”

No. “Yes. And I’m good with Chris, too. We’re not officially working together, but we have an…understanding.”

“That sounds reliable. Listen, you need to be really careful about what you say around Eva. And don’t give Jonas any reasons to doubt you.”

“I know that.”

Sana raises her eyebrows, but grabs another green candy to represent Eva. She then takes two red ones. “I have Noora and Vilde, but here’s what I’m worried about.”

Sana separates the blue candies from the rest of them. “This is everyone else: Chris, Iben, Mahdi, and Magnus. Eventually, Chris and Iben are going to get bored of going after each other.”

“They can’t stand each other,” Isak says.

“But they’re both competitive and neither of them are stupid. They know they’ll be stronger together, and they can recruit the floaters. That gives them four, which is more than the three of us or any of our side alliances.” Sana points to each pile of candy for evidence. “They can control the vote and expose us.”

“That’s assuming they’re smart enough to figure that out,” Even says.

“You lose this game by assuming you’re the smartest person here. You win by actually being the smartest person here.”

Isak knows it’s that simple. He just thought he was the smartest until now.

“And they can get more than four,” Sana says. “No matter what you think, Isak, Eva’s close to Chris and that’s dangerous. Vilde’s getting close to Magnus. We need to end this before it starts.”

“So who do we target this week?” Even asks.

“Magnus.”

“Magnus?” Isak repeats. “You’re telling me Chris and Iben are going to mastermind this game together, and you want to go after _Magnus_? He just does whatever the last person who talked to him tells him to do.”

“Do you think you’re the only one who’s noticed that?” Sana says. “Chris and Iben know they can sway him, then he can sway people like Mahdi and Vilde. We don’t want to make it easy on them.”

“Why not get Chris or Iben out, then?” Isak says. “You have the power to make a big move. Use it.”

“Getting out a big target is a flashy move, but it’s not the best one. Dismantling an alliance that could screw us all before it even begins? That’s smarter.”

“You mean dismantling an alliance that doesn’t even exist. Just to be clear.”

“If you want to make the decisions Isak, learn how to throw a fucking ring.” Sana stands up. “I’m really going to shower now. You guys can stay here and eye-fuck each other while I figure out how to win this game for us.”

When Sana’s gone, Even smirks at Isak. “You think she’s mad?”

“She’s thinking too far ahead. Solving problems that aren’t real.”

“Yeah, but…she was suspicious of you, right?”

“I guess.”

“And she was right to be.”

It’s not a question, so Isak doesn’t argue. “It’s just so fucking boring. We have power and we’re going to waste it on Magnus.”

“Might be kind of nice, though. To chill a bit. Get to know each other as people instead of game players.”

“I’m not here to—”

“Make friends?”

Isak rolls his eyes. “That’s not what I was going to say.”

“Now I’m going to think you’re a reality show cliché unless you tell me something real about yourself.”

Isak is honestly trying to think of something.

“I’m a student. Biology.”

“No, I don’t accept that as an answer. Everyone here is a student. Something real, Isak.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“What do you do other than study?”

“I don’t know, game and stuff?”

“Boring. Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Boyfriend?”

“No.”

Even smiles. “Ok, getting better. Why’d you come on this show?”

“I knew I’d be good at it.”

“Because…?”

“Because, I don’t fucking know. I’m good with people.” Even laughs. “What?”

“You call this conversation being good with people? You can’t talk about anything real." 

“I didn’t think I’d have to in here.” It might be a cliché, but it’s true: he didn’t come here to make friends. Still, something in him wants to prove Even wrong. “What about you? Why are you here?”

“I’m fascinated by this shit. I’m in media studies. I think I’m going to write my thesis on reality TV.”

“So you wanted an insider’s perspective?”

“Yeah. And a producer recruited me in the mall because she thought I was hot.”

“Seriously?”

“What, you don’t believe that?” Even smiles with just the corner of his lips and ok, yes, Isak definitely believes him.

“I mean, it’s plausible.”

Isak hears the water turn off in the washroom. Remembering that Sana’s here reminds him that he’s playing a fucking game. “Are you going to tell me how you and Sana know each other yet?”

“Sure. We met when we came into the house together.”

“Come on.”

“Why would I lie about it now?” Isak doesn’t know. “We figured we might as well work together if everyone was going to assume we were. But, I'm not loyal to her outside of the Extinguishers.”

Isak furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean by that?”

“I have a final three. Not a final two.”

“So?”

“So, the invitation’s open.”

The washroom door opens and Sana rejoins them. “We should go downstairs,” she says. “The three of us can’t keep being alone together.”

Isak knows she’s right. But, according to her, people aren’t worried about him and Even. They think they’re just flirting.

So, Isak can’t think of a logical reason to refuse Even’s invitation. Not that he tries too hard. 

\---

Sana nominates Magnus and Mahdi. It’s anticlimactic at best.

The excitement comes after: it’s Vilde’s birthday, so Big Brother gives them alcohol. After beer pong and a regrettable dance competition, Vilde waves an empty bottle of wine around.

“Spin the bottle, anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will be fun. :)


	7. Week Three: Spin the Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's clip was good for inspiration. Enjoy! :)

Isak figured out how to make himself invisible.

He’s cleaning the kitchen. Rinsing out bottles, washing dishes, even wiping down the table. Everyone conveniently pretends not to see him.

“You’re not playing?”

Almost everyone. Even leans against the counter beside Isak, smelling faintly of wine. “Don’t you think it’s kind of juvenile?” Isak asks.

“You swam through a pool of suds to solve a puzzle last week. This whole game is juvenile.”

Isak’s ideal version of Big Brother doesn’t include competitions or spin the bottle. The game’s greatest thrills are building alliances, blindsiding people, and convincing your worst enemies to work for you.

“Besides,” Even continues. “Don’t you want to kiss someone?”

Even has to know what he’s doing. He’s a little too close to Isak, smiling a little too much. And, he’s fucking biting his lip.

“You’re not subtle.”

“Really not trying to be.” Even steps closer again and leans in, so their foreheads almost touch. Isak looks at the counter, his shoes, anywhere but Even’s eyes. Those are dangerous.

Doesn’t matter. Even’s hands finds Isak’s waist, fingers dancing on the exposed skin between his jeans and shirt, and Isak is done. Gone. Another planet, another universe, another galaxy.

And he hasn’t even kissed him yet. There is nothing Isak wants more and nothing he’s more sure will fuck him over.

Even pulls away and raises his eyebrows. “Come play, Isak.”

Isak follows Even into the living room because right now, he’d probably follow him anywhere.

The game’s already started when they sit down; Sana’s the only one not playing. Noora kisses Jonas on the cheek and everyone boo’s, Eva the loudest of all. She’s wasted. “Can I show you how this is supposed to be done?” she asks.

“If you mean me specifically, sure,” Jonas says. Eva makes a face and spins the bottle, landing on Vilde.

“Oh, you have to do it,” Chris says. “Rules are rules.”

“I never said I wasn’t going to do it.”

Vilde’s not particularly hesitant, either. Their kiss is sloppy, messy, and nothing like what Isak wants his kiss with Even to be like.

Because he is going to kiss Even tonight.

“Ok, who’s next? Who’s next?” Vilde asks, all giggles and blushes.

“Fuck, I need to do something after that,” Chris says, taking the bottle. “I have a boner.”

“You’re such a shit,” Eva says, but she laughs and falls into his lap. Isak exchanges an eye-roll with Jonas.

Chris’s spin lands on Iben, who shakes her head. “No fucking way.”

“You liked kissing me the first night.”

Is everyone kissing in this house but Isak? He really needs to catch-up.

“Your terrible personality ruined it.” Chris doesn’t seem that offended by that. Iben takes the bottle from him. “You got your show with Eva and Vilde, so I think that’s enough for you.”

Her spin lands on Mahdi. The kiss is fine. Chaste and boring. Also not what Isak wants his kiss with Even to be like.

“Who hasn’t gone yet?” someone asks.

“Me and Even.”

Isak’s surprised by his own voice. Maybe he’s not that subtle, either.

Mahdi passes the bottle to Even. Isak doesn’t have much use for religion; his mom depended on it instead of being there for him to depend on. But right now, he prays to anything that might be out there.

And the bottle lands on fucking Sonja.

He hates the way she smiles at Even, but not as much as he hates the way he smiles at her. It’s too bright, too genuine, too different from the smirk Even wears around him. Still, he doesn’t hate that as much as he hates the way Even brushes her cheek, the way she runs her hands through his hair, and definitely not as much as he fucking hates the way they kiss. Like there’s actually feeling behind it.

Sonja laughs when she pulls away. Isak also hates that Even didn’t pull away first. “Wow, that brings me back.”

To what?

Because Isak hasn’t stopped looking at Even this whole game, he catches his reaction. It’s not a look Isak’s seen on him, but he’s seen on it everyone else in this house. Panic.

And it clicks.

Sonja doesn’t talk to anyone in this house but Even. She doesn’t seem that interested in playing the game, probably because she’s just along for this ride.

Even wasn’t lying. He didn’t come into this house with Sana, but he didn't come in alone either. 

So, Isak has to end that.

He runs possibilities. If Even has a partner, Sana probably does too. Noora? Vilde? If someone uses the veto, he can convince Sana to put Sonja up; she’s the perfect pawn. He’ll need five votes to evict her: himself, Jonas, Eva…Chris? Maybe Vilde if Sonja’s against Magnus? It’s not impossible.

Even got rid of Emma. Isak will just return the favour.

“Isak? It’s your turn?”

Eva’s voice interrupts his thoughts. Right. Time to play the game within the game.

Isak takes his time with the bottle, keeping his eyes on Even like he’s taking aim. Even’s not the only one with power here. Isak can make him nervous, too.

The bottle lands on Noora, but Even moves it so it’s pointing at him.

Everyone loses their shit.

“Guys, this is actually happening.”

“Finally.”

“Is it weird that I’ve been waiting for this?”

 _Yes_ , Isak thinks. _It’s fucking weird._ This moment isn’t for them, and after Even’s move, Isak needs to up the ante. Even can’t think that he can be controlled.

Isak stands up. “Meet me in the bedroom?”

Even’s slow smile is louder than everyone else’s drunken hollering.

\---

There is too much of Even that Isak wants to touch.

He can’t commit. His hands are on his cheek, jaw, neck, waist, trying to take all of him in. And he didn’t know all of the ways there were to kiss, but he’s fucking glad Even’s educating him now. Behind the ears, bites on the neck, just the way their lips play with each other. It’s fun. It’s something much more than that.

But, there’s nothing quite like the moments they stop, just for a second, just for breath, and Even just looks at him, whispers his name, wants him. It’s so, so good to be seen like that.

“I’m nervous to go in there.”

Isak recognizes Eva’s voice on the other side of the door. Their game must be over. He’s been doing this with Even for a while, but it's not long enough.

“Do you think they remembered the cameras?” Jonas asks.

Isak definitely forgot about the cameras, but fuck it. Even laughs against his neck and Isak has to capture that sound with his lips. He doesn’t have a choice.

“Maybe we should sleep somewhere else tonight.”

“I need to win HOH so we can have our own room,” Even says, still holding him, still close. Isak’s not sure why they ever talked with space between them.

“Mm, and I’ll win the week after that.”

Even raises his eyebrows. “Ok, Isak.”

“You don’t think I can?”

“You’re surprising me with everything you can do.”

“I’ll show you more.”

“The cameras….”

“That’s why we have covers.”

Even doesn’t need to be convinced. He pushes Isak onto the bed.

Isak lets himself imagine it. Every week, they’ll have the HOH room to show each other every single they can do, right until the end. Isak will ultimately win, of course, but Even will get a respectable prize as the runner-up. A fucked up fairy tale, but a good one.

He just needs to get rid of Even’s girlfriend first.


	8. Week Three: Veto

Isak can’t find time to plot against Sonja because Even keeps kissing him.

He’s playing dirty, but Isak doesn’t really mind. He can let Even think he’s in control and have some fun at the same time. Each kiss makes him want to evict Sonja that much more.

When Jonas wins the veto, he sees his opportunity. “Are you going to use it?” Isak asks as they play ping-pong in the backyard. He can see Even and Sonja in the kitchen through the glass door.

Jonas shakes his head. “And piss Sana off? No. Maybe I can build some goodwill by keeping noms the same.”

That’s the best move for Jonas, but now Even’s laughing too hard at something Sonja said.

“Ok, you can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.”

Jonas shrugs. “I don’t tell anyone what we talk about.”

“You know how I’m getting close to Even?”

“Yeah, Isak. I’ve noticed.”

“Well, it’s working. He’s giving me information. He’s working with Sana.”

“That’s not really news.”

“Right, but he’s telling me what she tells him. She’s the one who convinced Noora to put William up because she hated him, and she hates Chris just as much. Even thinks she’d blindside him.”

Their game’s been steady and consistent, but Isak overshoots his next serve and the ball lands behind Jonas. Jonas lets it go.

“Yeah, but…wouldn’t Sana tell me if she wanted to do that?”

“Have you ever talked game with her?” Jonas’s silence is his answer. “She knows you don’t have any reason to believe her. But she trusts Even, I trust Even, and you know I’ve got your back.”

Jonas picks up the ball and serves it. Isak returns it, and they fall back in sync. “I want to see Chris’s reaction to getting blindsided.”

“Especially if you're the one responsible for it. That’s a big move. Fucking huge.”

“You think that’s what Sana will do?”

“That’s what Even said.” Jonas won’t forgive Isak for lying, but he will if he thinks Even played him. 

“Even,” Jonas repeats, like he’s testing the name out. “The thing between you guys…is it real?”

Isak might tell Jonas the truth if he knew it himself. “Not for me.”

“You like him, though.”

It’s not a question. “He’s fun, but that’s it. It’s not like I’m going to fall in love in this house.”

There’s too much laughter from the kitchen again. Isak watches Even put his arm around Sonja, and Even catches him looking. He smirks and winks, and Isak goes a little weak.

Jonas looks between them. “Clearly.”

\---

Convincing Jonas to use the veto was easy. Convincing Sana to nominate Sonja is Isak’s Everest.

That doesn’t mean he can’t do it.

The day of the veto ceremony, he waits for Noora and Vilde to leave her HOH room, then goes in alone. Sana’s reading her letter from home on her bed. “Nice letter?” he asks as he sits beside her.

She rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “My brother wrote it and he’s a shithead, so.”

“So, it’s nice to hear from him.”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

Isak zips his lips.

“What’s going on, Isak? I know you’re not here to chat.”

“You think so little of me.”

“Correct.”

She’s right to. “We might have a small problem.”

“Should we get Even?”

“No.”

Sana furrows her eyebrows. “Whatever you’re trying to pull—”

“I’m not trying to pull anything. Jonas is going to use the veto.”

“Why the fuck would he do that?”

"He has some sort of deal with Mahdi? I don’t know, exactly. That guy’s too fucking loyal.”

“To you, Isak. You told us he’s loyal to you. So, convince him not to use it. That’s what you’re good for.”

He forgot that he can’t lie to Sana. It just doesn’t work. His back-up plan is riskier, but it’s all he’s got.

“I’m not really interested in doing that. I don’t want Mahdi or Magnus to go home this week.”

“I don’t really care what you’re interested in, Isak. What, you still want Chris or Iben out? Do it on your HOH.”

“I want Sonja out.”

“Sonja? The same Sonja that’s Even’s ally? A number for us? Fuck Isak, I couldn’t have made this clearer. I used candy. Did you find the bright colours distracting?

“You’re hilarious.”

“Thanks.”

Isak’s too far in now. He has to play the only card he has.

“Hey, do you know how long Sonja and Even have known each other? Are we talking a few months? Years? Childhood best friends?”

Sana’s poker face slips. “Even told you.”

“Oh, he didn’t. You just did, though.”

If Sana’s poker face slipped before, it falls now. Their only option is to be honest with each other.

“It’s funny, because I thought we had a final three,” Isak says. “But Even’s going to be more loyal to Sonja than he will be to either of us, right? So why the fuck would we keep her here?”

“She’s a number. You and I can get her out at final four.”

“You mean final five. Because she’ll have to go before Vilde, right?”

Isak narrowed Sana’s partner down to Noora or Vilde, but Sana needed his help to turn Noora against William. If she and Noora were already friends, she could have done that herself.

Sana looks away, and he knows he was right about Vilde. “How do you know her?” he asks.

“High school. This whole thing was her idea.”

“But you’re better at it.”

“She talks too much.”

“Which is why I’m not worried about her,” Isak says. “Sonja, though? She’s exactly the kind of person who can float to the end because everyone knows they can beat her. Her and Even have too much power together.”

“You’re seriously worried about Sonja? From a game perspective?”

“What other perspective is there?”

“Your dick?”

Low blow. “I’m not going to fuck up my game because I like kissing Even.”

“Really, Isak? Because the veto ceremony is in what, a couple hours? And in this exact moment, my plan is to backdoor you. I’m not interested in playing with snakes.”

“If I think there’s a chance you’ll do that, I’ll tell Jonas and he won’t use the veto. And if I somehow end up on the block anyway, I’ll tell everyone that you and Even have partners.”

“You wouldn’t do that to Even.”

Isak shrugs. “Then I’ll just do it to you and Vilde.”

The door opens and Even comes in. That’s fine. Isak’s made his argument.

“Talking about me?” Even asks as he joins them on bed. He puts his arm around Isak and pulls him onto his lap.

“Oh yeah,” Isak says. “We’re evicting you this week. I’m kind of bored of you.”

“Bored? You call this boring?” Even kisses the back of Isak’s neck, slowly making his way to the front, then down. When he reaches Isak’s collarbone, Isak, using every single bit of willpower he has, pulls himself off Even’s lap.

If Isak can separate himself from that, he can surely win an endurance competition.

“You’ll have to find new ways to entertain me if you want to save yourself.”

Even grins. “I think I can manage that.”

“Excuse me?” Sana says. “Can you please not be gross when the three of us are together? Game talk only.”

“I made it very clear that was game talk,” Isak says.

Sana might not put him up today, but based on her glare, Isak’s not convinced she won’t kill him. “Even, Jonas is going to use the veto,” she says.

“Really? Why?” Even asks.

“Some deal with Mahdi. I need to put Sonja up as a pawn. It’s the only way to guarantee Magnus will get evicted.”

Sana’s still on Isak’s side. Because he blackmailed her, but still.  

“You’re sure it’s the only way?”

“Yes. Isak and I went through every scenario. Can you keep her from getting paranoid and doing something stupid?”

“Yeah. She’ll probably be pretty chill about it if I tell her before the ceremony.”

Sana nods for him to leave. He kisses Isak’s head before he does.

“I’m not helping you get the votes,” Sana says once Even’s gone.

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

“And Even’s never going to know that we had this conversation.”

“Agreed.”

Sana turns her attention to the screen in the HOH room that lets them spy on the house without sound. Even’s whispering to Sonja in the living room.

“Do you feel guilty at all?” Sana asks.

“No. He lied to me first.”


	9. Week Three: Eviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some time to plot out the next couple weeks, and I'm more excited than ever to write this fic. Shit is going down.

Before the veto ceremony, Isak thought Jonas had three moods: chill, very chill, and practically comatose.

But when Sana names Sonja as the replacement nominee, his eyes widen into something like surprise, then narrow into something like anger.

Isak did not plan for this. He follows Jonas into the storage room immediately after the ceremony.

“I’m fucked,” Jonas says, stacking cans of soup into a pyramid. It reminds Isak of the way he fidgeted before they went into the house. He’s nervous again. “Completely fucked.”

“I really don’t think it’s that bad.”

“I should’ve thrown the veto. Chris was the only person targeting me, but after that? People aren’t going to trust me. Everyone’s going to think I’m with Mahdi. Sana’s probably pissed. And Chris is still fucking here.”

So, it's not great for Jonas, but Isak can turn that around. “If everyone already thinks you’re with Mahdi, why not work with him? You guys are good, right? And he’s got to be grateful that you used the veto.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Sana has bigger targets than you, so don’t worry about that. And Chris only has enemies in this house. You’re fine.”

Jonas takes his pyramid apart can by can, only to start building it again. “I don’t know. I just feel stupid.”

If they’re going to keep working together, Jonas has to believe that Isak was just as blindsided as he was. “ _You_ feel stupid? I let Even play me. Fuck, I was starting to actually like him, too.”

Isak sees another one of Jonas’s expressions: genuine concern. “I’m sorry, man. That sucks.”

“I should’ve seen through it, but—”

“This game messes with your head.”

“It’s intense.”

“I don’t get why he wanted me to use the veto if he knew Sonja was going up. I thought they were close.”

“I think it’s the same thing he’s doing with me. Keep your enemies closer and all that.”

“That’s fucking shady.”

Exactly. Even’s the villain; Isak’s the victim.

“We can use this to our advantage,” Isak says. “If we can solidify something with Mahdi, we’ll still be in a good position.”

“He’ll be looking for people once Magnus goes.”

True, but Magnus isn’t going anywhere this week. “Or we can show him that we’re loyal by evicting Sonja this week. Then we’ll get Magnus, too.”

“Do we have the votes to pull something like that off?”

“We need five. You, me, Mahdi, can you get Eva?”

“I think so. Vilde’s getting close to Magnus, too. I don’t know if they’re flirting or if they’re just the only people that talk that much.”

Isak remembers what Sana said: this whole thing was Vilde’s idea, yet Sana’s in total control of their game. It doesn’t have to be that way, and Vilde needs to know that.

“Either way, she’s a potential vote. Let me talk to her.”

“I’ll let you take that bullet for me.”

\---

Isak can only talk to Vilde alone if he works out with her. As if that’s not punishment enough, working out with Vilde also means hearing about every detail of her meal plan.

“I was worried it would be hard to stay healthy in here,” she says as they run on the treadmills in the backyard. Well, Vilde’s running. Isak’s settled for what he’s calling a power walk. “But there’s nothing to do, so I’m taking the time to cook really good meals. And I’m constantly working out. I’m glad you joined me, Isak. I’ve noticed you get winded really quickly in competitions.”

Isak reminds himself this is worth it to get Sonja out. “I can’t win shit,” he laughs. “It sucks not having control over what happens. I mean, I don’t want Magnus to go. I like him.”

“Me too. But, that’s what Sana wants this week.” Vilde increases the incline on her treadmill. “Maybe you should up your speed, Isak.”

“I’m good. I guess I don’t get why we have to do what Sana wants. Do you think it’s the right move to get rid of Magnus?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course. I know you’re smart, Vilde.”

Isak knows he’s playing with fire. If this gets back to Sana, he’s fucked. But, Vilde’s a deeply insecure control freak. If he can make her believe that he thinks she should be in control, she’ll take control.

“I don’t think so. He’s not coming after us. I don’t think he’s going after anyone. He’s just having fun.”

“Why would we get rid of someone like that? It doesn’t make sense.”

Vilde finally slows down. Isak takes it as permission to turn his treadmill off all together. “I don’t trust Sonja,” she says. “She doesn’t talk, so you don’t know what she’s thinking. That’s incredibly dangerous.”

“You’re right. How many votes would we need this week to evict her?”

“Five.”

“Ok, I think we could get you, me, Jonas, Eva, and Mahdi,” Isak says, counting them off on his fingers. “That’s five. It’s possible.”

Vilde counts on her own fingers like she’s double-checking. “It’s—it’s not what Sana wants.”

“Why should we play Sana’s game? Vilde, you notice everything. You have a better read on the house than she does. Don’t let Sana bring you down just because she’s stubborn.”

“She doesn’t even listen to my ideas when we talk game. And I have good ones.”

“I know you do.”

“Can you get Jonas’s vote? I can get Mahdi’s and Eva’s.”

Isak knows Vilde needs to do that for herself. Even if he and Jonas have already convinced Mahdi and Eva. “That would be awesome.”

“We should chat more, Isak. Do you want me to help you with strength training? In the first HOH competition, you could barely hold onto the rope.”

This is the greatest sacrifice Isak will make in this game.

“Sure, Vilde.”

\---

“What happened to you?”

Isak looks like he was caught in a downpour. It’s just sweat.

And Even’s fucking laughing at him.

“Vilde’s become my personal trainer.”

“Seriously?” Isak nods as Even joins him on their bed. He pokes at Isak’s bare chest. “Do you think you’ll get abs?”

“Do you want me to have abs?”

“I wouldn’t hate it.” Even kisses him, but quickly pulls away. “Fuck, you smell bad. Why haven’t you showered yet?”

“I was waiting for you.” It’s hard not to kiss Even’s grin after that. “Where have you been all day?”

Even rolls his eyes. “I’m on Sonja duty. She’s nervous.”

“She doesn’t have any reason to be.”

“That’s what I’m telling her, but I don’t know. She’s needy.” Isak is hoping that Even will list all of Sonja’s flaws, but he stands up instead. “I should probably get back. I told her I was just getting changed.”

“You’re going to make me shower alone?”

“Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for our game.”

Right. And now that Isak’s sacrificed his pride in front of Vilde, he’ll sacrifice Sonja on Even’s behalf.

\---

There a few things that happen when Sonja’s evicted. 5-4.

Even hugs her for way too long. Seven seconds, to be exact. Eskild has to tell her to hurry up and leave because they're on live TV.

Sana redirects her glare from Isak to Vilde.

Mahdi and Magnus give Isak and Jonas the _we’re good_ nod.

And when Isak goes to hug Even, Even steps away from him, and Isak knows he has even more work to do this week.

The next HOH competition is one Isak recognizes: the pressure cooker. They all have to stand in a glass cage and push a button. If they let go of the button or touch the ground, they’re eliminated. The first five houseguests to let go have to open a box that contains either a punishment or a reward, but they won’t know which until they open it. The last time he watched this competition, it took close to 14 hours.

Jonas mumbles something about it being voluntary torture. And Isak doesn't disagree, but it’s also an iconic competition. He’s excited.

Isak chooses the button beside Even, knowing they’ll be here for a while. “Are you mad at me?” he whispers before the competition begins.

“You’ll find out when I win HOH.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you unfamiliar with Big Brother, this is the pressure cooker: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOQ8HRyQGYE. It's my favourite competition from my favourite season. And it'll be fun to write. :)


	10. Week Four: HOH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, last week was super busy! Hopefully it's worth the wait. :)

This should be Isak’s competition to lose.

He is great at standing still. In fact, he’s much better at it than he is at moving. Plus, he doesn’t get bored. There’s always too much going on in his mind for that. Most nights, he can’t sleep because he can’t make his brain shut up.

But, this competition is challenging in ways he didn’t see on TV. He’s stiff, thirsty, itchy. By the fourth hour, he really needs to piss.

And it doesn’t help that Even won’t stop looking at him.

It’s messing with his brain. He didn’t think Even would be this pissed. Sonja’s gone, so fucking what? They were partners, ok, but she wasn’t smart or strong enough to benefit his game. If anything, their relationship made Even a target.

Isak doesn’t regret his move, but he needs to fix this. 

He hasn’t spoken to Even since the competition began because he wanted Even to speak to him first. He wanted to know exactly why Even was mad so he could plan his defense. But with each minute of silence, of Even fucking staring at him, it feels more urgent. It’s the pressure cooker.

Sana informs them they’ve been at this for five hours. Everyone’s still in it, but Isak cracks.

“I was one of five votes.”

He speaks under his breath, knowing Even will hear him. He’s so focused on Isak’s lips that he could probably read them. 

“It wasn’t a vote to evict Sonja; it was to keep Magnus. It was last minute. I had to go with my alliance.”

Even’s still silent. Still staring.

“It’s not fair to take this out on me. Vilde planned the whole thing and got Eva and Jonas on board. I was just a number.”

“Don’t talk to me if you’re going to keep lying.”

Even does not speak under his breath. Not at all. Eva turns to look at them, and her hand comes off her button.

“That’s what I deserve for getting caught up in your soap opera,” she says as she opens her box. It’s a cocktail bar. Jonas cringes as though she unleashed a box of mosquitoes. “Though, this is a pretty good consolation prize.”

One of the rules of the competition is that houseguests can only exit the pressure cooker in pairs, meaning that someone else needs to be eliminated before Eva can leave. Jonas takes his hand off his button before she pours the first drink. His box contains a punishment: he has to take a polar bear dip in the form of an ice bath every hour for 24 hours, starting when the competition ends. He doesn’t seem all that concerned as he mixes himself a drink.

“Why’d you do that?” Eva asks.

“Just thought we could enjoy the drinks outside.”

Isak knows it’s a smart move. Eva’s a messy drunk. She could say too much, do something stupid, or just annoy the fuck out of everyone.

But, it does mean his two closest alliance members are out of the competition. And as for his other alliance, Sana’s not playing, and Even’s openly targeting him.

So, he needs to win.

It’s another hour before the next houseguest is eliminated: Noora. She claims her hand slipped, but Isak’s sure she threw it. Noora’s just not the type to let her hand slip. She wins 25,000 NOK, a punishment disguised as a reward. If she makes final two, the jury will use it against her: why should she win the prize money when she’s already won some?

Then, it's two hours of brutal silence, of Even still staring at Isak, until Chris breaks it. 

“Who wants to start making deals?” 

Everyone does, but no one wants to make one with Chris. Iben’s happy to voice that. “Do you want a list of all the reasons no one will work you?” she asks.

“If it’ll entertain me in here, go ahead.”

“Ok, number one: You’re awful to talk to. Literally the worst. Number two: You spend an absurd amount of time looking at your own reflection, like you’ve forgotten what your face looks like that. Makes people think you’re not very bright. Number three….”

Isak takes advantage of the distraction.

“Do you have a list about me?” he whispers to Even. Even ignores him. “Fine, I’ll start. I’m a liar. I wanted Sonja out once I realized how close you guys were.”

“So you wanted me to lose an ally?”

At least Even’s talking to him. Progress. “Yeah, kind of. Pairs like that are dangerous. If I didn’t push to get Sonja out first, people would’ve gone after you instead.”

“You’re saying you betrayed me for my benefit. Thanks, Isak. I appreciate it.”

“How is this any different than when you evicted Emma?”

“You didn’t give a shit about Emma.”

Isak doesn’t need to hear about how Even actually cares about Sonja, so he shuts up and tunes back into Iben.

“Number seven: you smell like a fuckboy. Beer and too much cologne. People have to hold their breath around you to avoid puking. Number eig—oh, look at that.”

Chris’s hand came off his button. He’s more surprised by it than anyone else. “Well, this is a prime example of what I was going to say,” Iben continues. “Number eight: your ego is so fucking fragile.”

Chris flips her off as he opens his box. “As your punishment, you’ll be handcuffed to the last person eliminated from this competition until the nomination ceremony,” he reads. He glances at Noora and grins. “That’s actually how I preferred to be punished." 

“Big Brother? Can I give back my reward in exchange for not having to do this?” Noora asks. “Or can I self-evict?” Big Brother just calls them both to the diary room to get handcuffed.

“Everyone knows he’s my target,” Iben says once Chris and Noora are inside. “Let me have this one and I swear I’ll get him out. I need to be the one to do it.”

“Who would you put up beside him?” Mahdi asks.

“We can talk about that, but I promise it won’t be anyone left in this competition. How much longer are we going to torture ourselves when we all have the same target?”

Mahdi shrugs at Magnus, who shrugs in response and takes his hand off his button. Mahdi follows his lead. These are not the alliance members Isak wanted, but maybe they’re the ones he deserves.

Magnus opens the last box: rotten fish. So, not a punishment for him, but for everyone left in the competition. Fantastic.

Vilde gags and covers her mouth with her free hand. “I can’t do this,” she says, but keeps doing it anyway. That’s what’s kind of terrifying about her.

Isak doesn’t really trust Iben. Sana could easily turn Vilde against him the way he turned Vilde against her. Even would put him up. He either has to win or get Even back on his side. And it might actually be easier to win, but it’s not what Isak wants to do. He’s not that interested in playing this game without Even.

Even’s reaction to Sonja’s eviction proves he’s an emotional player. Isak can take advantage of that.

None of the eliminated houseguests are paying much attention to the competition. Eva’s wasted, and because Jonas won’t kiss her when she’s that drunk, she’s making a move on Chris (and Noora by proxy). Mahdi and Magnus are enjoying the entertainment. Vilde and Iben will hear everything he says to Even, but that’s ok. He’ll use both of them as he needs to.

“If I tell you exactly what happened last week, will you trust me again?” Isak asks.

“Depends on what you did." 

“You kissed Sonja during spin the bottle and I got so fucking jealous that I forgot I was playing a game.”

Vilde _aw_ ’s as Iben rolls her eyes. But something in Even’s expression softens, and that’s all Isak needs. “Jealous,” he repeats.

“Jonas used the veto because of his deal with Mahdi,” Isak lies. This is too damning if it’s all true. “I convinced Sana that putting Sonja up was the only way Magnus would go home. Then, I went to Vilde to get the votes to evict Sonja. She really masterminded it.”

Isak knows that Vilde won’t mind being exposed if she’s also being called a mastermind. Her smirk confirms he’s right.

“And the more I think about it, the more I realize how bad it was for my game,” Isak says. “I turned an easy vote into a complicated one. I put myself in danger. I lied to you.” He pauses as though lying to Even is the hardest thing he’s ever done. It doesn’t even crack the top ten. “All because I wanted to be the person you’re closest to in this house. Not even on a game level, just as...you know.”

Isak’s hoping Even knows what he means by _you know_. Because he doesn’t.

Even smiles for the first time in close to nine hours. “You might be a sociopath.”

“Maybe.”

“A sociopath with a soft side.”

“That’s what it’ll say on my tombstone.”

“Sonja and I were friends, but we weren’t anything like…you know.” Isak nods as though he does. “Just to be clear.”

“Oh.”

“And I know I’ve lied to you, but just about the game. Everything else has been real.”

Isak doesn’t know what to do with that. This whole thing is a fucking game. That’s the point. “Ok?”

“I’ve just been standing here feeling like a fucking idiot because I thought—I thought you went after Sonja because Sana wouldn’t put me up. That you’ve been getting close to me to get me out." 

Isak’s only seen confidence from Even. Bold, forward flirting. This is something different, and he doesn’t like the way it looks on Even at all.

Even must not like it either, because he doesn’t dwell on it. “But now that I know you were just jealous, I feel pretty good about myself,” he says. “Unless you’re lying about that too?”

He’s teasing, but the insecurity’s still in his voice. Isak really, really hates it. “I wouldn’t lie about something that embarrassing.”

“You get why it’s hard to trust you, though.”

It hits like it’s meant to hurt. Isak knows it’s fair, but he doesn’t want Even to think that about him.

Isak takes his hand off his button.  “How can I help you win this competition?”

Even’s too surprised to answer him.  “Oh, thank God,” Vilde says as she takes her hand off her button. “I was waiting for someone else because I need to get out of here. I’m going to puke.”

The pressure cooker opens, but Isak doesn’t leave with Vilde. “Don’t you want to get some water or something?” Even asks.

“No. I want to stay in here with you.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Yep.” Isak shares a bed with Even. He knows that Even doesn’t sleep as much as he doesn’t sleep. He can see the way this competition is draining him, and he doesn’t want to see Even empty. “So, what’s helpful? Talking? Not talking?”

“Uh, talking. I guess.”

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do after this competition?”

“Piss.”

“Ok, after that.”

“I want a fucking burger.”

“I’ll make you one.”

“I want an edible burger, Isak.”

“You shouldn’t be so picky. And after you eat?”

“Go to bed. With you.”

“Is that why you want to win HOH? To get me alone?”

“It’s a perk.” Even smirks. “Honestly, I don’t even know why I want to win anymore. If I’m not going after you, I don’t really have someone else to target. And I’m too fucking tired to think about it.”

“Couldn’t help but overhear,” Iben interrupts. “Because you guys don’t know how to whisper, but anyway. I meant it when I said I’m going after Chris, and I’ll put up someone who can win the veto beside him. You’re totally safe with me, Even.”

“What about Isak?” Even asks before Isak can ask himself.

“I said I was going to put up someone who can win the veto.” Isak’s starting to feel like these jokes are too easy. "He won't go up." 

“Who are you thinking?” Isak asks.

“Jonas,” she mouths.

Even looks to Isak. “Are you cool with that?”

It’s not ideal, but his only goal right now is regaining Even’s trust. And sure, Even could fight for this HOH and probably win, but he’s so fucking tired and Isak doesn’t want him to feel that way anymore.  Maybe it wouldn’t hurt Jonas to sweat a bit.

“Whatever you want.”

Even hesitates, but ultimately takes his hand off the button. As Even flexes his fingers, Isak grabs his hand.

“Everything else is real for me, too,” Isak says. “Just to be clear.”


	11. Week Four: Nominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fond of this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as well. :) Something a little different.

On his 22nd day in the Big Brother house, Isak finally takes a break.

He knows the moment you get comfortable is the moment you go home. Just because you’re not thinking about the game doesn’t mean people aren’t thinking about you. Et cetera, et cetera, whatever. It’s hard to care when Even’s holding him the way he is right now.

Isak tried to get up hours ago, but Even just pulled him back into bed. “We spent nine hours in a fucking box,” he said. “We earned this.”

They’ve been drifting in and out of sleep all day. When they’re awake, Even kisses Isak in a new way: sweet, small, soft. It’s different. It’s good. When they’re asleep, Isak dreams of Even kissing him in a way that’s not at all sweet, small, or soft. That’s good, too.

But Even keeps asking him questions he doesn’t want to answer.

“What are your parents like?”

“Fine. You know, they’re parents.”

“What would you do with the money?”

“Move off-campus? Maybe donate some.”

“Top or bottom?”

That last question may have been a dream. The whole day’s a bit of a beautiful haze.

Usually, Big Brother doesn’t let houseguests sleep like this. They have to be up to entertain the live feeders, like they’re animals in a zoo. Maybe they’re letting it slide because the pressure cooker was cruel, but Isak wonders if it’s because people are enjoying watching him and Even like this.

Which is a little creepy to think about.

“We should probably get up,” Isak says as afternoon becomes evening.

“Give me one reason why we should.”

“We’re isolating ourselves.”

Even nods as though he’s considering this. “Ok. Counterpoint.”

Isak’s not ready for the way Even leans over and into him, kissing him full and deep in a way that’s closer to his dreams than any reality he’s known.

“You make a compelling argument.”

Even reaches for Isak’s shoulder and gently messages it. “Mm, you’re in no condition to get out of bed.”

“No?” Isak struggles to say the one-syllable word. His throat's a little dry.

“So tense. Here, sit up so I can do this properly.”

Isak obliges, sitting in Even’s lap so his back’s to him. Even places his hands on Isak’s shoulder and presses, hard. As his fingers manipulate Isak’s skin and muscles, they also do something to his brain. Namely, they make it fucking useless, because who can think when you’re feeling something like this? 

They're interrupted when Jonas comes into the bedroom. "Oh, sorry," he says, though he's very obviously not sorry at all. 

Isak pulls the covers over himself to hide his boner. “Do you need something?” Isak asks.

“Looking for you guys, actually. Everyone’s hanging out in the living room. People are starting to talk about why you’re not there.”

Of course they are. You can’t actually take a break from this game. “We’ll join,” Even says, standing up with far too much ease considering what just happened. Isak envies it; Even still has too much power over him. “Isak?”

“I’m going to need a second.”

Even furrows his eyebrows and smiles. “Why’s that, Isak?”

Isak throws a pillow at him. “Fuck you.”

“Just tell me when.”

Jonas hangs back as Even goes to the living room. He’s wearing that concerned face again. “What’s up?” Isak asks.

“Do you know what you’re doing with Even?”

Isak really doesn’t have a fucking clue anymore. “Of course.”

“Because a couple days ago, you said you felt stupid because he played you. And he has played you, so I don’t get it. Do you trust him again? Are you using him? Why’d you throw the HOH to him when he said he was targeting you?”

It’s the most consecutive words Jonas has ever spoken. And Isak isn’t prepared for them.

“I don’t trust him,” Isak says. According to the story Jonas knows, he’d be insane to. “But I want him to think I do. That’s why I threw the HOH. I knew neither of us would win; Iben was solid.”

It makes sense. He thinks. He’s still a little hazy.

“He seemed really pissed that Sonja left,” Jonas says. “And he voted against Magnus. Was that all an act?”

“I guess? It’s hard to tell with him.”

“Aren’t you nervous being close to someone like that?”

Jonas doesn’t know the Even that Isak knows, but that doesn’t change his answer. “Fucking terrified, but it’s better than being against him, right?”

“We could just evict him.”

Since the first night, Jonas’s only target has been Chris. He can’t lose focus the one week Chris could actually go home.

“Iben promised she’d keep both of us safe. She’s going after Chris.”

“By both of us, you mean you and Even?”

“Even made the deal, so.” At Jonas’s silence, Isak continues, “She wouldn’t put you up, though. She need a pawn, and she knows you’re a vote on her side. It would be stupid.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Jonas says, which almost makes Isak feel bad. “I’m worried that Even’s going to turn on you, again. And you’re going to get hurt, again.”

 “Isak, please go to the diary room.”

Isak stops himself from cursing at Big Brother. The television show always interferes with the actual game. “I appreciate it,” Isak says as he stands up to leave. “But you have to trust on me on this one. It’s good if Even and I are close.”

“I don’t really get it, but ok. You know I trust you.”

Now, Isak actually feels bad.

\---

The diary room is a game within itself.

This is where Isak charms the audience, convincing them that while he’s a villain, he’s not callous. He’s just smart. In most seasons, the audience is given the power to award one houseguest with some sort of secret advantage. Isak doesn’t need an advantage, but he’s nervous about someone else getting one.

He also doesn’t want to get harassed online when the season’s over.

Isak knows the producers like him. He does as he told, everything from wearing his mic properly to giving cheesy soundbites when asked. Plus, he’s a good player in a messy showmance: that’s more than enough material to fill three hours of TV a week.

He has a particularly good relationship with Sara, the P.A. interviewing him now. She’s polished, ambitious, fake, and thus meant for her job the same way Isak was meant to play this game. Not everyone has a noble calling.

“You’ve had a quiet day,” Sara says as he sits down. She always warms him up before they really get into it, and it always makes Isak uncomfortable that she’s paid to watch his every move. “Good one, though?” she asks with a sly smile.

Isak mirrors her smile. “Can’t complain.”

“It’s hard to see that and believe you don’t have feelings for Even,” Sara says.

It’s harder to live it and not have feelings for Even. “I really like Even,” Isak says. He has to answer the questions as though Sara’s not there because she’ll be edited out of the show. “But, I’m here playing a game. I haven’t lost sight of that.”

Isak expects them to delve into that. Sara will point him towards examples where it seemed like his feelings for Even affected his game, and he’ll explain exactly what he was thinking in each scenario.

“Is Even the first guy you’ve been with?”

That throws him. The diary room’s supposed to be safe from the unexpected. “What?”

“You haven’t identified as gay on the show. Is it something you were hiding or is it something you’re discovering about yourself?”

“Sorry, is this relevant to the game?"

“Part of the game is that it’s a social experiment.” Sara speaks as though she’s reciting lines. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but the viewers have really taken to your showmance with Even. The more you open up, the more invested they’ll be in you. Which will make us more invested in you, too.”

Isak’s watched live feeds and read message boards. He’s heard multiple stories of production rigging competitions, convincing houseguests to vote a certain way, and tainting the game he genuinely loves. It’s not the game he wants to play.

“I’m not really comfortable talking about that.”

“But you’re comfortable having strangers watch you 24/7?” Sara’s voice is light, almost teasing, but Isak sees through it the way he always has.

“Guess so. Do you want to talk about what’s happening with Jonas?”

“Sure, Isak.” Sara smiles and moves on, but he knows it’s only a momentary reprieve. Production’s relentless, and he has to decide if he wants them as an ally or an enemy.

\---

Isak has not thought at all about nominations since the HOH competition.

He’s thought about Even, Sara, and how much of his real self he’s willing to show in here. He’s also wondered who the fuck his real self is.

When Iben nominates Jonas, he acts shocked and disappointed like he’s supposed to. She says he’s nominating him because he’s a competition and social threat, which confuses Isak a little. Why not just say he’s a pawn? Why not nominate Chris first?

“The second houseguest I’m nominating for eviction is…Sana.”

Isak doesn’t act this time. He is shocked, disappointed, and based on the glare Sana’s directing towards him, fucked.

He shouldn’t have taken a break.


	12. Week Four: Post-Nominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still ruined after Friday's clip, so I wrote a whole bunch of drama. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Enjoy!

Isak has too much to do. 

He needs to figure out what the hell happened. He needs to reassure Jonas. He needs to convince Sana he had nothing to do with this because he actually didn’t. And, he needs to save both Jonas and Sana without exposing himself, which currently feels somewhere between very unlikely and fucking impossible.

Good thing he rested up.

After the nomination ceremony, Even leads Sana to the backyard as Eva leads Jonas to the bedroom. Noora and Chris are called to the diary room to have their handcuffs removed, and neither of them make a sarcastic comment about it. More damning, Iben smiles at Chris as they leave, and Chris smiles back. Not even a smirk.

Isak knows what his first task is. “Can we talk?” he asks Iben.

“Of course, Isak.” She wears the same innocent smile Isak recognized as fake the very first night. He’s an idiot for trusting her; he was too focused on Even during that competition to think clearly. Not anymore.

Once they’re alone in the HOH room, Iben grabs a beer from her mini-fridge as Isak sits on her couch. “I’d offer you a drink, but I’m waiting for you to thank me.”

“ _Thank_ you?” Isak repeats, stunned.

“Are you or Even on the block?”

“No, but—”

“So, you’re welcome.” Iben joins Isak on the couch and takes a long swig from her beer. “Is that all, Isak? I really just want to chill tonight. The last couple days have been so stressful; I haven’t even had a chance to recover from the pressure cooker. You and Even got some rest after that, right?”

Because she gave them a false sense of security and she fucking knows it. “You broke you word in front of everyone.”

“No, I promised to keep you and Even safe. I did that.”

“And to put Chris up.”

“I don’t think that was technically part of the deal.”

In the show, Isak hopes they follow this moment with a clip of her swearing to nominate Chris. They love to show receipts. “I think liars rely on technicalities.”

“Well, you would know.”

Isak imagines this moment being followed by a supercut of every lie he’s told, but that wouldn’t fit in an episode. He’d play stupid, but if Iben actually has something on him, it’ll only make him more untrustworthy. But he’s not about to treat this conversation like a confession booth, either.

He opts to change the subject. “I don’t know what Chris told you this week, but you’re smart enough to know it’s all bullshit.”

“Oh, I didn’t listen to him. I listened to Noora.”

The handcuffs. This competition keeps fucking Isak over. And he could have won it.

“See, Chris told me you’re the one who convinced him to put me up,” Iben says. “Apparently I was running around trying to start an all-girls’ alliance?”

In Isak’s defense, she _was_ running around trying to start an all-girls’ alliance, but he doesn’t think pointing that out will help his case.

He can’t help but blame some of this on Even. If Iben had been evicted the first week, they’d both be in a better position now. Emma wouldn’t have won that HOH.

“And I didn’t believe him because why the fuck would I, but when your name came up, Noora suddenly had something to say. Just like you convinced Chris to go after me, you convinced her to go after William? Told her some sob story about you and Even? Which is weird because you and Even seem pretty fucking close now. Anyway, that really pissed Chris off because he was more in love with William than Noora was. So, we’ve come together for a common goal.”

Isak thought he could lie his way out of anything, but this has thrown him.

“You’re targeting me,” Isak realizes. He doesn’t need Iben’s confirmation, but she nods anyway.  “Why not just put me up?”

“Exactly what you said: I gave my word to you in front of the entire house. I need to prove that means something. Besides, going after your allies is going to expose you. I don’t know if we could get the votes to evict you this week, but there are going to be a lot more people pissed at you next week.”

Isak hasn’t tried to hide his alliance with Jonas, but he’s not sure where Iben got Sana from. “But I'm not working with Sana." 

“But you’re obviously working with Even, who is obviously working with Sana. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out your game, Isak. Might take one to save it, though.”

That usually wouldn’t concern Isak, but he feels pretty fucking stupid right now.

“If I win HOH next week, you’re going home.”

“Yeah, I’m not too concerned about that.”

\---

Even catches Isak as he’s leaving the HOH room. “How’d it go?” he asks, pulling Isak aside.

“Not great.”

“Do you at least know what happened?”

Isak fills him in because it’s nothing Even doesn’t already know. At least Iben doesn’t know about Sonja. “Fuck,” Even says once he’s finished. “That’s really fucking bad.”

And that is really fucking unhelpful. Isak’s doesn’t want to dwell on it. He wants to figure out his next move. “How’s Sana?” he asks.

“Planning your execution with a concerning amount of glee.” More or less what Isak expected. “I don’t really get it. She knows we couldn’t include her in the deal without exposing the Extinguishers. And she doesn’t think you planned this with Iben. She just thinks it’s your fault.”

“Everything is my fault with her.”

“I think it’s salvageable, though. She’ll trust you if you save her this week.”

Isak looks at the floor. It’s way too early to decide if he’s saving or Sana or Jonas; they haven’t even picked veto players. Right now, though, he’s learning towards keeping Jonas, especially if Sana stays pissed at him.

“You are going to save Sana, right? Because you told us we were your real alliance. Jonas and Eva were just numbers—”

“Of course. I just need to talk to her.”

Even cups Isak’s face with his hands and kisses him. It's good because kissing Even is always good, but also a little annoying. He doesn’t have time for this right now. “What was that for?”

“Just in case I never see you again.”

\---

“I told you this was going to happen.”

Isak’s told Sana everything Iben told him. Now, he has to accept that talking to Sana means Sana talking at him, at least at first. He needs to be apologetic, not combative.

“I told you Iben and Chris were going to team up. I fucking told you, but you insisted on going after Sonja because you have a dick where your brain should be.”

Screw his original plan. She’s just wrong. “Ok, but I told you to put them up,” Isak says. “You wanted to target Magnus because you thought Iben and Chris would recruit him. And now Magnus is on our side.”

“He’s on your side, Isak. Not mine. And right now, our sides are voting against each other. It’s Mahdi, Magnus, and Eva against Even, Noora, Vilde, and Chris. The only question is where you’re voting.”

“I don’t know where I’m voting because we don’t know what’ll happen with the veto. We can’t plan yet.”

“It’s easy to say that when you’re not on the block. What would you do if you won the veto, Isak?”

“That’s probably not going to happen.”

“Pretend.”

“I mean, I can’t use it on you without exposing our alliance.”

“Who cares about that if I go home?” Sana pauses, then shakes her head. “But you don't really care if I go home, do you? You only care about Even. I’m as disposable as Sonja.”

“That’s not true. I still want to work with you.”

“You’d use the veto on Jonas though, right?” Isak opens his mouth to protest, but Sana holds her hand up. “Honestly Isak, don’t fucking bother. I’m tired of this. You’ve only been bad for my game. I might as well join Iben’s army.”

He can’t work with Sana anymore; there’s too much distrust between them. But, he can’t have Sana working against him, either. There’s already enough people doing that.

“How do you think Even would feel about that?”

“I’ll tell Even that you convinced Jonas to use the veto last week.”

“I’ll tell everyone about you and Vilde.”

“Whatever, Isak. One of us has to strike first. Whether it’s you or me, the same information is going to come out.”

“Let me see if I can get us out of this situation before it comes to that.”

“How exactly do you plan to do that?”

“You’ll see.”

Isak will also see.

\---

There has to be a play here.

There always is. Isak just needs to give Iben a bigger target than Jonas or Sana that can go up as a replacement nominee. That’s not him or Even.

She won’t go after Chris or Noora. Magnus and Mahdi aren’t threats. He could make a case for Vilde: she’s been floating, but she’s a surprisingly strong competitor. Then again, using Vilde as a sacrificial lamb won't help his case with Sana.

That leaves Eva: the double-agent who hasn’t given him or Jonas any information. She’s been hanging out with Chris and Noora; she had to know they were throwing him under the bus. She’s not much of an ally to him.

And Iben doesn’t like her. It’s his only move.

Isak invites Jonas to shoot pool with him in the backyard. They haven’t had a chance to talk since nominations. “I’m really sorry,” Isak says as he racks the balls. “I wouldn’t have taken my hand off the button if I thought there was even a chance you’d go up. I was totally blindsided.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I know that.” If Isak bases his decision this week on Jonas’s reaction to nominations versus Sana’s, he’s definitely keeping Jonas. “Chris just got into her head.”

“It’s weird that Eva didn’t at least give us a heads up. Isn’t that the whole point of her hanging out with Chris?”

“She probably didn’t know.”

It’s great that Jonas forgives Isak, but he wishes he didn’t forgive everyone else that easily. “Yeah, but she never tell us anything. She’s probably telling Chris stuff about us.”

Jonas sighs. “What’s your point, Isak?”

“If we can talk Iben into targeting Eva—”

“What the fuck? I’m not doing that. She’s part of our alliance.”

“But she’s playing us.”

“You don’t know that.”

“No, but I’m trying to save you. You don’t have the votes to stay against Sana. It’ll be a tie, and Iben will vote to evict you. Ideally, you come down and Eva goes up, but it’s still better for you if Sana comes down and Eva goes up. Even won’t vote against Sana, but he’ll vote against Eva.”

Jonas shakes his head. “No. That’s not the kind of player I’m going to be.”

“You can’t always be noble in here.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want be an asshole, either. I appreciate you trying, Isak, but I’m not doing that to Eva. Maybe you can work on Even? See if he might vote to keep me?”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

Jonas shrugs. “Just have to win the veto, then. Hey, just a heads up: if I get houseguest’s choice, I’m going to pick you to play.”

The last thing Isak needs is to compete in this veto competition. “So I can lose on your behalf?”

“You’re not that bad at comps. You almost won the last HOH.”

“Why not Mahdi? He owes you.”

“I don’t think he’d use it; he’s worried Magnus would go up. Anyway, if you win, you can pull me down and keep yourself safe. I know Iben gave you her word, but apparently that means shit. “

He can’t very well argue with his ally who’s trying to protect him. “Right.”

“Actually, you winning is the best case scenario. If it’s a comp where I can help you, I will.”

“You don’t have to do that. You should worry about yourself.”

“It’s not really a selfless act, Isak. I want both of us here next week.”

Isak still hasn’t decided if he wants the same.

\---

Jonas doesn’t get houseguest’s choice during the veto pick. He pulls Noora’s ball, Sana pulls Eva’s, and when Iben gets houseguest’s choice, Isak thinks he’s in the clear.

“Oh, I have no idea,” she says, playing dumb. “Uh, maybe Isak?”

It’s clear then to Isak that Iben doesn’t care who goes home as much as she cares about fucking up his game.

He won’t survive this week unscathed.


	13. Week Four: Veto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a slower chapter, but an important one. There's so much that needs to happen this week lol. Enjoy!

“Can I tell you something? If you promise not to tell anyone?”

Isak can’t believe someone’s making this request of him, but he’s going to take advantage of it. He puts on his best smile. “Of course.”

“I mean it, Isak. You can’t even tell Jonas. I really fucked up.”           

“Eva, you can trust me.”

Eva nods and Isak knows he was wrong. There’s no way she knows what Chris, Iben, and Noora do.

He’s helping her wash dishes as the other houseguests are fucking around in the backyard. It’s become a bit of a pattern. Despite having no internet, television, or entertainment other than each other, no one in this house cleans. Eva complains about it, refusing any offers to help. So, Isak just starts helping, earning him a smile, goodwill, and trust from Eva. Maybe even more than Jonas has.

Eva glances over her shoulder and lowers her voice to a whisper. Even could learn from her discretion. “Ok, and promise not to judge me? Because I feel really fucking stupid.” Isak nods. “I made a final two with Chris. Like, for real.”

Isak raises his eyebrows, more surprised that she’s telling him than by the fact. “Are you breaking up with me, Eva?”

She hits his shoulder with a dishcloth. “Take this seriously!”

Isak holds his hands up in innocence. “I’m trying to! Just, why are you telling me this? So you can stick the knife in my chest instead of my back? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I’d kind of prefer not to get stabbed at all. Maybe that’s unreasonable.”

He smiles to show he’s teasing. Eva just hits him again. “Because it was a mistake. He can be really charming.”

“If he’s not talking, sure. I can see that.”

“And Jonas is kind of dodgy. Do you ever find that? He doesn’t talk in full sentences, doesn’t answer my questions. Chris looked me in the eyes and told me he was with me to the end.”

“I think that just means he’s a good liar.”

Eva sighs. “Yeah, I know that now. He promised to keep you and Jonas safe for awhile because he wanted to protect me. We were targeting Iben, but once she won HOH, Chris told her the same bullshit he told me and got Jonas on the block. I had no idea, I swear.”

Isak believes her. “Has Chris talked to you since?”

“That’s the worst part. He said he did it all for me, that Jonas is distracting me from my game. Fuck, he thinks I’m an idiot, and he’s not wrong.”

“Hey, you’re not an idiot.” Isak puts a hand on Eva’s shoulder and she smiles. “Iben’s fallen for it, too. He’s just a dick.”

“I know. I’m completely done with him, but I don’t really want him to know that."

“Ok?”

“He really thinks he has me now. I can get you guys information, for real this time. And I really want to do that. Isak, I trust you more than anyone else here.”

Clearly, Jonas has not told her about their conversation over pool. Isak realizes that Jonas probably seems sketchy to Eva because Jonas is protecting him.

He can’t lose someone like that in this game.

“But, that’s not going to work if I win the veto and use it on Jonas,” Eva continues. “You or Jonas has to win. So, if there’s an opportunity for me to throw it to you…? That way you’ll be safe?”

Isak considers his options. He could tell Jonas about all of this and probably convince him to turn on Eva, but Eva trusts him—way, way more than she should. She’s flighty and a little naïve, but they’ve become friends. That counts for something.

His original alliance was his best one. Jonas and Eva aren’t going to turn on him. Sana will. He’s not convinced Even won’t, especially if he uses the veto on Jonas.

“Ok,” Isak says. “Now it’s my turn to ask you to keep a secret.”

Eva furrows her eyebrows, like she didn’t expect Isak to have secrets.  “What is it?”

“I want Jonas to come off the block, but I can’t win that veto. Even thinks I’m working with him, and he’d expect me to use it on Sana. If I save Jonas, I’m showing my cards. It’s just like you and Chris.”

“Fuck, Even is like Chris, isn’t he?”

“That’s not what I meant—”

“No, but he is! Really flirty, really untrustworthy. _Charming._ They’re both fuckboys.”

Isak wants to argue, but stops himself. This will get him some sympathy. “Both hot,” he offers.

“Chris moreso than Even.”

Well, Isak can’t let that stand. “Come on. You don’t actually think that?”

“If someone asked me to describe my perfect guy, strictly physically, it would be Chris.”

“He’s a pretty boy.”

“And Even’s not?”

“I’ve never seen a guy like Even. When he walked in the first night, I kept staring at him because I couldn’t believe there’s actually someone who looks like that. He’s like….”

“The man of your dreams?”

Isak rolls his eyes, but yeah. If only his dreams were that good to him. “Maybe. Strictly physically.”

Eva nudges him with her elbow. “Look at that smile, Isak! Fine, you don’t have to win the veto if it’ll keep the peace between you and your pretty boy. What do we do, then?”

“We make sure Jonas wins.”

\---

A few hours before the veto competition, Big Brother shows them a video about the car the winner will receive. It’s blatant product placement, but sure to be critical information for the competition.

Even’s quizzing him on all the car’s features. Even in the Big Brother house, it’s not the most exciting way to spend an afternoon, though it’s made better by sitting in Even’s lap in bed. Most things are.

“Do you know what any of this means?” Even asks after they’ve cycled through the questions three times, lazily running his hand up and down Isak’s arm. Not coincidentally, Isak’s arm is covered in goosebumps.

“No clue. I’m going to rely on memory instead of understanding.”

“You might want to change your strategy. You got four questions wrong last time.”

That is his strategy. It needs to be convincing when he answers questions incorrectly.  “I know. Let’s go over it again.”

“I’m not helping you so you can use the veto on Jonas, am I?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

Isak’s just not going to win the veto at all.

\---

Finally, Big Brother is working in Isak’s favour.

The veto competition is perfect: head-to-head question-and-answer. Two houseguests are selected by random draw to face off against each other. They’re asked a question, and whoever buzzes in first with the correct answer moves on to the next round and selects the next two houseguests to face off. The last houseguest standing wins.

Sana and Iben are the first to face off, with Sana winning. She chooses Eva and Jonas; Jonas wins, just as planned. He chooses Chris and Sana, with Sana winning again. When she chooses Jonas and Noora, Isak realizes she genuinely believes he’s trying to win this for her. Her mistake.

Jonas wins, leaving Sana and Isak against each other. At this point, either she or Jonas is going to win, and that’s a good outcome either way. Still, Isak’s glad when he beats her, putting him against Jonas in the final round.

He buzzes in with the wrong answer before Jonas can do the same to him. “Fuck,” he says as soon he’s done it. “Fuck, that’s wrong.”

Magnus, who’s hosting the competition, confirms as much and awards Jonas the veto. Sana pulls Isak aside as everyone else heads inside. “I know what you did,” she says. “You’ve been studying with Even all afternoon.”

“Yeah, but he’ll tell you I wasn’t doing that well. I’m sorry, I should’ve thrown it to you. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Do you ever get tired of lying?”

“It’s exhausting, actually. Thanks for asking. ”

Sana rolls her eyes. “We’re done, Isak.”

Isak takes that as permission to strike.

When they go inside, Vilde’s waiting for Sana. She leads her into the storage room as Jonas approaches Isak. “You should’ve waited,” he says. “I was going to throw the competition.”

“I know. I panicked.”

“I’m just worried you’re going up. I don’t know who else Iben would nominate.”

Isak glances towards the storage room. “I have an idea.”


	14. Week Four: Veto Ceremony, Eviction and HOH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank you all again for your support and comments. It's even more fun to write this knowing people care and are speculating about what's going to happen. :) This is a longer chapter, enjoy!

“Isak, I’m not counting those push-ups. Your form’s wrong.”

It feels pretty fucking right to Isak, but he listens to Vilde anyway. They’re working-out in the backyard as Eva, Chris, Iben, and Even are playing pool beside them. If Iben thinks he’s close to Vilde, she’ll nominate her. The more time Iben spends watching him with Vilde, the better—and she’s definitely watching. Even if it means he has to do more push-ups.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Isak works hard to sound confused and not defensive. “Can you show me?”

“I can.”

Even’s deep voice is a stark contrast from Vilde’s. As Even walks over to him, Isak’s body grows shakier underneath him. Because of the physical exertion, of course.

“Your body should be a straight line.” Even’s hands rest on his back. Isak takes a deep breath. “As much as I enjoy the view, you need to get your ass down.”

And then Even’s hand is on his ass. Just casually, until he grips a little, then pushes a little, and— _fuck_. Isak bites his tongue to stop himself from making the noise he wants to make.

But Iben’s watching this, too. Isak has no faith in their deal. If she wants to hurt Isak and break-up a tight alliance, she’ll nominate Even against Sana. It’s her best move, and Isak doesn’t need to remind her of that. He needs to distract her.

Isak collapses onto the grass like he’s exhausted. He does not have to act very much. Even frowns at him with something like disappointment. Vilde frowns at him with something like judgement. “Isak, I really think I should make you a meal plan,” Vilde says. “You’re not getting the nutrients your body needs to perform to its full potential.”

“Can’t have that,” Even says. There’s a smirk on his face, in his voice, basically his entire being.

Isak ignores him. “That’s a good idea,” he says, forcing sincerity into his voice. “Maybe we can go inside and talk?”

He catches the look Iben and Chris exchange as he exchanges his own with Eva. It’s time for her to go work.

As they cleaned the bathroom together last night, Isak let her on in as much as he could. “Iben’s going after me,” he explained. “But she couldn’t put me or Even up because of our deal, so she’s going after who I’m closest to. She doesn’t think we’re working together anymore, right?” Eva nodded. “And she’s not going to waste her HOH on Magnus or Mahdi. So with Jonas off the block, who’s left?”

“No one?” Eva asked.

“Exactly. She’s going to break her deal unless we give her a decoy.”

“Oh, like we’re spies!” Isak couldn’t help but return Eva’s excited smile. This game could still be fun. “Who are you thinking?”

“Vilde.”

“ _Vilde_? If she’s not going to nominate the guys, do you really think she’s going to nominate Vilde?”

“No one’s thinking of her as a threat, but listen: she has friends on every side of the house. Magnus would probably self-evict for her. And she’s strong, stronger than she comes across. She lasted as long as I did in the pressure cooker.”

Isak buried the lede: _she’s known Sana since high school and they’ll always choose each other over anyone else._ He didn’t want people to realize, like he did, that if Sana has a partner, Even must too.

Because people would probably think it’s him.

“I like Vilde, though.”

That was the blessing and curse of working with Eva: she was friends with pretty much everyone. While that meant she didn’t want to openly target anyone, it also meant she could have conversations Isak couldn’t.

Isak stood up from scrubbing the bathtub and cringed. Eva furrowed her eyebrows at him. “You ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, my stab wound’s just a little sore.”

“Very funny.”

“As long as it was effective.”

Eva sighed. “Yes, yes, I owe you, I get it. What do you need me to do?”

“I’m going to spend a lot of time with Vilde tomorrow.” Eva smirked at that. “You’re going to tell Chris you’re worried about how close I’m getting to Vilde. Tell him everything I told you about why she’s a threat. He’ll talk to Iben.”

“Can we call ourselves the Spy Kids?”

“Absolutely not.”

Every move since then has been choreographed.

Over breakfast, Isak asked Vilde what she liked about Magnus. She got giggly and shy, so Isak asked her to whisper to him, then he whispered to her about Even. Then, Eva pulled Chris aside and whispered to him.

Later, Isak helped Vilde fold laundry alone in one of the bedrooms and asked her what she thought of Chris and Iben. As she said that she wished William was here instead of Chris, Eva and Chris walked in on them.

Finally, Isak sacrificed the small amount of pride he had left to work-out with Vilde again. Eva organized the game of pool to ensure they’d have an audience.

When Iben nominates Vilde, Isak’s tempted to take a bow.

\---

“Ok, I’ve got one. Would you rather have sex with one person watching or with fifty people watching?”

They are starved for entertainment in the Big Brother house. Isak nurses his beer as the once innocent game of Would You Rather? gets progressively dirtier around him.

Chris is the first to answer Magnus’s question. He’s been the first to answer every question At some point in his life, someone told Chris that he was special, and thus he believes that people actually enjoy listening to him. 

“Why stop at fifty? How many people watch this show? I’d fuck someone in here.”

Shockingly, no one volunteers. Jonas mumbles something about how voyeurism destroys empathy. Like he didn’t sign up to be on fucking Big Brother.

Isak’s had a few nights like this in the house. Everyone and everything is annoying him. It’s to be expected when you’re stuck in a house with the same shitty people 24/7.

Everyone’s in the living room except for Sana, Vilde, and Even, but Isak’s pretty sure Even’s not with the girls. He knows he should stay and socialize, try to come across as a guy who’s just here to have fun and not some sort of game-bot. But, conspiring with Eva has been exhausting, fighting with Sana has been exhausting, befriending Vilde has been exhausting. He just wants to chill with the one person he’s comfortable with.

Isak excuses himself to find Even. He justifies it to himself by claiming it’s a strategic move. Isak’s neglected their relationship the past few days, and who knows what Sana’s put in Even’s ear?

Even’s in their bed, not asleep, just staring at the ceiling. Kind of blank. “Why are you all alone?” Isak asks.

Even smiles upon seeing him. It still seems genuine. “It felt like a lot tonight, hanging out with everyone. I just don’t have it in me right now.”

“I know what you mean.”

Isak joins Even in bed. It’s natural now for Even to put his arm around Isak, but it still surprises and kind of thrills him when Even sneaks a kiss onto his forehead, starts to play with his hair.

But, he can’t focus on that.

“Has Sana been warning you about me?” Isak asks, keeping his voice light.

“Sana’s been warning me about you since the first night. ‘Wolf in sheep’s clothing.’”

“Do you think she’s right?” There’s no one around, but their voices are quiet.

“No. I saw the wolf right away. That first night, you were assessing everyone, figuring out who you could use. You chose Jonas, Emma. I chose you to stop myself from becoming a victim. Guess that didn’t really work.”

Isak’s a little stunned by the honesty. “What do you mean?”

Even laughs like he can’t believe has to explain this. “Well, ok. You not only voted Sonja out, but planned her entire eviction. Sana told me everything about that, by the way.”

“I figured.”

“And this week, you saved Jonas instead of Sana. I get it. You would’ve been stupid not to, and you’re not stupid. Kind of sucks for me, though.”

There’s something about this bed that gives Isak the courage to ask the question he needs to ask. Everything feels a little more honest, a little more real when they’re together like this. “If I’ve been that bad for your game, why are you lying here with me?”

“Because I think you’re actually a sheep in wolf’s clothing.”

“…I can’t tell if you’re insulting me.”

Even smiles and kisses his cheek. “You look at me differently than you look at everyone else here. I don’t think you even know you do it. For a while, I thought I was only seeing what I wanted to see, but in the pressure cooker? I’m not an idiot, I know you threw the competition to get me to trust you, but when you stayed with me? It seemed like you were just worried about me. Like maybe you care about me.”

“I do.”

Isak’s not sure how that happened. He didn’t want to care about anyone in here.

“You’re soft, Isak. You’re a fucking liar, but you’re soft.”

Isak’s instincts are to make a joke, deflect, do anything to stop developing real feelings for this real boy who is maybe developing real feelings for him.

He tells his instincts to fuck off and rests in Even’s comment instead.

It’s Even who finally breaks what feels like a spell over them. “Whether Sana or Vilde stays this week, they’re both coming after you. Along with Iben, Chris, and Noora.”

“I know.”

“They want me to join them. I don’t know what other option I have. I’m pretty alone in this game.”

It doesn’t have to be that way. Isak knows where Even can find some pretty good allies.

“Join my side instead.”

“What?”

“You get me, Jonas, Eva, Mahdi, and Magnus. We’d have the numbers.” Isak sits up, getting excited. “You think any alliance with Iben and Chris in it is going to stick together? My people are loyal. It’s a clear path to final six.”

“Which is exactly when I’d leave. I’d be on the bottom of that alliance.”

 “I control that alliance, and I’m taking you to the end. No one on the other side can promise you that.”

“What about Sana?”

“Sana’s not going to make it that far.”

Even’s considering it, considering him. “I’d feel bad betraying her.”

That hardly seems like a reason not to do it, but Isak keeps that thought to himself. “We control the votes this week. I’m more worried about Sana than Vilde, but I’ll keep her this week if that’s what you want. Then, we’ll go after Iben, Chris, and Noora. Who knows, in three weeks, she might be working with me again.”

“She really hates you, Isak.”

“Then you have to choose between us. I think you know playing this game will be more fun with me.” Even raises his eyebrows at that. It adds to Isak’s newfound confidence. “And I’ll get you farther. You know I will.”

“We can evict Vilde this week?”

“Consider it done.”

“When Vilde went up and I realized you were behind it, I knew you figured out the partners twist,” Even says. Isak expected that, too. “And Sana confirmed it. I was pissed when Sonja left because I was scared. I didn’t know how to do this alone.”

“Now you don’t have to.”

“No more lying to each other?”

“No more lying to each other.”

Even nods. “Ok. I’m in.”

Instead of shaking on it, they seal their promise with a kiss.

And then a few more kisses, just to be safe.

\---

Vilde’s evicted 7-1. Magnus threw her a pity vote.

It’s a quick HOH competition to make up for the pressure cooker. There’s a mini-putt course set up. Each hole is assigned a different number of points, and the houseguest who scores the most points wins.

Isak hits one of the obstacles on the course, missing the holes entirely. Officially proving that he’s good at everything without really trying, Jonas gets the highest score and wins HOH.

Isak finally feels like his luck is changing.


	15. Week Five: Nominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating on this fic because of this chapter, so let's just say I had fun. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> And, a quick explanation for those who don't watch Big Brother: when it gets down to final two, the winner is chosen by a jury of the final 7-9 evicted houseguests.

Isak watches Jonas watch Eva.

She’s dancing around the HOH room, listening to Jonas’s music and singing along until Big Brother tells her to stop so they don’t get sued for copyright infringement. Jonas’s smile is lazy, but clearly invested in the way her hips swing back and forth. Isak elbows Jonas because he is pretty sure that is what a bro is supposed to do in this scenario. Jonas shakes his head like he’s unaffected, totally chill, but his eyes stay on Eva.

Isak doesn’t really get the appeal. Eva’s beautiful, of course, but he doesn’t feel the longing he sees in Jonas’s gaze. So, he’s probably not bisexual.

Production has been encouraging—or, nagging—him to officially come out in the diary room. He’s just not sure what to come out as. _A guy who likes another guy_ still feels more comfortable than _gay._

“Are you guys going to join me or continue being no fun?” Eva asks.

“No fun,” Isak answers. Jonas nods his agreement.

Eva pouts. “But we’re celebrating! We should—oh, wait! Jonas, didn’t you get tequila in your basket?”

Jonas’s expression changes. Drunk Eva prefers Chris. “Yeah, but—”

“Let’s do shots! We have limes, right? I think we have limes. We should get Mahdi and Magnus up here, too. Drink to our success. And talk about noms, I guess.”

Eva’s rooting through Jonas’s basket for the tequila before he can protest. “Then we should get Even, too,” Isak says. “Make sure he feels included.”

“We’re still doing that?” Jonas asks. Thing is, Isak didn’t really ask his alliance if Even could join them. He just told them, assuring them that Even was only a number to him and would be at the bottom of the alliance. In reality, Isak’s going to ensure Mahdi and Magnus leave before Even does. He’s undecided about Jonas and Eva.

Mahdi didn’t really care. Magnus was perhaps too excited. Eva thought it was cute. Jonas was skeptical. “You’re sure he’s not running information back to the other side?” he asked.

Instead of pointing out that was a little ironic considering how blindly Jonas trusted Eva, he answered, “Positive. You know what he told me about Sana?”

Isak revealed the partners twist to Jonas and only to Jonas. He is the only person Isak trusts to keep a secret in this house. “When you came off the block, Even told me to target Vilde,” Isak lied. “He’s looking out for me.”

Isak thought Jonas accepted that, but he still bristles at Even’s name. “Yes, we’re still doing that,” Isak answers. “We’ll just string him along until he stops being useful.”

“That’s cold, Isak,” Eva says, but not as an indictment. Just a fact.

“Isn’t it what you’re doing to Chris?” Isak retorts. “And what Chris thinks he’s doing to you?”

Jonas groans. “I fucking hate this game.”

And while that may be true, Jonas plays along once Mahdi, Magnus, and Even are in the HOH and they’re all toasting to final six.

“Whoo!” Magnus shakes after his shot like he swallowed fire. He throws one arm around Mahdi and the other around Even. “Guys, this right here? Fucking dream team. We need a name.”

“Yes! I like the way you think,” Even says, slapping Magnus on the back and raising an eyebrow at Isak. He should know as well as Isak does that this can only end poorly.

“I’ve got it,” Magnus says, despite putting less than a minute of thought into it. Similar to the way he plays the game. “Squad Goals.”

Isak is going to need another shot.

“ _Yes_ ,” Eva says. “Yes, absolutely. We are Squad Goals.”

“I actually kind of like it,” Mahdi says.

In the ultimate betrayal, Jonas says, “Me too.”

“What do you think, Isak?” Even asks, barely containing laughter behind his smirk. Isak rolls his eyes, but concedes. If this is the one decision he can’t control in this alliance, so be it.

Isak raises his empty shot glass. “To Squad Goals.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Magnus says, clinking his glass against Isak’s. “So, what’s our first order of business? Our very own competition beast, Jonas, has the power. We could literally do anything.”

“It has to be Chris or Iben, right?” Mahdi says.

“Yeah, but I don’t know which one to target,” Jonas says.

“Who do you want out?” Isak asks. Though he’d prefer to get Iben out, he’s fine if Jonas wants Chris out. He’s not going to make the mistake of trying to control Jonas’s HOH the way he did Sana’s.

“I really fucking hate Chris,” he answers, to no one’s surprise. “But, I want to do what’s best for all of us, not just me. What do you guys think?”

“You can’t trust either of them,” Mahdi says. Unhelpful.

“And they’re both good at competitions,” Magnus says. Somehow even more unhelpful.

“But Chris trusts me,” Eva says. “I can still get information out of him. I can’t do that with Iben.”

“Couldn’t you do that with Noora instead?” Jonas asks. Eva does not hide her disappointment at the suggestion as well as she should.

“We need to think about the jury, too,” Even says.

Everyone looks at him because no one was thinking about the jury. Not even Isak. At the confusion, Even continues, “This is probably the last eviction before jury. Right?”

He’s asking the group, but he’s looking at Isak for confirmation. Isak quickly does the math in his head: after this eviction, there will be nine people left. With a final two, that leaves seven people for the jury. It has to be an odd number, and five is too small.

“Right,” Isak says like he’d also thought of this. Because he really should have. “Between Chris and Iben, who do we not want on the jury?”

“There’s no scenario where Chris will vote for me to win,” Jonas says.

“And he’s more of an emotional player than he lets on,” Isak says. “He can’t handle getting played. He’d be so bitter."

“So would Iben,” Eva says.

Isak shakes his head. “No, I really don’t think so. She’s such a fan of the game that she’ll vote for whoever played the best one.” As much as she hates him, Isak has a better chance of getting her vote than he does of getting Chris’s.

That seems to settle it.

“That was smart,” Jonas says to Even. “Thinking about jury.” Probably because it supported what he wanted to do, but still. Isak’s relieved that Jonas is extending an olive branch.

\---

“Do you like your new alliance?”

This is a good day. Secure with Jonas as HOH, with his relationship with Even, with his alliance that shall not be named, Isak feels energized, playful. He grins at Even as they lie beside each other in their bed, a little breathless from their last make-out session. Not to mention the one before. 

“It’s great, except for this one guy,” Even answers. Isak raises his eyebrows in interest. “Kind of cocky, thinks he’s smarter than he is—”

“Careful.”

“Decent kisser, though.”

“ _Decent_? That’s what you have to say about what just happened?”

Even furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “I’m not talking about you, Isak. Magnus is really into me.”

“He has some competition.” Isak turns onto his side so his face hovers about Even. “I’ll show you decent kissing.”

It’s one promise Isak intends to keep in this house. He starts slow, barely grazing Even’s lips until Even lets out a small moan. Isak didn’t know he could inspire that sound in someone, but fuck, he likes it. He deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Even’s mouth.

Even pulls away, turning onto his side so he can lean over Isak. “I’ve been meaning to tell you: I found a new way to pass the time in here.”

Isak rolls his eyes. Even’s ideas for passing the time thus far: playing freeze tag in the backyard, doing origami with napkins, building a pillow fort. “Is this not entertaining enough for you?”

“No, I think you’ll like this one. I’m making a list.”

“A list?”

Even leans in closer, his breath hot against Isak's neck. “Of all the things I want to do with you after the show,” he whispers.

Isak swallows hard. Even’s smile is nothing short of wicked. He is not talking about nice dinners, movie dates, or long walks on the beach.

“Do you want to hear some?” Even asks, slipping his microphone off and setting it aside.

“Uh...ok. Yes.”

“In one, my hands start here.” Even wraps his arms around Isak and slides his hands down to Isak’s waist. “And as I’m doing that…” Even kisses Isak’s neck, fingers dancing on his skin. “Then, I—”

“Even, please fix your microphone.”

It’s probably for the best, but Even ignores Big Brother’s command. “Mm, I don't think Norway needs to hear this." 

“Even, you’re going to get in trouble.”

“Kiss-ass.” Even sits up and puts his microphone back on. “Guess you’ll have to wait until after the show to see how it ends.”

Isak asks the question he forgot once Even’s hands were on him. “You think we’ll see each other after the show?”

“Of course.”

There’s no hesitation, so Isak trusts it.

When the door opens, Isak’s grateful it didn’t happen a minute sooner. Still, Jonas takes in their flushed faces and fucked-up hair with raised eyebrows. “Sorry,” he says. “Can I steal Isak for a minute?”

“You’ll return him?” Even asks.

“Yeah. Maybe not in his current condition.”

“That’s ok. I’ll get him back there.”

Isak takes more than a minute to compose himself, then follows Jonas into the living room. “I’m not usually like this,” Isak says, not sure what he means by _like this_ or why he feels the need to apologize for it. 

“Man, it’s cool. You’re having fun with someone you like. That’s it.”

If only production would accept that as his coming out.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Isak asks.

“Just wanted to run something by you. I know we said I’d put up Iben and Chris beside each other, but I’m worried about the veto. Chris is a good competitor. He’ll know he needs to fight for it.”

“You want to backdoor him?”

Jonas nods. “At least then there’s a chance he doesn’t even get to play for veto. I’d nominate Iben and Noora, we take Iben down with the veto, then Chris goes up.”

“What if Chris wins the veto and uses it on Iben? Then they’re both safe.”

“Eva doesn’t think he’d do that. He’s working with her out of necessity, not loyalty. He won’t fight to save her.”

Isak knows that Eva and Jonas talk without him, but it still concerns him a little. At least Jonas always fills him in.

“What do you think?” Jonas asks.

Isak thinks it’s needlessly complicated, but this is Jonas’s HOH, and he’s not going to control it. If Jonas wants to have his moment by backdooring Chris, he should get it. Someone on the other side will go home regardless.

“I think it’s great. You’re going to tell the others, right?”

“Yeah, but I wanted your opinion first. Can you tell Even?”

“Sure.”

“All right, I’ll return you then.” As Isak heads back to the bedroom, Jonas says, “Isak?”

“Yeah?”

“Just remember there are cameras.”


	16. Week Five: Veto

When Chris isn’t chosen to play for veto, Isak’s ready to celebrate.

He’s competing, along with Jonas, Iben, Noora, Sana, and Magnus. It doesn’t matter what happens. Even if Sana wins and doesn’t use it, they can still evict Iben.

It’s a question-and-answer competition, quizzing the houseguests on whether specific events in the house happened before or after each other. Isak wishes they’d saved the one competition he’s good at it for when he actually needs to win, but it’s still a chance to prove his worth to his alliance. He’s studied more than anyone else in the house.

Or so he thought, but it comes down to him and Sana in a tiebreaker. Neither of them have gotten a question wrong. As the tiebreaker, they have to guess how long the pressure cooker lasted in seconds. The closest to the actual time, without going over, wins. If they both go over, the closest to the actual time wins.

Isak doesn’t trust his mental math, and he wants to win this for Jonas. He writes _1._ When they reveal their answers, Sana rolls her eyes and says, “You’re the worst.”

Only because he outsmarted her. She went over.

And just like that, the week’s decided. He’ll use the veto on Iben, Jonas will nominate Chris, and they’ll evict Chris unanimously. No one in the Anti-Isak alliance will be brazen enough to campaign to him or Jonas. It’s almost too easy, definitely a little boring.

But after last week, Isak decides to appreciate the calm.

\---

The diary room is starting to feel like Russian roulette.

It all depends on what P.A. Isak gets. When it’s Linn, who finds the concept of conversation exhausting and is clearly in the wrong profession, he relaxes instantly. She barely prompts him beyond saying, “Tell me about your day,” and sometimes not even that. They’re both relieved when Isak steers the sessions. Apparently, she only has the job because she’s Eskild's friend, which is a dynamic he thinks would make an interesting reality show in itself. Even’s already working on the pitch.

When it’s Sara, Isak feels the gun against his temple, sees her fingers hovering over the trigger. He doesn’t trust her as much as he doesn’t trust what he says around her. She knows how to ask the right questions to get the wrong answers out of him.

“That looks good on you,” Sara says, pointing to the veto necklace.

“Only reason I wanted it,” he says, aiming for charming. Maybe falling short.

“This is a pretty good week for you.” Isak shrugs his agreement. “You get to relax, spend some more time with Even….”

He’s not going to take the bait. “Yeah, it’s been good.”

“We need context, Isak. Remember that I’m not here. ‘I’ve loved spending more time with Even this week.’”

“You could save us both some time by giving me the script in advance.”

Sara smiles the customer service smile Isak mastered when he worked at a café last summer. It says something like: _I would fucking kill you if I wasn’t literally being paid to be nice to you._

“You know we want this to be natural. People like you, Isak. They’re invested in you. That clip of you and Even in bed is all over tumblr.”

That is a horrifying concept, especially since Isak has to ask, “What clip?” Being in bed with Even doesn’t really narrow it down.

“The list?” Isak cringes. He let that go too far. “Has Even revealed any more items to you?”

“No.”

Sara’s expression softens, and Isak has to remind himself it’s an act. She watches people manipulate each other for a living. “Isak, are you maybe uncomfortable talking about this because you’re uncomfortable with being gay?”

All of the ways Isak wants to answer this are wrong.

 _I’m not gay._ Probably not true at this point.

 _I’m not uncomfortable with being gay._ Also not true.

 _I just don’t like talking about it._ True, but he doesn’t want to answer the questions that would follow. You don’t like talking about it, but you’ll make-out with a guy on national television? Do you think there’s something wrong with being gay? Isak, when will you learn to accept yourself, because we’d really like to advertise the moment for weeks in advance to improve our ratings?

This is not what he’s here for.

Isak stands up. “When's Linn working next?”

“Two hours, but Isak, we’re not done—”

“I’ll finish my session with her.”

Isak leaves the diary room to find Even alone in the kitchen, stirring a pot of fish soup that smells of garlic and lemon. There’s something undeniably comforting about the whole scene.

“Oh, perfect,” Even says when he sees Isak, extending the spoon to him. “Taste this.”

Isak does as he’s told. “It’s good.”

“ _Good_? It’s fucking awesome.” Even smiles, suddenly coy. “You’ve got some on your chin, Isak. Shall I get it off?”

As Even leans in, Isak turns his head away and reaches for a napkin. “I’ve got it, thanks.”

Even stares at him, and it hurts in a way Isak didn’t expect. “What’s up, Isak?”

“Nothing.”

“You look thoughtful. It’s concerning.”

“Thanks.”

“No, I mean it. Are you ok?”

It’s not a question Isak expected to be asked in this house. It’s definitely not one he expected to answer honestly. But, here’s Even, making soup, smelling of lemons, asking him if he’s ok, and it’s hard to resist the concern.

“Does the diary room ever ask you personal questions?” Isak asks.

Even laughs. “I came into this house with my ex-girlfriend and immediately starting flirting with a guy. Of course they had questions.”

“Houseguests, please don’t talk about production.”

Isak’s dedicated a considerable amount of brain power to pretending Sonja doesn't exist, but Even just answered a question he forgot he had. He's happy to shift the conversation away from production. “How long were you and Sonja together?”

“They’ll cover all this in the show, Isak,” Even says, teasing. 

“Just tell me.”

“Like four years?” Isak hasn’t even kept a friend for four years. At his expression, Even continues, “It wasn’t real, though. We were friends, but I kind of used her as a cover.”

“A cover?” Isak repeats.

Even nods. He doesn’t have to explain, and Isak won’t push him to the way Sara’s pushing him. That’s a conversation better suited for after the show, away from the cameras. “This is complicated shit,” Even says. “Trust me when I say I know how messy it can be. It’s understandable if you don’t want to work it out in front of an audience.”

Isak nods. Even doesn’t make him explain, either.

“Can I kiss you now?” Even asks. “I’m fucking dying to kiss you now.”

It’s Isak’s favourite kiss yet.

\---

Isak has to get some leverage out of the veto. He’s not optimistic that he’ll win it again.  

He approaches Iben and asks for a week of immunity in exchange for using the veto on her, as though he wasn’t going to use it anyway. She agrees, not hesitating at all to throw Chris under the bus. As Isak suspected, that alliance isn’t anything but people who aren’t in his alliance. They’re not united enough to pose a real threat.

So, Isak feels good at the veto ceremony. For the first time, he has the power to stand up and make a decision in front of the house. While he never expected he’d use that power to save Iben, he’s glad he’s using it to help Jonas.

And it’s really fucking fun to watch Chris’s smirk vanish when he uses the veto on Iben.

Isak glances at Jonas, but he doesn’t look as excited as Isak feels. He keeps fiddling with his hoodie strings.  

“Jonas, since I’ve veto’d one of your nominations, you’ll have to name a replacement nominee.”

As Isak and Jonas switch places, Chris stands up. “You don’t have to give me a bullshit speech,” he says. “I know I’m going up. Kind of cowardly to backdoor me, but that’s what I’d expect from you.”

But Jonas shakes his head. “Sit down, Chris.”

Isak’s mind takes off without him. If Jonas isn’t nominating Chris, who else is there? Sana? But Jonas would’ve told him, Jonas would’ve told him any plan except--

Except.

“My replacement nominee is Even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Don't hate me.


	17. Week Five: Post-Veto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long note that is completely irrelevant to the story, so feel free to skip it lol. 
> 
> Guys, I was so overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter (in the best possible way). That is one moment I’ve literally been waiting to write since I began this fic, and I loved the reactions to it! I’m glad there was a mix of people who were shocked and who saw it coming because I wanted to foreshadow it, but still surprise people. Thank you so much for all your comments and support. I wrote fic constantly as a teen, but gave it up when I started university. Talking to all of you has reminded me that I love the communal aspect of fic so much. So, thank you for that. ❤
> 
> I’m a bit nervous to post this chapter because I feel the pressure!

There are a few moments in this house Isak will never forget. Even after the post-show therapy sessions he reluctantly consented to in his contract.

When he first realized a camera was following him around the bathroom as he got ready. When Eskild read a fan’s question during the live show: _Isak, are you on Grindr_? When Even gave him a hickey like they were in high school and he enjoyed it more than anything he actually did in high school.

The look Even’s giving him right now. That’s the one he’d choose to forget.

He has to make that look go away before he does anything else, but his brain’s not working, his body’s not moving. This is shock, he realizes, and the most surprising thing is being in it.

How the fuck is he going to fix this?

Sana’s leading Even out of the living room before he can try. Jonas steps in front of Isak and says, “Let’s talk in the HOH.”

Isak fights the impulse to tell Jonas to fuck off. He has to be calm, rational. He needs to understand Jonas’s logic to argue it.

When they’re alone in the HOH room, Jonas says, “This was not a move against you. This was for you.”

“Doesn’t really feel that way.” Isak keeps the anger out of his voice, replaces it with confusion. If Jonas still has his back, he can’t lose that. Especially if he loses Even.

But he won’t have Jonas’s back anymore. Too tempting to stab it. 

“It wasn’t supposed to go down like this,” Jonas says. “I didn’t think you’d win the veto. That was a shitty position to put you in, and I’m sorry for that.”

…Ok, but that is not Isak’s main concern right now. “But you were always going to backdoor Even.”

 “Not _always_ …but for a while, yeah.”

“When you told me you were going to backdoor Chris?” Jonas nods, and something clicks too late: there was absolutely no reason for Jonas to have that conversation with him in private. “But that’s not what you told everyone else. And that’s why you asked me to tell Even the plan. Fuck, Jonas.”

“I swear it’s the only time I’ve lied to you in this game.”

Well, that’s really fucking comforting.

“Can you just tell me why you did it?”

“Look, I know you like Even. I’m not saying whatever’s happening with you guys isn’t real, but maybe it’s more dangerous if it is? You can’t stop yourself from trusting him even though he keeps playing you.”

Jonas only thinks that because that’s what Isak’s told him. He did this to himself.

“He would’ve been loyal to us, though. He doesn’t have anyone else.”

Jonas looks at him with something like pity. Isak hates it. “Yeah, but…what else is he going to tell you, Isak?”

“I don’t understand why you’d take out a potential number for us when the house is this divided.”

“Because I think Even’s actually a number for the other side. Do you think he’d turn on Sana like that? Did you see how she went to him after that veto ceremony? He’s probably telling them everything you tell him.”

When Isak starts to doubt Even, he remembers the way Even looked at him after the veto ceremony because he can’t fucking forget it. He was hurt. Not pissed, not even as surprised as Isak was. Just really obviously hurt.

He has to fix this.

“Maybe this will give you some perspective,” Jonas says. “Even’s a lot like Chris. We’re worried he’s using you the way Chris used Eva.”

Isak’s heard that before.

“Maybe Chris and Eva are both using us,” Isak says. “You know they made a final two, right?”

Jonas nods, surprising Isak. Again. “She told me, and she told me that she told you. And she told me not to get mad at you for not saying anything because she shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

Not to get mad at _him_? How is he the bad guy when she’s the one playing both sides? “Doesn’t that worry you more than Even?”

“No. She wouldn’t have told us if she was loyal to Chris. She sees him for who he is now.”

Isak doesn’t know if Eva’s a mastermind or if her game’s a mess of talking and trusting too much. Either way, she has to go.

Really, everyone has to go but Even.

Eva comes into the HOH room, wearing a sympathetic smile and offering Isak a hug. “How much do you hate us?” she says. _Let me count the ways_. “Please don’t hate us, Isak. We’re just looking out for you.”

Yes, that is exactly what this feels like. But Isak says, “I know. It sucks, but I understand.” If they know the way his target’s shifting, they’ll evict him next.

“I feel like shit for lying to you,” Jonas says. “I really didn’t want to do that.”

“It’s ok. As long as you’re this understanding when I get revenge.”

They laugh because they think he’s joking.

\---

Even’s avoiding Isak.

Each time Isak’s caught his eye, he’s gone to the diary room, to shower, to grab his sweater/water bottle/hat that he left outside. It’s been exhausting for Isak, and it must’ve been for Even too, because he’s been lying alone in their bed for hours.

And now Isak’s avoiding him.

He should have been faster after the veto ceremony. He should have gotten to Even before Sana did. He definitely shouldn’t have spent hours in the HOH room with Jonas and Eva. Why should Even believe anything he says now?

Isak imagines going into the bedroom, bold and confident, saying, “This is how we save you.” Even will be amazed by his wits, touched by Isak’s commitment to him, moved to make-out with him until morning.

But Isak doesn’t know what he’ll say after, “This is how we save you.”

Even needs four votes to stay, and they won’t come from anyone in his alliance. Mahdi’s and Magnus’s loyalty is to Jonas, and why shouldn’t it be? Jonas saved Mahdi. As much as Magnus likes Even, he liked Vilde more, and he knows Isak was responsible for her eviction.

This was never Isak’s alliance. It’s Jonas’s, and Isak brought an intruder in.

He’s more likely to get the votes from the other side. The other side that only exists because they hate Isak.

So, it’s not looking promising.

Isak decides the only outcome worse than Even leaving is Even hating him. He can still try to prevent that.

He is far from bold and confident when he enters the bedroom, much closer to cautious and insecure. Even’s still looking at him in that awful way. “Hey,” Isak says once he remembers how to have a conversation with another person.

“Hi.”

This is going great.

“I didn’t know, Even.”

“We both know I’m leaving, Isak. Do we really need to do this?”

“I need you to know that I’ve been honest with you.” At Even’s raised eyebrows, he continues, “Ok, not about _everything_ , but about everything lately. Jonas lied to me. I’ll swear on anything you want me to.”

“That might carry more weight if you actually cared about anything.”

Isak winces like he’s been hit. It hurts that Even thinks so little of him. It hurts even more that he probably deserves it.

“I knew you were acting weird,” Even continues. “You were distant, and I believed that bullshit story about the diary room—”

“That was true.”

“Was all of this necessary? It’s a game, whatever, but did you have to get this close to me just to fuck me over?”

“I got close to you because I like you, Even.”

Even squints at him, and Isak relaxes a little, enough to smile back at him. “Are you trying to read my mind right now?”

“Mhm. It’s not working. Too much bullshit in there.”

“Imagine being me.”

Even smiles. Isak knows there’s still a part of Even that wants to trust him. At least, he really fucking hopes so. “Even if you didn’t know,” Even says. “Which I don’t believe, but anyway. Why would Jonas do this? I haven’t done anything to him.”

“He thinks you’re using me.”

“Ok, but why does he think that?”

Isak lets his silence answer for him. It doesn’t matter that he didn’t know about Jonas’s plan. This is still his fault.

“You threw me under the bus to protect yourself,” Even says. “I’m an idiot.”

“I fucked up, but that was before—I didn’t know then, Even. I didn’t think I’d end up liking you this much. You’re the only person I want to work with.”

“If you’re really still with me, how do you plan on keeping me here?”

Isak’s hoping to find a secret power that will allow him to overthrow the nominations right before the eviction. It’s about as likely as getting the votes.

“I don’t know.”

“You’ve controlled almost every eviction in this house, but you don’t know how to save me? Come on, Isak. You just don’t want to. It's bad for your game if I stay."

Even's right. If he stays, he’s not staying loyal to Isak.

Maybe it’s best if Isak lets go of this. Which would be easier if he didn’t want to hold Even right now.

What is happening to him?

“Are you sleeping in the HOH room tonight?” Even asks.

Isak hasn’t done that during Jonas’s HOH. He’s stayed with Even. “I wasn’t planning to—”

“I think you probably should.”

Even’s going to leave. Worse, Even’s going to leave hating him.

This is the worst outcome.


	18. Week Five: Eviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a long weekend and didn't want to leave you in angst for too long, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ❤

Time is tricky in the Big Brother house.

When Isak’s alone or with anyone other than Even, it’s slower than gym class in high school, shifts at the café, dinners with his parents.

When he’s with Even, it passes too quickly. Whether they’re together for ten minutes or ten hours, it’s not enough for Isak. He never feels like they’re finished learning about each other, touching each other, or figuring out how to like each other.

Isak’s spent 27 hours, 5 minutes, and 42 seconds without Even. He’s learned that counting time does not increase its speed.

He can’t stay in this house without Even.

At least he’s had time to formulate a plan, not that he’s particularly confident in it. He can’t campaign to Mahdi or Magnus. Not only are they unlikely to turn on Jonas, but they’re also likely to tell Jonas that Isak is going behind his back. If Even leaves, Isak needs those guys.

After they were handcuffed together, Chris and Noora developed a strange bond that was strengthened by their connection to William. That’s ok, Chris will turn on anyone, but he won’t take Isak’s advice after what happened with Iben. 

Chris might listen to Iben, but Iben won’t listen to Isak either. Especially since Isak will be asking her to evict a girl over a guy. It needs to come from a girl she trusts.

That leaves Sana, who is conveniently the only other houseguest that seems to give a shit about Even. Inconveniently, she hates Isak, but she’s not petty enough to take that out on Even. He thinks.

Isak will convince Sana to evict Noora, who will convince Iben, who will convince Chris. Including himself, that’s four votes, and that’s all he needs to save Even.

Not exactly foolproof, but it’s all he has.

When Jonas and Eva are in the hot tub, Isak invites Sana into the HOH room to listen to Jonas’s music. A peace offering, he calls it.

Sana doesn’t even put the earbuds in. “What do you want, Isak?”

He appreciates her no-bullshit approach more than ever. He used to think Jonas was like that.

“I think we can save Even, but I really need your help. You’re the only one that can pull this off.” Appeal to her ego: check. “You can talk to Iben, tell her Noora’s easily influenced, really wishy-washy. Cite William as an example. Explain that you have a good bond with Even and he’d be a more reliable ally—”

“Isak--”

“Then get her to talk to Chris, but that conversation should be different. Remind him that Noora was ultimately responsible for William’s eviction. She’s ruthless, a smart woman that will make him look stupid—”

“ _Isak._ I don’t want to save Even.”

Oh. That only ruins everything.

“Why not?” Isak asks, more of a whine than a question. “Aren’t you friends?”

Sana at least has the decency to look sorry. “We are, but I’m also friends with Noora. She’s been loyal to me, and I’m not stupid, Isak. I know Even would eventually abandon me for you.”

“Not anymore. He hates me.”

Isak expects Sana to smirk, satisfied that karma ran its course, but it doesn't come. “Isak, if he hated you, he wouldn’t be this hurt.”

She’s sorry for Even, Isak realizes. Of course she is. He is, too. Isak’s indisputably the villain here, but he never meant for this to happen.

He didn’t expect someone to actually care about him.

“You wouldn’t be trying to save Even if you knew Jonas was going to backdoor him.”

Sana states it like the fact that it is. Isak just nods. “I thought so,” she says. “You’re clueless, arrogant, not very smart—”

“You can stop anytime.”

“But you’re not that cruel.”

Isak’s relief at Sana’s words surprises, then overwhelms him. He wasn’t sure that was true.

“I can talk to Even,” Sana says. “If you want.”

This conversation feels separate from the game, but Isak’s skepticism returns. Sana’s still a competitor that’s openly against him. “Why would you do that for me?”

“It’s not for you, Isak. I just don’t like seeing Even like this.”

Neither does Isak, though that’s putting it lightly. Seeing Even like this is the worst thing he’s experienced in this house. And he once watched Magnus make-out with Vilde.

“Thanks, Sana.”

“You’ll owe me.”

It’ll be worth it.

\---

The house is too calm for the way Isak feels.

Even’s eviction was decided the moment Jonas nominated him. Everyone’s relaxed, having fun together like they’re on summer vacation and not playing a game for 1,000,000 NOK. Jonas and Eva are treating the HOH room like their own private cabin, flirting as they laze around because it’s all they have to do. When Isak was like that, his game exploded.

He’ll ensure the same happens to them.

But first, he needs to record his goodbye message to Even. Thus far, his goodbye messages have been…perhaps not the kindest. Like when he told Sonja not to worry about Even because he’d be sure to keep him company. They’ll be nicer for the jury members.

Even’s the first houseguest he wants to say a sincere goodbye to, but Isak doesn’t know where to start. He’s usually grateful to see Linn in the diary room, but she’s not much help.

“Even,” he begins. Seems like a solid start, but he’s stuck on it. “Even, I’m sorry…no, Even, I think you’re…or, Even, I’ll miss….”

Linn somehow looks more exhausted than usual. Isak can’t afford to have her turn on him the way Sara has.

“Even, you frustrate the hell out of me. I tried really, really hard not to like you, but clearly that didn’t work out for me. When you watch the show, I hope you’ll forgive the stupid stuff I did and see that I really was on your side. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you this week, and I’ll spend the rest of my time in this house making up for that. I’m going for blood.” Maybe a little much, but he’s feeling a little much. “You ruined all of the plans I had coming into this house, but I’m still really glad I met you.”

“Sorry, you’ll probably have to edit that,” Isak says once he’s finished.

Linn shrugs. “Not my job.”

When Isak leaves the diary room, he’s startled to see Even alone in the kitchen. Even’s been acting like he’s already left the way everyone else has. “Hi.”

“Hey. Do you want to help me pack?”

No, he wants Even to stay. But, this is the first time Even’s talked to him since he asked Isak to sleep in the HOH room. “Yeah. Of course.”

Over time, Isak’s and Even’s clothes have merged into one pile on the floor. Isak likes wearing Even’s clothes, comfortable in how they’re a little baggy on him. He grabs one of Even’s hoodies and tosses at him, but Even tosses it back. “Keep it, Isak. You like that one.”

“It’s warm.”

“Actually, you said you like it because it smells like me.”              

“Are you sure? Doesn’t sound like something I'd say.”

“I’m about to see everything you’ve said, Isak. Don’t lie to me now.” Even smirks and gestures to the cameras. “But seriously, keep the sweater. I’ll get it back after the show.”

“That means you’ll have to see me after the show.”

“I might be open to that.”

Even if Isak doesn’t win, he’ll have gained something from this experience. He didn’t realize going in that there’d be anything else to gain. “Sana talked to you?”

“She went on for a while about how she doesn’t understand why I like you, but that she was pretty convinced you liked me, too.” That’s about as nice as Isak could expect from Sana. “And not to let a game fuck that up.”

“Sounds pretty wise.”

“I’m still—I need some time outside of the house, to process and everything. I’m not really ready to forgive you, and I’m a little worried about who you’ll be when I watch you on TV.” Isak’s a little worried about that, too. “But outside of here, maybe we can still have something.”  

“I hope so.”

They mostly pack in silence after that, except when Isak teases Even about the amount of hair gel he brought, when they argue over whether a pair of jeans is dirty or clean, when Isak says he’ll still vote to evict Noora even though it won’t accomplish anything.

“Don’t do that,” Even says. “Don’t fuck up your own game just to make a statement.”

“I think they’ll understand. We let Magnus give Vilde a pity vote.”

“That’s different. You need to make them believe you’re grateful they protected you from me, that you’re more committed to them than ever because of it. They need to trust you enough to show you where they’re vulnerable. That’s where to strike."

Isak raises his eyebrows. He kind of likes this side of Even. “We could have dominated this game together if we didn’t spend so much time making-out.”

Even smiles. “I have no regrets.”

\---

Isak’s been counting time, so he knows the eviction’s happening too early.

It’s usually in the back-half of the live episode, barely leaving enough time for Eskild’s interview with the evicted houseguest and the HOH competition. But if Isak’s count is correct, they haven’t even hit the half-hour mark when Eskild comes on screen, telling them it’s time vote. No time for awkward audience questions, either.

It’s a double eviction. It has to be.

Isak’s going to win that HOH.

When Eskild announces that it’s a unanimous vote to evict Even, Isak swears someone in the audience boo’s. Jonas must hear it too, because he quickly glances at Isak before looking at the floor.

Isak gives Even the same polite hug that everyone else does, heeding Even’s advice to distance himself. No one needs to know that he’s already counting down to when he’ll kiss Even on finale night.

Jonas slaps Isak on the back. “You all right?”

“Yeah,” Isak answers. “You were right. This was for the best.”

Usually, this is when they’re instructed to go outside and prepare for the HOH competition, but they’re not given any directions. “What’s going on?” Jonas asks

“Double eviction.” At Jonas’s concern, Isak adds with a smile, “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.”

“Houseguests, please come to the living room.”

Eskild’s voice sends the houseguests scrambling back to their seats. Isak lags behind, hearing the gasps before he sees the screen.

Eskild’s not alone. Emma, William, Sonja, Vilde, and Even are standing with him. And fuck, Even looks really damn good on camera.

“Each evicted houseguest has been sequestered. They have no idea what’s happened since their eviction. Now, Norway has the chance to vote one of them back into the game.”

Looking at the lineup, Isak can’t imagine choosing anyone over Even.

Eskild continues with the rules. This week will proceed as normal, and the winner of Norway’s vote will re-enter the house after the next eviction. They’ll have immunity for the week, but they won’t be eligible to compete for HOH. The houseguests currently in the game are encouraged to campaign for who they want to come back throughout the week.

When the live show ends and they’re informed the HOH competition won’t be for a couple hours, Isak makes a beeline for the diary room. He’s even happy to see Sara.

“What are Even’s chances?”

Sara looks at him in surprise. “I think this is the first time you’ve come here without being prompted.”

“Who would people vote for over him? No one else is even interesting.”

“You’re not watching the show, Isak. You don’t know what stories the audience cares about.”

“Mine and Even’s. That’s what you said.”

“While that’s true, it’s not the only one. For example, people want to know what would have happened between Noora and William.”

That is unconceivable to Isak.

“And Vilde has a very compelling narrative,” Sara continues, which is even more surprising.  “She was always so vulnerable in the diary room. It’s harder for people to connect to someone like you.”

“But did they connect to Even?”

Sara shrugs. “We’ll find out when the votes come in. Though, you opening up could certainly help his case. Your goodbye message was a good start.”

Fuck it. Isak gave up his integrity the moment he signed his contract.

“Just tell me what I need to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This twist is lifted directly from BB6 (American), which is also the season I took the secret partners twist and pressure cooker competition from. In other words, it is the ultimate BB season and I highly recommend it.


	19. Week Six: HOH and Nominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so ready for tomorrow's clip and the possibility of Isak and Sana being snakes together. In the meantime, enjoy Isak being a snake in this chapter.

Between the eviction and HOH competition, the house is united.

As Isak knows too well, nothing bonds people like a common enemy. He’s not convinced that no one else wants an evicted houseguest to return, but anyone who does is staying as quiet as he is.

“It’s not fair.”

“They already had their chance.”

“This shouldn’t be a popularity contest.”

As a viewer, Isak would have agreed. After spending an hour and 23 minutes without Even, Isak doesn’t give a shit about what’s fair.

“Let’s call a truce,” Chris says. “No matter who comes back, we’ll evict them once they lose their immunity. Agree?”

There are two evictions between now and then. No truce can withstand that.

“Like you’re going to stay true to that,” Iben says. Isak takes note; their disdain for each other could still trump their hate for him. “What if William comes back?”

“There’s no way the audience likes William,” Sana says, the disgust in her voice matching that in Isak’s stomach. He smiles at her, surprised when she returns it. William’s eviction was their shared success. 

“Oh, they fucking love him,” Eva says. “The mysterious, brooding boy who fell in love with a strong, beautiful girl at first sight. I’ve watched like a hundred movies about it.” She beams at Noora. “If you tell the diary room you’ll kiss him, I guarantee he’ll come back.”

“I’m not going to prostitute myself to give Willhelm a second chance,” Noora says.

Good, because that’s Isak’s move.

“I’ll do it for Vilde,” Magnus says, then turns to a camera. “Did you hear that, Norway? I am fucking desperate.”

Isak puts his hand on Magnus’s shoulder. “Not sure you’re helping your case.”

“Vilde must've been great TV,” Chris says. “She’s a total trainwreck.”

“Well, how could she ever measure up to someone like you?” Sana says.

Isak snorts, covering it up with a series of coughs. If Sana hates Isak, she fucking despises Chris. She won’t stay loyal to him in the long-term. If Isak can get Even back, maybe he can get Sana, too.

Jonas stands up, and Magnus and Mahdi are halfway off the couch before he even says anything. That’s way too much power. “I’m going to enjoy my HOH room while I still have it,” Jonas says, then looks to Isak and Eva. “You joining?”

But when Jonas asks a question, it’s a directive. Isak imagines the conversation he was excluded from last week: _How would you feel about backdooring Even? Well, Jonas, we know you are a good guy with our best interest at heart, a true bro, so we’ll do whatever you say._

Isak can’t blame them. He fell for it, too.

So of course they end up in the HOH room, of course Jonas says they need to agree on which evicted houseguest to campaign for, and of course, he makes the decision like he’s not making the decision at all. “I was thinking, and I don’t know, but...maybe it’s best if Emma comes back? She’s the only one we didn’t vote against. And the only person she really bonded with was Isak.” Jonas turns to Isak. “She’d be a number for us, right?”

Even would’ve been a number for them. “I don’t know.”

“Yeah, but what do you think?” He elbows Isak. “You’re the brains of this operation.”

Yeah fucking right.

“I’ll try not to take that personally,” Mahdi says. 

“I think it doesn’t matter who we campaign for,” Isak says. “Norway’s going to vote for who they like. Emma wasn’t here long enough to make an impression.” And based on what Sara’s told him, he doubts they like the girl he tried to showmance before Even.

“But I think the audience will want to help us,” Jonas says. “They probably like us.”

Eva frowns. “I wouldn’t assume the audience likes us.”

“Isak, please go to the diary room.”

 _Finally_. Sara wanted him to be with the rest of the houseguests as they reacted to the twist, but Isak’s reaction was to save Even. Listening to people speculate about William, Vilde, and fucking _Emma_ is a waste of time.

“Now?” Jonas asks, more to Big Brother than Isak. “We haven’t even played HOH yet.”

“Apparantely they want to get me processing Even’s eviction.” Isak rolls his eyes. “Like I care about that anymore.”

“Houseguests, please don’t talk about production.”

For once, Isak’s grateful for the save.

Per Sara’s suggestion, he grabs Even’s hoodie on the way to the diary room. Putting it on, he takes in its warmth, famaliar scent, and general Even-ness, feeling something like content that’s quickly replaced by something like longing.

He either needs to get Even back or to get a fucking grip.

“That episode generated a lot of buzz,” Sara says as Isak enters the diary room, scrolling through her phone. “There’s already a Twitter war between fans of you and Even and fans of Noora and William.”

“…Are Twitter wars a real thing?”

“Just wait until you leave the house.” Isak’s already dreading it. “You really got to people with that goodbye message. They think you and Even are in love. What do you have to say in response to that?”

“I’ve known him for five weeks.”

Sara sighs. It’s become her default reaction to Isak. “That’s not going to inspire twelve-year-old girls to vote for him, Isak. If you won’t say love, tell Norway how you do feel about him.”

“Even…confuses me. I didn’t think I could feel this way about someone. Honestly, I’d kind of given up on feeling this way about someone. I thought maybe love, romance, all of it, was just something I wasn’t capable of it.

Sara’s nodding, motioning him for him to continue. When he doesn’t, she sighs again and says, “Because you never felt that way about girls.”

“I guess?”

“No, Isak. Say that. I’m not here.”

“I never liked girls like that,” he says. “I tried to, dated a bit in high school, but I knew I didn’t feel the way my friends did about their girlfriends.”

“But now,” Sara prompts.

“But now,” Isak repeats, then hesitates. He’s too far in not to follow through, but this is still something he’s figuring out for himself. He doesn’t want to invite strangers into his self-reflection.

Not as much as he doesn’t want to be in this house without Even.

“But now, I’ve realized that I’m gay. And I really need Even back in this house because I’ve never met someone like him and don’t know if I will again. I need to see where things go with him.”

Sara’s gesturing to her face. Isak furrows his eyebrows in confusion, and she rolls her eyes. At least it’s not a sigh. “Body language, Isak,” she says. “Play with your hands—oh, play with Even’s sweater!” Isak tugs at the zipper. “Good, that’s good—do you think you could cry?”

“No.”

“Vilde was an excellent crier in the diary room.”

Isak has no doubt.

“Let’s change course a little,” Sara says. “What will your parents think when they watch your relationship with Even?”

That is not a slight change in course. That is a swerve off the road. “Can I just talk about Even some more?”

“We’re interviewing your parents for next week’s live show.” Isak almost forgot about the family segments: his least favourite part of the show. “It would be interesting to show the contrast between this and their actual reactions.”

Isak barely talks to his parents, but he hates the idea of strangers seeing their reaction before he does. “I don’t know what my parents will think about me and Even. We’re not close.”

“Why is that?” At Isak’s silence, she changes tactics. “Are you nervous about what they’ll think?”

“It makes me nervous because my mom’s really religious.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Sara says. “People will sympathize with you if you’re from a homophobic family.”

Yeah, it’s fantastic. “I don’t know if she’s homophobic. We don’t talk about that stuff.” Or anything, really.

Sarah sighs again. Isak does not empathize with how trying this must be for her. “Maybe this is a good place to stop. Get ready for the HOH competition and we’ll talk more later, ok?”

“Can’t wait.”

\---

If he could compete in it, Jonas would’ve won this HOH competition.

They’re navigating a ball through a titling course, avoiding holes along the way. It requires total focus, calm, patience. _Chill._

Isak currently has no chill.

His closest ally betrayed him. The guy-he-is-not-in-love-with-but-definitely-has-real-feelings-for is gone, but might come back. Oh, and he just came out on TV. TV, that thing his parents watch.

Just as Isak tilts his course too far and his ball goes flying, Jonas announces that Iben won HOH. Which does not help Isak relax.

He doesn’t want to leave the house just as Even’s coming back in.

His only hope is that he saved Iben last week, and she promised to return the favour by keeping him safe. Too bad her word means shit.

When Isak gets her alone in the HOH room, he reminds her of their deal. “If you want any credibility in this game, you need to start keeping your promises,” he says.

“My entire alliance wants you out,” Iben says. “That’s literally the point of our alliance.”

Ironically enough, if that’s all that’s holding their alliance together, Isak can break it. “How long do you want to keep Chris in this game?”

“I’m not evicting him this week.”

“But from everyone on your side, he’s who you’d want out first.” Iben doesn’t disagree. “The next time my side’s in power, I’ll make sure that’s what happens. And you know I can do it, otherwise you wouldn’t be coming after me this hard.”

Iben’s quiet, but she’s considering it. Isak gives her some space before saying, “My side’s not worried about Sana or Noora. If it’s not Chris, it’s you. I’ll keep you safe, and I’m really not asking that much in return. If you target Jonas this week, you’ll still evict one of the biggest threats in this house.”

“You’d be ok with me targeting Jonas?”

“It’s not my first choice.” Only because Isak would rather target Jonas himself. “But if it’s me or him? Yeah, I’m ok with it being him.”

“If we do this, we’re not working together.” Which means she’s coming around. “We’re just getting each other a little further.”

“I’ll take it.”

When Iben nominates Jonas and Mahdi, Isak doesn’t feel safe. He could still get backdoored.

But at least he’s a little further.


	20. Week Six: Veto and Eviction

Without Even, Isak has the time and clarity to think, leading him to a frustrating realization. He hasn’t been thinking enough.

Instead of plotting and executing, he’s been feeling and reacting. Revealing his life story in the diary room, seeking revenge on Jonas, isolating himself because everyone’s annoying, none of it’s good for his game. He’s an emotional player, just like the houseguests he hates as a viewer.

He needs to give himself the same advice he screams at houseguests when he watches live feeds.

First, assess the situation. Isak’s at the bottom of his alliance, but he’s still in it. At least there’s a little protection there. If he gets power, he shouldn’t target Jonas before targeting the other side.

There are cracks on the other side, but not much he can work with. He’ll never trust Iben, Chris is a wildcard, and Noora hasn’t spoken to him since William’s eviction. If Even returns, he might be able to reunite the Extinguishers, but Sana will need to soften to him.

Maybe he can make that happen. He can be a pretty likeable guy.

Regardless, his game depends on Even coming back. Right now, all he’s doing is avoiding eviction. To make it to the end, he needs to make actual moves that’ll shift the game in his favour, and he can’t do it alone. Even’s the only person he trusts to be his partner.

But if he was watching himself as a fan, Isak would say: _stop making-out with your closest ally in public, you fucking idiot._ If they work together, it has to be a secret. Even was right to tell Isak not to give him a pity vote. They can pretend there’s still distance between them.

Or Isak thinks it’ll be pretend. Even’s spending an entire week alone in sequester. He has even more time to think than Isak does, and Isak knows that kind of loneliness can fuck with your mind. Fair or unfair, positive or negative, Even will leave sequester with a different impression of Isak than he had when he left the house.

Isak’s worried about that, but not as worried as he is about how Even’s doing in sequester. At least they’ll probably let him watch movies. Even likes movies.

Emma’s spent five weeks in sequester, but Isak’s less concerned about that.

If Even has to go through sequester, he deserves to come back in the house. And Isak hasn’t been doing enough to make that happen.

This show has two audiences. In the diary room, he’s catering to casual fans that only watch the show and might skip and episode or two. They’re more invested in fights, showmances, and personal growth or whatever the fuck Isak’s going through than actual gameplay.

Then, there are fans like Isak. They watch live feeds and discuss them online, get frustrated by the show’s editing and how the casual fans fall for it. Fights can be fun, but showmances are annoying, and Big Brother isn't the place for personal growth. This is a game of manipulation, and they root for who’s the best at it.

Casual fans might vote for a twist once. If they remember. Superfans will use multiple IP addresses to vote in every way possible. That’s who Isak needs to convince, and he won’t do it in the diary room.

When Isak volunteers to clean out the fridge in the storage room, no one follows. Eva’s too busy flirting with Chris.

Isak steals Even’s move and talks directly to the camera. “Ok, this is my plea to everyone watching feeds right now.” As well as everyone who will search for the clip on YouTube later. “I know I fucked up in the first half of this game. I was too aggressive, then I got…distracted. I’m done with that. I’m focused now, but I need help. I need Even.”

“If he comes back, I’ll work with him, but on opposite sides. We’ll feed each other information while protecting each other. Sana, too.” Isak’s pretty sure the live feeders are fans of Sana. She’s too good for them not to be. “Watch me work on her this week. That’ll show you how good the three of us can be together.”

“Oh, and I know the Extinguishers is a stupid name. Please don’t hold it against us.”

\---

Of course Jonas wins the veto, but it doesn’t bother Isak the way it would have a few days ago. Emotions aside, it’s not bad for him to have Jonas around. Next to Isak, he’s the biggest target in their alliance. As long as Isak survives this week, Jonas can serve as a shield for him.

Besides, it’ll be more fun if he can evict Jonas with Even’s help.

“You know what sucks about this?” Jonas says as they play ping-pong. They can’t get a solid rally going. “When I take myself off, either you or Eva will go up.”

Yes, Isak actually managed to come to that conclusion on his own. He nods and serves the ball, but Jonas lets it bounce past him.

“Unless you could talk her into nominating Magnus instead?”

Isak laughs. “I can’t talk Iben into doing what she says she’s going to do.” But good to know how quick Jonas was to sell Magnus out.

“Do you think it’ll be you or Eva?”

Jonas doesn’t know that Isak made a deal with Iben. Not that Isak has much faith in that, but he tells Jonas what he hopes is true. “I don’t know. She doesn’t like Eva very much. She might do it just to spite Chris.”

“Do we have the votes to save her if that happens?"

Isak truly doesn’t know. He doesn’t trust Eva, but she’d be faster to turn on Jonas than Mahdi would. Magnus will do whatever Jonas and Isak tell him to, so that’s three votes to save her. That would force a tie, but Iben would probably evict her.

Then again, Isak’s not convinced Chris, Noora, or Sana would vote against Eva over Mahdi. They all like her. Isak wonders what that feels like. 

When Isak explains all of this, Jonas looks tired. “I’m going to feel like shit if she goes home because I used the veto.”

Jonas serves, and Isak returns the ball harder than he or Jonas knew he could.  

“Yeah. I can imagine.”

They play in silence after that. Jonas never asks if they’d have the votes to save Isak.

\---

It’s not hard to get Iben alone in her HOH room. Occasionally, Isak sees Noora or Sana go up, but Chris never does. No one from his alliance is campaigning to her either, probably because they’re perfectly fine with Isak being the target.

If no one’s going to fight to keep Isak safe, he’ll do it himself.

“I know we had a deal,” Iben says, which is not a promising start. “But the veto changes things. I’m not wasting my HOH on Mahdi when I wasted my last one on Vilde.”

Isak grabs the remote that controls the screens in the HOH room. He flips through the rooms until he finds Eva, Noora, and Chris laughing in one of the bedrooms. “Doesn’t this worry you?”

Iben doesn’t answer, but she’s frowning at the screen. Isak doubles down.

“Eva talked to Sana for like two hours this morning.”

“I noticed that.”

“Then she was in the hot tub with me and the guys. She tried to give Magnus relationship advice.”

“Oh, they shouldn’t be discussing relationships together.”

“Agreed, but that’s beside the point. Who’s going to put Eva up if you don’t, Iben? Everyone likes her. Everyone thinks she’s on their side. You need to take your shot when you have the chance.”

“Right, but I could say the same about you. I need to get you out while I’m in power.”

“But everyone’s thinking like that. Look, I’m probably gone next week if I don’t win HOH. Which I probably won’t.” That earns him a small smile. “If Eva survives? She’ll easily make it to the end, and she won’t take you with her.”

“Would your side vote to evict her? Because I’m not sure mine would.”

No chance in hell.

“Over Mahdi? Yeah, him and Magnus are best friends. And Jonas doesn’t like how much time she’s spending with Chris. Including me, that’s three votes. You break the tie. It would be a bigger move than getting me out.”

Nothing fucks people over like pride. Isak should know. 

“If you’re lying to me, Isak….”

What, she’ll come after him? What does he have to lose at this point?

“You can trust me.”

\---

Once Iben puts Eva up as her replacement nominee, Isak’s focus shifts back to Even. He not only needs to get him back, but he needs to put the two of them in a decent position.

He needs Sana.

Like Iben, she spends a lot of time alone, especially without Vilde and Even in the house. Isak can’t tell if it’s self-inflicted, but he understands loneliness. It hurts either way.

He finds her in the backyard, picking at the grass. “Can I join?” he asks, already sitting down.

Sana eyes him. “Isak, you somehow managed not to get nominated. Stop talking game for five minutes before you get yourself into even more shit.”

“I’m not here to talk game.” He plucks a blade of grass and twirls it between his fingers. “I just want to hang out.”

“With me?”

“Yeah. Even said we’d probably get along if we didn’t hate each other.” That's true. “Thought I’d test his hypothesis.”

“You’re just bored without him here.”

Isak laughs. “Ok, it’s a little of that, too. Aren’t you?”

“I’m not bored, but I...I do miss talking to him. He was the only person here who was always real with me. Even Vilde lied to me.” Isak looks down because that was his fault. “I don’t know. We have a lot in common outside of this house.”

That surprise Isak, but he tries not to show it. “You can talk to me.”

“Come on, Isak.”

“If Even likes me, I must have some redeeming qualities? Right?”

He can tell she’s fighting a smile. “He just thinks you’re cute.”

“You know it's more than that."

Sana doesn’t say anything so she doesn’t have to agree.

This is going ok, but she can’t think he’s only interested because of Even. He needs to actually be interested.

“You’re studying biology, right?” Isak asks.

“Yes.”

“Me too.”

“I know.”

“Why’d you choose it?”

Sana sighs, squinting at the sun. “I’m only telling you because I’m desperate to talk about anything but this game.”

“Understood.”

“We take the world for granted, but everything’s so complex. It takes so much for everything to work, but somehow it does. Gives me faith.” Sana looks away from the sun and meets Isak’s eyes. “Are you going to mock me now?”

“No, I think it’s nice. I don’t have faith in anything.”

“Even might change that.”

“Maybe.” Isak’s losing sight of why he’s having this conversation. It’s those emotions again. “Thanks again for talking to him, by the way.”

“Actually, about that.” Sana crosses her arms and Isak knows they’re shifting back into the game. “Remember how you owe me?”

“You won’t let me forget.”

“We’re worried about a tie this week. We don’t trust Iben to evict the right person.”

“And that person is?”

“Mahdi.”

Isak was right. Eva’s in a great position just by being nice.

“Ok. I’ll make sure there’s no tie.” As if there was ever going to be one.

Sana nods. There’s no need to discuss it further, but neither of them move.

“So,” Sana says. “What do you want to do after school?”

“Oh, I’m going to be a famous rapper.”

“About as likely as you winning this game.”

“I wrote a rap to study for my last exam. Do you want to hear it?”

“Even is a saint.”

And Sana might be one in disguise.

\---

Mahdi’s unanimous eviction is anticlimactic for everyone but Iben. She’s pissed, but Isak doesn’t care.

Someone’s about to come back.

Eskild talks for too long about the number of votes cast, Twitter and tumblr wars, what a passionate, invested audience they have. Remember, the returning houseguest has immunity, can’t compete for HOH—who gives a fuck, they’ve been over this. Isak’s more anxious than he’s been all game.

“And the houseguest returning to the game is….”

The screen goes blank. Isak counts a full minute and 18 seconds before the doorbell finally rings.

It’s Even, of course. No matter what Sara said, no one else was even a competitor.

Isak hangs back through the hugs, not wanting to seem as eager as he is. Jonas shoots him a disappointed look that he tries to mirror. Give him a fucking Oscar.

When it’s his turn to hug Even, Isak presses his fingers into his back, a message that he’s still with him even if he’s not showing it. Isak worried his mind may have exaggerated how good touching Even feels, but it definitely did not. He wants more. 

This is going to be hard.

“We don’t like each other,” Isak whispers, drawing circles on Even’s back with his fingers. They’re still live; there’s no time to talk properly now. “Meet me in the storage room after the HOH competition.”

Hearing Even's voice for the first time in a week sends a chill straight through Isak. 

“Sounds fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I rushed through this week because I was as anxious as everyone else to get Even back in the house. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway, I'm more excited than ever to write what's next. It's going to be fun. :)


	21. Week Seven: HOH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Enjoy! ❤

Isak needed more time to talk to Even before the HOH competition.

Even and Iben are watching the competition together, a safe distance from the other houseguests, all of whom are too focused to notice them whispering to each other. Even’s listening to her, nodding, looking at Isak, whispering something else—

“ _Isak._ I need an answer.”

Right. The competition.

“Uh, could you repeat the question?”

Eskild’s supposed to remain impartial, but Isak seems to exhaust him. Isak likes to think it comes from a place of fondness. It’s better than apathy.

“Who is more likely to blackout out a party: Eva or Chris?”

It’s a classic Big Brother competition: majority rules. They have to answer each question the way they think the majority will answer. If they’re in the minority, they’re eliminated.

Isak feels a little bad for selecting Eva, but he’s right. Noora’s the only one in the minority.

“Who would you rather bring home to your parents: Jonas or Magnus?”

Magnus, but Isak selects Jonas. Everyone gets it right.

“Who is more likely to read their significant other’s texts: Isak or Iben?”

Begrudgingly, Isak selects himself. Chris and Jonas get it wrong.

“Who would you rather have to take care of you when you’re sick: Noora or Sana?”

Isak’s surprised to realize his own answer is Sana. Still, he, Magnus, and Eva select Noora, leaving Sana in the minority. Isak knows Sana's more self-aware then that, but why would she throw this competition? 

“Who is more likely to hook-up in the jury house: Even or Eva?”

Isak glances at Even, but his expression is blank, focused. No smirk, no wink, nothing like Eskild who was fucking giddy when he asked the question. Isak hopes he’s just a good actor.

Isak and Magnus select Eva, eliminating Eva and bringing them to a tiebreaker.

“How many blue tiles are on the kitchen floor?”

Seven. During The Week Without Even, Isak did a lot of counting. He wonders if production noticed.

The moment Isak realizes that he could actually win HOH, he realizes this isn’t the week to do it. Magnus won’t nominate him, and Even has immunity. It’s better if he can compete next week when both he and Even will be vulnerable again. He writes _3_ and hopes Magnus has been paying attention.

“The answer is seven, meaning…congratulations Magnus, you’re the new HOH!”

The only person who is not surprised is Magnus himself. “Congrats, man,” Isak says, pulling him in for a hug. “You killed that." “This game isn’t about who people are. It’s about who they’re perceived to be,” Magnus says, as though Isak asked. Isak nods as though he did.

Magnus gets a faraway look that’s even further away from his usual faraway look and adds, “Just like life, Isak. Perception is reality.”

Not exactly a revolutionary idea, but it sticks with Isak as he watches Even talk to Iben. Even’s understood that all along. As Isak tried to manipulate each nomination, eviction, and houseguest, Even…didn’t do much of anything but kiss him. He wasn’t evicted because of his actions; he was a casualty of Isak’s game. Now that he’s back, everyone except for Jonas will see him as a weak, non-threatening number that can get them to the end. The exact opposite of how they see Isak.

But Even’s more dangerous than that, Isak’s sure of it. He’s writing a fucking thesis on reality TV. He can manipulate people’s perceptions, including Isak’s, to create the reality he wants.

It’s exhilarating and fucking terrifying to partner with someone like that. In this game and maybe in real life, too.

Isak’s more than willing to take the risk.

\---

 _Meet me after the HOH competition_ was not specific enough.

Isak slipped into the storage room unnoticed, but he’s been in here long enough to alphabetize one of the shelves. And to fix the mistakes he made when alphabetizing the shelf. Jonas or Magnus will come looking for him soon.

Unless, of course, they’re planning his blindside, but Isak doesn’t think Magnus has the heart for that. But maybe that’s just his perception of him—how the fuck did _Magnus_ get in his head?

Isak’s nostalgic for the clarity he had without Even in the house. His mind’s all misty again.

When Even enters the storage room, the mist turns into a thick fog.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

When Isak imagined this conversation, he was going to lay out their strategy for Even, create a plan of attack with him. All business, no pleasure. They only have so much time.

But Isak’s eyes are drawn to Even’s smile, those fucking lips. His fingers, casually hooked through his belt loops. The way he’s looking at Isak, the way only he looks at Isak, seeing everything and somehow still liking it. What a miracle this boy is.

And then, the low, quiet voice he saves for Isak.

“Fuck, I missed you.”

It’s the reassurance Isak needs, affirmation this… _thing_ between them wasn’t something he imagined or exaggerated. Maybe Even spent last week the way Isak did, wishing he could talk to him about everything that happened, missing the warmth of sleeping beside him, dreaming about kissing him in new, unseen places.

Worrying about him, only a little.

“How was sequester?” Isak asks.

“Thrilling.”

“It’s a long time to be alone, so….”

Even squints at him. “So…?”

“Was it—were you ok?”

Even’s smile shifts into a smirk. “You’re nice, Isak.”

“I’m not.”

“So fucking soft.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m going to start calling you sweetheart.”

“I swear to God, Even. Just answer the question.”

Even’s smile falters, only a little. Enough for Isak to notice. “I was fine. I’m pretty used to being alone.”

That doesn’t make sense to Isak. Everyone should want to be with Even. “Doesn’t make it easier, though.”

“There were producers there, and I had music, movies—and when it sucked?” Isak nods, urging him to continue. “I remembered your goodbye message and felt less alone. Sweetheart.”

Isak can’t choose between his urge to tell Even to fuck off and his urge to hold him, so he doesn’t do anything.

“So, Isak,” Even says, stepping closer to him. “You’re going for blood?”

That was the least embarrassing part of Isak’s goodbye message, but he still blushes. “Maybe I was a little dramatic.”

“You were, but it turned me on.”

Even steps closer again, then again, until their foreheads touch. “I was still pissed at you when I left, but the more time I spent alone, the more time I wanted to spend with you. I thought about you all the time, Isak.” He brushes his nose against Isak’s. “Did you think about me?”

Exclusively.

“Barely.”

“You fucking liar.”

Even’s lips crash against Isak’s in what some might call a kiss, but Isak would describe as tidal wave. His hands clench Even’s shirt in an attempt to hold on, but it’s futile. He can’t control this. Even is always going to carry him away.

When Even’s lips move to Isak’s ear, he whispers, “Do you think we’ll get in trouble if we cover the camera?”

Isak glances at camera, the same one he spoke to only a couple days ago, promising to focus. He is not doing a great job.

Isak pulls away. “We can’t keep doing this.”

“No, I agree. We need to try new things. Broaden our horizons.”

“Not what I meant.” Though that sounds ok, too. “If someone catches us like us? We’re fucked. We don’t stand a chance if people think we’re still together.”

Even sighs, but he’s just flustered. Isak likes that Even’s a little red because of him. “Ok, but I don’t see how we stand a chance anyway.”

“If everyone thinks we’re going after each other, they won’t waste their power on us. That’s how Chris and Iben stayed safe, then they fucked us over by teaming up. We can do the same, except we’ll be a team the entire time.”

“But on opposite sides,” Even says before Isak needs to. Isak nods. “Iben was already talking shit about you to me during the HOH comp.”

“You should join in. They’ll trust you if they think you’re out for revenge against me.”

“Already done. I told Iben you’re the biggest liar I’ve ever met. I said I can't wait to personally evict you."

Isak grins. “Perfect.”

“What do we do about Sana?” Even asks. “She’s not going to buy this.”

“We have to bring her in.” Even starts to speak, but Isak continues before he can. “I think we can do it. We talked while you were gone. She’s learning to like me.”

“Liking you is a long, confusing journey.”

Even is one to talk. “We promise Sana final three, for real, and we battle it out from there.”

“Just say it, Isak.”

“Say what?”

“We’re reuniting the Extinguishers.”

“No. I refuse.”

“But you’re smiling, Isak.” It’s true: he is. He can’t fucking help it. “Admit it: you are very charmed by me.” Even kisses his forehead.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 “You like me so fucking much.” Even kisses his cheek, then brings his lips to Isak’s.

“We’re going to get caught.”

“We just need to be quiet.”

Isak hears the implications in Even’s voice and does not appreciate them. “I can be quiet!” Even raises his eyebrows. “I can, as long as you don’t…you know, do the stuff I like.”

“The stuff you like?” Even repeats with a smirk.

Isak rolls his eyes. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“No, I’m going to need specific examples.” When Isak doesn’t give him anything, Even kisses Isak’s neck, tongue teasing and teeth grazing the skin. “It’s this, isn’t it?”

Isak's moan answers for him

Even presses his index finger against Isak’s lips. “Quiet, Isak." 

It’s not Isak’s fault. If Even kisses him like that, while talking to him like that, while looking like that, he is going to fucking respond.

When Even’s hand slips underneath Isak’s shirt, the door opens.

Isak’s reflexes are shit, but Even’s quick to separate himself. He’s on the other side of the storage room before Isak even processes that Noora’s joined them.

She looks between them, confused. Isak steps behind a box to hide his boner. “Uh, hi,” she says. “I was just seeing if we have any fishcakes?”

“I think so,” Even says, opening the freezer for her. He turns to Isak and says, “Why the fuck are you still here?”

Isak’s as taken aback as Noora is until he realizes what’s happening. Even might be too good at this. “I didn’t think we were finished talking,” he says.

“I have nothing else to say to you.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Noora says, not appearing as apologetic as that sentiment would suggest.

“Don’t worry about it,” Isak says, moving to leave. “Apparently we’re done here, anyway.”

As Isak closes the door behind him, Even says, “Fuck you, Isak.”

With the door closed and no one in sight, Isak finds a camera and winks at it.


	22. Week Seven: Nominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty light chapter, and I very much enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy as well! :)

Immediately after leaving the storage room, Isak looks for Sana. He needs to get to her before Noora does, stop her from saying something like: _what do you mean Isak and Even were fighting? I fixed their relationship before Even left the house._

He finds Sana sitting outside with Eva, laughing harder than he knew she could. Eva looks very pleased with herself when she says, “Ok, do you want to hear my Jonas impression next?”

“Please.”

Eva lowers her voice and mumbles, “Capitalism has _brainwashed_ us, Eva. We _chose_ this, we _agreed_ to be filmed 24/7, we _volunteered_ for torture, just for the _chance_ of winning some money. Do understand how _fucked up_ that is?”

Sana notices Isak and elbows Eva, who jumps upon seeing him. “Oh, fuck,” she says. “How long have you been there?”

“How long has capitalism been oppressing us?” Isak asks with a smile.

Eva returns it. “Don’t tell Jonas? It comes from a place of love, I swear.” 

“I won’t say a word.”

“You should hear her Isak,” Sana says. “Really nails your unique combination of arrogance and incompetence.”

Isak takes it in stride. Over the past week, Sana’s insults have moved from a _I’m-going-to-murder-you-because-I-hate-you_ tone to _a I’m-teasing-you-because-we’re-friends-and-you’re-kind-of-a-mess_ tone.  “Let’s hear it.”

Eva shakes her head. “Something to look forward to when you watch the show.”

“If it makes the cut,” Isak says.

Sana and Eva exchange a look that sends them into the kind of laughter that hurts. “We’re pretty confident it will,” Eva says once she’s composed herself. “Anyway, did you want to talk to me?”

“No, Jonas was looking for you.” It’s a safe lie; Jonas will think Isak's just being a good wingman. “He’s in the HOH room with Magnus.”

Eva stands up. “Ok, I’m off to get material for my next impression.”

Once she’s gone, Isak takes her seat. Sana raises her eyebrows at him. “You’re still hanging out with me now that Even’s back?”

“Of course. We’re buddies now.”

“We don’t need to be with Even here.”

“No, sorry. What’s done is done. Can’t go back once you’re buddies.”

Sana sighs, but she’s smiling. It might be leftover from Eva, but Isak will take what he can get. “But, speaking of Even,” Isak says. “I was thinking about something.”

“Oh no.”

“We both want to work with him, right? So, shouldn’t the three of us work together?”

“Like the Extinguishers?”

“Some might call it that, but I prefer to call it the three of us working together.”

“We tried that, Isak. It did not go well.”

“I know, but that was my fault—”

“Correct.”

“What I mean is I know how I fucked up last time. I won’t do it again.”

It’s always promising when Sana doesn’t respond instantly. At least she’s considering it. “Say more about that. I don’t really trust your level of self-awareness.”

She’s still teasing, Isak thinks. Hopes. “I prioritized doing what I wanted over keeping you and Even safe. Now, I just want us to make final three. I don’t really care how we get there.”

“I was hoping you’d say ‘my ego fucked you over,’ but I’ll accept this.”

“I appreciate your generosity.”

The back door opens and Even joins them. “You can’t be here,” Isak says, fighting every instinct in his body. Even’s unfazed. “I’m serious. We were just caught.”

“Caught?” Sana asks.

“It’s fine,” Even says. “No one inside can hear us. We just need to make it look we’re fighting.”

“How are we going to do that?”

Even gestures for Isak to stand up, then flails his arms around. “Lots of hand gestures. Stand far away from me—no, further than that, Isak. That blank stare is ok, but try looking a little upset—no, not constipated. Upset.”

Isak really is trying. He paces like he’s anxious because he doesn't have to fake that.

Sana looks between them, her gaze eventually landing on Isak. “ _This_ is what you’re asking me to join?”

“You talked to her?” Even asks. He looks pissed, but his tone is just curious. Like Even wasn’t already confusing enough. “What do you think, Sana? Ready for the Extinguishers to make a comeback?” He points at Isak as though he’s accusing of him something.

“You’re trying to hide your relationship,” Sana realizes, then shakes her head. “I’m not interested if you’re just using me as a cover.”

“No, we want to work with you,” Even says. “You’re smart, loyal, and ruthless when you need to be. That’s who we need on our side.”

Sana crosses her arms. “And what do I get out of this?”

Isak’s about to point out that she doesn’t have any other offers when Even says, “You know you can trust me. That’s a lot of security in this game.” Which is better.

“But I don’t trust him,” Sana says, gesturing to Isak.

“If he lies to either of us again, I’ll evict him myself.”

Isak doesn’t take that threat lightly.

“I’m right here,” Isak says.

“Perfect, Isak,” Even says. “You look like you’re actually upset.”

No shit. “Are you in or not?” Isak asks Sana. This charade is exhausting, and he’s not going to keep it up if Sana’s about to expose them anyway. 

“Well, I can see how desperately you guys need me,” Sana says, and neither of them disagree. “Ok, fine. I’m in.”

Even breaks character for a moment to smile. Isak's so relieved to see Even smiling at him. “Fantastic, Sana. Can we ask you for a favour, then?”

“Already?” Sana asks.

“Noora saw us in the storage room, and we’d been…you know. It might’ve looked—”

“We covered it well,” Isak interjects.

“ _I_ covered it well, Isak. You were so distracted by me that you didn’t notice Noora come in.” That is more true than Isak cares to admit. “Anyway, she probably thinks we were fighting, but if she brings it up to you?”

“I’ll say you were fighting,” Sana says, then turns to Isak. “Even’s been back for an hour, and you’re already making-out with him? You couldn’t even try to be discrete?

“He kissed me first!”

Even glances inside to make sure no one’s watching, then grins at them. “Aren’t you glad I’m back in the house?”

\---

“It sucks that Even’s back in the house.”

Jonas offers Isak a sympathetic nod. They’re on Magnus’s HOH bed with him and Eva. “You doing ok with that?” Jonas asks. “Has he tried to talk to you?”

“Yeah, but I see through his bullshit now.”

Jonas raises his beer to him. “Good for you, man.”

Magnus shakes his head. “Even, Even, Even. I trusted him. It’s those eyes, you know? They’re piercing.”

Isak has to stop himself from agreeing.

“We’ll get him out next week,” Jonas says. “Don’t even stress about it.”

What a fucking great friend Jonas is. “Thanks.”

“But that’s next week,” Magnus says. “And I have called this meeting to figure out what we’re going to do _this_ week, given all my power. Squad Goals is a democracy. It’s in our constitution.”

“Writing a constitution without telling anyone isn’t very democratic,” Eva says.

Magnus ignores her. “I’m going to do what’s best of for all of us.” Magnus gestures to the four of them as though _all of us_ was unclear. “Now, you’re probably thinking: Magnus, just go after Chris and Iben. That’s the obvious play.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Isak says. Despite his talk of democracy, Magnus might be a little drunk with power.

“But let’s consider all the options. None of us are going up, not as pawns, not as replacement nominees. It always backfires. So, Iben. Why put her up?”

“She’s literally coming after all of us,” Eva says.

Magnus nods. “Valid point, Eva. Any objections?”

Isak and Jonas shake their heads. Magnus frowns. “Ok, thought we might have more discussion, but consensus is good. What about Sana?”

Before Isak can defend her, Eva says, “Not a threat. She doesn’t talk game with anyone.”

“Maybe she just doesn’t talk game with us,” Jonas suggests. “Isn’t she tight with Even?”

“She voted against him,” Isak points out. “No one’s going to associate themselves with Even now. He’s too big of a target.”

“So, Sana’s safe?” Magnus asks. When no one protests, he says, “That leaves Chris and Noora.”

“Noora worries me a little,” Isak says. A pretty recent development, to be fair. “She’s quiet, but she’s smart. I have no idea what she’s thinking.”

“Well, I do,” Eva says. “She tells me everything, and it’s nothing we have to worry about. I’d rather put Chris up. If we can’t get Iben out, he’s the next biggest threat.”

“ _You_ want to put Chris up?” Isak asks. 

Eva shrugs. “I knew I’d have to cut him eventually. Can’t be a double agent forever.”

If Chris won HOH this week, would she be saying the same about Jonas? Or maybe even Isak?

“I’m hearing we want to go for the obvious play,” Magnus says, clearly disappointed. “Chris and Iben. Makes sense, I guess—but if this a true democracy, we need to consult all members of Squad Goals! What would Mahdi say if he were here?”

“Probably that he’s hungry,” Jonas says.

Magnus nods, frowning. “It’s not the same without him. Ok, if Squad Goals wants Chris and Iben on the block, Chris and Iben will go on the block. Meeting adjourned—I mean, we can still hang out, but official meeting adjourned.”

Magnus might be Isak’s favourite HOH yet.

\---

As promised, Magnus nominates Chris and Iben. A trustworthy leader.

Everyone lingers around the kitchen after the ceremony, but Even goes outside. When he comes back, he turns to Isak. “Can you take your clothes out of the dryer? They've been there for hours.”

Isak stares at him, confused. “I don’t have any clothes in the dryer?”

“You’re the only one with boxers full of holes, Isak.”

Isak hears Chris snort behind him, too cocky for someone who was just nominated. Sana catches Isak’s eye and nods towards the door, and Isak finally clues in. Even really needs to start giving him some warning. 

Isak follows Even outside, surprised to find his clothes in the dryer. “You put these in?” Isak asks.

“Needed to make it believable. And, bonus: your clothes are nice and warm.”

“Thank you?” Though Isak’s a little annoyed he now has to fold clothes. “I don’t see why you needed to bring my underwear into this.”

“I wouldn’t have if you’d played along from the beginning. You need to trust me, Isak. If I do something weird, I’m trying to get you alone so I can tell you something that’ll save you.”

“Like what?” Isak asks. This is one week he doesn’t actually feel in danger.

“If Iben’s still on the block after the veto ceremony, she’s going to call you out in front of everyone. I guess you threw Eva under the bus last week?”

“A little bit,” Isak admits. “Can’t you stop her?”

Even shakes her head. “She thinks her only chance to stay is to turn your alliance against you, then to join them. You need to get ahead of the story, tell them your version before she tells hers. They need to believe you’re loyal.”

This fight would have destroyed Isak’s game if it had caught him off guard. Even has his back, and Even is damn good at this game.

“You’re so fucking good at this,” Isak says.

“What do you mean?” Even asks, but Isak thinks he’s just fishing for compliments.

“Covering for us in the storage room. Getting Sana back, acting like we’re fighting. Actually putting my clothes in the dryer.”

“It’s just like directing a movie,” Even says. “You need good actors, a clear storyline, blocking, props. When all of that works together? You can control everything.”

Thank God Even’s on his side.

“Can you find a way for us to make-out, then?”

“That’s my next project.”


	23. Week Seven: Veto and Eviction

Even kept his promise.

Isak already has a reputation as an insomniac, so no one questions why he gets out of bed at 2:47AM. Since Even’s no longer sleeping in Isak’s room, no one knows they’re getting up at the same time. And, no one’s likely to look for fishcakes in the middle of the night.

Even’s already in the storage room when Isak arrives. Before Isak remembers words such as _hello, what’s up, how are you_ , he kisses Even because he remembers how to do that.

Even doesn’t seem to mind, sliding his tongue into Isak’s mouth, his hands to Isak’s ass. He’s always taking things one step further, taking control.

It’s exactly what he’s done with Isak’s strategy.

Which is fine, it’s all _good_ , but Isak doesn’t want to ride Even until the end—literally or metaphorically. He wants to partner, but not as much as he wants to lead. If he and Even are the final two, the jury needs to believe he’s the one who got them there.

Isak breaks the kiss, but takes a second to savour the way Even’s lips are parted, how he’s still leaning into Isak for more. Not a bad look on him, not that anything is.

“What kind of movie are we making in the morning?” Isak asks. Even’s smile is worth savouring, too: a little mischievous, more than a little thrilling.

“Cheesy high school drama,” Even answers. “All about how true friendship can overcome anything, even betrayal. Requires a good actor though, someone who can play vulnerable and sincere despite being a bit of an asshole.

“Excuse me? I thought I was nice. A fucking sweetheart.”

“You save that for me.” Even kisses his forehead. “But that’s how I know you can pull it off.”

“And what are you going to do while I’m working?” Isak asks, wrapping his arms around Even’s waist, then tugging Even closer in a way that makes him gasp. Isak contemplates how else he can get Even to make that noise. “Or am I going to be the sole provider in this relationship?”

“Seriously? I never stop working, Isak. I’m just making a different movie.” Isak raises his eyebrows, prompting Even to continue. “Mine’s an epic love story, but we’re in the rough patch now. I’m hurt, so now I want to hurt you back.”

Isak hopes that’s believable to the people who can’t see the way Even’s stroking his back right now. It feels like the opposite of hurt. “Is that going to stop them from coming after me, though?” Isak asks. “I know it worked for Chris and Iben, but everyone wants to hurt me. You need to give them someone else to target.”

“Like your best friend, Jonas?” Isak nods. “You know what’s so fucking dangerous about him? He’s exactly who he says he is. I thought all that anti-establishment stuff was bullshit, but it’s not. He studies how society’s being brainwashed, so he knows how to brainwash us.”

Isak had come to similar conclusions—Jonas is a natural leader, people trust him without questioning him, etc.—but never that eloquently. Not for the first time, he longs to hear Even’s diary room sessions. “And he’s good at competitions,” Isak offers for something to say.

“Three veto’s and an HOH before jury,” Even says, so apparently he’d already thought of that. “Don’t worry, I’m reminding everyone of that. You’re not going anywhere, Isak.”

Even leans in, but Isak knows that if he kisses him now, he’ll kiss him until morning. And fucking Noora will come looking for fucking fishcakes. He backs away and says, “We should go back to sleep before we’re caught.”

“Give me something to dream about first.”

 _Fuck_. “Fine. One kiss.”

“One kiss.”

They don’t specify the length, intensity, or any rules about stopping to catch your breath _._ So, Isak doesn’t feel guilty when he climbs back into bed at 3:47AM.

\---

“Isak, I think you did something wrong.”

Eva frowns as she takes the cookies they baked out of the oven. Instead of the dozen cookies Isak not-so-carefully scooped onto the cookie sheet, it’s more like one giant cookie that crumbles the when Eva pokes it with her spatula.

“Maybe it’s supposed to look like that.” 

“I love you, but you are hopeless.”

Isak rinses out the mixing bowl in an attempt to make himself useful. Eva won the veto, so Isak suggested they bake cookies together to ensure he talked to her before Iben did. When she joins him at the sink to help with the dishes, he says, “I need to talk to you about something that happened last week.”

“Sure.” Eva’s humming, happy and carefree after her first competition win. It’s a good mood to catch her in.

“Were you surprised that Iben put you up?”

“Uh, not really? We haven’t gotten along since that shit with Chris in the first week.” Eva rolls her eyes like the whole situation’s ridiculous, and Isak has to agree. _Chris_ shouldn’t be the reason two people don’t get along, though it’s been quite convenient for Isak’s game. “I thought she might put you up, though.”

“We made a deal the week I used the veto on her. When Even was evicted?” Isak knows Eva remembers what happened all of one week ago, but he wants to remind her that she’s lied to him, too. “She promised me a week of safety, but I didn’t think she’d have a chance to follow through. Or that she’d do it.”

“But her following through meant that she had to put me up,” Eva realizes, and Isak nods.

“There’s more. After the veto ceremony, I knew one of us was going up. I told Iben we had the votes to evict you, but that was bullshit. I’m never voting against you in this game, Eva.” He pauses, lets that sink in. Even suggested he use dramatic pauses.  “I just got scared because I didn’t think I’d have the votes to stay. I knew you’d be fine, but I still feel shitty about the whole thing. Trust me, I would’ve rather seen anyone but you go up. I was less nervous when Jonas was on the block than when you were.”

Eva furrows her eyebrows. “Really?”

“He’s my bro, and I still want us to go to final three, but between you and him? I trust you more, Eva. Way more. You told me when you fucked up, so now I’m doing the same.”

“Well, if we’re talking about things we feel shitty about,” Eva says, then sighs. “I hate the way everything went down with Even’s eviction. I never wanted to blindside you with that. I thought we could just talk, you know? Help you realize the way Even was affecting you? But Jonas said you wouldn’t listen, like you were brainwashed or something.”

Of course he did, but Isak’s not ready to take Eva at her word either. She’s the one who made Jonas think Even’s like Chris. Maybe she hated blindsiding him, but she still fucking did it. “We could tell you were pissed,” Eva says, laughing a little. “You’ve come around, but—I felt so bad, Isak. I really did.”

“It was the right move, but—thank you for saying that. I appreciate it.”

“Of course. And thank you for being honest with me.”

“Of course.”

There’s no one left in the house Isak trusts less than he trusts Eva.

\---

Eva doesn’t use the veto. After she adjourns the ceremony, Iben stands up and says, “I’d like to call a house meeting.”

Isak’s watched enough Big Brother to know that the person who calls a house meeting is always the person who gets fucked over by said house meeting. He sits back on the couch, excited for Iben to do her absolute worst.

“Let’s do it,” Chris says, grinning. Isak wonders if he also realized this meeting will guarantee his safety this week. “Please, let’s all listen to what Iben has to say. Iben, please say absolutely everything that’s on your mind.”

“Like how you’re a tool?” Chris shrugs off the insult. “Whatever, that’s not what I want to talk about. We need to talk about Isak.”

Isak tries very hard to look surprised.

“Seriously?” Jonas asks. “You think this is going to work?”

“Do you know how he saved himself last week?” Iben asks. “By telling me to put your girlfriend up.”

“He already told me everything,” Eva says. “He knew I’d be safe, and I was.”

“But he keeps lying to you, don’t you realize that? How does that worry you?” She turns to Even. “His showmance said he’s the biggest liar he’s ever met!”

“Fucking snake,” Even says, the chill in his voice exciting Isak instead of worrying him. He’s playing his part perfectly.

 “Our alliance is built on loyalty,” Magnus says, which makes Isak feel a little guilty. Magnus has been true to his word all week. “We know Isak’s not going to betray us, just like we’re not going to betray him. That’s not the Squad Goals way.”

There’s a silence.

“That’s what your alliance is called?” Chris asks.

Magnus nods. “We have a constitution. All you guys have is hate.”

“Whatever, you’re missing the point,” Iben says. “Do you really want to keep working with a fucking snake?”

“This is stupid. I don’t know what your plan is, but we’re not going to sell Isak out. That’s what your alliance does,” Jonas says, standing up and gesturing to Isak, Magnus, and Eva. “HOH room?”

Magnus and Eva follow, of course, so Isak does the same.

“Hey!” Chris calls as they head up the stairs. “Who do you think we should evict this week? You know, I love Isak. Fucking great guy.”

\---

Isak’s been dreaming of Iben’s unanimous eviction since week one, and it does not disappoint.

Eskild confirmed she’s the first jury member, so on her way out the door, Isak shakes her hand and says, “Good game” instead of everything he wants to say. Iben rolls her eyes, but Isak still thinks he could win her over in the end. She might be bitter now, but that’ll fade. She’s a gamer, and she could respect Isak as one as well.

After the eviction, Eskild calls them back to the living room. As Isak suspects, it’s just to remind them that Even’s immunity is over, but he can now compete for HOH. He’s more at risk than Isak is this week, and Isak’s already writing screenplays in his mind to save him.

“Oh, and houseguests?” Eskild says. “Tonight is a double eviction.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this double eviction for so long, you have no idea. For those not familiar with Big Brother, a double eviction is when they play an entire week of Big Brother in one night. So, the HOH, veto, and eviction all happen in the course of about 30 minutes. It's chaotic, dramatic, and super fun. :)


	24. Week Seven: Double Eviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this was so much fun. I really hope you enjoy it. ♥
> 
> For reference, this is the veto competition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5goiCUCnoc.

Isak’s game requires time.

He analyzes, plans, then executes—and sometimes still fucks up. During a double eviction, all he can do is react.

Like to how Even’s whispering to Sana, but not to him. Which makes sense, Even can’t whisper to him, but—now Eva’s saying something to Jonas, who nods before glancing at Isak. Maybe they’re just saying they need to talk to him—what was that look between Noora and Magnus? Have Noora and Magnus ever talked?

“Houseguests, I need you in the backyard for the HOH competition _now_.”

Isak just needs to focus. It’s a mental competition, so he stands a chance. If he wins HOH, he’s safe. He’ll figure the rest out later—but there won’t be a later, because there’s no fucking time. Who would he put up? Is this the time to get rid of Jonas? He’d rather evict Eva, but could he get the votes? Chris would definitely go home if he goes up—but what if everyone expects him to put Even up? Should he throw it?

“Does everyone understand the rules?”

Isak did not listen to the rules, but he knows this competition: before and after. They have to say whether an event happened before or after a different event in the house. If they’re wrong, they’re eliminated, until there’s one houseguest standing.

“Did the houseguests play spin the bottle before or after the veto was first used?”

The veto was first used to backdoor William, and Isak’s sure he wasn’t around for spin the bottle. He couldn’t have tolerated watching William fuck with Noora during something like that. He answers _after_ , and everyone gets it right.

“Did the first unanimous eviction happen before or after Jonas won his second veto?”

Even was the first unanimous eviction; Isak won’t forget that. And Jonas’s second veto was the one Isak threw to him, when he was on the block with Sana during Iben’s first HOH. Sana ended the Extinguishers because of it. Isak answers _after._

“The correct answer is after. Everyone but Sana gets it right. Sana, please step down.”

There’s no fucking way she didn’t know that.

“Did Magnus leave the pressure cooker before or after Mahdi?”

That…Isak really doesn’t remember. They basically left at the same time. Figuring Magnus is more likely to follow Mahdi’s lead than the other way around, he answers _after_.

“The correct answer is before. Only Even and Jonas got it right. Everyone else, please step down.”

Isak’s vaguely aware of the live audience losing their shit the way he’s losing his shit.

“Did Eva fall before or after Sana in the first HOH competition?”

It’s a crapshoot. Even the most studious houseguests won’t know something like that, which shows when Even answers _before_ and Jonas answers _after_.

“The correct answer is….”

_Get the fuck on with it, Eskild_ , Isak thinks. _It’s a fucking double eviction and there is no fucking time._

“Before. Congratulations Even, you’re the new HOH!”

Isak lets himself breathe. That’s good. That’s really fucking good. Even’s safe, he’s safe, and this is their chance to draw blood.

And the audience’s cheers are hard to ignore.

Even’s given the length of a commercial break to make his nominations. “Storage room,” Even says to Sana, just as Jonas approaches Isak.

“We can figure this out,” Jonas says. “There’s still veto, and—I can’t talk to Even, but maybe you can? Is there any chance you still have some pull with him?”

It’s like finding a live mouse caught in a trap. It would be merciful to kill it, end its suffering.

But Jonas is a fucking rat.

Isak nods. “Don’t stress. I’ll get us out of this.”

It’s the perfect excuse for Isak to join Even and Sana in the storage room. He’s about to open the door when he hears Sana’s voice.

“You have to nominate Isak.”

Isak was so focused on getting Sana to trust him that he forgot to question whether he could trust her.

“If I nominate Isak, he goes home.”

Even states it as a fact. No concern, no emotion, but he’s not putting on a show for anyone right now. He doesn’t have to be so fucking cold.

“He gambled with your life in this game. It’s your turn to gamble with his.”

Fuck that.

Isak opens the door, startling Sana and Even. “Were you eavesdropping?” Sana asks.

“Were you backstabbing me?” Isak retorts.

“I am trying to save both of you,” Sana says. “Everyone thinks you hate each other. What are they going to think if Even doesn’t nominate you?”

“Who the fuck cares if I get evicted?” Isak asks.

“Are you playing to get to next week or to get to the end? If Even doesn’t put you up, I guarantee you both go home in the next two weeks. No one will trust either of you. This is best for our long-term game.”

“Fuck, I shouldn’t have won,” Even says, running his hands through his hair. Isak reminds himself he doesn’t have time to think about how nice it is when Even’s hands are in his hair. “This is why I was going to throw it you, Sana.”

“Yeah, how were you the first person out of the competition?” Isak asks. “That wasn’t even a hard question.”

“I just blanked,” Sana says. “I’m not good under pressure.”

“Bullshit,” Isak says. “ _I’m_ not good under pressure.”

Even and Sana don’t disagree.

“We don’t have time to talk about this now,” Sana says. “We need a plan. There are five people voting, so we’ll need three votes for Isak to stay.”

“So it’s just decided that I’m going up now?” Isak says.

“Don’t interrupt. We have to put him up against Jonas, right?”

“This is our best shot to get him out,” Even says. “When he doesn’t have a chance to talk to people.”

“Who will vote against Jonas? Me, Chris…?”

“What about Noora? You have a good relationship with her.”

“She doesn’t like Isak, and I don’t have enough time to talk to her. I don’t think she has a problem with Jonas.”

“Could you get Magnus or Eva, Isak?”

Isak is still processing that his alliance has decided he’s going on the block during a double eviction. Even seems to sense that.

“I really think Sana’s right,” Even says. “I don’t want to put you up, but we’re fucked if we’re exposed. I’m not playing to be a jury member, and I don’t think you are, either.”

Winning this game means more to Isak than it should. Being on the jury is no different than being evicted first.

“Isak, if you’re not comfortable with this, I won’t do it.”

Sana rolls her eyes. “Don’t sacrifice your game for him, Even. He won’t do the same for you.”

She’s right. He won’t.

But maybe she’s right about everything. Maybe he has to risk it.

“Houseguests, please go to the living room immediately.”

“Do it,” Isak says.

“You’re sure?” Even asks.

“No, but do it anyway.”

“ _Houseguests_. Go to the living room _now._ ”

Isak wonders how many conversations he’s missed when he joins the others in the living room.

“Even, I know you haven’t had much time to think about it, but I need your nominations now,” Eskild says.

“I didn’t need any time to think about it,” Even says. “I’m nominating Isak and Jonas.”

Magnus looks distraught. Eva does not.

They go straight into the veto pick, with everyone but Noora and Chris playing. Which is not good. If Isak can’t save himself, he needs nominations to stay the same. He doesn’t know what Magnus or Eva would do.

The veto competition involves digging through a ball pit to find clown shoes, then running them back to their station.  Once they have three, they press a buzzer to secure their win. It’s physical, but requires focus to find the shoes. In other words, it’s Jonas’s competition to lose.  

But Isak’s going to try his fucking hardest to make sure Jonas loses.

He runs down the course like Vilde’s yelling at him to pick up his pace, throws the balls around so they land on his competitors’ courses. He doesn’t pay attention to anyone else. Isak is one with the clown shoes.

When he’s returned his first clown shoe to his station, someone’s buzzer goes off. _Fuck._

Isak looks around, finding Even on his knees. Red, out of breath, exhausted. Fucking hot, not that Isak has time to think about that. And there are three clown shoes in his station.

“Congratulations Even, you have won the power of veto! You only have a couple minutes to decide what you’re going to do.”

But everyone knows what Even’s going to do, so Isak gets to work on votes. At this point, Isak wouldn’t be surprised if Eva has a final two with everyone but Even. He has a better shot with Magnus. As everyone heads back inside, Isak pulls him aside.

“You need to know something about Jonas.”

“I don’t want to choose sides, Isak—”

Well, the vote is going to force him to do just that. “He wanted me to convince Iben to put you up last week,” Isak whispers. Everyone’s lingering around the kitchen. “But I told him I wasn’t going to do that to you, and I didn’t. He doesn’t respect you, Magnus. I do.”

“Seriously?” Magnus asks. As Isak nods, they’re interrupted.

“What are you doing?”

Jonas.

Isak ignores him and whispers to Magnus, “I want to go to final two with you.” As Isak says it, he realizes that might actually be true. He can beat Magnus. “If you save me tonight, I’ll be your ride or die.”

“Don’t listen to whatever he’s saying, Magnus,” Eva says. “He’ll sell anyone out. He did it to me last week!”

So, all is not forgiven. Fine. Isak’s not in a forgiving mood himself.

“Who should Magnus trust? You?” Isak says. “Everyone’s your best friend, Eva. You’re telling everyone you’re with them, you only trust them—hey, does everyone know that you made a final two with Chris? When you had a final three with me and Jonas?”

“What the fuck?” Jonas says. “Why are you doing this?”

“You need to chill, Isak,” Even says. Isak can’t tell if he’s being sincere, but it doesn’t matter. _Chill_ is not a concept he understands in his current state.

“You guys had a final three?” Magnus asks.

“The worst mistake I made in this game was making that deal instead of making one with you,” Isak says. “I’m on your side from now on if you’ll let me be there.”

“Houseguests, I need you to gather in the living room for the veto ceremony.”

Isak’s the first there, running on pure adrenaline. He’s ready to get Jonas’s blood on his hands. He’s ready to play the next HOH. He’s ready to fucking win.

“Even, have you reached a decision?” Eskild asks.

Even doesn’t bother standing up. “Yeah, I’m obviously not using it.”

They go straight into the vote. Even looks as nervous as Isak feels. Sana won’t make eye-contact with him. Jonas and Eva are pissed. Noora’s quiet. Chris is enjoying all of this way too much. Magnus is still distraught.

As the houseguests are called to the diary room to vote, Jonas says, “Magnus, you know Isak was responsible for Vilde’s eviction.”

Fuck, Jonas is making Isak work for this. So, he’ll take a page out of Jonas’s book.

“You didn’t exactly fight me on that,” Isak says. “And Magnus, I did that for you. Vilde was smarter than anyone gave her credit for. She was using you because she knew she could.”

Jonas glances at Even, then back at Isak. Isak watches the realization hits him, and imagines rewinding this moment to watch it over and over again.

It’s the perfect distraction. Magnus is called to the diary room to vote before Jonas can make another argument.

When Eskild returns on screen, Isak loses his confidence. He won’t want to watch this episode at all if he’s evicted. And, he realizes he might have to spend an entire week alone in the jury house with Iben.

“By a vote of 3-2….Jonas, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

And now Isak just wants to laugh. He fucking did it.

Despite everything, Jonas says polite goodbyes to everyone, including Even. He hesitates when he gets to Isak, then says, “I really did have your back. This didn’t have to happen like this.”

Figuring he’s already lost Jonas’s jury vote, Isak whispers, “You shouldn’t have evicted Even.” 


	25. Week Eight: HOH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love your feedback, but the response to the last chapter was truly something special. As always, thank you so much for your kudos, comments, and for reading this at all. I really appreciate it. ♥
> 
> Just because it might be hard to visualize, this is the set-up for the HOH competition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-JYEoevXNU

After the double eviction, everyone’s sequestered in the HOH room while production sets up the next HOH competition.

Which is awkward.

When they’re not silent, they’re talking about nothing. Like how it’s too bad Even won’t get an HOH room. Looking at Even sprawled out on the bed now, Isak thinks _too bad_ is an understatement. It’s an injustice. He imagines how he’d rest his head on Even’s chest, comforted by its steady rise and fall, excited by Even’s pulse that does something to his own. Even’s hands would be in Isak’s hair, Isak’s hands would tug at Even’s clothes, their lips would go everywhere lips can go. Eight hours of Even a night, just like doctors recommend.

Isak doesn’t realize he’s staring until Even’s eyes meet his, distant and cold. It’s a message: _you need to stop looking at me._ Good thing Isak can read minds.

With his eyes, Isak replies: _then you need to stop looking like that, Even._

There’s a charge between them, something sparking. Maybe Isak’s a little mad at Even, maybe Even’s a little mad at him, and maybe Isak’s a little mad at Even for being a little mad at him. He wants to fight until they’re kissing, then to fall asleep in the same bed.

Production will have a fucking field day with this. Isak thought Sara would back off after he came out, but now she’s digging for specifics about Even. It’s gone from _Is Even the first guy you’ve liked?_ to _Why do you like Even? Do you think you’ll stay together outside of the house? How do you know he’s sincere?_ It’s more stressful than the actual game.

Isak’s sitting on the couch with Magnus, Noora and Sana are beside Even on the bed, and Chris is in the chair. Eva’s restless, picking up random items in the room then putting them down; doing, undoing, and redoing her hair; starting to speak only to say, “Actually, nevermind.”

“Eva, why don’t you sit here?” Chris asks, gesturing to his lap. He’s not smirking as much as he’s leering.

Eva rolls her eyes, but still sits on the armrest of his chair. “You can get closer,” Chris says.

“Mm, no thanks. I like it up here.”

“But I’d like you down here.

Shouldn’t he be pissed at her? Chris can’t still believe their alliance was real; she abandoned him during Magnus’s HOH.

Sana clears her throat. “Even, what would you have wanted in your HOH room?” she asks, effectively throwing cold water on Chris and Eva. Isak’s grateful.

“Music would’ve been nice,” Even says. “And the letter. But I don’t really care about that, I’m just glad I got rid of Jonas.” He pauses, and his smile twists Isak’s stomach. “And that I made Isak sweat.”

Mission fucking accomplished. God, he can be an asshole.

“Jonas would’ve won his way to the end and beat all of us in a final two,” Sana says. “He had to leave now.”

Their conversation sounds rehearsed. Isak hopes the other houseguests realize that what’s implicit is as important as what’s said: _Isak will not win his way to the end and will beat no one in a final two, so it’s ok that he’s here._

“You were the other vote against Jonas?” Chris asks Sana, who nods in response. “See, Sana? I knew we’d find something we have in common.”

“I promise we won’t find anything else,” Sana says.

“Who was the third vote?” Eva asks. “It had to be Magnus or Noora, so…?”

Magnus is distracted by a loose button on the couch cushion. Isak elbows him. “Oh, sorry,” Magnus says. “Yeah, it was me. I’m sorry, Eva. I didn’t want to, it was like choosing my favourite brother—”

“It’s fine, Magnus. You’re not who I’m mad at.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “Just say it’s me, Eva.”

“Ok, fine. It’s you. You were trying to save yourself, I get it, but why’d you bring me into it at all? It should have stayed between you, Jonas, and Magnus.”

“You brought yourself into it! That’s what you do, Eva. You know everything that’s happening in this house because everyone trusts you.”

“I don’t know shit! Actually, can I clear something up? It’s true that Jonas, Isak, and I had a final three, which is obviously over now. Magnus, I really regret not including you in that from the beginning, but know that we were with you. We would’ve protected you to the end like you protected us.”

Magnus nods—he’s fucking _buying_ it. “And Chris and I talked after Magnus nominated him,” Eva says. “I told him our final two was fake. It was fake for him too, so I guess that worked out.” She smiles at Chris, who returns it. Isak’s sure Chris was just saving face.  

“As for me being best friends with everyone? Is that a crime? We’re stuck in this house together. Why not have fun together? I never even talked game outside of my alliance—ask Noora and Sana.” When neither of them contradict her, Eva continues, “But I see how you wouldn’t understand that, Isak. Not everyone’s heartless.”

This game would be much easier if Isak was actually heartless.

“Anyway, I’m a free agent now,” Eva says, looking at everyone but Isak. “Use me as you will.”

Isak knows they will almost definitely use her to evict him.

“Houseguests, please go to the backyard for the HOH competition.”

Maybe Isak will win this. Maybe he’ll evict Eva. Maybe he’ll put Even on the block.

Make him fucking sweat.

\---

The HOH competition is 100 minutes of hell. Literally.

They’re lying in individual glass boxes designed to look like coffins, surrounded by fire. Big Brother can occasionally be a little much.

The competition is deceivingly simple: they have to buzz in once they think 100 minutes have passed. The houseguest closest to 100 minutes, under or over, wins HOH. _But_ , Isak imagines himself narrating in the diary room, _Because this is Big Brother, I know they have some twists planned!_

Still, Isak’s confident. He’s the master of counting time. He taps his chest with each second that passes. Once he reaches 6000, he’ll buzz in.

But Isak’s still winding down from the double eviction, wondering what else Sana and Even talked about in the storage room, if Eva’s at all genuine, if he can make some sort of deal with Chris—

Gabrielle comes over the loudspeaker. _Loud_ being an understatement. It’s piercing, vapid, and more distracting than Isak should let it be.

“Fuck, I love this song,” Even says.

He is really testing Isak tonight.

Big Brother calls for Even to get something from the diary room.  “Oh, it’s going to be mice,” Eva says. “I know it’s going to be mice.”

“If it’s mice, I’m not staying in here,” Magnus says. Isak reminds himself that Magnus has other useful characteristics as an ally.

Even comes back carrying buckets. “Please don’t hold this against me,” he says, holding up a worm before dropping a bucket of them in Chris’s coffin.

“Why are we voluntarily doing this?” Noora asks. It’s quiet without Jonas to make a comment of how we don’t voluntarily do anything in society. It’s all controlled by capitalism or something—Isak doesn’t think he can make the point as eloquently as Jonas would have.

Even makes his way down the line, pausing when he reaches Isak. “You’re nervous,” he says,

No shit, but Isak couldn’t care less about the worms. “Oh yeah. I’m sweating. Just like you like.”

Even motions like he’s about to drop the bucket, then quickly pulls it back. “You flinched,” he says, smirking.

“You’re a dick,” Isak says, meaning it but not liking Even any less for it.

It’s only after Even dumps the worms and returns to the bench that Isak realizes he lost count. 

Isak counts 27 minutes after that without distractions. Big Brother probably figured the worms crawling on them were enough. Eventually, a voice he doesn’t recognize comes over the loudspeaker.

“Hi Eva! It’s your mom.”

Fuck. Isak can’t hear from his parents now. He also can’t not hear from his parents now. Maybe they don’t want to talk to him anymore. It’s not like he’s been talking to him.

Eva’s crying before her mom’s even said anything—like that Eva’s smart, kind, the best woman she knows. If Isak had parents like that, maybe he’d be more like Eva. He tunes out the other messages, focusing on counting each second until this competition and this fucking night are finally over.

“Isak, it’s your dad. Your mom’s here, too…say hi, Marianne.”

“Hi, Isak.”

But he’d have to be heartless to tune that out.

“We want you to know that we love you,” his dad says. “We’re watching, and—”

“Nothing will ever change how much we love you,” his mom says.

When Sara inevitably asks Isak about this moment, he’s going to say it was nice and change the subject.

He’s going to keep this feeling to himself because he fucking needs it.

Isak’s message is the last one. “Oh, Even,” Sana says. “I’m sorry you didn’t get one or a letter. That’s hard.”

As if on cue, a new voice comes over the loudspeaker.

“Even!” It’s a young voice, definitely not a parent. “It’s Mikael, stuck making movies on my own since you decided to abandon me all summer. We all miss you, but thanks for giving us a thousand things to make fun of you for when you get home. Oh, and remember how I said you’d be great at this game? You are now obligated to split your winnings with me.”

Isak can’t see Even from his position, but there are some smiles you can feel. Even’s practically radiating.

Who the fuck is Mikael?

Probably just a friend, but then why hasn’t Even mentioned him? He never said he had a boyfriend, but he never said he _didn’t_ have a boyfriend—

Eva’s buzzer saves Isak from himself, but he’s totally lost count. Again. He changes strategies, deciding he’ll wait for two people more to buzz in to ensuring he’ll fall somewhere in the middle. Luck has to be on his side at some point.

Once everyone’s buzzed in, Even reveals everyone’s times. Isak buzzed in at 105 minutes, which is really not that bad, and the closest until—

“Eva, you buzzed in at 98 minutes. Congratulations, you’re the new HOH.”


	26. Week Eight: Nominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of your feedback so much, and sometimes you really floor me. @wusedefeng on tumblr asked if they could translate this fic into Chinese, and of course I said yes! The translation's in progress, and you can find it [here](http://wusedeng.lofter.com/post/1ede20bf_10130f68). In conclusion, you're all far too good to me.
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet and definitely a tonal shift, so I hope you like it!

“That did not go well.”

This is the longest night Isak’s spent in the Big Brother house, and it’s not over. Sana insisted they debrief, without Even, after everyone else went to bed. Isak’s patience hasn’t just been worn thin; it’s been run over by a truck, trampled on, then run over by another truck.

“We all survived the double eviction,” Isak points out. “And Jonas left. It went pretty fucking well.”

“What was the best part, Isak? When you campaigned to Magnus in front of everyone? Or called Eva out for what, being nice? Maybe it was when she won HOH?”

“No, I think it was when you told Even to put me on the block. Brilliant move.”

Sana rolls her eyes. “It would have been fine if you’d kept your cool. I think Eva was going to vote to keep you until you turned on her. She was always defending you to me.”

So, exactly how much shit has Sana talked about him? “That’s really helpful information to have now. Thanks, Sana.”

“I was going to talk to you after the veto, but you went straight for Magnus. You couldn’t take one second to think about what you were doing.”

“There was no time!”

Sana shakes her head. “Whatever, it’s too late now. We need to focus on fixing all your fuck-ups. Eva’s definitely nominating you and Magnus.”

“Not Even?”

“Not if she buys that you’re against each other. There are only four votes this week, and as far as she’s concerned, Even’s a guaranteed vote to evict you. She won’t risk losing that.”

“If I have you and Even, I only need one more vote.”

“You know you have us, Isak. That’s the point of an alliance.” Isak also thought being an alliance meant you didn’t nominate your alliance members, so how the fuck is he supposed to trust anything now? “The problem is that Noora and Chris will do what Eva wants. You need to get back on her good side—actually, that’s probably too ambitious. Just get her to hate you a little less. We’ll figure out the rest from there.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Grovel.”

No fucking way. “But I’m right about her.”

“It’s not about being right, Isak. It’s about getting people to like you. And Eva’s not going to like you if you refuse to swallow your stupid pride and apologize.”

Isak practices in his head: _Eva, I’m sorry that I told everyone you’re playing them, but mostly that they’re too stupid to believe it_. He’ll workshop it.

Sana seems to sense that he needs help. “Eva wasn’t lying earlier; she really doesn’t talk game. She _is_ here to make friends, and she thought you were a good one. You need to play into that.”

“She’s going to know everything I’m saying is for the game.”

“Then make it sincere, Isak. Don’t you want her as a friend, too? Outside of the game?”

Isak could probably use a few more of those. He nods.

“Ok, then take the game off the table when you talk to her,” Sana continues. “Tell her you know you’re going up, and that’s fine. You just want to fix things between the two of you.”

“I’ll still go up, though.”

“That’s inevitable. But the more you work on your relationship with Eva, the more likely you are to survive.”

It’s Isak’s only play. He can’t present another target to Eva; she likes everyone more than she likes him. She won’t trust any deal he proposes. And, he can’t exactly rely on winning the veto. Even if he wins, he’s sure Even would go up in his place. “Sincerity’s not really my strong suit.”

“Just pretend she’s Even and you’ll be fine.”

\---

Eva’s HOH room is not what Isak expected.

There’s a nice letter from her mom, a couple pictures with her, and another picture with a girl about their age that she frowns at. “That’s Ingrid,” Eva says, then moves on to her HOH basket.

Isak thought she’d have…more friends, because she fucking has them here. No one’s leaving her room. Noora and Even are listening to Eva’s music, Chris is getting comfortable next to her in bed, Sana’s rereading her letter, Magnus is going through her candy, and Isak’s acting like he belongs.

He’ll outlast them all. Eva’s never alone, and Isak needs to talk to her before nominations. This is the endurance competition he has to win.

But, there’s only so long he can sit here, listening and occasionally nodding, before someone calls him on it. Isak glances at Sana, a silent plea for help.

“Noora,” Sana says, nudging her so she’ll take out her earbud. “Didn’t you say you’d teach me how to cook tonight? We should make dinner.”

If Sana’s volunteering to cook, Isak must appear as desperate as he feels. “Uh, sure,” Noora says. As she stands up, Sana locks eyes with Even.

“I was thinking about shooting some pool,” Even says. “Chris, want to play?”

This is the point of an alliance. Maybe he can still trust them.

“Go,” Eva says, shoving Chris’s shoulder. “We’ll hang out later.”

“Tonight?” Chris asks. “Am I sleeping in your bed?”

“No. I’m having a sleepover with Noora and Sana.”

Chris grins. “Even better.”

Eva hits him with a pillow. “ _Go._ Before I stop liking you.”

“You could never.”

“Try me.”

Chris holds up his hands, then follows Even, Noora and Sana out of the room. Magnus glances around. “Everyone’s leaving, so…,” he says, then does the same.

Isak won. With a little help.

“Chris is really going for it now that Jonas is gone,” Eva says.

“He’s a dick.”

“No, he’s harmless. Just…persistent.”

Persistent, but ultimately harmless. That’s what Isak will aim for. “Eva, I—”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

Ok, not off to a great start. “Eva, all I care about right now is apologizing to you. Can we forget about the game for a few minutes and just talk? As friends?”

“Are we even friends, Isak?” Eva says. “Because I really thought we were, but you didn’t hesitate to backstab me.”

“I thought I was going home. I was doing whatever I could think of to save myself.”

“But why did you think that? How many times have I told you that I trust you more than Jonas? Fuck, I was going to vote to save you until you started whispering to Magnus. That’s when I realized you don’t care about any of us. You’ll do anything to get ahead.”

Ok, sure, but they’re playing a fucking game. Isak doesn’t think pointing that out to Eva will help his case. “I do care about you,” he says. “You, Jonas, and Magnus, but I had to separate my feelings from the game.”

“But that’s exactly the problem, Isak. It would be one thing if you were just this cold gamebot, but you’re not. You make people think you have these real relationships with them, so it really hurts when you betray those. That’s why Noora hates you so much. You connected with her over something personal, then used it against her. You’re playing so dirty.”

It’s all a little ironic coming from Eva. Her entire game is built on _real_ _relationships_ , ones she’ll have to betray sooner than later.

But Isak’s here to grovel.

“I never meant to hurt anyone, especially not you.” Pause for dramatic effect. “I’m really sorry, Eva.”

“Isak, let’s not—”

“You know I really admire you? Everyone loves you. I have no idea what that’s like—inside or outside of the house.”

Eva’s expression softens. “I don’t really know what it’s like outside of the house, either.”

“No?”

Eva shakes her head. “I had this big falling out with my friends in high school. Totally my fault, and it’s kind of ok now, but….”

“It’s complicated?” Isak offers.

Eva nods. “I thought I’d start fresh in university, but it hasn’t exactly worked out? I go to parties more often than I go to class, but I still feel like I haven’t really connected with anyone. It’s hard.”

“But you’ve connected with people here.”

“Well yeah, it’s easy here. Everyone’s lying to each other, so of course they’re going to like the one person who’s real with them. Like, don’t you feel connected to me now?”

He does. Eva won’t call it this, and maybe she doesn’t even realize it herself, but it’s a brilliant strategy. And a fucking dangerous one.

“Isak, I’m not playing your games this week,” Eva says. “And I’m not going to lie to you. I’m putting you and Magnus up, and you’re the target. You can win the veto, find some other way to save yourself, whatever. Just leave me out of it.”

On paper, Isak hasn’t accomplished anything, but he’ll take apathy over hate. If Eva distances herself from the vote, he might be able to sway or Chris or Noora.

But he’ll need more than a little help.

\---

Isak hasn’t talked to Even alone since the double eviction. Or touched him. Or yelled at him. Or kissed him.

After Eva nominates Isak and Magnus, as promised, Isak pulls him aside and says, “Storage room tonight?”

“1:17,” Even says, and it’s decided.

Even doesn’t make it to the storage room until 1:23. Isak’s been there since 1:02. Even kisses him, just a peck before Isak pulls away. “Did I do something?” Even asks.

 _Yes. You were a charming, beautiful asshole, and now I like you so much that I’ve fucked up my entire game_. “You put me on the block.”

“You told me I could, Isak.”

“But I wasn’t thinking! You knew I was close to going home. You _said_ it. ‘If I put Isak up, he goes home.’ Like you didn’t fucking care what happened either way.”

Isak realizes he’s still a little mad.

Even studies him from a moment, brushing his thumb against Isak’s cheek. It feels so fucking nice that Isak resents him for it. “Isak, you’re good enough at this game that I knew you’d be fine. At least, that’s what I thought until you started freaking out.”

Isak blushes. He perhaps didn’t handle the double eviction with as much poise as he could have.

“But I have to talk about you like that with Sana,” Even continues. “If she knew how much I actually cared about you? She’d nominate us against each other.”

That’s…smart. And something Isak should probably work on with Sana, too. But, that’s not the most important thing Even said.

“…How much do you care about me?”

Even smiles. “An infuriating amount.”

Isak understands that feeling, but is still hesitant to trust it from Even. He’s lying to Sana. He’s lying to everyone. Isak would be naïve to think he’s the exception, but fuck, he hopes he is.

“If I didn’t give you permission to put me up, would you have done it anyway?”

“No. I would’ve done Jonas and Eva.” Now Even’s running his hand through Isak’s hair. That feels fucking nice, too. “Maybe we shouldn’t talk game tonight. Focus on caring for each other instead.”

Now Isak takes a moment to study Even, realizing he looks as tired as Isak feels. “Do you need to be cared for?”

“Everyone does, Isak.” Even moves to the floor, sitting so his back’s against the fridge. He grabs Isak’s shirt and pulls him closer. “Come sit with me.”

Isak doesn’t need to be asked twice. The floor’s cold, his back aches, and there’s an ant crawling up his leg, but once Even puts his arm around him, Isak’s more comfortable than he’s been since they shared a bed.

“I missed holding you,” Even says.

“Really? I haven’t thought about it.”

“Liar.” Even kisses the top of his head. “I was watching you when you got your message during the HOH comp. Well, I was watching you the entire time—do you really not like Gabrielle?”

“Let’s not have this conversation now.”

“Seemed like the message got to you a little.” Oh, so that was obvious. Great. “Can you tell me about your parents?”

This is not a conversation Isak imagined having in the Big Brother house, but he can’t imagine having it with anyone but Even. Eva’s right. It’s easier to connect with people here than it is in his real life.

Or maybe it’s just Even.

He wants to tell Even everything. His mom’s sick, and his dad’s shit at dealing with it. When Isak was in high school, his dad would just leave sometimes. So, when Isak went to university, he just left because that’s what he knew how to do. Since his parents were the source of his teenage angst, he thought his life would be better the less he talked to them. The less he talked to anyone, really.

He’s only starting to realize that he was wrong.

But Isak’s not going to confess all of that to Norway, so he sticks with what they already know.

“The week you weren’t here, I came out in the diary room.” Isak pauses. “I’m gay, by the way.”

Even smiles. “You know, I had a hunch.”

“And my mom’s religious, so I was just nervous she wouldn’t take it well. But, it seems ok.”

“I’m sorry if you didn’t want to come out like that.”

Isak shrugs. “I signed my soul away when I agreed to be on this show, so.”

“No, I think it’s still there.” Even taps Isak’s chest. “Your heart, too. No matter what Eva says.”

Isak’s heart is definitely there because it’s beating too fucking fast now. This is all a bit much. “Ok, your turn,” Isak says, desperate to take the attention of himself.

“My turn?”

“When you heard from Mikael, you were glowing.” And there’s the smile Isak felt during the competition. It suits Even. “Who is he?”

“A friend.”

“He’s obviously more than a friend, Even.”

Even smirks. “You’re jealous.”

“I think we’ve already established that we can both get jealous. Is he the kind of friend you kiss?”

“We have kissed, yeah.” Isak was expecting it, but it still tightens his chest. Even laughs and says, “Look at you, practically fuming. Mikael’s my friend, and we fucked around sometimes, but it was never anything more than that.”

“Because he’s not relationship material,” Isak decides. “Knew it.”

Even laughs again, but it doesn’t sound at all like his last one. It sounds awful. “No, Isak. _I’m_ not relationship material.”

Isak’s inclined to disagree. “What do you mean?”

“Mikael and I have been friends since high school, but we didn’t talk for a year because I just…there’s some stuff in my past I don’t really know how to talk about.”

Between himself, Eva, and Even, Isak thinks high school sucked for everyone. “You don’t have to.”

“They want me to,” Even says, looking at the ceiling. Production. “But...ok, there is something I want to tell you. Just don’t freak out. Ok?”

Isak doesn’t have a great track record of not freaking out, but if Even trusts him, he’ll say, “Ok.”

“I’m bipolar.”                                   

Isak has a vague idea of what that means, but he needs to understand what it means for Even. “Tell me more about that. If you want to.”

“Ok? Basically, I cycle through manic and depressive episodes. When I’m manic, I don’t sleep, I can’t focus, and I get all these ideas that are usually bad but seem fucking brilliant. When I’m depressed, I just sleep and feel like shit.”

Isak is not freaking out, but he is concerned. “Should you be on a show like this?”

“You sound like my mom.” Well, maybe has mom had a point. “I cleared it with my doctor—she wasn’t thrilled either, but I’m sick of my disorder limiting me. I can’t smoke, Sonja used to get on me about drinking too much, and I just wanted to do something I wanted to do. And the show fucking loves when I talk about it. They say I’m erasing stigma or some other bullshit that’ll make them look good.”

“And it’s been ok?” Isak asks. “Being here?”

“The week I spent in sequester was really hard.” Isak cringes. He knew Even was downplaying it before. “But when I thought about you, I remembered that I’m not actually alone.”

“You’re not.” Isak kisses Even’s cheek. “And if you ever need to talk about how you’re feeling, _not_ in the diary room….”

“I can talk to you?”

“I was going to volunteer Sana, but sure. I’m here, too.”

Even laughs. “Don’t go too soft on me, Isak. I still need you if I’m going to win this game.”

“Not sure if that’ll work out for you. I’m going to win this game.”

“It _is_ going to be hard to backstab you now.”

“Shut up.”

Isak is so comfortable like this. Caring and being cared for.

Finally connecting.


	27. Week Eight: Veto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I say this all the time, but this was a lot of fun. :) For those who don't watch Big Brother, I need to explain zingbot, which is a robot that roasts the houseguests before a veto competition once a season (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE-EmF0wScc&t=1013s). It's a real thing I had to take advantage of.

“Do you want to play a game?”

“Is that not what we’re doing?”

As Isak says it, he knows being with Even like is not part of any game. They’re a tangle of limbs on the floor, changing position every few minutes to hold each other in new They’ve been here too long. They’re talking too much. Isak should suggest they leave, go to their separate beds, play the game they’re here for. He should have suggested it an hour ago.

“I’ll tell you something you don’t know about me, but then you have to tell me something,” Even whispers, his breath against Isak's skin. “Deal?”

But Isak wants to play Even’s game instead. “Deal.”

“I’m not a recruit. I’ve been applying to this show since I turned eighteen.”

Which…seems pretty fucking obvious, now that Isak thinks about it. He’s in media studies, he came in with a partner, and Mikael said he’d be great at the show. Isak just forgot not to believe everything Even says.

“When I was in high school,” Isak said. “I tried to organize this Big Brother game with some of my friends, but everyone got so pissed at me that we stopped.”

Even laughs, and Isak’s body shakes against him. His heart, too. “Yeah, I can see that. Ok, uh, I like drawing comics.”

“Seriously?” Even the artist, Even the mastermind, Even the fucking great kisser. Where the did this guy come from? “Will you draw me?”

“Of course.” Even grabs his Isak’s arm, brings his wrist to his lips. Isak marvels at how nice a kiss on the wrist can feel. “Your turn.”

“Sometimes I fantasize about making a scientific breakthrough, curing cancer or something like that. I want to win a Nobel prize.”

“I can picture your introduction now. ‘Isak Valtersen, runner-up of Big Brother—”

“I hate you.”

“Which he lost to Even Bech Næsheim, the Oscar-winning director.”

“That’s what they’re going to say in my introduction? Really?”

“It’ll be relevant since we’ll be together.”

If Isak can’t win a Nobel prize, or Big Brother, that would be a decent consolation prize.

“Tell me something else, Even.” Isak doesn’t think he could ever learn enough.

“Ok. I’m pretty sure I’m pansexual. Gender doesn’t really affect who I’m attracted to? I just like who I like. Some people think it’s not a real thing, but—”

“That’s stupid. If that’s how you feel, it’s real.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

It does leave Isak with a question he doesn’t want to have, though. “So, Sonja…you were attracted to her?”

Even rolls his eyes, but it’s teasing. “Yes, Isak. I was with her for four years.”

Isak doesn’t need the reminder. “But you said she was a cover?”

“Ah, yeah. Remember that past I don’t know how to talk about?” Isak nods. “Being with her made me seem…normal, I guess? The rumours weren’t as bad when I was with her. And I got caught up in it too, thinking that our relationship could define who I was. It was all pretty fucked up, honestly. I liked her, and I was attracted to her, but I never felt like….”

That’s a hell of a cliffhanger.

“Like what, Even?”

“Like I do with you.”

But a fucking great resolution. Isak kisses him. “Your turn,” Even says, lips still brushing against Isak’s.

Without talking about his parents, Isak can’t think of anything that profound to say. “I wish I knew more about myself so I could share it with you.”

Even’s grin could light the entire house. “That’s so fucking romantic, Isak.”

They’re interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the hall. “Did you hear that?” Isak whispers.

Even’s body tenses against Isak as he brings his index finger to his own lips. Isak decides it’s probably a good call not to discuss the noises they’re hiding from.

“I _like_ Chris, but he’s too—” Eva.

“You’re about to walk into the couch.” Noora.

“Ah shit, I just walked into the couch.” Eva’s giggles are louder than Isak and Even could ever be. “Chris though, he’s such a fuckboy, but then he says like ‘You know Eva, I actually really like you.’ What am I supposed to do with that?”

“You don’t have to do anything with that. Eva, the kitchen’s the other way.”

“I don’t want tea anymore. Do we have more beer?”

There’s a case beside Isak’s feet. He’s debating whether both he and Even can fit into a box when Noora says, “No. Sana wants tea, remember?”

Sana’s saved him again.

“Fine. I’ll be boring just like you, Noora.”

“Excellent plan.”

“I mean, does Chris really think I’d date him in real life? I’d date you before I’d date him.”

“Of course you would. I’m a catch.”

Their voices fade, but Isak waits until he’s sure they’re gone before speaking. “Maybe I’ll be able to get Chris’s vote this week.”

Even’s already on the same page. “He’s not going to believe you. Let me tell him what we overheard.”

The less time Isak has to spend talking to Chris, the better. “Ok. Do you think that’s enough, though? I feel like I need another argument for keeping me.”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

If it were, Isak would’ve done it by now. “No?”

“Chris is only going to have enemies on jury, just like you. The difference is he hasn’t played a good enough game to justify what an asshole he’s been.”

“And you think I have?”

“I think you can convince people you have, yeah. But, that’s not what we tell Chris. We say you’re the only one he stands a chance against in the end.”

Isak wonders if that’s true for him, too. He can’t beat Eva or Sana, but Noora’s only move this game was technically Isak’s move, Magnus hasn’t done anything, and the jury will say it’s unfair for Even to win since he’s already been evicted. And, he’s confident he’ll answer the jury questions well, stroking egos, apologizing, and boasting when he has to.

As long as the jury’s not bitter.

But first, he needs to survive the week. “We should see what happens with the veto before saying too much,” Isak says, then asks the question he already knows the answer to. “If you win…?”

“You know I can’t use it, Isak.”

“But if you and Sana vote for me to stay, we’ll be exposed anyway.”

“No, we can use the same argument we’re using with Chris. We thought you’d be easier to beat in the end than Magnus. Everyone loves Magnus.” Even pauses. “I’m confident we can get the votes, anyway.”

“That’s what you said during the double eviction.”

“And I was right, wasn’t I?” More or less, but more less than more. Even holds Isak a little tighter, brushes his hair back to kiss his forehead. “Isak, if you don’t trust me after tonight, there’s no hope for us.”

Isak’s more hopeful about Even than he’s been about anything else.

\---

If there are nine circles of Hell, the diary room is all fucking nine of them.

“How do you feel about Even being bipolar?”

Isak knew this was coming once he realized Sara was interviewing him. “I’m really glad Even trusted me enough to tell me he’s bipolar,” Isak says. A simple soundbite.

“It doesn’t worry you?” Sara asks.

“No.”

“You don’t want to know more about his past?”

“Not unless he wants to tell me.”

Sara sighs. Isak’s learned to like the sound. It means he’s not an asshole. “You had a very sweet night together,” she says, pulling out her phone. “Sorry, this thing’s going crazy.”

“I don’t mind. In fact, I can leave and come back when Linn’s here—”

“Actually, it worked out nicely from an editing perspective,” Sara says as she texts. “You had this personal conversation with Eva, then one with Even.  Like you all put the game on pause for a bit.”

That’s…true. And that’s advice Sana gave Isak, to get Eva to trust him: _take the game off the table_. After the double eviction, when Isak wasn’t really trusting Even.

“Do you know something?”

Sara looks up from her phone. “Hm?”

“Did Sana tell Even what she told me?”

“You know I can’t discuss that, Isak. Anyway, I was just rambling. It’s good storytelling for the show, that’s all.”

There’s a sinking feeling in Isak’s chest, one that could pull him under if he lets it. But Sara’s job is to stir shit up, Isak knows that. But Even’s job is to win Big Brother, and Isak knows that too.

“So,” Sara says. “Tell me how you’re feeling about your relationship with Even now.”

\---

The last time the doorbell rang in the house, it was Even. This time, it’s fucking zingbot.  

As a fan, zingbot’s always Isak’s favourite part of the season. It’s so satisfying to watch the houseguests get called on their shit, but as Isak’s learned time and time again, participating is much different than observing.

Zingbot starts with Magnus, which feels like an easy target. “Magnus, I’d say you’re the poster child for why kids shouldn’t do drugs…but that’s just your personality.”

Isak’s sure the show will zoom in and freeze on the way Magnus’s jaw is dropped in disbelief. Which kind of proves zingbot’s point.

“Chris, you are quite the ladie’s man….” Chris brushes off his shoulders because he is that kind of person. “…they love nominating you.”

Not great, but Isak smirks because it made Chris stop smirking.

“Eva, I think you misunderstood this game. It’s about swapping secrets, not swapping spit.”

Eva shrugs and smirks, somehow much more endearing on her than it is on Chris. Isak could learn some charm from her.

“Even, Norway loves you.” Even takes a bow. “In fact, they love you so much,  they want to watch you get evicted again.”

Weak, but Isak’s not sure what zingbot could use against Even.

“Noora, some might say William only liked you because of your looks, but I know it’s because of your personality. He loves girls who don’t have one.”

Noora doesn’t find it near as funny as Isak does. He coughs to stop himself from laughing.

“I was going to zing Isak, but I don’t think he can see me.”

Isak furrows his eyebrows and smiles, playing along. “Why’s that, zingbot?”

“Sorry, Isak. You just seemed blind to everything but Even in this house.

Judging by everyone’s laughter, zingbot’s not the only one who’s noticed.

Sana’s not playing in the veto competition, and she’s the only one who survives unscathed. The actual competition is a puzzle, which Isak should be good at, but fitting the pieces together feels like reading a foreign language.

Is it true that he’s blind to everything but Even?

Is Even actively trying to blind him?

Why would Sara say that in the diary room?

Would Even really get that personal for a game?

Can Isak really blame him if he did?

Why couldn’t they have met at a party or something?

Someone’s buzzer goes off—Noora. Noora, who will absolutely not use the veto. It could be worse, Isak wouldn’t want to be up against anyone but Magnus, but he could have won that if he just focused like she did.

It’s not that fair that she’s still pissed at Isak about William. That saved her game.

\---

When Isak is still on the block with Magnus after the veto ceremony, he suggests they hang-out all night to officially say goodbye to Squad Goals, but really as a thank you to Magnus for having his back. He doesn’t say this to Magnus, but it’s also an apology for how he’s about to screw him over.

They start in the hot-tub—Magnus’s idea. “You know, I’m only here because of you,” Isak says. “I can’t thank you enough for saving my ass during the double eviction.”

Magnus is playing with the bubbles. “It’s chill, Isak. You’ve already thanked me.”

“I swear, you’re the only trustworthy person in this house.”

Magnus shakes his head, still focused on the bubbles. “Oh, fuck it. One of us is leaving. I might as well tell you now.”

Isak furrows his eyebrows. “Tell me what?”

“I voted against you during the double eviction.”


	28. Week Eight: Eviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed the reaction to the last chapter. :) I was SURE people would predict the Magnus twist, so I'm thrilled I can still surprise you. 
> 
> Here's something fun before we're all crying over the episode tomorrow. ❤

“You’re fucking with me.”

That’s the only explanation Isak has for Magnus’s confession. Magnus turns the hot-tub jets off, on, and finally off again before shaking his head. “I’m sorry, but you broke the Squad Goals constitution. You don’t sell your bros out. I know you said Jonas did it to me, but…you lie, Isak. Everyone knows that. And that whole night was stressful, so I had to trust my gut.” Magnus dunks his head underwater, coming up for air almost immediately. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s a hot-tub, so the water’s—”

“Not that.” But Isak’s still processing everything that doesn’t make sense, so he starts with the one question he knows Magnus can answer.  “Why are you only telling me now?”

“I thought we could still work together.”

“But Eva probably wouldn’t have nominated you if she’d known.”

Magnus stares at the water like he’s contemplating going under again, but ultimately decides against it. “Yeah…I told her after she won HOH, but she didn’t believe me. I’m sorry, Isak. I had to look out for myself.”

Isak may have underestimated Magnus, but he recognizes that getting pissed at him is a waste of time at this point. He needs to figure out what happened, because he doubts that whoever saved him did it with his best interest at heart. “If you didn’t vote for me—it must’ve been Noora, right? Why the fuck would she save me?”

Magnus shrugs. “That girl’s mysterious.”

“Were you working with her?”

Magnus stares at him, looking too confused to fake. “Are you serious?”

“You looked at each other during the double eviction….”

“Bro, you’re paranoid. I only learned Noora’s name last week.”

But Magnus would be paranoid too if everyone were lying to him the way they’re lying to Isak.

\---

“Is this the location of the top-secret meeting?”

Even hovers over Isak’s bed, grinning as he places his hands on either side of Isak like he’s about to pin him down, press his weight on top of Isak. He just came from the pool, so he’s shirtless, his wet hair’s dripping onto Isak’s chest, and now his fingers are climbing up Isak’s arm—

But Isak’s set three well-defined, realistic goals for himself:

  1. Figure out why Noora saved him
  2. Survive this week’s eviction
  3. Don’t let Even distract him from the first two goals



“Is Sana coming?” Isak asks. They could use a buffer.

“I asked her to give us head start.” Isak’s goals would be easier to achieve if Even didn’t insist on talking to him like that, those low fucking whispers.

“And you’re sure no one will come inside?”

“No, they’ll be in the pool for at least another half hour.” Even’s hand slips underneath Isak’s shirt, tracing patterns on his chest. “The meeting won’t take that long, right? How should we pass the time?”

When Even leans down to kiss him, Isak moves his head to dodge Even’s lips. Give him the 1,000,000 NOK now.

Even pulls away, confused. “You ok?”

 _No._ He’s horny, and confused, and still horny, and he wants to trust Even, but everyone’s a liar, and this game was not supposed to affect him like this. “Yeah. I’m just stressed.”

“About the eviction?” When Isak nods, Even joins him on his bed. Their bed, actually. It was always more comfortable with Even in it. “Relax, Isak. I’ve got you.”

“Have you talked to Chris?”

“Yeah, I told him that I heard Eva says she’s not that into him it. He laughed it off, said she was lying to herself, but I could tell it got to him. And I said I was thinking about keeping you because you’d be easier to beat than Magnus, just to get the idea in his head. It’s better if he thinks he’s in control, you know?”

Isak has never felt like he’s in control with Even, so maybe Even is honest with him.

Sana enters the room, pausing as she looks between them. “…You’re not making-out?”

“He’s too stressed for kissing, apparently,” Even says, elbowing Isak. Sana sits on the bed across from him. “Ok, Isak. Why’d you call the Extinguishers together?”

“Referring to ourselves in the third-person is a step too far,” Sana says.

“Disagree,” Even says.

Isak focuses on his goals.

“Magnus told me he voted against me in the double eviction.”

Isak waits for them to avert their eyes, expressed how _shocked_ they are, overreact in some way…but they both just seem a little surprised, a little confused. Which is good, his closest allies shouldn’t be keeping information from him, but it doesn’t get Isak any closer to finding an answer.

“You’re sure he’s telling the truth?” Sana asks.

“What reason does he have to lie now?” Isak says, and neither of them have an answer. “But I don’t know what reason Noora has to vote for me, either.”

“Well, Jonas was a big threat,” Sana says. “Maybe she recognized that.”

“She hasn’t said anything to you?”

“No, but she was probably happy to let Magnus take the blame. It’s like one of those decisions you make under pressure that you later regret. You should know about those, Isak.”

Cheap shot. “But you said she didn’t have anything against Jonas, right?”

“Yes, but Noora hasn’t exactly laid out her game plan for me. I don’t think anyone knows what she’s doing.”

“I just feel like there’s something else going on.”

Isak notices that Even’s whispering under his breath because he’s not great at not noticing Even. “Even? Care to share with the rest of the class?”

Even startles, looking at Sana and Isak like he forgot he wasn’t alone. “Just…why are we assuming it was Noora? We don’t know how Eva voted, either.”

“Because Eva hates Isak,” Sana says as Isak says, “Because Eva hates me.” They smile at each other.

“Yeah,” Even says. “ _Exactly._ ”

Isak and Sana stare at him.

“Ok, I see the way you’re looking at me, but think about it. If you weren’t here, Isak, who would Eva nominate? She wouldn’t have a reason to be mad at Magnus, and she wants everyone else to think she’s with them.”

“Except for you,” Isak says.

“Right, but everyone sees me as a sitting duck since I got evicted. The jury wouldn’t care if she evicted me, but they’ll love her for evicting you. Even Iben will respect her for that.”

“But she wouldn’t evict Jonas over that,” Sana says. “He was her ally.”

“So what? She has Chris and Noora. She thinks she has you. Eva didn’t need another ally. She needed an enemy.”

“Couldn’t she just throw the HOH then?” Isak says. “Avoid pissing people off?”

“Most people haven’t recognized her game, and she knows that. She needed a clear move for resume.”

“This is all speculation,” Sana says. “We don’t know if Eva’s thinking this way at all.”

“Ok, but remember right after the eviction? When we were in the HOH?” Even stands up, getting excited. “Eva asked who voted for Isak so no one would think it was her. And Magnus didn’t answer right away, remember? Isak?”

That’s right. Isak thought Magnus was distracted by a button because that seemed true to who Magnus is, but apparently Magnus is actually a liar. And apparently, Isak doesn’t know shit.

“Magnus tried to tell Eva he didn’t vote for me,” Isak says. “And he said she didn’t believe him.”

“Because she’s playing him, too,” Even says. “She’s playing all of us. _Fuck_ , she’s good.”

Isak’s a little offended that Even’s so excited by how well Eva’s playing him. “Did you know about any of this?” he asks Sana.

“If I knew how good Eva was, do you really think I’d be working with the two of you?” Sana says.

“But we’re good, too,” Even says. “We’re fucking good, and if Eva’s playing well, we’ll play better. She’s going to be fucking livid when Isak stays this week.”

Even smiles at Isak, nearly destroying him. This is a side of Even he can get behind. “And when we evict her next week,” Isak says.

“Now we’re talking. Sana, can you run interference? Keep Eva busy so we can talk to Chris? I’d ask you to talk to Chris, but—”

“If my choices are talking to Eva or Chris, I’ll happily take talking to Eva.”

“Beautiful.” Even grins, and Isak decides he’ll probably make-out with him now. He’s done pretty well with his goals today. He’s earned a reward. “The Extinguishers are in business.”

Isak groans. “Please never say that again.”

\---

“You’re not with Eva?”

Isak approaches Chris in the kitchen, attempting a totally chill, casual conversation. Like they’ve always been bros.

Chris’s expression suggests it’s not working. “We’re talking now? Is that what’s happening?”

Isak shrugs _,_ channeling his inner-Jonas. _Chill and a fucking liar._ “We’re kind of in the same position. Neither of us have friends in here.”

“I have Eva.”

“But Noora and Sana are always in her HOH room.”

“Yeah, it’s not what I imagined this week would be like.” Chris taps his fingers against the kitchen counter. “I thought she might be into Jonas, but he’s gone….”

 _And she’s still not with you,_ but Isak thinks that might be too harsh to say. “I still don’t know if her final two with you or if her final three with me and Jonas was bullshit.”

“Fuck if I know. Maybe it’s all bullshit.”

Isak knows Chris didn’t come to this conclusion on his own. Even’s set him up nicely.

“We really should’ve teamed up against her,” Isak says. Let Chris propose the play himself, inflate his ego a bit.

“…We still could.”

Isak laughs, like he’s surprised. Like that’s ludicrous. “Well, I’m leaving this week, so—”

“I don’t know. Even was saying he and Sana were thinking about keeping you. Everyone thinks they can beat you at the end.”

“That’s probably true.”

“And Eva would be so pissed if you stayed. How many votes do you need? Three?”

“Three.”

“Then fuck, we can do this. You’d keep me safe if you win HOH?”

“I want Eva out. Then Even, then Sana, then Noora. I’d go to final two with you.”

“Because you think you’d win.”

“Because I think it would be a fair fight.”

“I’ll need to talk to Even. Make sure we have the votes.”

The more Chris talks to Even, the better. “Do what you have to do. I’m clinging to any hope I can at this point.”

Chris slaps his shoulder. Like bros. “I think you’ve still got some life in this game.”

\---

According to Even, the vote’s secure before the eviction. Isak trusts him.

So, he decides to have a little fun. He sits with Eva as she does her hair for the live show. “I’ve been meaning to thank you,” he says.

Eva squints at him through the mirror. “Because this week has been so fun for you?”

It’s turned out that way, but no. “For saving me during the double eviction.”

Eva hesitates, keeping her flat iron on one section of hair for too long. She quickly pulls it away, continuing with the next section. “Magnus?”

“Poor guy has a conscience. Listen, I know why you did it, and it was a good play. Even though I’m leaving now, I’m glad I got an extra week here.”

Eva smiles, warm. She might just believe the game is behind them. “I did save you from a week alone in the jury house with Iben, so you’re welcome.”

“I’m not convinced a week with Iben and Jonas will be any better.”

“Oh, I think Jonas will forgive you. It’s just a game, right?”

Isak hopes Eva remembers saying that after tonight.

\---

It’s a 3-1 vote to evict Magnus, just as planned.

It gives Isak adrenaline going into the HOH competition, but not like he had during the double eviction. He’s not flustered; he’s confident. He’s navigating an egg through a wire course, needing to get a dozen to the end without cracking them. It’s tedious, but he’s cautious, delicate, focused.

Isak doesn’t know how far anyone else is when he’s on his twelfth egg, at least until Chris says, “Isak, take it slow. You have time.”

So, they’re openly allies now. That's new. 

Isak heeds his advice, carefully maneuvering his last egg through the course. When he hits the buzzer, he waits for Big Brother to announce what he’s done wrong.

Instead, Eva hands him her key and says, “Congratulations Isak, you’re the new HOH.”


	29. Week Nine: Pre-Nominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's because I'm emotional over the show ending, but writing this chapter was particularly cathartic. I'm glad the characters can live on in all these parallel universes. 
> 
> As always, you are all the loveliest, and I appreciate your support more than I can express.

Winning is fun. Isak should really do it more often.

Not only does he get his own room, a mini-fridge stocked with beer, and an iPod with Nas’ _Illmatic_ loaded (per Even’s recommendation), but the other houseguests have all had personality transplants.

Everyone fucking loves him.

No one will leave Isak’s HOH room. Chris is his best friend, planning the pub crawls they’ll go on after the show. “I’m a great wingman,” he says. “I’ll find you a guy much better than Even.”

Doubtful. Even raises his eyebrows, but stays quiet as he listens to Isak’s music, tapping the beat out on his thigh. Isak wants to steal an earbud, hear what Even’s hearing, study the way his body reacts to it—no, feel the way his body reacts to it. Those fingers should be dancing on Isak’s thigh.

_Tonight_. Even will be in his room, in his bed tonight. He thinks, anyway. They haven’t found a moment alone to discuss it, but it would be cruel of Even to let Isak sleep alone tonight.

Noora’s spoken more to him in the past hour than she has the entire game. She asks for the story behind each photograph, most of which don’t have one beyond _these are some people I met at a party._

“Don’t you have a roommate? Julian or something like that?” Sana asks, studying a picture of Isak and a few other guys in his dorm. He’s surprised he remembers their names. “Is he in any of the pictures?”

Isak shakes his head. “I’ve maybe seen him three times since we moved in. I don’t know what the fuck that guy does.”

“I want to hear your letter,” Eva says, leaving Noora’s side to join Isak on his bed. “Who is the real Isak Valtersen?”

That’s the fucking question of the season, isn’t it? Eva congratulated him after he won HOH, smiling as she said, “I don’t know how the fuck you pulled this off, Isak. Maybe we should give each other a break? Combine our powers to fight evil?” She nodded towards Even, and Isak bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

“Maybe,” he replied. If Eva wants to kiss his ass, he’ll let her. Unless she wins the veto, she's not surviving the week.

Isak opens his letter, recognizing his dad’s barely-legible handwriting immediately. It’s just like his own. He skims before he reads, stopping when he sees the phrase: _not doing great, but each day is a little better._

And Isak knows he can’t read the rest. He’s not going to fuck up what’ll likely be his only HOH with a distraction from home. “It’s from my dad, but it’s the usual shit,” Isak tells his audience. “He’s proud of me, he loves me, but he wants to remind me I’m on camera.” He adds a laugh for good measure.

He catches Even squinting at him, but it won’t do him any good to read his mind now. Isak’s doing his best to keep it clear.

People filter out after that, led by Sana. Chris stays behind.

“Bro,” Chris says once they’re alone. “ _Bro_.”

Isak knows Chris is the only reason he’s still here, but he’s already regretting this alliance.

“Fuck, this couldn’t have gone better for us,” Chris says. “ _This_ is the alliance I wanted from the beginning. Working with one solid dude. You’re my new William.”

Of all the things people have said about Isak in this game, that stings the most.

“Eva’s scrambling,” Chris continues. “She’ll probably try to make a move on me, but I’m going to reject her for a change. That’s going to feel fucking great.”

Isak realizes why Chris got along with William so well. William never talked, so Chris could. Endlessly.

“How are you going to do nominations?” Chris asks, not waiting for an answer. “Are you going to put Eva up right away? Fuck, you might as well, everyone’s playing for veto. Who will you put up with her? Even? I know you have this fucked up thing with him, but he _did_ save you—or shit, you need to nominate Noora. She’d used the veto on Eva if she won.”

Isak decided he was nominating Eva and Noora minutes after he won HOH. It’s the safest play to keep Chris and the Extinguishers safe, not to mention a pretty obvious one.

Chris is grinning like he’s handed Isak the game. “What do you think? Fucking good plan, right?”

Isak works hard to eliminate all sarcasm from his voice when he says, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Chris.”

\---

Isak’s sleeping alone.

More accurately, he’s not-sleeping in a bed that’s too big and a room that’s too quiet, during a night that already feels too long. Only hours ago, everyone loved him, and it was fake, he _knew_ it was fake, but now he’s alone and wishes people would lie about how much they care about him some more.

Where the fuck is Even?

Isak tries not to think about that, but his brain never lets him rest anywhere peaceful. It jumps to the letter, imagining everything _not doing great, but each day is a little better_ could mean for his mom. Reading the letter could ease or amplify his fears, and Isak’s not about to open Pandora’s box. If it was something serious, production would have told him, but his mom’s bad days feel pretty fucking serious when she’s in them. Better is good, though, and he repeats that mantra to himself. _Better is good, each day is a little better, and that is good._ It does not have the same effect as counting sheep.

Isak’s painfully awake, but exhausted, when his door opens.

“Hey, it’s just me. Go back to sleep.”

When Even joins him in bed, Isak feels like someone’s placed a warm blanket over him. Isak clings to the comfort, reaching for Even to pull him closer. Even responds by wrapping his arm around him, settling Isak’s body into stillness.

“What took you so long?” Isak asks.

“Eva and Noora stayed up late. Didn’t want them to see me coming up here.”

“Does it even matter? They’re already against us.”

“They could tell Chris. He can think we’re cool with each other, but he needs to believe he’s your closest ally.”

Even’s right, but Isak wishes he wasn’t. He can’t shake the feeling that he’s on a countdown with Even, unsure how their relationship will work outside of the house. Each minute he doesn’t spend with him feels like wasted time.

“You know what you’re doing for nominations?” Even asks.

“Eva and Noora.”

“Pretty easy, right?”

“If Eva doesn’t win veto.”

“Everyone’s fighting against her. It’ll be fine.”

Isak’s grateful that’s all the game talk they need to do tonight. For once, he’s seeking a distraction instead of succumbing to one. He needs to get his mind to shut the fuck up.

Isak brushes his nose against Even’s, melting a little when Even does the same. He kisses Even, small and sweet, disappointed when Even pulls away. “I was just getting started.”

“I know.” Even runs his fingers through Isak’s hair, which is not an effective way to make Isak not want to kiss him. “But you look so tired, Isak. And you need your beauty sleep.”

“Fuck off.”

“See, even your insults are weak. You should rest.”

“But I’m HOH this week.” Isak leans in for another kiss, a little deeper this time, teasing Even with his tongue. “You have to do what I want.”

“You’re drunk with power.”

Isak moves on to kiss Even behind the ear, sneaking a bite and smiling when Even moans in response. “You don’t seem to mind.”

But then Even’s hands are on Isak’s shoulders, gently pushing him off. “Tell me what’s wrong first.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re such a shit liar, Isak. Why didn’t you read your letter?”

“I did.”

“That quickly?”

“I’m the—”

“You are not the master of reading, Isak. For fuck’s sake.”

It’s clear Even’s not going to let this go. “I’m just nervous about what it’ll say.”

“Because you came out?”

“No, there’s some other stuff with my parents….” Isak glances at the camera, and Even’s eyes follow. He nods in understanding. 

“Ok. Without details, what are you nervous about it saying?”

“I just need to know they’re ok.” Isak doesn’t even want to specify that he’s worried about his mom. He doesn’t need production digging into that.

“I could read it, if you want? And I’ll only tell you what you need to know. Does that sound ok?”

Maybe not, but it sounds better than what Isak’s mind is doing now. “Yeah. Ok.”

Even grabs the letter from Isak’s nightstand, turning on the lamp to read it. Isak squints at the sudden light, but loves the way Even looks in it.

Each second Even spends reading feels like an hour. An eternity later, he puts the letter down and turns back to Isak.

“If it’s bad—” Isak starts, but Even cuts him off.

“Your parents are ok. Better than ok, actually. And I think they love you more than you can understand.”

In Isak’s defense, they haven’t made it very easy to understand, but he tries to accept what Even says as truth. “Thanks, Even.”

“Also, your dad says he can’t wait to meet me.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “You lie too much.”

“I swear! He said, ‘I’m interested in meeting Even.’”

“That’s a little different than ‘can’t wait.’”

“Semantics. But I’m interested in meeting him, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Even kisses Isak’s forehead, fingers still working through his hair. And Isak's feelings are a little much for him again. 

“It’s going to be so awkward when I blindside you now,” Isak says.

“Oh, I’m onto your master plan. Making me fall for you like this. It’s brilliant. Fucking evil, but brilliant.”

“You would know. You have the same one.”

“I’m not that good of an actor.”

Isak knows that’s not true, but chooses to believe Even’s feelings for him are the exception.

“Me neither.”

\---

It’s calm before nominations. Eva and Noora aren’t scrambling like Isak thought they would, unless they’re already working on the others for votes. Everyone knows the nominations are practically sealed. 

That’s why Isak’s surprised when Sana comes into his HOH room alone. They’re friendly now, but it’s still awkward when they hang out without Even. “Do you want to listen to music?” Isak offers, figuring it’ll give them something to talk about.

Sana shakes her head. “No, Isak. We need to talk.”

“Ok? Is Even coming?”

“We need to talk about Even.”

Isak’s stomach twists, more at the concern in Sana’s words than the words themselves. Whatever she’s about to say, she doesn’t want to say it.

“Isak, I know we haven’t always seen eye-to-eye, but have I lied to you since we’ve been working together?”

Maybe about throwing a competition, but that’s all Isak can think of, and he’s not even sure about that. Certainly not the way he’s lied to her. “No?”

“Right, so I need you to believe what I’m about to tell you, even though you’re not going to like it.”

Even doesn’t like him. It’s all been fake. Despite it being where his brain goes first, Isak can’t believe that anymore.

“Even likes you, and whatever weird relationship you have is real. It’s important you know that.”

Oh. Well, Isak doesn’t see what’s so bad about that.

“But as far as this game goes? He wants to evict you next week."

It’s bullshit. It has to be. Even’s told him he’s downplaying their relationship to Sana, and this is an example of that.

But why wouldn't he tell Isak that he was going to tell Sana that?

“You don’t believe me.”

“I don’t know—”

“I didn’t think you would, but Isak, he told me that he’s worried about how the jury will perceive your showmance. He needs to show that he’s been in control the entire time, and he can do that by evicting you.”

So, it's a really fucking specific example. 

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you wanted Even in final two.”

“I can’t beat Even in final two. Do you hear the way he talks about his game? Like he’s directing a movie? He’s a good person, but he's manipulative in this game. And he’s smart. The jury’s going to be putty in his hands, just like you’ve been.”

“I don’t think he sees me like that.”

“I don’t think so either, but that doesn’t mean you haven’t been. And you know who will see it that way?”

The jury. Fuck.

“Isak, I’ve proven that I’m loyal to you as long as you’re loyal to me. And I would’ve stayed loyal to Even, but I hate that he’s planning to fuck you over.”

Isak’s not too fond of that himself.

“You need to strike first,” Sana continues. “Because if Even goes after you? You will go home. He’s too good at this.”

“What are you saying?”

“We need to evict Even this week.”


	30. Week Nine: Nominations and Veto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never received a response quite like I did for the last chapter. Thank you so much for all your feedback. You make this so much fun for me. 
> 
> Also, BB19 starts tonight! I'm always looking for people to chat with, so if you're watching, feel free to discuss in the comments or message me on tumblr: [brionbroadway](http://brionbroadway.tumblr.com/). I hope some of you will watch for the first time!
> 
> For reference, this is the veto comp: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmswCz-rKDI&t=268s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmswCz-rKDI&t=268s)

Isak has two thoughts after his conversation with Sana.

The first is that there’s no fucking way he’s evicting Even. The second is that there’s no fucking way he’s letting Even evict him.

So, Isak has a dilemma.

Only hours before the nomination ceremony, he’s alone in his HOH room, watching the other houseguests make dinner together via his TV. Everyone’s having a grand fucking time, playing with each other like they’re teenagers at summer camp. Even’s laughing with Noora, so Noora’s either developed a sense of humour, or he’s being fake as fuck. Sana’s talking to Chris, so Chris either developed a tolerable personality, or she’s being fake as fuck. Regardless, one or both of his alliance members is fake as fuck, and Isak needs to do _something_ about it.

But it’s a lot to process on his own, and Isak needs a sounding board. Someone to theorize and plan with, someone to trust: a partner. He kind of misses Jonas.

Instead, he opts for Norway. They can’t talk to him, but at least they can’t lie to him either. Isak kneels on his bed so he’s eye-level with a camera, then begins.

“How do I not fuck myself over this week?”

He pauses, hoping Big Brother might answer. No such luck.

“Ok. If Even goes home, I have Chris and Sana against Eva and Noora. If Eva goes home, I have Chris and Sana against Even and Noora. If Sana’s telling the truth. I think she is, but I also think she isn’t.”

Isak’s mind is a mess of contradictions.

“Sana wants Even out, but I don’t think it’s because he’s coming after me. Or, it’s not _just_ because he’s coming after me. He’s a threat, so I should want to get him out, too.”

Isak doesn’t explicitly admit to Norway that he doesn’t want to get out Even. It’s a little too pathetic, and he assumes they’ve reached that conclusion on their own.

“But Eva’s a threat too, and she’s definitely targeting me. And I _know_ that. Anything could happen next week, Even might not get power. I can only control this week.”

And, Isak doesn’t say out loud, he remembers the way Even looked at him after Jonas nominated him. He can’t see that look again. He just fucking can’t.

“I’m nominating Eva and Noora, but if Eva wins the veto—”

Isak’s door opens. Startled, he falls onto his back with a distinct lack of grace, causing Even to do a double-take when he enters the room.

“Were you talking to yourself?”

Isak sits up, shaking his head. _Totally cool_ , he chides himself. _Totally not suspicious._  “Uh, no. What’s up?”

“Why aren’t you downstairs?” Even takes Isak’s hands, pulling him off the bed and into his arms. “Everyone misses you.”

“That can’t be true.”

“Fine. I miss you.” Even kisses his forehead. “It’s really chill. Everyone’s just having fun.”

That’s what worries him. “I’m just a little stressed.”

“Isn’t that your default state, though?” Isak can’t argue that, but something in him calms when Even’s hands move from his waist to his cheeks, cupping his face. “Isak, there is no reason for you to be stressed this week. Chris is flighty, but you know you have me and Sana. We have the votes to get Eva out.”

God, he just wants to ask Even about what Sana said. But if Sana was telling the truth, Even won’t tell him that. And if Sana was lying, Even will think Isak doesn’t trust him. Which he doesn’t, until Even kisses him and it’s so fucking sweet that he trusts him again. Which is a really dirty trick if Even _is_ lying. So. maybe he doesn't trust him.

“Unless she wins veto.”

“Then you put up Chris and we’ll evict Noora instead. Not ideal, but she has to go some time.”

“I’m nervous because it feels too easy.”

“Not every week has to be a big production, Isak. Let’s just get through this eviction.”

But as Isak nominates Eva and Noora, he worries Even’s saving the big production for his eviction next week.

\---

The veto competition is one Isak’s been dreading all season: OTEV.

It’s essentially musical chairs meets the Hunger Games. There’s a steep waterfall leading into a pond, and the pond’s full of lily pads with former houseguests’ names written on them. OTEV, a robotic swan (for some fucking reason) who sits at the top of the waterfall, gives them clues about a houseguest, and they have to bring the correct houseguest’s lily pad back to a stump in front of OTEV. The challenge is that there’s always one less stump than players, so the last person to make it back to OTEV is eliminated. It’s physical, and in past seasons, it’s been violent.

At least Isak has strong players on his side. There’s Chris, and Sana took his nominations better than he though she would. She approached him after the ceremony and said, “I think you’re making a mistake, but it’s your HOH. If your target’s Eva, I’ll respect that and do my part to get her out.”

“Just fight for veto,” Isak said, recognizing that he was not this good to Sana during her HOH. In fact, he was a bit of an asshole. It reassures him that she’s on his side. Maybe she’s wrong about Even, but he doesn’t think she’s lying.

“I always do. We should be careful, though. We don’t want Even to win the veto, either.”

“He’s definitely not going to use it.”

“I don’t know. He’s been bonding with the girls, and he might be faking it like I am—but I really don’t trust him anymore, Isak. If his goal is to get you out next week, it’s in his best interest to keep Eva here and to evict someone like Chris.” At Isak’s confusion, she continued, “Maybe I’m wrong, but I’d rather not find out.”

Isak didn’t really want to find out, either. “So, it’s best if one of us wins.”

“Oh, we’ll win.”

Sana’s faith in Isak gave him unwarranted confidence in himself. He finds the first lily pad quickly, but underestimated how difficult it would be to climb back up the waterfall. It’s down to him and Noora when he recalls his strength training with Vilde: _use your core, Isak._

He sprints up the waterfall with too much speed, crashing into the stump. Still, he beats Noora there. One down.

The second round’s easier. Chris takes approximately ten years to find the correct lily pad, allowing Isak to take his time back up the waterfall. His legs are burning, but he knows Eva’s not particularly athletic, either. He doesn’t need to be the best. He just needs to be better than her.

He can do it. He has to fucking do it.

And in the third round, it’s down to the two of them. Sana and Even are resting on their stumps when Isak spots the lily pad he needs, much closer to Eva than it is to him. But she’s not seeing it, so he dives for it.

In a shallow pond.

If his legs were burning before, they’ve officially caught fire. He’s skinned his knees, but when he hears Eva’s, “Fuck,” behind him, he knows he has to go. He grabs the lily pad and runs before Eva can tackle him for it.

“Isak, she found it too!” Chris. “You need to go faster.”

Isak thought this was the fastest he could go, but his adrenaline surprises him. Eva’s right behind him, but Sana offers her hand to help him up the waterfall. With their combined strength, he beats Eva.

Sana was right. They can win together.

It’s only the Extinguishers left in the competition. Even winks at them before the fourth round begins, but takes off down the waterfall like he’s still playing to win. That’s fine. Isak is, too.

Sana finds the right lily pad quickly, but it takes Isak and Even longer. Eventually, Isak spots at Even’s feet. Even catches his eye and follows his gaze to the lily pad, winks at Isak again, then turns around to look elsewhere.

He’s throwing the competition. And Isak really, really doubts that Even’s working against him now.

It doesn’t matter who wins when it’s down to Isak and Sana, which is for the best. Sana defeats him easily, but Isak’s ok with that.

She’s a badass. He’s lucky to be on her side.

\---

Between the veto competition and ceremony, Isak takes advantage of his HOH room. He can relax.

Even’s in bed with him, experimenting with new ways to touch, tease, and fucking torture him. “Fuck, I loved watching you in that competition,” Even whispers during the rare moment his lips aren’t on Isak’s skin. “I’ve never seen you go for it like that. It was so fucking hot.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m HOH.”

“I can stop.” Even takes his hands off Isak, but Isak pulls them back to him with a force that surprises both of them. Even laughs and Isak captures the sound with his lips.

“No, keep complimenting me,” Isak says in-between kisses. “I’m actually very insecure.”

“Do you know why I threw the competition?”

“To do something nice?”

“I couldn’t run up that waterfall because I had a boner.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m dead serious. You have ruined me, Isak.”

Well, Even did it to him first. Fair is fair.

When exhaustion eventually overpowers Isak’s libido, he rests his head on Even’s chest as Even plays with his hair, just like he’s imagined many times before. Even turns on the TV, settling on the camera focused on the bedroom where Sana, Eva, Noora are talking—or, not just talking. Eva’s laughing, Noora’s doing her version of dancing, and Sana’s smiling in a way Isak hasn’t seen her smile before.

When Eva reaches for Sana’s veto necklace, twirling it in her hands, Isak realizes he’s a fucking idiot.

He knows exactly how the show will edit this. They’ll show this moment, then flashback to a series of clips:

Sana wanting to save Noora over Even.

Sana telling him that Eva doesn’t talk game.

Sana, Eva, Noora laughing, dancing, and smiling together during the first fucking week the way they are now.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Shit, sorry. You still comfortable?” Even asks. “Did I hurt you?”

No. He hasn’t hurt Isak. And Isak feels really fucking guilty for thinking he might. “They’re working together,” he says, gesturing to the screen. “The girls. Sana’s going to use the veto.”

“No, Sana’s with us. She’s playing them."

“I really don’t think so, Even.”

“I know you’re stressed, but you can’t get paranoid. Sana’s been with me since the first night, and now she’s with you too. I promise she has our backs.”

“Then why would she tell me to target you?”

“Wait. What?”

Once again, Isak realizes that he’s a fucking idiot.

Even gently pushes Isak off him, and Isak feels his absence stronger than he felt his presence. It fucking hurts. When Even sits up straight, Isak does the same, but stays quiet. Talking does not often go well for him.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Isak? Sana told you to target me? Why?”

“She said you were going after me next week.”

“And you believed that?”

“No!” Bit of a lie. “If I did, I would’ve put you up.”

“So it didn’t concern you that she was backstabbing me? You never thought to tell me? Fuck Isak, I’ve been with her all week like everything’s the same. Why didn’t you talk to me?”

There is no good answer here, so Isak doesn’t give one. And it doesn’t matter, because Even knows the answer anyway.

“You believed her. You don’t trust me.”

Isak still doesn’t have anything fucking useful to say.

“After everything we’ve talked about lately? What the fuck do I have to do?”

“I thought you might be getting personal so I would trust you. As strategy.”

 “Christ, Isak. I’m not an asshole.”

“I _know_ that—”

“No, you don’t. And maybe I don’t really know you, either.” Even stands up. “Fuck, I’m so stupid for thinking this was real.”

There it is. The look Even gave Isak after Jonas nominated him.  _Fuck._

“It is real.” 

“I don’t think you know how to have something real, Isak.”

He definitely doesn’t know how to lose it.

\---

When Sana uses the veto on Eva, Isak puts Chris up as a replacement nominee. It seemed too fucking cruel to put Even up.

As a result of his HOH, his biggest target, Eva, is safe. He lost an ally in Sana. He lost something much more than an ally in Even. The only person still on his side, Chris, is probably going home. To top it all off, Isak can’t compete for HOH next week.

But, there’s a strange freedom in everything going wrong.

Isak has absolutely nothing to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this before, but: I'm sorry, please don't hate me.


	31. Week Nine: Eviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I really love you all. I am sorry for the angst last chapter, but thank you so much for all of your lovely feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ❤

When Isak and Even weren’t talking about strategy or feelings Isak was still learning how to have, they talked about movies.

“You know what pisses me off about thrillers?” Isak said the night Jonas won HOH, high off a dangerous mix of adrenaline and red bull. He kneeled over Even in bed, bouncing with energy. “You get to the final show-down between the hero and the villain, right? And the hero’s totally fucked, no chance of escaping, until… _until_ ….” Isak pointed at Even, asking him to finish the thought.

 “Are you having a stroke?”

“Fuck you. No, the villain goes ‘Do you want to know how I did it?’ or something cheesy like that, then spends ten minutes explaining their plan just to show how evil they are. It gives the hero time to escape! Every fucking time!”

“Yeah, but that’s a convention of the genre.” Isak rolled his eyes, and Even rolled his own in return. “Fine, it’s not realistic, but you can’t leave the audience in the dark. They need to understand what happened, plus people love that manipulative shit. You should know.”

“Because I’m like that?”

“Just not the evil part—I think, anyway.” Isak aimed for what he thought was an evil smirk, but Even just laughed at him. “Yeah, definitely not. But I’m like that, too. I think it’s why you like me.”

It was not why Isak liked Even or why he likes him now, but he does like it about Even. At least in this game.

He also liked it about Sana. Isak’s under no illusions that he’s a hero, but maybe he can at least get information out of her to see if there’s something he can work with.

Immediately after the veto ceremony, Isak approaches Sana. “Can you at least explain what happened?” he asks, keeping his voice low and staring at the floor. He’s trying to sound hurt, which is not too difficult. Isak _is_ hurt, and he’s reminded of that when Even joins them without meeting his eyes. But that’s his own fucking fault.

Sana frowns, more at Even than at Isak. “You know it’s nothing personal.”

“I just want to understand,” Evens says, picking up on Isak’s strategy like they planned it together—unless he’s actually as hurt as he sounds, but Isak chooses not to believe that. “I mean, you have the numbers. You’re going to win. If it’s solely game and not personal, let us learn from the master.”

Sana smiles at that: no one’s immune to ego. “Ok. Let’s talk in the HOH.”

As they move to leave, they’re interrupted by Chris. “Isak! What the fuck?”

If Isak manages to get his game back on track, it won’t be by saving Chris this week. He knows Eva and Sana won’t vote to evict Noora; they’re not going to believe any bullshit he tries to sell them about her. Isak decides to count this as a loss and focus on setting himself up well for next week.

Chris may have become a casualty of Isak’s game, but he fucked himself over long before this. So, Isak doesn’t feel guilty when he ignores Chris, following Sana and Even to his HOH room.

Isak’s the last in his room, after Even and Sana have already chosen their respective seats on the bed and in the chair. Isak sits beside Even on the bed, wincing when Even shifts away from him. The TV’s on the living room, where Eva and Noora are hugging each other, laughing, happy in a way that’s twisting Isak’s stomach. When he looks at Sana, she’s fucking beaming.

Isak turns the TV off. “Have you been with them since the beginning?” he asks.

Sana shakes her head. “No. I was loyal to Even in the beginning and you by default. I had every intention of honouring our final three.”

Isak’s not sure he believes that, but Even seems to. “What changed?” Even asks.

“Isak evicted Vilde.”

Isak cannot accept _Vilde_ fucking up his game. “But she was on the block next to you,” Isak says. “And Eva orchestrated that whole thing with me. Or did you not know that?” If she didn’t, _maybe_ he can get Sana to turn on Eva—

“No, Eva told me right away.” Well, fuck. “She felt awful and said she committed to a final three with you and Jonas, which I knew, but that she didn’t trust either of you. Or Chris, for that matter. She wanted to work with her best friends in the house: me and Noora.”

It occurs to Isak that Eva told Sana the exact same thing about him and Jonas that she told him about Chris. She had her alliance with Chris, the girls, and Squad Goals all at the same time. Sana and Noora can’t let Eva anywhere near final three; she’s going to win this game.

“And Noora was totally alone after William’s eviction, so she was on board.”

William’s eviction may have been Isak’s doing, but it was Sana’s idea. He bets Noora doesn’t know that.

“Since it was your fault I was on the block at all, I was done with you at that point,” Sana continues. “I was honest about that.”

“Thanks for not lying to me that one time.”

“Isak, let’s just listen,” Even says. Which is annoying.

“I didn’t want to turn on Even, but I knew he wouldn’t turn on you,” Sana says. “And I knew I couldn’t save him once Jonas nominated him, so I didn’t think I’d have to. When he came back and you wanted to reunite the Extinguishers, I figured it would give me some protection. I knew you’d still trust me because I didn’t give you any reason to doubt me before.”

“That’s cold,” Even says, but he doesn’t sound mad. If anything, he’s impressed. Which is also fucking annoying. “Did they know about us?”

“Yes. I couldn’t risk one of you telling them.”

They could’ve kept making-out when Noora caught them in the storage room. Isak can’t keep up with the rate at which his annoyance is intensifying.

“So the double eviction,” Isak says. “You knew Eva was going to save me.”

“No, I was with you that entire time. She told me right after, though. When she won HOH, I said I wanted to keep you over Magnus because I knew I could control you, and she respected that. She distanced herself from Chris because we knew you’d work on his vote, and if you had his vote, Noora could still vote against you.”

“And you’d keep your cover,” Even concludes. “For exactly as long as you needed to. Fuck, Sana. I wish you’d stayed on my side.”

“I wanted to,” Sana says. “But, the way things went when we were working together? With Isak? I had to try something else.”

Isak’s come to the stunning conclusion that his actions have consequences. All of which hurt Even.

“Did you and the girls have a name as cool as the Extinguishers?” Even asks, teasing. Isak really thinks Sana deserves at least _some_ of his anger. She’s the one who turned on both of them.

“We’re the Losers.”

Isak hopes that turns out to be a self-fulfilling prophecy.

“Ok, not near as cool,” Even says. “Were you trying to use reverse psychology on Big Brother, or...?”

“It’s just honest. Eva had to come on reality TV to make friends. Noora keeps getting used by men who aren’t good enough for her. And I get so much bullshit—do you know some of the questions Sara asks me in the diary room? About being Muslim?”

No, but Isak imagines they’re similar to the questions he gets about being gay and the ones Even gets about being bipolar.

“Houseguests, please don’t talk about production.”

All three of them roll their eyes.

“I’m used to isolating myself to avoid that,” Sana continues. “But I don’t feel that way with those girls. I feel like I belong. We’re all losers, but when we’re together? We’re a force.”

Isak’s more jealous of their relationship than their game, and their game was fucking good. He had that with Even—or, fuck. He _has_ it with Even. He’s not going to let himself lose that.

And he’s not going to lose Big Brother, either.

“I’m sorry if I hurt either of you,” Sana says. “I think we’ll all be friends after this. I want that, anyway.”

“Of course, Sana. It’s a game,” Even says, standing up to give her a fucking hug. “You outplayed me. That’s all.”

“Isak?” Sana says when he doesn’t move.

“You haven’t outplayed me yet.”

Sana raises her eyebrows, but smiles at Isak as she leaves. She thinks she’s already won.

Neither Isak nor Even are very good at leaving each other, so neither move once Sana’s gone. But they don’t talk, either. Isak counts four minutes and twenty-eight seconds of silence, which is all the time he’s comfortable wasting at this point.

“We need each other.”

Even stares at him, surprised.

“In this game, I mean.”

Even’s face relaxes. “Yeah, I know. I just don’t really like you right now.”

“But you’re still Sana’s best friend.”

“You have to understand why that’s different.”

Isak lets his silence tell Even that he really fucking doesn’t.

“Isak, you could’ve backdoored me this week because you can’t beat me, and I would’ve been fine. Fuck, I would’ve respected it as a move. It’s not that you didn’t trust me in the game. It’s that you didn’t trust the relationship we had, because that? I swear, Isak, that’s maybe the realest thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Oh. Isak gets why that would hurt.

“I’m sorry.”

He knows he needs to say more than that, he knows he _has_ more to say than that, but Even’s shaking his head before he can piece all of his fucking feelings together.

“Let’s focus on the game for now, ok?”

Isak clings to the _for now_. He’ll take what he can get at this point. “Ok. You need that HOH.”

“We can’t rely on that. Even if I win, what do we do if the person I don’t nominate wins the veto? They control the vote.”

“We have to divide them somehow. I don’t think Noora knows Sana was behind William’s eviction.”

“She might thank her for that.”

“What if we make Eva and Sana realize they can’t take each other to final two?”

“I don’t know if we _can_ divide them, Isak. They’re too close. We need to do something outside of the box. A little desperate.”

“Like throwing our own funeral?”

“No, everyone knows that trick now. It needs to be different.”

Different and desperate. At least one of those is Isak’s speciality.

\---

After Chris’s unanimous eviction, Big Brother informs the houseguests the HOH competition won’t be for another hour because there was a glitch in their initial set-up.

Isak doesn’t buy it. There’s got to be a twist. He is fucking desperate for a twist.

He checks inside pillow cases, underneath garbage cans, in the fucking toilet tank for clues. He pushes against every wall, hoping something will come loose, leading to a secret room. When they’re alone, he asks Even, “You didn’t get any secret powers in sequester, did you?”

Even laughs. “No, I wish. I always wanted to pull out a diamond power of veto or something like that and fuck with everything.”

That’s when it hits Isak.

“Maybe we don’t actually need to have the power to fuck with everything.”

Even raises his eyebrows, gives him that slow smile that makes Isak fucking weak. It’s the same one he gave Isak after William’s eviction, when Isak brought him into the bedroom after spin the bottle, the first time Isak kissed him the way Even deserves to be kissed.

He can still impress Even.

“Are you plotting, Isak?”

“Are you going to help me?”

“It has to be the right kind of power. And we need to make it really fucking believable that we actually have it.”

“Well, someone once told me that if you have the right script, blocking, props, and actors, you can control everything.”

Even’s smile explodes into something that’s near impossible not to kiss. “We’re going to make a movie?”

“We’re going to make a thriller.”


	32. Week Ten: HOH and Nominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this was fun. (And complicated, but mostly fun). Lots of snakeing. Enjoy!

Since Big Brother is first and foremost televised torture, the HOH competition is nightmare-inducing.

It’s the face morph competition: two or more of the houseguests’ pictures are merged and projected onto a screen. The competitors have to identify the houseguests in the picture, then push a buzzer to lock in their answer. If they’re correct, they move onto the next picture. The houseguest who solves all the pictures in the fastest time wins.

“For example,” Isak says once he’s explained the rules, gesturing to the screen but trying not to look at it. “This is Jonas, Even, and Vilde.”

Even frowns. “Those eyebrows don’t suit me.”

The one saving grace is that the houseguests play the competition one at a time, comparing times at the end. They’re all sequestered in different rooms when it’s not their turn, including Isak. However, it also means he has no fucking clue how well everyone’s done, making for a stressful hour, thirty-two minutes, and forty-nine seconds.

As the host, Isak’s tasked with revealing the times, both to himself and the other houseguests. “Eva, you got…33:14.”

“Yeah, this was not my competition,” Eva says, laughing. Way too fucking relaxed.

“Even, you got…21:21.”

Isak covers his mouth with his cue card to hide his smirk. Eva is notably less relaxed. It’s a fucking beautiful sight.

“Noora, you got…23:05.”

Well, fuck. Though Even beat Noora, Isak knows exactly how long that competition lasted. It wasn’t enough.

“Sana, you got…15:09. Congratulations, you’re the new HOH.”

It’s not ideal, but Isak and Even were always going to need to fight this week. And Isak’s more than ready to fight a little harder, play a little dirtier, and fucking soak his hands in blood.

“Should I start packing now?” Isak asks as he puts the HOH key around Sana’s neck. The more resigned he seems, the less threatening he’ll appear. He apologized to Sana for being bitter after the veto ceremony and has been friendly with her since, knowing she’s become way too comfortable in the game. He’ll use any information he gets from her against her.

Isak may not be the master of half the things he claims, but he knows how to be fake.

“You know you’re not the only target this week,” Sana says, glancing towards Even. “Don’t give up yet, Isak.”

She smiles and it’s so fucking patronizing, but Isak returns it as though it were warm. “We can talk, then?”

“We can talk.”

But before they do, Isak needs Even’s help to write the script.

\---

“I don’t have cooties, Even. We can sit on the same bed.”

Isak and Even are alone in what was once their bedroom as the girls are hanging out in the backyard. Isak expected Even to join him on his bed, but instead he sat across from him on Jonas’s old bed.

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea,” Even says, but his voice is betraying him: light, teasing, absolutely giving Isak the wrong idea. “This is strictly a working relationship from now on." 

“Absolutely.” Isak salutes him. “But for scheming’s sake, it’s easier if we’re closer together. We should be whispering, right?"

“Everyone’s outside.”

“Ok, but what if someone comes in? If they saw us together, you could just kiss me and no one would suspect we’re actually working on our master plan.”

“You’re a little desperate, Isak.”

Right, but that’s Even’s own fucking fault for smiling at him like that. “Just following your advice.”

“My advice was to focus on the game. We can survive this week as long as Sana doesn’t nominate us against each other.”

“Which is absolutely what she’ll do.”

“So what kind power will stop her from doing that? Something where we can overthrow her nominations?”

“The coup d’etat?” The coup d’etat allows a houseguest to veto the HOH’s nominations and replace them right before the eviction. As a fan, Isak hates it because it rewards luck over strategy, but he would not complain if production gave it to him now.

“But why would we tell Sana if we actually had it? She’s smarter than that. There needs to a reason for her not to nominate us together.”

Most special powers in Big Brother are used during or after the veto ceremony, but Isak can’t recall one that affects initial nominations.

So, he’ll invent one.

“What if we could only overthrow her nominations before the veto?” Isak asks. “But we have to overthrow both of them. So, let’s say I have it. I’ll tell her I won’t use it as long as she doesn’t nominate me, and that way Noora and Eva won't go up against each other. You’d still go up, but we’d have a chance if I win the veto.”

“If you use the power, what happens with the veto? If you overthrow both her nominations, the two other people go up, and one of them wins? There’s no one left to go up.”

“Maybe it’s more than the power to overthrow nominations. Maybe she loses her safety and there's no HOH at all." 

Isak waits for Even to find another flaw, but he grins instead. “The power of mutiny.”

“Brand new this season.”

“Fuck, Isak. This could actually work.”

“Of course it’s going to work. I’m a fucking genius.”

Even raises his eyebrows. “Maybe, but so is Sana. For her to believe this, she needs to think you want me to go home. Otherwise, you wouldn't tell her about the power. You'd let her nominate both of us to save both of us." 

“But I’m heartbroken, Even,” Isak says, drenching his voice in sarcasm to hide the fact that he actually might be. There are definitely some cracks. “We fought, and now I can’t stand being around you. It hurts too much.” Isak clutches his heart for emphasis.

“You might want to tone it down when you talk to Sana. And mention that you finally see me as a threat, game-wise.”

“Any other tips for my performance?”

Isak’s joking until he realizes Even is considering it. “You really want to sell the heartbreak? Rub some lip balm under your eyes to irritate them; it’ll make it look like you’ve been crying.”

“How the fuck do you know that?”

“Didn’t you study before coming on the show?”

“Yeah, by watching the show. Not Googling acting hacks.”

“But when you watch the show, you’re mostly learning from people who lost the game. Which—actually, your strategy makes a lot of sense now.”

“I really fucking hate you.”

“Good.” Isak could kiss that fucking arrogant grin. “Use it in your performance.”

\---

The movie begins before Isak talks to Sana.

Even mentioned that Noora saw him looking for clues before the HOH competition, so he’s going to build on that. Everyone’s in the kitchen cooking dinner, but Isak’s intentionally drifting in and out of the conversation, dropping things, and even pretending to burn his hand.

“You ok?” Eva asks as she runs cold water for him. “You’re even more of a mess than usual.”

“Ah, fuck,” he says, sticking his hand underneath the water. “Yeah, no. I’m fine. Just—hey, should we make dessert? Bake a cake or something.”

“ _You_ want to bake a cake?” Noora asks.

“I’m just bored.” Isak turns off the tap and smiles at Eva. “I’ll check the storage room, see what we have.”

He takes off too quickly. As he closes the storage room door, Even says, “I don’t know. He’s acting really shady.” They ran lines together last night until they were word perfect.

Isak proceeds to turn the storage room into a disaster zone. He turns the garbage can upside down, pushes boxes off the shelves, pours some flour on the floor. Loudly.

Once he’s satisfied, he presses his ear against the door, kicking the wall to continue making noise.

“I mean, he _is_ pretty clumsy….” Eva.

“That’s not clumsy.” Sana. “He’s looking for something.”

“He was yesterday, too.” Noora. “Why don’t we go in? We can stop this.”

“I’ll go.” Even, finally. Isak hears the doorknob turn, but Even releases it. “It’s locked.”

“But you can’t lock that door.” Sana again.

Even ends the scene.

“Unless production locked it.”

\---

“ _Fuck_ , this stings.”

“We all make sacrifices for our art.” Even removes the lip balm from Isak’s skin, studying his work. “You look pathetic, Isak. It’s fucking perfect.”

Isak takes it for the compliment it is. So far, everything’s going to plan. Sana’s the one who asked to talk to him after she saw the state he left the storage room in. “Say something that’ll break my heart.”

“I don’t think we’ll be anything outside of this house.”

Yeah. That’ll fucking do it.

“You’re just saying that so I’ll sell this, right?”

“Go talk to Sana before she realizes we’re talking to each other.”

Isak goes to Sana’s HOH room because he knows that if Even’s dodging the question, Isak probably doesn’t want to hear the answer.

“What’s up?” Isak asks as he enters the room, joining her on the couch.

Sana does a double-take when she sees him. “Isak? Are you ok?”

“Oh, shit. Sorry. Yeah, it’s….” Isak rubs his eyes. “Fuck, it’s embarrassing.”

“What’s going on?”

“Ah, it’s just Even. Things kind of went to shit last week, you know? He realized I didn’t trust him, and I thought I could fix it, but…I don’t know. He just told me he don’t think we’ll be anything outside of this house, and it was this huge reality check. A really fucking painful one.”

Sana frowns. “Isak, I didn’t want—I didn’t mean to come between your relationship. That’s why I told you that part was real. I just wanted you to see Even as a threat in the game.”

“No, it’s fine. I get that. But I think I’ve realized that we were never going to have something real, not in here. This just isn’t reality.” Isak’s planned this much, but he decides to improvise his next line. “I mean, your friendship with the girls will probably be different outside of the house.”

Sana is not unlike himself: slow to trust because no one’s given her a reason to trust them before. As a friend, he should probably be more sensitive to that. As a player, it’s his best weapon.

He can tell it gets to Sana when she looks away from him, then quickly changes the subject. “So you’re not going to use your secret power to save Even?”

Isak plays stupid. “Secret power?”

Sana rolls her eyes. “You spent over an hour in the storage room. It looked like a hurricane went through it. I’ve watched this show, Isak. I know what you were doing.”

“You do?”

“Solving some sort of riddle to get a power.” So, she has no fucking clue what he was actually doing. “If you tell me what it is, maybe we can still work together.”

Sounds like a great idea to Isak. “You’re targeting Even? Not me?”

“He’s a bigger threat.” If only she knew the kind of threat they were together. “You’re ok with that?”

“Yeah. I need to accept that it’s over with him. Plus, you were right last week: no one can beat him in the end.” Isak takes a deep breath like he’s about to reveal his biggest secret to Sana. “I did get something. It’s called the power of mutiny.”

“That does not sound good for me.”

Isak explains the rules he established with Even. He can overthrow the nominations before the veto ceremony, but he has to overthrow both of them. If he does, Sana loses her HOH and becomes vulnerable if the veto's used. 

“So it’s like the coup d’etat,” Sana says. “But ten times more complicated?”

He can tell she’s still trying to understand, but he’s hoping the confusion will work in his favour. “Yeah, a bit. But listen, if you put me up next to Even? I have to use it to save myself, so I'll have to save him too."

"And Noora and Eva would go up," Sana concludes. "Unless the veto's used, in which case I go up?"

"Exactly. Sana, I have absolutely no reason to use it if you don't nominate me. It's in both of our best interest if you put Even up against one of the girls."

Sana nods. "So, it's the power of mutiny. I knew we were overdue for a twist."

Too bad she didn't think to create one herself.

\---

Sana nominates Even and Noora, and Isak starts working on his Oscar acceptance speech.

“I’m going to be perfectly honest,” Sana says. “Even, I think you already know you’re the target.” Even nods, resigned. “And with Isak’s power, I couldn’t risk putting him up. You know you’re a pawn, Noora.” Noora nods, accepting.

Isak meets Even in the storage room after the nomination ceremony, both of them cracking up once the door’s safely closed behind them.

“Holy fuck,” Even says. “I can’t believe we got away with that.”

And Isak can’t believe the way Even’s looking at him now, totally focused, practically licking his lips. It chills him in the best way possible, but it doesn’t overcome him. He’s feeling way too fucking confident right now.

“You look like you want to kiss me.”

“ _Wow_ , Isak. Is that the cheesiest line you have?”

Isak prays the show follows the moment with a supercut of all the cheesy lines Even’s used on him.

He steps closer to Even, noticing the way his breath hitches. Good. He hooks his fingers through Even’s belt loops, pulling Even forward to press their bodies together.

“Just fucking kiss me.”

“It’s a working relationship, Isak.”

“We’ve already done the work, Even. We’re officially off the clock.”

Even steps away, shaking his head and frustrating Isak in a way he can only express with a moan. “No. We’ve only moved onto the next phase.”

“Which is?”

“You need to win that veto.”


	33. Week Ten: Veto

Isak has a complicated relationship with the dark.

It started when he was ten, maybe eleven. Across the hall from his bedroom, he listened to his mom talk too much and his dad not talk enough, their voices amplified because there was nothing to distract Isak’s senses. Nothing his mom said made sense. Nothing his dad said fixed it.

He turned his light on and studied the solar system model he kept by his bed. It felt childish, like a teddy bear, but Isak liked stars. They saved nights from darkness.

Unlike his fear of water that faded once he learned how to control himself amidst the uncontrollable, Isak’s fear of the dark only worsened with age. When he was fifteen, maybe sixteen, he heard his front door slam as his mom cried in that way she’d been crying lately. It was 3:07AM, that he remembers, and he stayed up listening for his front door to open again, for an apology, for something like love.

Nothing came. It was just really fucking dark.

Isak turned his light on and dug his solar system out of his closet, searching for the same kind of hope his mom found in religion.

If space was so vast, so unknowable, who was to say there wasn’t more? It seemed arrogant to assume the universe Isak lived in was the only one. He decided there must be another universe where his mom was ok, his dad never left, and he could sleep through darkness.

When he’s inevitably asked about the veto competition in the diary room, Isak will not explain all of that. He’ll simply say that he agreed with Eva’s reaction.

“ _Nope._ No fucking way. I’m not going in there.”

It’s the black box competition. The houseguests have to search for bones inside of a pitch-dark room, bringing five back to their station. They’re only allowed to carry one bone at a time. Since they can’t see, each of their stations is marked by a different shape: Isak’s is a circle, which he finds strangely reassuring. Infinity lets him believe there’s a better him living a better life somewhere.

Before the competition, they took a tour of the box to orient themselves. As though total darkness wasn’t enough, Big Brother’s turned it into a haunted house with cobwebs hanging from the walls and a soundtrack of screams, laughter, and whatever the fuck comes up when you search “scary sound effects” on YouTube.

Sometimes, Isak wishes Big Brother would chill the fuck out.

Noora throws her arm around Eva’s shoulder. “Time to be brave, Eva. Sana and I will protect you.”

“Unless you die first.”

Isak wonders if the girls have a deal to throw it to Eva the way Even’s agreed to throw it to him. “If I win the veto, you go home,” Even said in the storage room, after the nomination ceremony. “I don’t want that.”

Which gave Isak too much hope, until Even followed it up with, “I can’t make it past next week without you.”

Which Isak knew wasn’t necessarily true. “Unless you win HOH or veto.”

“Yeah, but those girls are good competitors. I can’t rely on that.”

“But you’re relying on me?”

“I’m relying on us.”

Which gave Isak a little too much hope again.

If he’s honest with himself, which he rarely is, Isak’s romanticized the idea of winning this veto and saving Even. Once he does, they’ll be in total control of the week, so Even can’t pull any bullshit about them having a _working relationship_. They’ll have the time and space to discuss what other kind of relationship they could have, right when Even will see Isak as a hero.

Heroes are not scared of the dark. Isak can do this.

When they enter the box, something like slime falls from the ceiling. “ _Fuck_ ,” Eva says. “Was that really necessary?”

Isak hasn’t been on Eva’s side in weeks, but he is now. He hates everything about this: he’s getting tangled in cobwebs, he’s running into walls, and the cheesy horror score is making his heart beat a little faster than it should.

And it’s so fucking dark.

In a way, it’s the ideal competition for Even to throw: no one will see him do it. The problem is that _no one_ includes Isak, and they couldn’t exactly plan their strategy in front of the girls. After Isak’s found two bones, he’s bumped into Noora three times, Eva twice, and Sana once, but still hasn’t encountered Even.

As he searches the ground for bones, Isak keeps one hand on the wall to help him trace his path. When his hand traces a triangle, he knows he’s found Even’s station.

Curiosity or something less innocent gets the better of Isak, and he checks how many bones Even has.

Three.

Three bones he could’ve brought to Isak. And Isak would’ve already won.

Isak hears his front door slam, but not open again. People do not care about him. Why the fuck did he think this would be any different?

Why should he care about anyone?

Isak takes off, running with the kind of adrenaline only anger can inspire. It’s all speed, no control, sending him crashing into someone else.

“Isak?” Even’s hand grips his wrist, holding him in place. His voice is a frantic whisper. “Finally, I couldn’t find—”

“Don’t—”

But Isak stops himself when he realizes Even’s placing a bone in his free hand.

“Here. I’ve been trying to find you. I’ve got three more at my station. You run that one back to yours, I’ll grab another, and we’ll meet back here?”

And Isak feels like shit.

Because he can’t trust Even and it has absolutely nothing to do with the game. He can’t trust anyone. The person who was supposed to love him the most just fucking left, so why would anyone else stay?

It’s still dark, but Isak’s finally turned a light on in his mind. He can’t keep dreaming of an alternate universe where he’s happy. He needs to find happiness in the universe he’s stuck in.

He’s pretty sure Even could help him with that.

Someone else hits him—Sana? Eva?—and Isak realizes this is not the time for self-reflection.

“ _Shit_.” It’s Eva. Isak hears Even run, so he takes off in the opposite direction back to his station. As he places his third bone, he hears Eva again.

“Oh, fuck. Fucking hell. They’re working together.”

“What?” Sana. “Who?”

“Even’s running his bones to Isak. _Fuck_. Sana! Noora! How many do you have?”

“Two.” Noora.

“Three.” Sana.

“Shit, ok. Sana, I’m going to bring one to you. Noora, you bring another.”

As riveting as this is, Isak needs to _move._

“Isak!” Even yells. “Keep talking and we’ll find each other.”

“I’m like ten steps in front of my station.”

“Stay there. I’m coming to you.”

“Sana, stay at your station!” Eva yells over them. “Just talk so we can find you.”

“Eva, you sound closer. Noora, where are you?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know what’s happening!”

Isak’s startled by Even’s hand against his: another bone. He places it in his station and yells, “ _Go_!” at Even as though Even was going to do anything else.

“You sound really close, Eva.” Sana. “Oh—yes, perfect! Get another. I don’t think Noora will make it back.”

“No, I’ve got it!” Noora. “I’m by the wall with all the cobwebs.”

“That’s all of them!” Eva.

“No, she’s close.” Sana. _Fuck_. “Follow my voice.”

Isak feels like he should do _something_ to control his fate, but if he runs while Even’s on his way back, it’ll only take them longer. As long as he trusts Even, his best bet is to stay exactly where he is.

So he does.

“Even!” Isak yells. “Even, where are you? Are you close?”

Even answers by placing the fifth and final bone in Isak’s hand. Isak puts it in his station and smashes his buzzer.

The lights come on, but they pale next to Even’s smile. Maybe Isak won’t need to worry about darkness anymore.

Even’s lying on the floor, breathing heavy but laughing in a way that’s contagious. Isak grabs his hand and pulls him upright, then brings him into a hug. As much as they’ve kissed, they haven’t really done this. It’s nice.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Isak.”

Isak steals a look at the girls. Sana’s pissed, Eva’s frustrated, and Noora mostly looks confused. He gives them his best smile, aiming it directly at Sana.

“I don’t know what Isak’s told you, Even,” Sana says. Even steps away from Isak to look at her. “But wow, he played you. He is not with you. He is not going to use the veto on you. He had the power of—”

“Mutiny?” Even says, grinning. “Pretty creative, right?”

And Isak can’t help himself, he pulls Even closer so he can laugh into his shoulder. Even doesn’t seem to mind.

“It wasn’t real,” Eva says. “Fuck, isn’t that what I said, Sana? I knew it wasn’t real.”

“We couldn’t risk it being real,” Sana says.

“No, you were too stubborn to admit you might be wrong.”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“And now I’m going home.”

Isak lifts his head from Even’s shoulder to smirk at Eva. He can’t fucking resist.

“Do me a favour, Eva? When you see Jonas in jury, tell him I said hi.”

\---

“You look hot with that veto necklace.”

“Don’t flirt with me if you’re not going to kiss me.”

At least they’re on the same bed now. They can’t stop smiling. They can’t stop laughing. Isak can’t stop thinking about kissing Even, and he’s pretty sure Even can’t stop thinking about kissing him.

But he won’t do it.

“We’ve talked about this, Isak.”

“But this week is practically over.” Isak just used the veto on Even, forcing Sana to put Eva up as a replacement nominee. Isak and Even are the only two votes; they have complete control. “There’s no game to focus on.”

“It’s not only about that.”

“Are you still mad at me?” Winning the veto was not the heroic move Isak imagined it would be since Even practically won it for them, but what Isak’s about to do might be. “Because I’ve been thinking, Even. I’ve been thinking a lot.”

“See, that doesn’t comfort me.”

“Shut up, ok? I have like…actual feelings to share with you.”

“You have those?”

“Can you stop deflecting?” Even looks caught, but nods. “Ok. You know how you said I don’t know how to have anything real? You were right, Even. I don’t fucking know how to do that. I’ve never had anything real before.”

Even’s smile fades.

“So, I didn’t know how to trust this. It’s not an excuse—no, fuck it. It is an excuse, ok? I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, but I like you. I really like you. I want you to be the first real thing in my life.”

That came out more dramatic than Isak anticipated.

And he can’t read Even’s reaction at all.

“Even? What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking...I’m not the person you should trust with that responsibility.”

“Bullshit.”

“And that maybe we’ve moved too fast.”

“ _Bullshit_. You make me feel like I’ve been moving too slowly my entire fucking life.”

Isak’s never seen Even quite like this. He’s been distant, cold, calculating, but this is something else, something worse. Closed. Isak recognizes it because he tried to be the same way until…well, a few hours ago.

“Isak, I meant what I said the other day. I don’t think we’ll have anything outside of this house.”

“No. You didn’t.”

“What we’ve had in here has been—it’s been really fucking good, Isak.” Isak wishes he’d stop talking in past tense. “But I don’t know if it’s going to be the same after the game. And I don’t want you to think this is something it isn’t, or hurt you….”

 Too late.

“So what is it then, Even? What is this?”

“A showmance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY. I love you all. ♥️


	34. Week Ten: Eviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, sorry for the pain last chapter. And I'll also apologize in advance for the pain this chapter. But as always, your support is so kind and so appreciated. Enjoy! ♥️

As a Big Brother fan, Isak thought there was nothing worse than watching showmances. He was wrong.

There is nothing worse than realizing you’re in one when you thought you were in something less fucking cliché. Maybe even something real.

Though he’s communicated with Sana exclusively through glares since the veto competition, when Isak asks to borrow her music, she says yes. No matter how much bullshit they put each other through, he has an unspoken understanding with her. They’re both a little lonelier, a little angrier than the other houseguests. If one of them needs something like music to get through a shit day, the other one will always give it to them.

With Kendrick Lamar destroying his eardrums, Isak paces in the backyard, thinking too much to stop himself from feeling too much.

Even’s a liar. Isak’s always known that, but now he takes some comfort in it. He could be lying to him now. The more Isak thinks, the less sense Even’s story makes. Because, not trusting production, Isak’s made a point of remembering every significant moment he had with Even. He didn’t want whatever narrative the show forced on them to taint his experience of their relationship.

Though he really fucking wishes he could see the show’s edit now. Just how stupid does he look?

But no, it doesn’t add up, not based on the way his mind’s edited their relationship. Even pursued him. Even put his arm around him in bed. Even’s idea of playing games was _let’s share really personal shit to connect with each other_. Even was hurt when he thought Isak betrayed him. Even was _really_ hurt when Isak thought he would betray him.

Even told him their relationship was the realest thing he’s ever known. That is not a fucking showmance, unless—

Isak tries to stop the next thought, but his brain’s never been good at that.

Unless that was all bullshit.

He pursued him to gain Isak as an ally, flirted with him to keep him as an ally. He was vulnerable with Isak, but so fucking what? Everything he shared with him, he also shared with Norway. The hurt after Jonas nominated him was to gain pity from the rest of the house, act too heartbroken to be a threat. He got Isak to use the exact same play on Sana this week.

And the hurt after Isak revealed that he didn’t trust him? It was a trick. Not only did Isak’s guilt stop him from nominating Even during his HOH, he created a fake twist and fought for the veto all to save him this week. He knew Isak would do whatever it took to get back on good terms with him.

And, _and,_ Even knew Isak would believe him when he said their relationship was the realest thing he’s ever known. Because he knew Isak wanted to.  _Fuck_.

Isak regrets a previous thought. He does not want to watch the show’s edit of their relationship. He does not want to hear the violins they’ll use to score his diary room sessions contrasted with Even’s cold ones. He does not want to hear Even talk about how little he actually cares about him before they cut to a scene of them in bed. He really does not want to know just how stupid he looks.

He knows exactly what the online comments will say.

_I used to feel bad for Isak, but now I find it kind of funny? Like he is IN LOVE with Even and Even doesn’t give a shit._

_Isn’t Isak a superfan? And he believes his showmance is THE ONE that’s real???_

_I just don’t get how Isak could think Even would actually like him._

God, he’s probably become a meme.

Isak kicks the treadmill because it’s there to kick. Then he kicks the wall. Then he kicks the treadmill again.

Then production comes over the loudspeaker.

“Isak, please go to the diary room.”

 _Fuck that._ Isak looks for something to throw.

“Isak, please go to the diary room _now_.”

Isak goes into the diary room without taking his earbuds out. Sara doesn’t ask him to.

“Just take a few minutes to cool down, ok?” Sara says, calm as she hands him a glass of water. “Deep breaths and all that. We’ll talk whenever you’re ready.”

 _We’ll talk whenever you’re ready_.

In high school, Isak made the mistake of seeing his school doctor because he wanted sleeping pills. She referred him to someone else who referred him to someone else, but Isak never was ready to talk. Instead, he referred his feelings somewhere else.

Games. Sometimes he played with pieces, sometimes with characters, sometimes with people. Depended on his mood.

Isak is not in a good mood today.

“I’m fine. I’m ready to get back to the game.”

\---

Isak wishes he didn’t already use the veto. There has to be another way to hurt Even. 

Everyone knew Eva was leaving the moment Isak won the veto, and that’s still what Isak wants. He’s sure it’s what Sana wants, too; she has a much better chance against Noora. So, what if Even voted to evict Noora? Isak would still vote to evict Eva to force a tie, which Sana would break by evicting Eva. Sana would be pissed at Even for putting her in that position. Noora would be pissed at him for voting against her. If Even makes final two, which Isak’s not letting happen at this point, the jury would see it as a stupid move.

Isak can convince Even he’s voting to evict Noora, too. He can act. He learned from the master.

He finds Even alone on their bed— _Isak_ ’s bed—which seems pretty fucking bold of him. Even stands up when he sees him, wearing his trademark _concerned_ look. What bullshit. “Finally,” Even says, approaching Isak but not standing as close as he usually does. “I figured you needed some space, but fuck, you just _left_. I thought you might hate me.”

After Even called their relationship a showmance, Isak said, “Ok. Great.” Then he made up some excuse about having to do something somewhere and left. Like father, like son.

Isak shakes his head. “I don’t hate you. I just needed to process.”

“Because it’s not that I don’t like you, Isak. I do. And I’ve always been with you in the game, but the way you were talking…well, I know. I’ve gotten caught up in it, too. This house messes with you like that.”

It’s not the fucking house’s fault. It’s Even’s. Instead of calling him out, Isak says, “Yeah, it really does.” He even laughs a little. “Sorry for getting intense.”

“It’s fine. As long as we both understand what we are now.”

“An alliance.”

“And friends.”

Isak would not go that far. He nods anyway. “Can we get back to game talk, then?”

“Please.”

“I think evicting Eva this week might be a mistake.”

Even furrows his eyebrows. “As in your sworn-enemy Eva?”

“If for some reason we can’t take each other to final two, we need to think about who can. Sana would take Noora, but she’s not going to take Eva."

“But Eva wouldn’t take either one of us.”

“Do you think Noora would?” Even hesitates, but shakes his head. “And I’m not convinced Eva wouldn’t. She knows she can’t beat Sana. Actually, both of them might be open to taking each other out next week. There’s some tension there.”

“As much tension as there is between you and them?”

“We can always create more if we have to.”

Even’s grin that used to thrill Isak now sickens him a little.

“We’re voting Noora out?”

“We’re voting Noora out.”

\---

Sana’s been alone since the veto ceremony.

“Sorry, I forgot I still had this,” Isak says, tossing the iPod to her. She catches it and goes back to reading her letter. While her last one was from her brother, this one’s from her mom. If Isak wins HOH next week, he’s not sure who would write him a letter other than his dad. He probably won’t read that one, either.

The TV’s on the living room, where Eva and Noora are talking. They’ve been together since the veto ceremony. “Why aren’t you down there?” Isak asks.

Sana glances up from her letter and rolls her eyes. “Why do you think, Isak? It’s my fault they’re on the block together. Actually, it’s _your_ fault, but I don’t think they actually care.”

“But it’s just a game, right? Weren’t you making each other Best Friends Forever bracelets last week?”

“I don’t know. I think they've been looking for a reason to a ditch me. I don’t think I ever fit in the way they needed me to.” Sana pauses and squints, like she’s just remembered who she’s talking to. “So, you must be thrilled.”

Surprising himself, he’s not.

“You were right,” Sana continues. “Our friendship won’t be the same outside of the house. It probably won’t even exist.”

“You know I was trying to fuck with you when I said that, right?”

“Yeah, I figured. Doesn’t mean you were wrong.”

Isak sits on the edge of Sana’s bed, waiting for Sana to point out that he wasn't invited. She doesn’t. “It’s funny,” he says, then corrects himself. “Or, it’s not _funny_ , but it’s ironic. Because I know you were trying to fuck with me about Even, but you were right about him too.”

Sana groans. “Isak, do you really think anyone’s going to believe you and Even aren’t together again? It’s like the boy who cried wolf.”

“No, we are together in the game. For this week, anyway.” That seems to pique Sana’s interest. “But all the bullshit I said about us not having a relationship outside the house? Well, I thought it was bullshit, but it turns out Even meant it.”

Sana’s quiet for a long time. “I’m not sure I believe that.”

“You don’t have to believe me. Just keep me lending me your music so I don’t have to keep thinking about it.”

“As long as you do the same for me if you win HOH.”

“Deal.”

It’s one Isak intends to keep.

\---

At the live eviction, Eva’s dressed up and Noora’s in athletic wear. It should be anticlimactic, but Isak notes the live audience is particularly rowdy tonight. Maybe because they’re close to the end.

“Houseguests, it’s time for the eviction,” Eskild says. “Eva and Noora, you each have 30 seconds to tell your housemates why they should keep you. Noora, you go first.”

Noora’s speech is some bullshit about how she’s had a great summer and is just grateful she made so many new friends, especially Eva. Eva squeezes her hand before she stands up to give her own speech.

“Eskild?” Eva says. “I’d like to use my power this week.”

Her what?

Eskild nods. “Go ahead, Eva.”

“So, Isak, Even, I thought Norway would be disappointed if they didn’t see a real twist play out this week.” The audience cheers. _Fuck_. “And a few weeks ago, they gave me the power to cancel a vote. I don’t know if it’ll do me any good at this point, but since this is the last week I can use it, what do I have to lose?”

“Whose vote are you cancelling?” Eskild asks.

“Isak’s.”

Isak only realizes the implications of that when Eskild says, “That means Even has the only vote this week.”

And Isak can’t force a tie. Before he can tell Even to vote Eva out, Eskild’s talking again. “Since you’re the only vote, Even, please stand and cast your vote to evict.”

There is no time. His own plan fucked him over.

Even stands up. “Noora, I’m sorry, but I’m voting to evict you.”

Noora and Sana are stunned. Eva even looks a little surprised, but she quickly pulls Noora in for a hug. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I hate that me staying means you leaving.”

Noora tells her it’s ok too many times, smoothing Eva’s hair like she’s consoling _her_. She gives Sana a quick hug, just like the ones she gives Isak and Even.

“How long have you had that?” Sana asks Eva.

“I got it the week I was HOH, so right after the double eviction.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew you’d want me to use it the way you wanted to use it.” Eva shrugs. “I didn’t think it would work tonight, to be honest. Were you evicting Noora too, Isak?”

He nods because he has to in front of Even, but he plans to tell Sana everything later. He’s starting to think she’s his best bet for final two.

“Houseguests, please go to the living room.”

Not the backyard for the HOH competition. Isak’s unleashed a curse. He created a fake twist, resulting in two real ones. 

“First of all, congratulations on making final four,” Eskild says, then pauses. Eva’s the only one who realizes he was waiting for them to cheer.

“We’re only one week from the finale, and the jury’s more important than ever.”

When Eskild talks, Isak mostly thinks: _get to the fucking point_.

“So, HOH is not the only thing you’re competing for tonight. Whoever wins this competition will not only guarantee themselves a spot in the final three, but will also get the chance to spend thirty minutes outside of the house with a jury member of their choice.”

Those are high stakes. Isak wants that as much as he doesn’t want someone else to get it.

He has to win the HOH competition. He has to win this fucking game.

It’s the only way anything about this experience will be worth it.


	35. Week Eleven: HOH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll be the first to admit I struggled with this chapter. Final four is always the most boring week of Big Brother lol, but I hope this is still entertaining! And I need to give special thanks to Britta (lightweightvirtual), who saved my disorganized ass with her incredible spreadsheet making skills this chapter. :) Enjoy!

Isak is distracted by how hard he’s trying to focus.

He’s listening to each word Eskild says, repeating the questions back to himself under his breath. It’s a new experience.

“Three houseguests have received seven votes to evict. True or false?”

All of the houseguests are standing in a circle, separated by dividers. If they think a statement is true, they step forward. If they think it’s false, they step backwards. The houseguest with the most correct answers after six questions wins HOH. They’re on the fourth question: Isak and Even have two points, while Eva has one. 

Isak remembers the first vote was 7-4 because that’s the first time Even deceived him. He also remembers that Even left on a 7-0 vote. Maybe all the time he spent focused on Even will still prove worthwhile.

Vilde left before Even, and she received Magnus’s pity vote: 7-1. William’s vote was 9-1, and while he doesn’t remember the numbers for Sonja’s eviction, he knows it was close.

Isak steps forward onto _true_.

“The correct answer is true. Isak and Eva both get a point.” So, Eva’s tied Even, and Isak’s somehow taken the lead. “Next question: No houseguest has won the veto twice in a row.”

If anyone did, it was Jonas, but twice in a row? He had it for Mahdi’s, Vilde’s, and Sonja’s eviction, and Vilde was evicted right after Sonja. Isak answers _false_.

“The correct answer is false. Jonas won the veto two weeks in a row. Everyone gets a point, bringing Even and Eva to three points, and Isak to four points.”

It’s not that the HOH is particularly powerful this week; the veto winner controls who goes home. But, Isak doesn’t want to give Eva or Even the chance to charm a jury member. _He’s_ going to be charming as fuck: apologize for being an asshole; give the standard _I only evicted you because you’re so good_ bullshit; win them over with his humour, wit, and of course, humility.

He’s between choosing Magnus or Jonas. Magnus would be easier to sway, but if he sways Jonas, Jonas could sway the entire jury. He’s a leader. And, once upon a time, long, _long_ ago, Jonas liked him.

“There were two weeks with a 5-0 vote.”

It’s a trick question. It sounds impossible, but since Even left then came back, there were two weeks with eight houseguests. Isak’s pretty sure both Mahdi’s and Iben’s evictions were unanimous. He answers _true._

“Eva, I need an answer.”

She shouldn’t be taking this long. It’s not a particularly hard question—unless Isak hasn't thought it all the way through. Who all voted for Iben to leave? Himself, Even, Sana, and Jonas for sure. But Eva and Noora must have been there, too.

It wasn’t five votes. It was six.

“The correct answer is….”

Isak jumps back to _false_ , nearly tripping.

“ _Isak._ Is that your final answer?”

“Yes,” he says, too loud even to his own ears. “Sorry.”

“The correct answer is false. There were two 6-0 votes. Isak is the only one who got it right.”

Oh, fuck. He actually pulled it off.

“Congratulations Isak, you’re the new HOH and you’ve secured a spot in the finale.”

It takes Isak a moment to process that he did something right. He should probably work on being charming as fuck.

“I’m glad you won that,” Sana says as she hands him the HOH key. “I’m the least worried about you talking to the jury.”

“Because you’ll win them over by being a ray of sunshine?”

“I’ll win them over by being smart. You struggle in that area.”

“Except when I outsmarted you. Just last week.”

“Right, but you were only in that position because I put you in it.”

But Sana smiles, and Isak returns it, because if they’re already planning their jury strategies against each other, they’ve made another unspoken agreement.

They’re taking each other to final two.

\---

Isak’s second HOH room reveal is not like his first.

No one acts like they like him because they don’t have to. He’s safe, but powerless unless he also wins the veto. They comment on his pictures, rifle through his basket, and offer their congratulations as they leave him. At least no one asks him to read his letter.

Even hangs back after Eva and Sana have left. “What are you doing now?” he asks.

 _Trying not to think about you, you fucking asshole_. “You know, the usual.” Isak shrugs. “Staring at the ceiling.”

Even nods. “Do you want some company? Sounds like the kind of once-in-a-lifetime activity you shouldn’t experience alone.”

What the fuck is he doing? “I mean, what’s the point? We can’t even strategize until we play veto, so.” Also, Isak has every intention of strategizing against him.

“We can’t just hang-out?”

“You want some quality time with your showmance?” Isak smirks like he’s teasing, but Even’s squinting at him. _Go ahead,_ Isak dares him. _Read my mind to understand_ _just what you've done to it_.

“I just miss talking to you.”

God, Isak is not falling for this twice. “I should probably focus on what I’m going to say to Jonas. I’m leaving in a few hours.”

“Jonas? That’s who you chose?”

Even sounds nervous. Isak enjoys it.

“Yeah. He’s pretty perceptive, right? He’ll understand what’s really been happening in the house.”  It’s a threat, but Isak can’t tell if Even takes it as one.

“I could help you plan what to say. If you want.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need you.”

\---

“Ok, here’s how this will work. You and Jonas are going to drive through Oslo in the car the winner will receive. You need to point out everything you love about the car, but make it natural. Genuine. The back-up camera is a great selling point.”

Sara’s holding onto Isak’s arm like he might run away. He considered it before realizing there’s nowhere he particularly wants to go. “I can’t drive, though.”

“It’s a green screen, Isak.” Sara rolls her eyes as though everyone should understand reality television production. After this experience, Isak has no desire to learn more about it. “Please, just talk the car up?”

When they reach the set, Isak gets behind the wheel of a car for the first time since he crashed into a tree during his driving lessons. “Wow,” he deadpans. “I hope I win this car so I can hold the power of death in my hands.”

“Don’t be smart.” Isak holds his hands up in innocence. “But don’t take your hands off the wheel, Isak! You’re _driving_.”

It’s hard to remember what’s reality.

Isak has to pretend to stop the car to pick Jonas up, which is somewhere between the most humiliating thing he’s ever done and the most humiliating thing he’ll ever do. He listens to Sara give Jonas the same product placement spiel she gave him.

“Yeah, I’m not doing that,” Jonas says.

It reminds Isak that he likes Jonas. Backstabbing aside.

“Hey,” Isak says when Jonas gets in the car.

“Hey.”

Off to a fucking fantastic start.

Isak pretends to drive for two minutes. “Excellent…turning ability,” he says. “Great…wheel-to-road feeling.”

Sara might kill him, but Jonas is smirking beside him. Ok, good. As long as Sara’s the enemy, he’s not. “This is so fucking weird,” Isak says.

Jonas nods. “I really didn’t think you’d pick me. Or that you’d win HOH.”

That’s not what Isak meant, but he’ll work with it. Time for flattery. “I had to. You have the most influence in that jury.”

“No, it’s not like that. Magnus wanted it to be a democracy.” Of course. But people still campaign in democracies. “Iben has this white board where she’s charting everyone’s plays so we can be objective.”

“Is that working?”

Jonas shrugs. “Not everyone agrees on what a good play is.”

“But are people going to vote strategically? Or do you think they’re more emotional?”

Jonas sighs. It’s as helpful as his shrug. “Does it matter?"

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not going to win either way.”

"Oh." That may not be what Isak wants to hear, but at least it’s _something._ Easier to work with that than with nothing. 

“Isak, you betrayed almost everyone on that jury, and we can’t see any strategy to it beyond saving yourself.”

“Because I was in a position every week where I needed to save myself.”

“Ok, but who put you in that position?”

 _Even_ , but Isak’s pretty sure that’s not who Jonas is referring to. “I know I fucked up a lot in this game.” Having checked humility off, Isak quickly moves on from it. “But I’m not the only one. Sana believed a bullshit twist I created—” He targets Sana because she’s the only person he thinks he’ll sit next to in final two.

“Fuck Isak, this is exactly your problem. Stop talking about everyone else, own your mistakes, and defend your game. That’s what you need to do.”

“Are you helping me now?” Isak smiles, _charming as fuck_. It’s working, he thinks. Jonas is laughing.

“Yeah, maybe I am. I have no idea who I want to win. Most people on jury feel the same way.”

“You’re not all rooting for Eva?”

“ _Eva_?” Jonas is surprised, which surprises Isak. “No. I like her, but her game’s a fucking mess. She’s indecisive: jumping alliances, flipping to whoever has power. I don’t respect that.”

Isak doesn’t think Jonas is giving her enough credit, but he’s not about to tell Jonas that.

“And then she got that bullshit _deus ex machina_ twist from production,” Jonas continues, which is interesting. Believing Sara when she told him he was a fan favourite, Isak thought that if production was going to rig the competition, they’d rig it for _him_.

“You think?”

“Isak, this isn’t our game. It’s _theirs._ ” Isak feels a conspiracy theory coming. He’s reminded of Eva’s impression of Jonas. “You should hear the stories in jury. You remember when I nominated Even?”

They both know that’s a stupid question, so Jonas continues. “It was my decision, but they were making me doubt Even from week one. All this shit about how you couldn’t really be loyal to me if you were with him. I didn’t buy it, but when I started to see how he was playing you, I knew I had to do something.”

“They got so much out of me that week Even was gone. Like, stuff I never thought I’d say on TV.”

“Man, I don’t even want to know what kind of bullshit they’ve pulled with you about Even. It’s fucked up.”

And it hits Isak, something he knows he should have considered earlier. He’s been dying to know what Even's saying in the diary room, but he hasn't thought about what's being said _to_ him.

Production wants this. Isak’s heartbreak is fucking great for their ratings.

Sara knocks on Jonas’s window and he rolls it down. “You know you’re both wearing microphones, right?”

“Yeah. Was mine not working?” Jonas asks. “Because I said that you guys are fucked up." 

“Oh, and did you get me saying you’re the fakest person I’ve ever met?” Isak says. “And I’m including myself in that.”

Sara rolls her eyes. “Good luck getting invited back for all-stars.”

Isak looks at Jonas and laughs because there is no fucking way either of them are ever doing this again.

“How are things with Even?” Jonas asks once Sara’s gone. “I’ve kind of been hoping I was wrong about him.”

“I don’t really know, to be honest."

Isak fills Jonas in on everything, including his latest epiphany that production might have interfered. Jonas nods, listens, never interrupts.

And Isak feels a kind of relief that’s a little overwhelming, one that lets him breathe again.

“I’m sorry for the way everything went down with us after you nominated Even,” Isak says as a conclusion. “I know now that you were still loyal to me. And I didn’t handle all of that as well as I could have.”

Massive understatement, but Jonas doesn’t even entertain it.

“I don’t know what Even’s doing,” Jonas says. “And I don’t know if you can trust him, but I think you need to talk to him. Just be straight up with him about everything. Fuck the game.”

It’s not bad advice, but….

“I still want to win the game, though.”

“Well, I’m 10% more likely to vote for you now than I was before this conversation.”

Isak laughs. “Only 10%?”

“I was at 0% before, so take it. But seriously, Isak. It’s not entirely hopeless for you.”

 _Not entirely hopeless_ is all Isak’s ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two teasers for the next chapter:
> 
> \- I promise Evak will finally have a proper conversation. I know it's been a long time coming.  
> \- BBCAN does this thing at top four called the [BB Awards](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qt-vBhi1ZB4&t=7s). Basically, Canada votes for things like best fight, best kiss, etc., then the houseguests all watch the clips together. It's really fun because it's the first time they see footage from the show, and I think it'll be fun to write as well. :) (Also, if there are any categories you want me to include, let me know!)


	36. Week Eleven: BB Awards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this somehow ended up being the longest chapter yet. And it's super indulgent. But we need that after the angst, right? Enjoy!

When Isak’s asked about his conversation with Jonas, he gives three different answers.

He’s honest with Sana. “The jury doesn’t understand your game or Even’s,” he says. “But they’re open to hearing you explain it. Eva, though? They’ve already made up their minds. They don’t respect her game.”

This should be good news, but Sana seems annoyed. “Jonas is bitter because Eva outsmarted him. You can’t say someone played a bad game just because you don’t like the way they played.”

“But jury management is part of the game.”

“ _You’re_ preaching jury management?”

Fair point. “Who cares if he’s bitter? All that matters is that he won’t vote for her.”

“So are you taking Eva to final two now?”

“Fuck no.” Eva’s still too likeable to put in front of a jury. “I’m saying we seriously need to think about who we have a better shot against in final three.”

“We need to make sure one of us wins the veto first.”

He’s less honest with Eva. “Did he seem mad?” she asks, pacing in front of Isak’s bed. “Does he know I evicted him? Did Magnus tell him?”

“Yeah, he knows. Eva, I...” Isak looks at the floor as though seeing Eva hurt is too much for him, fighting his desire to revel in how fucking flustered she is. “Actually, nevermind.”

“ _What_ , Isak? Can you just tell me what he said?”

“If it’s any consolation, he’s more pissed at me than he is at you.”

That makes Eva stop, think, consider Isak. “Jonas probably didn’t talk about Chris, right?”

“Just that he’s still in love with you.” Isak tosses the sentence away like it’s a casual, off-the-cuff remark, not one he’s rehearsed. Now, for something true, “And that he’s bitter, especially towards me. Fuck, Magnus is my only friend in jury, and he’ll do whatever Jonas says.”

Isak has dubbed this plan Operation Pathetic. It seems to be working.

Eva sits on the edge of Isak’s bed, notably more relaxed than when she entered the room. “I’d love to argue against you in final two,” she says, smiling. “I feel like it would be cathartic.”

Isak returns her smile. “Let’s make it happen then.”

With two final two deals secured, Isak decides he’s safe to take Jonas’s advice and be straight up with Even, fuck the game.

“How’d it go with Jonas?”

“I don’t want to talk about that.”

Even’s leaning against the door to the HOH room, not sitting down because Isak never invites him to anymore. Isak’s alone on his bed like he has been since he won. “Ok? Should I go, or…?”

“Uh, no. I still want to talk to you.”

Jonas made it sound so fucking simple. Just talk to him. Be honest or whatever. But the last time he did that, it ended in his…not heartbreak, exactly. It was more intense, almost violent. Heartobliteration. No matter what Even says, Isak’s not sure he can recover from that.

Then again, what the fuck does he have to lose? He’s been hurt his entire fucking life. He only realized it when Even made him feel something else. Loved or at least liked, maybe. Happy, definitely.

Connected. It didn’t make the hurt disappear, but it soothed it.

Isak just doesn’t know what to say, which quickly becomes evident. “Awesome conversation,” Even says.

“You’re hard to talk to now.”

So, ok. That was honest. Isak congratulates himself, assures himself he can do it again.

“You won’t talk to me about anything but the game.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“What? I’ve tried to hang-out with you, I keep coming to your room—”

“Because I don’t want to be in a fucking showmance, Even.”

In the seventy-two days Isak’s spent in the Big Brother house, he’s spent a lot of time looking at Even, so he knows when something’s off. Even maintains eye-contact until his eyes dart to the side, then down, drawing Isak’s attention to the way his lip’s twitching.

Even can act, but only when he’s rehearsed. Isak’s going off-script.

“You must hate me.”

Yes. “No. Or, I don’t fucking know because I don’t know what’s going on. If you used me for your game, tell me. If there’s something else going on, tell me. Just be fucking honest with me.”

Even’s quiet for a long time.

A really long time.

“Fuck Even, if you can’t do this?” Isak says. “I’m done. In this house, outside of it, whatever. I don’t want to talk to you again.”

Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but Isak swears his threat makes Even nervous. “I don’t want that.”

“Then what do you want, Even? What the fuck is going on?”

Even glances at the door like it’s his last escape, but walks over to the bed. He hesitates in front of it, and Isak rolls his eyes. “Just sit down, ok? It’s fine.”

“I’m a little worried you’ll stab me.”

“Not with all the cameras.”

“That’s reassuring.” Even sits on the edge of the bed so he’s face-to-face with Isak. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Maybe the beginning.”

“Yeah, but I was an asshole in the beginning.” Isak stops himself from saying: _you’re also one now._ “When I saw you gaping at me that first night, I knew I could control you.”

“I was not _gaping_.”

“We’ll review the tape. And you’re hot, so yeah, I thought a showmance would be fun. I wanted to do to you what you were trying to do with Emma.”

It’s what Isak suspected, but he doesn’t exactly enjoying hearing it, especially when he remembers Emma. He was going to be just as ruthless as Even. “Well, congratulations,” Isak says. “You did it.”

“I didn’t, though. Not at all.” Even laughs, which feels wrong. “I mean, you can’t be controlled. There was no stopping you from fucking up our games.”

“But you stuck with me.”

“Yeah, even when Sana threatened to leave me if I did. When you evicted Sonja, I wasn’t pissed she left. I was pissed because I thought you betrayed me, and I didn’t get why I cared so much until—well, Sana again. She said that I was acting like a fucking idiot because I liked you, so I should stop liking you. And then I spent the entire day in bed with you.”

Isak can’t stop his smile at the memory, even with his knowledge of the present. “So what happened, Even? What changed?”

“After I came back and things started getting real, I realized you liked me back.”

And Even leaves it there.

“What the fuck? What’s wrong with that?”

“Do you remember when you asked about Mikael? You said he wasn’t relationship material, but you were wrong, Isak. I’m the problem. I’m always the problem.”

“I call bullshit on that.” Because Isak believes that about himself, too. They can’t both always be the problem.

“Ask Sonja. I’m just not good at this stuff.”

“But you’re still friends with Sonja and Mikael, Even. It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“I don’t know. You’re already so stressed, with your parents and everything. You can’t even read your letters from them.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I didn’t want to be another person who hurts you.”

“But you did, Even. When I was honest with you and you acted like I’ve made this entire thing something it’s not. That really fucking hurt.”

Even won’t look at him anymore, but Isak doesn’t want that either. He puts his fingers under Even’s chin, lifts his face towards him. Even brushes his hand away, so Isak just grabs Even’s hand instead. He’s angry, really fucking angry, but he’s worried too. Which is unfair. Even makes him feel too much, all at once.

They’re too fucking connected, but Isak’s not letting go now. It’s still better than when he didn’t feel anything.

“I’m sorry, Isak. I thought if I ended things in the game, I could avoid hurting you outside of it. And maybe you could just forget about me after this and be ok.”

“You are not that easy to forget about, Even.” He runs his thumb over the back of Even’s hand. “I don’t get it, though. If you really thought you weren’t good for me, which is bullshit, why’d you let things get so real before ending it?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t realize it at first, but they’d ask me about you in the diary room, then about Sonja, and I….” Even seems to realize what happened at the same time Isak does. “ _Fuck_.”

“They’re evil. Actually evil.”

“I’ve never trusted production, but it’s not like the stuff Sara said about me wasn’t true. And then she’d talk about you, saying that I’d be your first real relationship, and how did I feel about that? Fuck, Isak. I really don’t think I can tell you how sorry I am.”

“It’s ok. I’ve fallen for it too.”

“Houseguests, please don’t talk about production.”

Isak flips the loudspeaker off. “You better expose all of this in your thesis.”

“My thesis, fuck. I’ve barely thought about it. You’ve distracted me.”

Isak smiles and wiggles his eyebrows, tugging on Even’s hand to pull him closer. Even doesn’t move.

“After what I did, you really shouldn’t want to be with me anymore.”

“But I get to make that call, right? And I do, so there.”

“So there? Are you twelve?”

“Careful. I can still change my mind.”

“Please don’t.” This time, Even responds to Isak pulling him closer. Their noses meet, then their lips. “I’m still fucking terrified of this.”

“Me too.”

“I’m still pretty fucked up.”

“Me too, Even. You have no idea.”

“Well, I have some idea.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“So are you.”

Isak is feeling something other than hurt again.

“Then maybe we’re perfect for each other.”

\---

When the doorbell rings, Isak’s gut-reaction is, “ _No_.”

Even laughs into his neck, then kisses it. “We have to go, Isak.”

But Isak doesn’t want to leave this position they’ve found, where he’s holding Even as Even holds him; doesn’t want to stop surprising Even with kisses on the head, cheek, hand; doesn’t want to leave what’s real to return to what’s fake.

“Two weeks,” Even whispers, running his hand through Isak’s hair. “You’ll stay at my place, and we’ll talk about everything we can’t talk about here.”

“And do everything we can’t do here.”

“Yeah, that too.” Even laughs, teasing Isak like the asshole he is by running his thumb along the waistband of his jeans. “My apartment’s a shithole, but it’s still better than this.”

“No cameras?”

 _“_ No cameras.”

“Isak and Even, please go to the living room _now_.”

And no voice playing God. Two weeks is an eternity, but Isak’s also worried they’ll pass too quickly.

In the living room, the girls are with Chris Berg, the winner of last season. And though Isak won’t admit it in the diary room, he’s a little starstruck. She played a brilliant social game last season: she listened to everyone, so everyone told her their secrets. She always used the information she had at the exact right time, resulting in a unanimous win and praise from both casual fans and live feeders.

Isak did not learn from her example.

“Oh, did you two make-up?” Chris asks Isak and Even. Sana’s smirking at them while Eva’s raising her eyebrows. “Thank God. It was uncomfortable to watch, you know? All that angst.”

Even places his hand on Isak’s back, moving it up and down. “We’re done with that,” he says. Isak nods as confirmation.

“Perfect. We need you drunk and happy for the Big Brother Awards.”

Isak was kind of hoping they’d skip this filler segment this season. He’s not prepared to watch footage of himself, though maybe he won’t be nominated for anything. Then again, they always do best kiss, and he can’t imagine any kiss better than the ones he’s shared with Even.

Chris brought champagne and a rack of fancy clothes with her. As she helps the girls pick their outfits, Even finds a tuxedo for Isak. “This is the best day of my life,” Even says. “You still dress like you’re sixteen.”

“You dress like a hipster.” Even shrugs like that’s not an insult. Isak sorts through the bowties until he finds one without a ridiculous pattern, then holds it up. “How’s this?”

“It’s blue. It doesn’t match.”

“It makes a statement.”

Isak changes into the dress shirt Even chose, then spends a solid minute fiddling with his tie because he doesn’t want to admit he doesn’t know how to tie one. Even steps in, saving his pride and humiliating him at the same time. It’s worth it for the way Even’s fingers linger on his neck.

And Even looks damn good in a tux himself.

Eva’s in a maroon dress with her hair down in waves, and Sana’s wearing an actual colour, orange, for the first time in the house. It’s fun to see everyone like this, and even more fun when Chris pops the champagne. “We could just party,” Isak suggests as they sit down around a table production set up. “Forget about the awards.”

“No, I want to watch!” Eva says. “This is our first glimpse of how Norway sees us.”

“At least you and Even already know that Norway likes you,” Isak says.

“I don’t know if this means Norway likes you,” Chris says. “But you’re nominated in every category, Isak.”

Oh, God.

Chris announces the first category: best alliance name. They turn their attention to the TV, where _THE EXTINGUISHERS_ flashes across the screen. Isak bangs his head against the table.

“Fuck, this is awesome,” Even says as footage of them—or really, of Even—naming the alliance plays.

“Oh, I agree,” Eva says. “This is quality television. Sana, you never told me this is what the alliance was called!”

“I had to keep some secrets for my own protection,” Sana says, laughing, friendly. That’s not good.

The second nominee is _THE LOSERS_ , which Isak is actually interested to see. On screen, Sana, Noora, and Eva are in the storage room together.

“I don’t trust anyone in this house but you two,” Eva says.

“Heard that before,” Isak mumbles. Eva flips him off.

“We have to stick together,” Sana says on screen. “We’re the biggest losers in this house.”

“I don’t see myself as a loser,” Noora says. “I evicted my own showmance. That was badass.” Eva nods in what can only be described as enthusiastic agreement.

“And now who do you have in this house?” Sana asks, which quiets Noora. “Exactly. Now that Vilde’s gone, I’m alone too.”

“What about Even?” Eva asks.

Sana rolls her eyes. “He’s in love with Isak. It’s hopeless.”

Even kicks Isak’s leg under the table, starting a slightly buzzed game of footsies.

“Ok, we need a name if we’re really going to do this,” Eva says.

“We might as well call ourselves the Losers,” Noora says.

Sana ends the clip by saying, “I feel good about this.”

When it’s over, she shares a smile with Eva. Also not good. “And the winner is…,” Chris says, reading from a card. “The Extinguishers!”

“I knew it,” Even says. “That alliance went to hell, but it was a fucking great name.”

“This night is going to be so bad for your ego,” Isak says.

“We also have an honourable mention for worst name,” Chris says, drawing their attention to the screen.

 _THE PENETRATORS._ Good God.

Isak’s not surprised to see Chris and Wiliam on screen. “Bro,” Chris says. “I get such a great vibe from you. We’re going to play everyone in this house. I already know what we’ll call ourselves, too. What do you think of the Penetrators?”

William’s response is a succinct, “Ok.”

“Norway has good taste,” Sana says. No one disagrees.

The next category is best confrontation, and Isak’s surprised when he sees _ISAK VS JONAS_ appear on screen. It’s the double eviction, and they zoom in on him saying, “You shouldn’t have evicted Even.” Jonas’s reaction is in fucking slow motion.

Isak is mortified.

“ _Wow_ ,” Eva says. “No wonder Jonas hates you, Isak.”

Even leans towards him and whispers, “It’s fucking hot when you defend my honour, but that was stupid.”

“Don’t worry,” Isak says. “I’m never doing it again.”

The next nominee is _SANA VS WILLIAM_ , which piques everyone’s interest.

“When did _that_ happen?” Eva asks. “And why wasn’t I there?” Sana just shakes her head and points to the screen.

It must have been the first week because Isak spots Emma in the backyard. Sana approaches William when he’s with Chris, then pulls him aside. “Hi,” she says, giving him a smile she’s also used against Isak. She’s about to destroy him. “I know what you’re doing with Noora.”

“She’s a nice girl,” William says.

“Is this your master game plan, William? You’re going to use her to get you to the end because you’re not smart enough to do it on your own? Not very creative, is it?”

William smirks at her. What a dick. “I’m controlling this house, Sana. I’ll send you home next week.”

“You probably shouldn’t have said that.”

The clip cuts to Sana telling Even to target William, then Even telling Isak to target William, then Isak convincing Noora to backdoor William, then William’s eviction.

As impressed as he is, this is bad for Isak. The jury will see this as Sana’s move, not his.

“I love you,” Eva says to Sana. “Like, I’m actually in love with you.”

“So does Norway,” Chris says. “The winner is Sana vs. William.”

The next category is best Eva impression. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Eva says, laughing but covering her mouth like she’s nervous. “No one was supposed to see those!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have done them on camera,” Chris says.

After Eva’s impression of Jonas plays, Isak’s not surprised to see his own name appear. 

“Can you please do Isak?” Sana asks on screen. “I feel like there’s so much material there.”

“Oh, I’ve been working on his.” Eva clears her throat. “I’m a Big Brother superfan. I’m the _master_ of this game. All I care about is winning—wait, is that Even?”

Eva stares into the distance, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Isak?” Sana asks, laughing. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I’m focused now. I never lose focus—what’s Even doing? Do you think he’s ok?”

This is the worst day of Isak’s life.

When the clip ends, Even says, “I said it before, but this is the best day of my life.”

“Fuck off,” Isak says.

“I told you, Isak. _Gaping_.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Eva says. “My impression of you is not much better.”

Isak swears Even blushes. What a beautiful sight.

Isak’s impression wins, but Chris states that Eva’s the true winner. She announces the final category: best kiss. Isak knows he’ll be a nominee, but he’s surprised by the first one: _EVA AND VILDE._

“Spin the bottle?” Isak asks before the clip starts.

“Uh, no,” Eva says, taking a swig of champagne. “I don’t think so.”

Sure enough, the clip is of her and Vilde in the storage room. “I don’t want you to think that’s how I kiss,” Eva says. There’s leftover birthday cake on the counter, so Isak assumes it was the day after spin the bottle. “We were both so drunk.”

“I’d be open to doing it again,” Vilde says. Her voice is matter-of-fact, but her smile is not. Actually, Isak never saw Vilde smile like that in the house.

“Yeah?” Eva asks, stepping closer to Vilde. Vilde nods until Eva stops her with a kiss, small and sweet until it’s neither of those things anymore. When Eva pulls away, Vilde pulls her right back.

And Isak finally realizes what Vilde’s compelling narrative is.

No one is surprised but Isak. “Did you know about this?” he asks Even.

“Not specifically, but wasn’t it obvious?” Even asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sana answers.

“You were probably too busy paying attention to Even to notice,” Eva says.

Right on cue, _ISAK AND EVEN_ appears on screen. Isak instantly recognizes it as their day in bed after the pressure cooker.

“There are so many ways I want to kiss you,” Even says.

Isak cannot watch this. He covers his eyes with his hands.

“What the fuck does that mean?” he hears himself say.

“Mm, it’s easier if I show you.”

Isak cannot _watch_ this, but he can peek.

Even kisses his ear, his neck, up and down his arm, then Isak pulls him in for a proper kiss. With tongue, and him tugging Even’s hair, and maybe moaning a little—

It’s not that he didn’t know there were cameras. It was just hard to give a fuck that day.

Sana and Eva are hardly fazed. Isak was never good at keeping their relationship secret.

“The winner is Isak and Even,” Chris says. “Affectionately known as Evak.”

 _Evak_. Maybe they are a fucking showmance.

“Let’s go back to your room after this,” Even whispers. “Give the fans what they want.”

Isak’s more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave suggestions for the awards, I wish I could've used them all! Game's back on next chapter. :)


	37. Week Eleven: Veto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed the awards as a nice break! :)
> 
> You may have noticed that I (finally!) updated the chapter count for this fic. After this update, there's only four left, including the epilogue. :( Thanks for sticking with me this long, and I hope you enjoy these last chapters. ♥️

“What day was Iben nominated for the second time?”

“Forty-five?”

“I think it was forty-four.” Even’s counting on his fingers, which Isak thinks is a waste of their talents. “Because I came back on day forty-two, and nominations were two days later.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“What day was the double eviction?”

“Forty-nine?”

“Fifty. Come on, Isak. That’s an easy one.”

“I thought fifty was too obvious.” Isak scoots closer to Even on the HOH bed, rests his hand on Even’s knee before slowly moving it up to his thigh. He smiles, biting his lip as he asks, “Can’t we take a little break?”

Early in their study session, Even proposed a no touching rule. “I don’t want you to get distracted,” he explained, earning an eye-roll from Isak. He’s been so fucking smug since the awards, like he’s the only one with power here.

Isak places his hand on the back of Even’s head, tugs on his hair until Even’s lips part. As Isak brings his forehead to Even’s, his fingers slowly climb down the back of Even’s neck, applying more pressure with each touch. He knows this is what Even likes: the easiness, the teasing, the game of it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Even whispers, but still tilts his head away.

“Research shows that it’s good to take study breaks.” This seems like it should be a fact to Isak, so he presents it as one. “It gives you a chance to retain the information.”

“Not when you do that, Isak. I can’t fucking think.”

“Research also shows that thinking too much is unhealthy. Sometimes you just need to _be._ ”

“Ok, Magnus.” Even leans in again, only to whisper, “Once we’ve won that veto? I promise we’re not leaving this bed.”

Well, how the fuck is Isak supposed to think now?

There is a small problem with them being a _we_ again. Isak now has a final two with everyone in the house, and he doesn’t know which one to honour.

Even though he’s found happiness with Even and grown as a person or whatever, Isak still wants to win. For his sixteen-year-old self who spent the summer after his dad left obsessing over feeds: analyzing each move, plotting his own strategy, connecting with people online through their shared love of the game. It’s too stupid to voice out loud in the diary room, but this means something to him.

Also, he’s just really fucking competitive.

Though Even’s the last person Isak wants to be disloyal to, it’s not like Even won’t benefit from his winnings. He’ll treat Even to nice dinners, take him on vacation, even help fund the pretentious film about the _epic nature of love_ Even wants to make with his classmates before he graduates.

All Isak really wants is to do things with Even. For the first time, he’s making plans with another person instead of against them.

But that’s real life, and this is still Big Brother. “So, when we win the veto,” Isak begins, hoping to be interrupted. He needs to be careful this week, gathering enough information to determine his ideal finale without divulging enough to expose himself. “Should we evict Eva or Sana?”

Isak nominated the two girls, not that it matters. If one of them vetoes themselves, they’ll still decide who goes home.

“Eva,” Even answers. “She has a better chance of getting jury votes than Sana does.”

“Jonas is bitter, though.”

“Ok, but no one wants to be known as a bitter jury member. She’ll charm him again, and she’ll probably charm Chris too. She’ll get Noora’s vote, no question. And I know her and Iben didn’t get along, but once she explains her game? I think Iben will respect her. Definitely more than she respects either of us. You only need four votes to win.”

“We only need to worry about that if she wins the final HOH. Sana’s way better at competitions than she is.”

“But the final round of the last HOH is always about how well you know the jury members. She’s built stronger relationships than anyone.”

“You just want to say the Extinguishers made the final three.”

“Wouldn’t it be awesome if we did?”

They’re interrupted by Sana entering the HOH room, looking between Isak and Even as though she’s confused to see space between them. It’s a confusing concept to Isak as well. “Were your ears burning?” Even asks.

“Planning on evicting me?” Sana asks.

“Just the opposite. We still think we should be the final three.”

There’s that _we_ again. Isak never agreed to that. “That would be nice,” Sana says. “The Extinguishers, right?”

Even grins. “The greatest alliance of all time. Until you betrayed us, anyway.”

“Whatever, you would’ve betrayed me eventually.” Neither Isak nor Even can argue that point. “Even, Eva’s wondering if you can help her with dinner? Apparently I don’t peel carrots correctly."

“Yeah, of course.” Even stands up, giving Isak a kiss on the cheek before he leaves. Sana takes his place on the bed.

“You know what happens if you take Even to final two.”

“Hi Sana, I’m great. Thanks for asking. How are you?”

“I’m worried you’re thinking with your dick instead of your brain again.”

“It’s not my dick anymore. It’s my heart.”

“That’s worse.”

“Fine, Sana. Tell me what happens if I take Even to final two.” Though Isak suspects he knows.

“The jury is always going to see you two as a pair. If you’re against him in the final two, they’ll vote for who they think was in control. And trust me Isak, that will not be you.”

“But I didn’t always do what Even wanted. I evicted his partner.”

“Out of jealously. Even influenced every move you made, and he’s smart enough to explain that to the jury.”

Which is what Isak suspected. He can’t sit next to Even at the end, but, “We don’t need to get rid of him this week, though. Whether he or Eva stays, it’s still two against one in the final HOH.”

“Even’s a much better competitor than Eva.”

“He’s only won two competitions. I’ve won more than he has.”

“Are you seriously pretending you won the veto last week? Even won it for you. And those other two competitions? He won them during the double eviction. I don’t think it’s a coincidence he’s only won the competitions he needed to win.”

Isak doesn’t either. Nothing about Even’s game is random. Each move had a purpose, all of which he’ll eloquently present to the jury while Isak fumbles to explain why he blew up his own game to evict _Sonja._

“There’s something else you’re not considering, Isak,” Sana continues. “If Even’s on the jury? That’s a guaranteed vote for you.”

“Maybe not if I evict him this week.”

“You don’t have to. But this is going to be a hard competition, Isak. I can’t fight for it alone.”

Isak tells Sana what he’s told everyone else.

“Sana, I’m with you to the end.”

\---

“We’ve been here how long? A million days? And yet we’re still the only ones who clean the bathroom.”

Isak’s cleaning the toilet while Eva scrubs the shower. Just the glamorous lifestyle he expected as a TV personality. “It would feel wrong if someone else did it,” he says. “This is our bonding time. Now that you can stand me again.”

“Did I say that I could?” Eva asks, but she’s smiling. “I’m using you to get to the finale.”

“Likewise.”

“I’m fucking nervous about this veto, though. Have you been studying?”

“Just days. I don’t even know if I’m studying the right thing.”

“Fuck, one of us needs to win. I don’t think Sana or Even will evict each other." 

“But you and Sana are close again, right? Wouldn’t she save you?” Isak doesn’t tell her that he knows she would.

“Ah, I really don’t know. I love Sana, but I don’t want to go against her in final three. She’ll easily win that final HOH.”

“I used to think she threw competitions.”

“Oh, all the time. Between the Losers and—what is it? The Excruciating?”

“Funny. The _Extinguishers_.” Isak can’t believe how defensive he sounds.

“That’s what I said? The Excruciating?” Isak flips her off, which is mostly how they communicate now. “Anyway, between those two alliances? She was covered. She’s strong, smart, and if she somehow makes final two? I think she’ll surprise the jury with how good her game’s been.”

For a jury that hasn’t made up their mind, surprise could be as effective as brilliance.

Isak’s conversations with Even, Sana, and Eva have confirmed that everyone’s a threat, everyone has a different target, and everyone wants Isak’s help.

And Isak doesn’t know what the fuck to do.

\---

At the veto competition, Isak knows exactly what to do.

He’s building a train track by linking events in the house with the day they happened on, exactly what he's studied for. If he gets a match wrong, his train won’t complete the course, but he can’t test that until he’s completed the entire track. If he makes a mistake, he won’t know how many questions he got wrong, let alone which questions he got wrong.

But he knows all of these answers, he’s confident in them. Even’s no touching rule paid off.

If Isak wins this competition and evicts Even, Eva will be pissed. If he evicts Eva, Sana will be pissed. If he evicts Sana, Even will be pissed. They could all call off their final two with Isak because of it. And, whoever he sends to jury will probably be pretty pissed too.

They’re playing this competition one at a time. No one knows what he’s doing.

So, Isak runs down the clock.

It’s a long competition: he anticipates everyone will take at least twenty minutes. He’s built his course after fifteen, but doesn’t send his train down it until he thinks thirty-four have passed. Long enough that he’ll probably lose, but not so long that it’ll be obvious he threw it.

And it’s wrong.

And he spends who the fuck knows how long rearranging his pieces, trying every combination until he sees his mistake.

 _What day did Even come back into the house_?

He put forty-two because they just talked about it, but Even was wrong. It was forty-three. Isak had the question about Iben’s second nomination right all along.

Isak knows Even’s studied all the days based on when he came back into the house. When his train finally runs its course, Isak realizes that _Evak_ probably has too.

Thankfully, they’re much more than a showmance.

\---

When Isak reveals Sana’s time as 25:45, Eva’s as 37:13, and Even’s as 35:30, he knows Sana’s won. He almost wants to skip his own.

“And I got…54:05.” Ignoring everyone’s stares, Isak moves on as quickly as possible. “Congratulations Sana, you’ve won the final power of veto.”

After hugging Sana, Isak goes over to Even. “I think you can convince Sana to keep you,” he says. It’s not true or even necessarily what Isak wants, but he doesn’t want Even to know that.

“Maybe.”

“So we can—”

“Now tell me why you threw the competition.”


	38. Week Eleven: Eviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for your incredible support. ♥️ Some of you very kindly asked if/what I'll write what next, and since I procrastinated writing this chapter by planning it, I feel comfortable announcing that I'm going to write a Survivor AU. :) It'll have some different characters (i.e., balloon squad!), a different Evak dynamic, and be a more character-driven fic in general, but it'll still have lots of plot twists and snakeing. I hope you'll join me for that. :)
> 
> But first, I need to finish this story. Enjoy!

When Even asks Isak why he threw the competition, Isak pauses to consider three different answers.

He’s inclined to lie. _I didn’t throw the competition._

He kind of wants to go on the attack. _Why did you give me the wrong information?_

Or he could try this new thing he’s been practicing: honesty. _I had to throw the competition to make final two._

Before he decides, Sana intercepts their conversation. “Even? Can I talk to you?” she asks. Even glances at Isak, asking for his outstanding response.

But Isak’s still considering, so Even follows Sana inside.

“That competition was so hard,” Eva says, approaching Isak. “I was sure I had the worst time.”

Isak hears what she’s really asking. “Yeah, I seriously fucked up,” he says. “The pressure stresses me out.”  

“What doesn’t stress you out?”

“Not much."

“So you didn’t throw it?”

“Throw it?” Isak repeats, furrowing his eyebrows like he’s unfamiliar with the concept. “No? I wanted Sana gone. I just….” He looks at the ground, shifts his weight back-and-forth.

“Seriously Isak, why don’t you ever finish your sentences?

Because the more silence he leaves, the more information people give him. Eva’s smarter than that, though. “I think Even fucked me over. He gave me the wrong days when we were studying.”

“Intentionally?”

Isak shrugs. “He beat me by twenty minutes. He clearly knew more than I did.”

“Fuck, that’s dirty.” It is, but Isak can’t help but be a little impressed by it. He just wishes Even had used that trick against someone else. “We should tell Sana. She has this weird loyalty to him, but if she thinks he might try something like that against her? I don’t know, Isak. We might still be ok.”

So, there’s still an _us_ with Eva. Isak doubts Sana will believe he threw the competition. He knows Even doesn’t, but maybe Even was already against him. Eva’s his best option by default.

“We should interrupt them.”

“You should interrupt them. Just invite Even to your room. You know he’ll follow.”

A mixture of embarrassment and pride colours Isak’s cheeks. Eva smiles at him, warm. “Don’t let your thing with Even stress you out, ok?” she says. “It’s really nice, Isak. It’s bigger than the game.”

He’s finally confident in that.

\---

Eva was right. Even follows Isak to his room without question.

But Isak’s still considering when Even takes his place on the HOH bed like it’s natural for him to be there, when Isak closes the door behind them.

He won’t go on the attack. If Even’s still on his side, there’s no reason to make an enemy of him now. In the finale or in the jury, he’s still a vote Isak needs.

He doesn’t know if Even will forgive him for throwing the competition, but he also knows he’s been caught in every single lie he’s told. Maybe not immediately, maybe not dramatically, but they’ve always ultimately fucked him over. He lost allies. He lost track of his game. He almost lost Even.

But when he’s been honest, he’s built trust, loyalty. When he had that with Jonas, Eva, Sana, and Even, he executed his best moves in the game. And built something really fucking meaningful with Even.

Isak stops considering and starts communicating.

“This is all game,” Isak says, joining Even on the bed. He’s surprised, but a little relieved, when Even reaches for his arm to pull him closer. They sit across from each other, cross-legged with their knees touching. “Nothing to do with us outside of here.”

“Sounds like you’re about to confess your betrayal.” Even has that lightness to his voice that reminds Isak this game is really not that fucking serious.

“I didn’t set out to betray you.” Which he realizes is pretty close to _I never meant to hurt you_ , something Isak’s dad once told him. Intention doesn’t matter. Hurt is hurt, betrayal is betrayal, but thankfully the moral code’s pretty chill in Big Brother. “But I couldn’t win that veto, Even. Every single one of you has a different target. If I evicted someone this week, I’d lose a jury vote and piss off someone left in the house.”

“So who was your target? Me?”

“I didn’t have one. I was just trying to avoid becoming the target.”

“But you knew Sana would evict me if she won.”

Keeping with his new _honesty is the best policy_ motto like he’s in elementary school, Isak nods. “She told you?”

“She said she respects me too much to blindside me.”

Isak wants to point out that was not true when she formed an entire fucking alliance behind their back, but decides it’s not relevant to this conversation. And maybe a little petty. “Yeah. And I guess I decided I was ok with you leaving when I threw the competition.”

Isak’s confused by Even’s slow smile, the one that looks like he’s surprised by happiness. His favourite.

“Fuck. I really thought I had you.”

That would make Isak feel bad if Even weren’t laughing, almost teasing him. “ _Had_ me?”

“But you got me first. Nice play, Isak.”

“ _First?_ ”

“Don’t get mad, all right?” Not a promising start. “You said it yourself: this is all game, nothing to do with us outside of the house.”

“Is it that you gave me the wrong days on purpose?”

“What? No. I just fucked up. If I didn’t make that mistake, I would’ve won that competition.” Isak realizes Even’s time is twenty minutes better than his because he didn’t spend twenty minutes doing shit all like Isak did. “I wanted you to win if I didn’t. Maybe I got too cocky after the awards, but I was sure you’d do anything for me.”

Isak’s feeling a little defensive. He’s not so into Even that he’s lost all common sense. Just most of it. “Not in Big Brother.”

Even laughs. “Yeah, clearly. It’s for the best, though. Makes me feel like less of an asshole. I was going to evict you if I won the final HOH.”

Isak knows he’s in no position to be angry, but he’s a little annoyed. Mostly at himself for being surprised.

“Seriously?”

“I couldn’t go to the final two with my boyfriend.”

Isak startles at the word, but thinks he could settle into it. _Boyfriend._ “But…you’d win, Even. Everyone’s going to win against me.”

“I don’t know if that’s true. Your game’s more obvious than mine. Sometimes the jury awards big moves over smart ones. But evicting my boyfriend?” There it is again. Isak feels a bit like he’s being played. It’s a trick to temper Isak’s annoyance, and it’s fucking working. “When he was so sure I’d take him to final two? That’s a big move.”

Is it ever. Much flashier and much more respectable than throwing the most powerful veto competition of the season to avoid making a fucking decision.

Good thing Isak didn’t give Even a chance to do it.

“You’re a snake.”

“Well, takes one to know one.”

Isak understands why he’s connected with Even.

Because he’s kind despite being a sarcastic shit, smart, and fucking fun to kiss, yes, but that’s not everything. No one’s ever understood Isak’s obsession with this game, what a fucking relief it is to manipulate his fate. Big Brother is the parallel universe where Isak _wins._

But Even loves this game, too. He’s said it himself: _you can control everything._

They’ve both been desperate for control in a universe where they have none. 

Instead, they’ve found themselves in an uncontrollable rush of a relationship. Which Isak still thinks might be better than any universe he’s ever let himself imagine.

“Are you mad?” Even asks at Isak’s silence, oblivious to Isak’s moment of self-discovery. So much for reading minds.

Isak bumps his knee against Even’s, smiling. “I can’t wait for this fucking show to be over so we can just be boyfriends.”

Every time Isak sees it, Even’s smile is a fucking relief. “You want that? Being boyfriends?”

“I always saw us as more of a showmance, but sure. I could be ok with that.” Isak brushes his thumb against Even’s cheek, smirking as Even rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry you’ll miss the finale.”

“I’m actually kind of excited to go to jury. I’ll get a new perspective.”

“Oh, for the thesis you’re never going to write.”

“Wow, fuck you.” But Even’s laughing, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist to pull Isak into his lap. They lean in to kiss at the same time, bumping noses. Isak takes advantage of the mishap to play a little, kissing Even's forehead, cheek, and jaw until Even groans. Isak licks his lips before kissing Even properly, aiming to put the best kiss of the season to shame.

“It’s weird betrayal turns you on this much,” Even mumbles during the rare moment Isak’s tongue isn’t in his mouth.

“Oh, this is all strategy. I still need your jury vote.”

“Mm, it’s going to take more than this.”

“Yeah?” Isak is all wandering eyes and sly smiles, pure mischief. “What do you need me to do, Even?”

He’s surprised and more than a little frustrated when Even leans away from him. “You need to convince me you played the best game.”

“You’re serious.”

“Of course. I believe in the integrity of this game.”

“ _Integrity_? Are you fucking with me right now?”

Even shakes his head. “My game’s over, but yours isn’t. I want to see how you’ll work the jury.”

“I need to make final two first. I don’t know if Eva or Sana will take me if they think I threw the competition.”

“Then we’ll convince them you didn’t.” Even presents all of his strategies like simple solutions. “I’ll say I gave you the wrong days to fuck you over. Done.”

Isak should be grateful, but, “You’ll help me get to final two, but you won’t vote for me to win?”

“I need to see how you play without me first.”

\---

Since the show’s schedule is fucked up in the final week, there’s no live audience for the eviction. Isak’s disappointed. Even deserves applause.

Sana used the veto on herself, forcing Isak to nominate Even. As the sole vote to evict, Eskild instructs Sana to stand and cast her vote in front of the houseguests.

“Even, I need to thank you for being my first friend in this house. And for being an excellent ally for as long as I needed you.” Sana smiles, and Even accepts it with grace. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let the jury find out how smart you really are. I’m voting to evict you.”

Isak waits by the door as Even hugs the girls. When he reaches Isak, he whispers, “Just focus. You’ve got this.”

Isak kisses Even goodbye, then starts playing without him. 

Since it’s the final HOH, everyone’s eligible to play. It’s divided into three rounds: the winner of the first round advances to the third round, while the other two houseguests compete for a spot in the third round. The winner of the third round wins HOH and chooses who they’ll sit next to in the final two.

Despite Even’s help, Isak’s doesn’t trust Eva or Sana to take him to final two. They’re closer than ever since Sana evicted Even.

He has to win this for himself.

The first round is endurance. They’re standing on a small perch against a titled wall that forces their bodies forward, with handles above them for support. The second Isak’s in position, everything hurts.

Then the rain starts, cold and relentless. Eva screams. Sana doesn’t flinch. Isak ignores his environment, focusing on making his body do what he needs it to do.

It’s all upper body strength, which Isak has more of than he did at the beginning of the summer. He tries to recall Vilde’s tips from when they worked out together, wishing he’d listened to her more. He does, however, remember her saying: _mind over matter_. Which he thought was stupid because minds are unreliable and matter is undeniable. Now, he’s choosing to believe in it.

Isak knows his strengths are better suited for the second round, which is always a mental competition, but Sana’s performance in the veto proved that she’s studied too. He can’t risk giving up on this.

Eva’s the first to slip, falling only minutes later. Sana’s steady, but Isak can’t worry about that.

_Just focus. You’ve got this._

Isak holds on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is pretty much the conclusion of the Evak arc. They're both snakes, they were never going to take each other to final two, but they're still quite into each other. :) Some teases for what's coming:
> 
> Chapter 39: Final HOH + jury questions  
> Chapter 40: Winner announced + the longest finale ever where they spend a ridiculous amount of time interviewing the houseguests and playing clips from the show. Just suspend your disbelief a little. ;)  
> Chapter 41: Post-show epilogue
> 
> And then we're done! :(


	39. Finale: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who showed me a little extra support last chapter. It's so bittersweet that we're coming to the end of this. ♥️ Enjoy!

While Isak holds on, he thinks about how it feels to let go.

When he came out, when he let himself trust Even, when he chose to embrace this honesty thing. Each time, the fall’s a fucking terrifying adrenaline rush: insecurity leads to fear, fear leads to regret. _I should’ve stayed where I was. I shouldn’t have let go._

But there’s always been ground to catch him. He’s always been fine. If anything, he’s found the ground’s a little more solid underneath him. It’s a little easier to stand.

To hold on when he needs to.

“Isak, you look pensive,” Eva says as she watches the competition. “Oh! Is this what it looks like when you focus?”

Isak ignores her, but eyes Sana. Her fingers are twitching against the handle.

“How long are we going to do this?” Sana asks when Eva goes inside for water.

“Until you let go.”

“Eva hasn’t studied. We’d both beat her in the next round. If we’re taking each other to final two, it doesn’t matter who wins at this point. We’ve already made it.”

Which is Isak’s first clue Sana won’t take him to end. “Then drop.”

“You go first. I’ll follow.”

“Sorry. I need to prove to myself that I can do this.”

“…Who are you right now?”

“I think I’ve grown as a person or something.”

“Well, it had to happen eventually.”

Isak laughs because thank fuck it did. He’s stronger now. Strong enough to win this fucking competition, even as his muscles scream at this new feeling of _exertion_ , even as the rain makes him shiver, even as Sana persuades him to give up.

“It’s been three hours,” Eva says when she comes back outside. “You’re both kind of badass.”

Three hours. He barely lasted fifteen minutes in the first endurance competition.

But it’s not like he’s turned into Jonas overnight. Everything hurts in a way he’s not used to hurting, the rain’s making the handle slippery, and he’s still not totally convinced mind can _actually_ overcome matter—

He realizes that Sana must feel the same way when she falls. Then he realizes what that means.

“Holy shit.”

He lets go, unable to move once he’s on the ground. Eva brings him and Sana blankets and water. “You did it,” she says to him. “Even’s going to be so fucking proud.”

Isak didn’t do this for Even, but he’s glad Even will see him do it.

\---

The second round of the HOH competition is a puzzle that involves connecting the houseguests to their game stats. Isak knows Sana will win, and he’s right, but he doesn’t know if he’s happy about it. She’ll be easier to beat in the final round than Eva would’ve been, but Eva was more likely to take him to final two.

So, he has to win again. Ok. He’s done it before.

The final round of the competition is live as part of the finale. In two hours, the best experience of Isak’s life will be over. He’s mostly excited to create even better experiences.

“At this stage in the game, the jury holds all the power,” Eskild says. Isak and Sana are sitting in the nomination chairs, separated by a divider so they can’t see each other’s answers. “This competition will test how well you know them. You need to determine how the jurors answered a series of questions about their time in the house.”

Isak probably should have paid more attention to how everyone other than Even experienced the house.

“What did Noora say the most shocking twist was?” Eskild asks. “Answer A for Even returning or B for Eva cancelling a vote.”

The latter was more shocking to Isak. Evicted houseguests return almost every season, whereas Eva’s twist was new. He also knew that Norway liked Even, but didn’t realize they liked Eva too. Noora would expect the audience to like Eva, though. She knew and loved her better than anyone. He answers A _._

“The correct answer is A. You both get a point. Next question: Who did Iben say the smartest person in the house was? Answer A for Sana or B for herself.”

Isak answers B despite disagreeing with both answers. Even was the smartest, followed maybe by Eva. And he wasn’t exactly _stupid_ —

“The correct answer is A. Sana gets a point, taking the lead.” Not only has Sana earned a point, but she may have earned Iben’s vote as well. Isak tries to tune out the audience’s cheers for her.

“Who did Jonas say he felt most betrayed by? Answer A for Isak or B for Eva.”

Before his drive with Jonas around whatever the fuck Oslo looks like on a green screen, Isak would have answered himself. He's at least had the chance to explain himself and apologize to Jonas; Eva hasn’t. He answers B.

“The correct answer is B. Isak gets a point, and we’re tied.” Isak embraces the audience’s cheers for himself.

“What did Even say his favourite moment in the house was? Answer A for Norway voting him back into the game or B for faking the power of mutiny with Isak.”

Maybe it’s arrogant for Isak to think this, but he believes Even’s favourite moment in the house would include him. And the power of mutiny was really fucking fun. He answers B.

“The correct answer is B. Isak gets a point, taking the lead.” Isak is suddenly terrified by the prospect of answering jury questions. 

“Who did Magnus say the hottest guy in the house was? Answer A for Chris or B for Even.”

Easy. Isak answers B.

“The correct answer is A.” Which Isak thinks is fucking absurd. “Sana gets a point, and we’re tied again. This is the final question. If you’re still tied after it, we’ll move to a tiebreaker." Isak is suddenly terrified he won’t get to answer jury questions. 

“Who did Chris say the most annoying houseguest was? Answer A for Vilde or B for Iben.”

Isak thinks Chris must respect Iben to fight with her as much as he did. He just talked shit about Vilde. Isak answers A.

“The correct answer is B. Congratulations Sana, you’re the final HOH of the season!”

The audience explodes in a way that matches Sana’s smile: pure joy. All Isak can think is that he’s too fucking close for everything to end now, but he can’t even talk to Sana because Eskild’s already instructing her to stand and cast her vote to evict. 

“Eva, I love you, but so does everyone else,” Sana says. “If I take you to final two, you’ll win. I am so sorry, but I have to evict you.”

The audience is loud, then notably quiet. So is Isak. Everyone’s shocked, but after Eva hugs Sana because she’s _really leaving_ , Isak’s fucking ecstatic.

He made final two.

“You both deserve this,” Eva says before she leaves. “And just so you know, I don’t know who I’m voting for yet.”

\---

During the commercial break before the jury questions, Sana says, “I need to tell you something before everything happens.”

“Ok?” Isak’s half-afraid she’s going to reveal a twist that lets her reassemble the jury with the houseguests of her choice.

“I hope this isn’t the last time we see each other.”

Isak laughs because it’s fucking ridiculous to think it would be. They’ve gone through way too much shit together. “I’ll do you one better. I hope we’re friends after this.”

“Don’t push it.”

But Sana’s been smiling all night, and Isak follows suit.

When they return to the show, Eskild instructs the jurors to keep their questions short, shooting pointed looks at Magnus and Chris. “And please, remember we’re live,” Eskild concludes. He hands Iben a microphone like he’s handing a police cadet a gun for the first time.

“First, congratulations,” Iben says. Isak and Sana nod their thanks. “I’ve tracked every move you’ve both made. With Sana’s game, I see a clear path from the beginning to where she is now. Isak, your game’s been all over the place. Did you have a long-term plan? Or were you just trying to save yourself every week?”

Isak believes there are three pillars to good jury answers: honesty, flattery, and a little bit of arrogance.

“I came in with a plan,” Isak says. “I was going to partner with one loyal person, and I thought that was Jonas. We’d gather information from different sides of the house, form enough side-alliances to keep us safe, and evict anyone who was onto us. Iben, do you know why I wanted you out the first week? I saw that you were here to play during the first HOH, and I was scared of you.”

“But you didn’t get me out,” Iben says.

Isak laughs. “Yeah, the first of many failed plans. But once I knew Even flipped that vote? I aligned with him so he’d be on my side instead.” Not _exactly_ what happened, but Even’s nodding like it was. “I adapted, and I had to adapt every single week. You can’t follow a strict plan in this game with all the twists. Expect the unexpected, right?”

Isak ignores the audience’s collective groan. “So you’re right, I was just trying to save myself,” Isak continues. “And sometimes that meant taking crazy risks, like faking a special power. But, I’m still here. I pulled it off.”

Someone applauds Isak for that, which is nice.

Magnus is up next. “Everyone’s going to ask what your best moves were, but I believe we learn the most from failure.” Isak bites his tongue to stop himself from saying that Magnus would know due to his considerable experience with failure. Not the time. “What was the worst mistake each of you made in the game?”

Is Isak only supposed to choose one? Sana goes first, giving him a chance to think.

“Believing Isak when he told me he had the power of mutiny,” Sana says. “I truly wanted Noora and Eva in the final three with me.”

Isak wonders how much weight that carries since Sana took him to the final two over Eva. He can’t imagine Magnus gives a shit either way.

“Probably orchestrating Sonja’s eviction,” Isak says. “It was an emotional move instead of a strategic one. I put Jonas in a bad position, lost a potential number, and hurt my relationship with Sana and Even.” He’s hoping the jury will appreciate his self-awareness, but he still needs to cater to Magnus. “When half the house turned on me the next week? I knew I needed to change my game and really work _with_ my alliances. You know, treat decisions as a democracy instead of a dictatorship.”

Magnus seems satisfied with that, but it sparks something in Jonas when it’s his turn.

“Isak, you’re talking about working with your alliances. Plural,” he says. “It was impossible for you to be loyal to anyone. Why should I vote for you when you’ve constantly gone back on your word?”

“Because it’s Big Brother,” Isak answers before he can stop himself. “Jonas, if anyone understands this game, it’s you. You know how easily people are manipulated, and you might not _like_ it, but that’s the game we signed up for. So, that’s the game I played.”  

That earns loud applause. And Jonas is laughing, maybe recognizing that Isak is right.

“I don’t think either of you deserve to be there,” Chris says when it’s his turn. “But Isak, you evicted me on your HOH, right after we formed an alliance. Why the hell would I vote for you?”

Isak tells the biggest lie he’s told all summer.

“Chris, you were the strongest competitor left. If I didn’t evict you that week, you’d be sitting here instead of me.”

Maybe he’ll buy it.

Noora’s question is bullshit. “Sana, you lost your partner early in the game,” she says. “How did you recover from that?”

It’s a chance for Sana to explain her entire game plan, which she takes full advantage of. “I came into this house with a partner, but also with a target on my back,” she says. “Even was in the same situation, so I immediately formed an alliance with him, which later included Isak. As I was working with them, I built personal relationships with you and Eva. I knew I couldn’t trust Isak after Sonja’s eviction, and when Even forgave him for it, I knew he’d always choose Isak over me. When Vilde left the next week, I had to abandon them for a loyal alliance. I trusted the friendships I built and formed the Losers, which is the best move I made all game. I lost Vilde, but gained two smart, loyal partners. We controlled the house for weeks without anyone knowing.”

Well, fuck. Isak needs someone to throw him a lifeline like Noora did, and Even’s up next. Looking _really_ fucking good on TV, but Isak’s seriously not focused on that right now.

“Other than myself, there’s no two people I’d rather see as the final two. Congratulations,” Even says. “But, that makes my decision that much harder. Isak, some people on the jury, including myself, think I carried you through this game. What’s one move you made without me?”

It may not sound like it, but Isak knows it’s the exact question he needed. This is where he proves himself.

“I put you on the jury,” Isak says. “I could have won the final veto and saved you, but I threw it.” He catches Sana’s surprise in his peripheral vision. “Which sucked, but my worst moves in this game were emotional ones. That was pure strategy, and now I’m glad you’re sitting on that side instead of this one.”

“Good move,” Even says with a shrug, nonchalant. The asshole won’t even give Isak a hint to how he’s voting.

Eva’s the last up. “Tell me why you deserve to win over the person sitting beside you,” she says, and Isak believes she hasn’t made up her mind yet.

“Isak’s a deserving winner,” Sana says, catching Isak off guard. “But I do not believe he’s as deserving as I am. He claims he was adaptable, but I worked with him for the majority of this game. Even and I saved him from most of the messes he got himself into. I protected him because I knew he’d protect me, and because he was always a bigger target than myself. Without me, Isak would not be sitting here.”

Isak recalls Jonas’s advice to him. _Stop talking about everyone else, own your mistakes, and defend your game._

“I can’t criticize Sana’s game,” Isak says. “She’s right. I got myself into a lot of shit, and she helped me out of it. So did Even, Jonas, and even you, Eva. But, it says something that I always had people on my side when I needed them there. I know how to talk to people. And I know you might not respect this, but I know how to manipulate them. At some point in the game, I fucked over every single person on the jury. That’s why I deserve to win.”

So, his final plea isn’t exactly traditional, but his whole game’s been a messy risk. Might as well keep doing what works for him.

“Houseguests,” Eskild says. “It’s time to vote.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Who do you think will win? :)


	40. Finale: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm going to share my sappy author's note now in case people don't come back for the epilogue (though I hope you do!). And I'm just a little emotional now that I've finished the actual story. Here we go. 
> 
> I never quit writing, but I was in a serious slump for awhile. I was focusing on original stuff, but I got so insecure about it not being good enough that it stopped being fun. Getting back into fic helped, but this project is really what reminded me that writing's my absolute favourite thing to do. I don't know if I've ever had this much fun writing something. 
> 
> I thought a few fans of Big Brother might read this. I never expected I'd receive this kind of support. I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read this, leave kudos, leave comments, rec this fic to others, and/or message me on [tumblr](http://brionbroadway.tumblr.com/). It truly means the world to me. I'll always reply to everything because I really appreciate your kind words. Now, I need to give a couple of special thank you's:
> 
> wusedeng who has been translating this fic into Chinese [here](http://wusedeng.lofter.com/). Thank you so much for taking the time to do this and helping this fic find a new audience.
> 
> My BB trash family. This was definitely unexpected. :) Thank you so much for inviting me into your chat, welcoming me, and the incredible support you've always shown me. I promise I am not snakeing you when I say that meeting you and our BB streams are my favourite things to come from this fic. I love you more than Matt loves cereal. :americasfavouritehug:
> 
> Enjoy! ♥️

Isak knows he’s not going to win.

As each jury member casts their vote by locking a key in a box, they make a vague statement about their decision. _I’m voting for the person who played the smartest game. I’m voting for the lesser of two evils. I’m voting for the better strategy._ He swears everyone looks at Sana as they lock their vote in.

It takes too long, long enough for Isak to overanalyze his jury performance. Why were most of the questions directed at him and not Sana? Was Eva the only one who hadn’t made up her mind? When he said orchestrating Sonja’s eviction was a mistake, he should have emphasized that he still pulled it off. He should have played up all the evictions he controlled, especially Vilde’s. That was fucking impressive. And maybe he shouldn’t have reminded the jury that he fucked them all over—

Even’s the last to vote, and Isak relaxes as the focus shifts to him. He is not sappy enough to say _it’s like he’s already won_. He hasn’t. But, it’s a reminder there’s a pretty fucking good life waiting for him after this.

Even’s gaze is steady on Isak as he casts his vote.  “I’m voting for the person I’m falling in love with.”

Oh. Isak’s not allowed to speak during the voting, but the audience verbalizes his reaction with a mixture of _aw_ ’s and anxious laughter.

If Even voted for Sana, Isak’s going to fucking kill him.

They cut to commercial once the voting’s over. “It’s over,” Sana says. “Do you also feel like you’re breathing for the first time in months?”

“We still have to sit through an hour of filler before we’ll know who won,” Isak says. “And if you didn’t breathe for _minutes_ , you’d die.”

“You’re nervous.”

“You’re not?”

Sana shakes her head. “We’ve done everything we can now. Just enjoy this, Isak.”

Given his experience with the Big Brother Awards, Isak sincerely doubts he’ll enjoy watching clips for the first time on live TV. 

When they return from commercial break, Eskild invites the pre-jury houseguests on stage one at a time. Emma receives polite applause, then William is booed. It’s only a few audience members, but they’re…loud. Passionate. Isak laughs because Sana’s laughing too, and fine, he’s fucking enjoying himself now.

Sonja’s reception is the same as Emma’s. Vilde gets a few enthusiastic cheers, but it’s still pretty muted. In the most shocking moment of the season, the audience fucking erupts when Mahdi comes onstage. Mahdi is the only person not surprised by this, waving at the audience like they’re old friends.

Isak realizes that he has no fucking clue what watching the show will be like. At least he won’t have to do it alone. Or sober.

“Welcome back,” Eskild says to the pre-jury houseguests. “Certainly a warmer welcome for some than others. William, what do you make of that reception?”

“Not everyone’s going to like me,” William says. “But I know who my fans are.”

“But _why_ do you think people don’t like you?” Eskild presses. Isak appreciates Eskild’s persistence when it’s not directed towards him.

“Can’t say.”

“Maybe I can enlighten you. As you know, you were recorded 24/7. Here are some of the things you said.” Eskild picks up a stack of cue cards: receipts. Isak leans forward in his chair like that’ll get him closer to the stage, and he realizes Sana’s doing the same beside him. “‘Noora wants to save herself for marriage, but I’ll change her mind. We’re going to fuck in the HOH before the week’s over.’ You also said: ‘Chris, just let me know if Jonas starts something with you. I’ll smash his face in.’  And we can’t forget this gem: ‘If Noora turns on me to work with the girls? I’ll fuck with her friends. Vilde's easy; she’s already obsessed with me.’”

Vilde turns around in her chair to face William. “If I liked men, I would still hate you.”

Isak thought the audience erupted for Mahdi, but it was only a spark compared to what Vilde receives. And it’s not only from the audience: all of the houseguests, except for Chris but including Magnus, are cheering too. 

Isak and Sana’s mics are off, but Isak knows that smile on Sana by now. “If William’s eviction is the Extinguisher’s legacy, I’ll proudly call myself one,” Isak says, extending his arm for a high-five. Sana returns it, and Isak’s happy she’ll win if he doesn’t.

“Noora, is there anything you want to say?” Eskild says. “You were pretty quiet in the house, so I’m sure Norway would love to know what you’re thinking.”

“Eva and Sana already told me everything I need to know, so I’m not surprised,” Noora says. Eva puts her arm around Noora, squeezing her shoulder. “Willhelm is a manipulative, selfish asshole, and I’ll never talk to him again.”

“Speaking of which,” Eskild says. Isak can’t imagine this will be a strong segue. “We had more showmances than ever before this season, and everyone’s wondering which will last. Take a look.”

Isak knew the showmance montage was coming, but did the first fucking clip really have to be him making-out with Even on the storage room floor?

It’s a lot of kissing at first, set to a score Isak would describe as _music to get you horny_. Eva and Vilde, Magnus and Vilde, even Iben and Chris on the first night. Way too many clips of himself and Even, including Even getting in trouble for taking off his microphone as he basically recited his sex bucket list to Isak.

Then, the music cuts and Mahdi appears on screen. He’s searching through the kitchen cupboards, eventually pulling the waffle maker out. “What the fuck? Have we had this the whole time?” he asks.

“Yeah bro,” Magnus says. “You didn’t know?”

“All I’m doing is eating waffles from now on.”

That’s followed by a clip of Mahdi eating waffles, then another, then another—there are more clips of that than of Isak and Even making-out.

The music comes back for the next clip, but now it’s slow violins. Mahdi’s in the kitchen again, looking for something in the fridge. “Are there eggs in the storage room?” he asks.

“No, I think we’re out,” Isak says. “And we’re not getting more food until tomorrow.”

In Mahdi’s slow-motion reaction, Isak realizes he broke his friend’s heart that day.

Isak’s hopeful that will be the end of the montage, but the sad music continues as the clips shift back to the actual showmances. It starts with Vilde crying in the diary room, tissues and all. “I don’t know what I’m feeling,” she says, wiping her smudged eyeliner. “I have certain feelings when I kiss Eva, but do they make me a lesbian?”

Isak kind of regrets not giving Vilde more of a chance. They have more in common than he thought.

The clip shifts to her and Eva talking in one of the bedrooms. “It took me years to come out as bi,” Eva says. “People said that it was just a phase, I was doing it for attention, all that shit, but I started to believe them? It was so freeing when I let myself just like who I like.”

“I know I like you,” Vilde says. “But I don’t know anything else.”

Eva’s smile is so warm that Isak becomes too invested in their romance. “Ok. I like you, too. We’ll start with that.”

Isak’s not surprised the montage jumps to his own coming out next, followed by his conversation with Even about pansexuality. Isak hopes that’s it, but his stomach drops when he realizes what the next clip is.

_“So what is it then, Even? What is this?”_

_“A showmance.”_

 “Oh, that actually happened?” Sana says.

“Yeah, it actually happened,” Isak says.

As did the next clip of Isak losing his shit in the backyard and getting called to the diary room to calm down. He steals a glance at Even, who looks the way Isak did in the clip. Even mouths, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Isak mouths back. And it is, because the next clip is of them talking things out before the awards. They’re ok.

“Isak, I have to come to you,” Eskild says. Isak considers arguing that’s objectively not true and Eskild could go to whoever he wants, but they haven’t turned Isak’s mic on yet. “Some people have said that Even distracted you from your game. Do you think that’s fair?”

Well, what the fuck’s the point of lying now? “Yeah, probably.”

“Where does your relationship with Even stand now?”

“It’s standing.”

Eskild looks unsatisfied, not realizing what a fucking massive deal it is for Isak to have a relationship that’s standing. The blessing of live TV is that he has to move on.

“Sonja, you dated Even for four years,” Eskild says. Isak doesn’t think the audience needs the reminder. “What do you make of their relationship?”

“I don’t really know Isak,” Sonja says. “He evicted me before he ever talked to me.”

The audience laughs. God, what if they’ve been rooting for Even and _Sonja_?

“But I know Even, and after watching the show, I can see that Isak makes him really happy. That’s all I care about,” Sonja continues. “I hope Isak and I can be friends after this because I know he’ll be around.”

Isak catches Even raising his eyebrows at him, a challenge: _can you be cordial and not evict Sonja from our lives because you’re a jealous shit_? Isak will do his best.

“Mahdi, let’s end this segment on you,” Eskild says. “According to a Twitter poll, you and waffles was the most popular showmance of the season with 82% of the vote. Why waffles?”

“If you lived in a house with these people, you’d also appreciate waffles,” Mahdi says.

After another commercial break, there’s a montage of all the season’s twists, including the power of mutiny. Referring to the partners twist, Eskild asks Sana, “Do you think Vilde held you back at all?”

“No,” Sana says, firm. “Vilde was the strongest player here; Isak was right to target her. I wish I could have played this entire game with her.”

“There’s always all-stars,” Eskild says. Vilde perks up, but Sana looks as horrified as Isak feels at the thought of playing again.

That leads into a montage of the Losers alliance, which is as inspiring to watch as it is mortifying for Isak.

“So right now, Chris and Jonas both think I’m in love with them,” Eva says in a diary room session. “Isak thinks he’s my best friend, _and_ he thinks he’s aligned with Sana. No one knows that Noora, Sana, and I are controlling everything. It's so fucking fun.”

Her smile’s contagious; Isak’s not surprised Norway loves her. He could, however, have done without seeing her diary room session with Sana after the OTEV competition. She’s laughing so hard that she buries her head in Sana’s shoulder. “Isak _wanted_ Sana to win,” she says, immediately cracking up again. “I can’t even talk, oh my God. This is too good.”

“Isak?” Eskild asks once the segment is over. “Any comment?”

“I’m glad I played against strong players,” Isak says. “And beat most of them.” Eva applauds him for that.

“Well, it’s time to see if you beat all of them,” Eskild says. “After the break, we’ll reveal the vote.”

That went by way too fast. Not just the finale. The whole game.

Isak and Sana are silent through the commercial break. Eskild’s going to reveal who each juror voted for by pulling their key out of their box in whatever order will build the most suspense.

Isak’s not surprised when Eskild pulls Noora’s key first: she voted for Sana, of course. But, he is surprised when he goes for Even’s next.

“Even voted for…Isak.”

So, Even is definitely falling in love with Isak. Ok. Isak almost misses the next votes.

Iben voted for Sana, Magnus voted for Isak, Chris voted for Sana, and Jonas voted for Isak. Everything comes down to Eva, and Isak feels it’s a fitting end to the season.

“Eva voted for…Sana. Congratulations Sana, you just won Big Brother!”

And Isak is so fucking relieved.

He’s glad he played the game. He’s glad he made it as far as he could. He’s glad he’s going home a little richer as the runner-up.

He’s mostly glad this game doesn’t have to define him anymore.

Isak hugs Sana, then follows her outside of the house and into her celebration. Everyone rushes her, except the one person waiting for Isak.

“I had to think long and hard about it,” Even says, pulling Isak close to him. “But I’ve decided I’m ok with dating the runner-up of Big Brother.”

There’s a yellow piece of confetti stuck in Even’s hair. Isak considers brushing it away, but decides it’s a nice souvenir. “But I don’t know if I can date someone that didn’t even make the finale,” Isak says. “And was evicted _twice_.”

“Maybe I can convince you.”

Even kisses him, sweet, then passionate, then verging on Not Safe for Live TV. “Ok, stop stealing focus,” Eskild says, physically separating them. “We need to announce Norway’s favourite player. The top three were Even, Eva, and Sana.”

So, everyone in the top four but Isak. He tries not to be offended.

“And the winner is…Eva!”

Despite backstabbing almost everyone, the houseguests are as excited for her as the audience is. Vilde even gives her a quick peck on the lips.

Isak congratulates her, thanks Jonas and Magnus for their votes, asks Mahdi why the fuck he’s so popular, makes an effort to interact with Sonja, and eventually ends up back with Even. Isak finally says what he’s been waiting to say all evening.

“I’m falling in love with you, too.”

For the first time, Isak’s not nervous at all.


	41. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is messy and super indulgent, but hopefully it's still a satisfying post-show glimpse. Thanks as always for the support, and enjoy the end. ♥️

Isak made the worst mistake you can make in Big Brother before he even entered the house.

He didn't set his Instagram to private.

Yesterday, when he woke up in a more-than-slightly hungover state, he turned his phone off to turn his attention to Even. As he wrapped his arms around Even to spoon him, Even said, “I think this is when you’re going to leave me.”

Which was not the _good morning_ Isak expected.

“Why the fuck would you say that?”

“I don't know if you'll like the things you liked about me inside of the house outside of it. Or if I'll even be the same person.”

“I hope you're not exactly the same, Even. Ideally you won't lie to me as much.”

“That's not what I meant.”

Isak knew that, but didn't know how to respond to it. They'd barely been outside of the house for twelve hours. This whole thing could still go to shit, whether it's his fault, Even’s, or a combination of both.   

But God, Isak doesn't want that to happen.

“I'm not just going to leave, though. We’ll work through whatever happens from here together.”

That is the only thing Isak learned from his dad.

Isak kissed Even's head as Even covered Isak’s hands with his own. “You're such a fucking sap,” Even said.

“You're the one who declared your undying love on live TV.”

“Not exactly what happened.”

“Pretty much”

“I like falling in love with you. It feels good.”

“Really fucking good.”

They stayed like that for somewhere between an hour and awhile before Even said, “We should probably get up.”

But there was no Big Brother to insist they entertain their audience, no strategies to employ, nothing to save themselves from. Not to mention, Isak was actually really fucking hungover from the afterparty. “Maybe we could just stay here all day and keep falling in love with each other.”

That fucking slow smile. Isak kissed it because he had to.

“Ok. Let’s just do that.” 

So they spent the entire day in bed, this time without cameras. They talked about things they couldn't talk about before, played with each other in ways they couldn't before, and continued falling in love with each other. 

Now that it's the next morning—or maybe afternoon—Isak turns his phone on because Even's not in bed with him and that's literally all he cares about. 

He ignores all of his notifications except for his texts, though he also ignores most of those and goes straight to the ones from Even.

**Evicted Twice**

Good morning  
You look so fucking cute sleeping  
I had to get groceries so we don’t starve and die. Tell me if you want anything.

I want you in bed with me

Fuck. On my way.

Still falling in love with you

Still falling in love with you too 

As he waits, Isak studies Even's room like he's preparing for a veto competition. His walls are covered in comics he drew, posters of movies he’ll force Isak to watch, and song lyrics Even will claim are the best ever written. It's an explosion of Even’s mind, and it’s fucking beautiful to look at.

His admiration is interrupted by another text from its subject.

**Evicted Twice**

Going to be a few minutes  
Stopped by fans

Sounds fake

Check #evak on insta 

Exactly what he's been avoiding. Isak takes a glimpse at the comments on his last post, a selfie saying he’d be MIA for a few months (he was optimistic), but moves on when he reads: _I’m sorry but I’ve gone through his entire feed, and Isak was obviously out before BB? There’s literally a vid of him deepthroating a bottle? The show just made his coming out a big deal as a publicity stunt. Kind of gross he played along._

Well, not only does _noorhelmistruelove_ not know what the fuck they’re talking about, it’s also none of their fucking business. 

Isak feels himself heating up, but instead of turning his phone off again, going for a walk, or counting time, he searches # _evak_ and fucking catapults down the rage rabbit hole. 

The screenshots alone are concerning. They’re all _zoomed-in_ , focusing on things like the way Even holds his neck when they kiss. If that weren’t bad enough, the captions are on another level. 

_Ok but look at the way Isak tugs Even’s hair omg_

_They seem to be very good friends_

Isak considers taking a hammer to his phone, but he suspects Even doesn’t own one. 

It’s not only picture of him and Even, though. Isak was right: he became a fucking meme.

 

 **@mahdiwaffles** :  _a showmance_

Isak’s glad his pain was so fucking entertaining. 

He sees a recent picture of Even with two girls and clicks on it as quickly as he can. After staring at Even for a second, he reads the caption: _We just met Even and he is the sweetest? He stopped to talk and asked US if we wanted a picture, which ofc we did. And he was texting Isak while we talked! Anyway I'm dying._  

Isak is not sure he'll handle the attention with as much grace as Even. 

Isak’s rage-spiral is interrupted by another ping from his phone: Eva added him to a group chat on Facebook.

**The Losers Extinguished Squad Goals**

**Eva  
** Is this everyone? 

 **Noora  
** What’s the criteria for this group chat?

Isak takes a quick look before he replies: himself, Eva, Noora, Vilde, Sana, Magnus, Mahdi, Jonas, and Even.

            Everyone Eva had an alliance with

 **Eva**  
Haha  
Fuck you :)  
Should I add Chris then? 

 **Jonas**  
No 

 **Sana**  
No 

 **Noora**  
No 

 **Vilde**  
Did you see who Chris hooked-up with at the afterparty?  
Also no

 **Eva**  
??? 

 **Vilde**  
Emma!

 **Eva  
** …Actually that kind of makes sense

 **Mahdi**.  
Poor Isak. His one true love.

                                                                                    Mahdi where the fuck did you come from?

 **Jonas**  
Fame’s gone to his head 

 **Eva**  
That afterparty was so fun though  
Girl Chris is awesome 

 **Sana**  
Agreed 

 **Eva**  
I might ask her if Iben can join us at the cabin next weekend?  
She’s actually pretty cool 

 **Noora**  
You should! 

 **Vilde**  
Yes! 

 **Magnus**  
Please don’t make exclusive plans in the gc  
It’s hurtful 

 **Jonas**  
We’ll do something next weekend too  
Just the guys 

 **Mahdi**  
Can’t. Got a bunch of interviews. 

 **Magnus  
** What the fuck 

 **Mahdi**  
I’m going on Adam Malik’s podcast 

 **Magnus _  
_** WHAT THE FUCK

Adam placed third why the fuck does he have a podcast

 **Eva**  
People would love my podcast 

 **Vilde**  
You’re Norway’s favourite player ♥️ 

 **Jonas**  
Eva did you add Even to this chat?  
He should be on it right?

 **Eva**  
Yeah he’s just quiet 

He’s getting us groceries

 **Sana**  
How domestic 

 **Noora** **  
** Has anyone watched the show yet? 

 **Vilde**  
I’m going to today!  
Eva what time should I come over? 

 **Eva**  
Anytime ♥️

 **Mahdi  
** Poor Magnus 

 **Magnus**  
I’m happy if Vilde’s happy

 **Vilde**  
Aw :) 

I don’t even want to watch  
I’ll never recover from what I saw on Instagram

 **Sana**  
You have to watch

 **Jonas  
** You do 

Why though?  
I know what happened

 **Eva**  
You’re going to mock me for this but I’m going to say it anyway  
No one else knows what this experience is like. It bonded us.  
I seriously feel closer to all of you than anyone else in my life right now  
  
**Noora**  
Eva ♥️♥️♥️

 **Eva**  
Wait I’m not done  
But the game’s over and I’m worried everyone’s going to forget about each other  
We ALL need to watch the show so we can share another experience  
And criticize the edit  
And make fun of each other  
Why is no one else typing? Was that too genuine?

No. I don’t want us to forget about each other either  
I’ll watch the show

 **Even**  
We’ll watch it together  
Also can you let me in? I locked myself out.

 

Isak puts his phone down and lets Even into his own apartment. He looks much better in real life than he does on Instagram, and Isak’s grateful no one’s going to screencap the way they’re staring at each other right now.

They greet with a kiss, but there’s a little too much force behind it and Even loses his grip of the groceries. “Wait,” Even says, laughing as he pulls away. “Let me put these away and cook something nice for you. Sound good?” Isak nods: it sounds perfect. “Am I staying over again?” 

Even looks as though he didn’t realize Isak might go home at some point, whereas Isak was starting to worry he was overstaying his welcome. They did live together for the last three months. “Only if you want—” 

"Of course I want to.” 

“Good. Because I want you to.”

 

 

And Isak is so fucking relaxed here with Even that he stops caring about the shit people post online. Let them obsess over his life. He’s the only one lucky enough to live it. 

After Even makes them what he calls lunch and Isak calls breakfast, they sit down to watch the first episode of the show together. “It’s just introductions,” Even says, and Isak realizes his nerves are more obvious than he wants them to be. “It can’t be that bad.”

But they start with Isak’s, and it _is_ that bad.

“I’ve studied this game for years,” Isak says on screen. “Everyone’s problem is that they see the other houseguests as people instead of game pieces. I’ll use whoever I need to use however I need to use them, and I won’t feel guilty about it.”

Even’s laughing so hard he’s buried his face in a pillow, and it’s not over yet.

“My biggest pet peeve?” Big Brother Isak says. Isak decides his television persona is an entirely different person, even if that wasn’t true when he filmed this. “Showmances. Go on The Bachelor. This is Big Brother.” 

“Fuck, I can’t breathe,” Even says, still laughing. “Holy shit, Isak. This did not go the way you planned.” 

“It’s your fault.” 

“I’m all right with that.”

“Me too.” 

Even kisses his cheek before his turn for embarrassment. His package is combined with Sonja’s, but once she says something about still having a small crush on Even, Isak tunes her out and only listens to Even.

“I’m playing to win,” Even says, simple. “Whatever I need to do, I will.”

Which is unfair because it’s not embarrassing at all.

Between the two of them, Isak has the first diary room session in the episode. It’s right after Even entered in the house. “I think Even and Sana know each other,” Big Brother Isak says. “I can’t read either of them. Sana’s blank, and Even’s too beautiful. It’s distracting.” Isak mentally scolds Big Brother Isak for being too forthcoming. 

“You’re not laughing?” Isak asks when Even doesn’t react. 

“If they show some of my DRs, you’re going to hate me.” 

Of course, the show then cuts to Even in the diary room, which is…a look. He’s leaning forward, hands clasped together: serious and focused.

“Isak doesn’t realize it, but he gives everything away on his face,” Even says on screen. “Maybe I only notice because I’m looking at him as much as he looks at me, but he likes me. Sonja’s my only alliance, but I think he’ll be easy to string along for as long as I need him.”

"You know that’s not—” the Even who’s sitting beside Isak says, but Isak cuts him off.

“You’re so hot in the diary room, holy shit.” Even laughs: relieved, maybe a little flattered. “It’s fine, Even. You already told me everything, and there will definitely be moments you hate me too."

“At least we’re here now, right?"

"I'm so fucking happy we're here now." 


End file.
